The Green Man of Notre Dame
by GlacierBlueRose
Summary: He was the bell ringer that was left to the cruelty of man for being different. She stood up for his rights and he found that soon he wanted to always be near and with her. Little did either know that someone else wanted the little bird as well. BB/Rae
1. Prologue: Let me tell you a tale

A/N: This is my other parody story I've been working on. I have to admit I like this one a lot better than the labyrinth but that's only because the chapters more or less write themselves. Just so everyone knows this is a parody between both the book AND the movie though most scenes have been changed because my mind ordered it. I know I know, Loooooooooooooooooooooong prologue but I started off where the Disney movie started off, with the parents. So! I do not own anything but the writing style. Everything belongs to their owners/writers. Much love to Victor Hugo for writing an amazing heart touching story and hopefully this won't make him turn over in his grave... too much. ^^;

**Prologue: Let me tell you a tale.**

_Recently_

The streets ran endlessly together in a strategic pattern of zigzags, crisscross, and straight lines through the large city. Back alleys stretched on forever and hid secrets that the higher class and even the middle class could not even begin to fathom. Some homes were broken down with only a cloth hanging in the doorway to keep the chill from coming in. Others were built sturdy and not even the tiniest strand of air seemed to seek through the wooden frames. Alleys lead to others alleys or behind and next to houses, iron or wooden fences separating a few. Only those brave enough or lost enough ventured past the safety of these run down or well built homes. Surpass the warmth of the commoners or nobles that gathered together for very few events. Only the cruelest or vilest of creatures exceed the safety zone into the area of magic, tricky, and villains. Down pass the alleys, deep in the depths of the city lays a place little talk about and few good souls ever return from. However this is not where our story takes place and for now we shall stay clear of such a domain. Our story begins in the heart of the city, the town square. Here we see a group of children gathered around a poorly put together booth, two people bickering behind it. The stand is not tucked away but proudly standing on the corner of the square for all to see.

The children gathered around in front of the handcrafted puppeteer stand, eyes wide with excitement. These shows were always the best. It was almost a guarantee that the two young women would start to argue and end up giving the children candy for interrupting the show. They won't sure what the new piece was but they were always excited to hear what came from the mythical woman's mouth. Even if most of the time they were being told to cover their ears because 'such language was not appropriate for the innocent ones.'

The first woman took a step out from behind the box and immediately the child went crazy with cheers and applauds. She wore a black shirt that hung down just above her thighs, the navy blue collar dangling loosely all the way down to the tips of her shoulders. To show she was indeed a woman she had a violet belt wrapped around her stomach to keep the shirt pressed tightly to her form. On her legs were black tights with stripes of violet along them and the tips of her violet shoes were pointed. On her head sat a pink jester's hat with two dog flaps that looked more like pigtails, a strip of black around the edge. The grayish skinned woman chuckled for a moment and held up her hands to try and hush the screaming children. It took a few minutes but after a _suggestive_ yell of silence, the children obeyed.

Jinx smiled and started to pace in front of the booth with her hands behind her back. She examined the small turn out and could feel her smile growing slightly. She loved an audience, no matter how small. Seeming pleased with the group and the silence she stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips, eyes watching the five children.

"Who here would like to hear the story of… the bell ringer?" It went quiet and several pair of eyes watched her.

"T-The monster? I don't like scary stories…" The small child with the red hair curled into his sister's side. The older sibling with the blonde pigtails wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. Pink cat eyes only blinked and Jinx let out a small chuckle.

"Scary story? It's more of a romance actually." The redhead with a blue blanket made a noise and pushed off of his older sister, the two twins beside him grunting in agreement. Jinx glared and leaned in close so her face was only inches away from the three. "What was that? I missed it." She eyed the boys and they fell silent, seeming to fake interest in every direction but her eyes. Jinx kept watching the boys for a moment before she straightened back up to her full height, the smile returning to her face. The female jester caught the pigtailed girl raising her hand and nodded her head to allow the child to speak. Melvin slowly lowered her hand and seemed to think over her words before she spoke.

"Miss Jinx… we have all heard the story and there is no romance in it." To this the young woman smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the booth, crossing her legs.

"You make a good point little Mel. But trust me like all things that seem a bit scary… they must simply be looked at with a closer eye." She winked and Melvin smiled slightly. For it was known that the sorceress was the strongest in the community and she could see what most could not. Like the enchanted creature that followed the three children around; the oldest child Melvin took to calling it Bobby. Everyone had said that they were simply children and making up friends and stories, but the sorceress knew better. She kept quiet about it though. For she knew all too well things that were not understood were always chastised and feared. Melvin smiled and hugged the youngest of her brothers, Teether, tighter to herself before she spoke again.

"So… Romance huh?" Once more the boys started to make noises and both Melvin and Jinxed glared. The three boys fell silent. Pink cat eyes kept watching them as the female jester answered Melvin's question.

"Yes romance… but not only romance. It has adventure, action, drama, and everything that makes up a good story." Seeming to try and prove a point, Jinx smirked and let her eyes drift away from the children. She could already see the three boys seeming to glance curiously at her as she continued speaking. "Such as daring escapes, a mother's love, chase scenes, and a father's fight but above all those...Murder." Though they tried not to show it the boys looked ready to burst from the seams from excitement. She knew she had them.

Jinx let a smirk cross her lips and jumped down from where she was sitting, starting to walk away.

"However. I would never wish to waste such a great story on those who never wish to hear it." She teased and stopped walking to keep her back to the boys. None of the children wasted a second as they began to whine.

"No no no no no no!" The children chorused together and the jester put on a fake surprised face, turning around to place a hand to her face.

"What that's? You DO want to hear it? But I thought you said."

"Forget what they said!" Yelled Timmy and the two twins gasped and started to yell something in Spanish. The taller redheaded boy only blinked and looked at them as if they had grown another head each. Melvin slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed. One would think if you made friends with someone who doesn't speak English, you would try to learn their language. The young girl crossed her arms over her chest and responded for the twins.

"They said you're lying Timmy. Which by the way we all know you are." Timmy grumbled a bit and tugged the blue blanket a bit closer to himself.

"All right all right I lied. But I do want to hear it! Honestly Miss Jinx!" Jinx smiled and leaned against the wooden frame of the stand.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll be glad to tell you the story. But no more being mouthy." Timmy nodded and plopped back down beside his sister, sticking his tongue out at the twins. The twins returned the gesture and Melvin sighed as she pulled her blonde baby brother onto her lap. The small child squirmed for a moment before he snuggled into his older sister. After everyone finally seemed to settle down, Jinx nodded and cleared her throat. As she cleared her throat it seemed to be some type of signal because the curtain began to draw sideways slowly. Immediately the children's eyes widen in awe and they straightened to try and get a better look at who might be controlling the puppets. They all already knew but it was always best to double check. Jinx smirked and started the tale.

"Twenty years ago… before most of you were born. There was a happily married couple." A puppet with blonde hair appeared and his wife with brown as well, hugging one another. Jinx arched an eyebrow but kept going. "They were very much in love and they showed that love with a bouncing bundle of baby." The woman puppet picked up a small wooden statue craved as a baby and started to rock it in her arms.

"But times much as they are today…were dark and they were hated for what they were. Shunned by people who did not understand them, by a church who did not enjoy their kind and an evil man we all know as the Deacon. They tried to make their escape from this city. This is the tale of how the green beast of Notre Dame…came to be."

* * *

_Twenty years ago on a dark and snowy night._

The woman held the child closer to her person and whispered sweet cooing sounds to try to settle the screaming child. The hushing from the other people did nothing to soothe the screeching one year old and soon the father was joining the woman's side. She looked up as he neared, the blue hood covering her face to reveal nothing but shadows. Even though he did not see her face he knew her well enough to know she was beyond terrified and he placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"Hush now small one… hush. We won't let anything happen to you my son you must hush…" As if the baby could understand the words its crying died down to nothing more than a soft sniffle. Its emerald eyes glanced up into the blue of its father and the man smiled unsurely down at the child. The woman gave the man a small smile of appreciation and the man returned it with his own. The whispering of the boatmen had the couple glancing over to where the boat rocked in the stream.

"Come we must hurry! Get on the boat or forever be left behind!" The boatmen hissed through clenched teeth, trying to keep from being detected. However it was not to be as the sound of dogs began to bark and horns filled the air. "It's too late! We've been found out!" Both the man and the woman began to look around as if to try and weigh their chances of escape. They did not notice as the boatmen pushed the oar against the stairs and stirred the boat away from the steps. The boat wobbled and soon the boatman was leaving the small family behind. The splashing of the waves against the steps made the husband whirl around and he cursed at what he saw. He ran the few steps to try and catch the drifting boat but it was too late. The vessel was leaving and the boatman was paddling with all his might, not looking back at the people he damned. The heavily dressed woman could only watch in horror as she held the child closer to her person and tried not cry. She watched as her husband cursed from where he stood and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"He left us! The fool left us!" The husband hissed in a loud whisper, kicking at the snow.

"We don't have time! We must run!" The woman tugged at his arm and he stood torn between jumping into the river or following his wife back up the steps. He did not think long as he cursed the boat keeper underneath his breath and grabbed his wife by the arm. They ran back up the stairs and ducked their heads down just in time, a horsemen riding by. They listened to the pounding of the hooves start to die away. The man peeked over the stone wall before taking his wife by the hand and running across the snow covered pathway, ducking into the alleyway across from the street. Once more he glanced around before they started to dash down the road. They did not get far before they were stopped by horses jumping in front of them.

The woman let out a loud gasp as she saw a man raise his hand with the whip and sent it flying. Her husband was there in a split second and allowed the harsh leather to wrap around his forearm. He yanked on the leash and pulled hard to pull the knight off balance. The knight hooked his foot in the straps of the saddle to try and keep from falling off, his body slumping to the side of the horse. The husband tossed the whip to the ground and gave the horse a slap on the rear, sending both galloping away across the street. She didn't have time to do anything but hold the child closer as her husband grabbed her arm again and ran with all his might down the snow covered road. They could hear the shouts behind them and could hear the deafening pounding of the hooves on their heels.

"Mark! I don't think we're going to make it!"

"Don't talk like that Marie!" Quickly the blonde haired man pulled the cloak covered woman into the alleyway and kept running. The horses stumbled for a moment and they passed by the opening of the alley. The knights yanked on the reins and redirected the beasts to follow suit down the narrow passage. Mark stopped and lifted his wife over the iron gate. He jumped over the steel bars when he was sure she was clear of the landing and grabbed her hand once more. They ran the rest of the way down the alley and into the opening of the closed small shops. Out of breath he quickly glanced around and saw the stone wall that curled around the shops. He wasted no time and run behind the stone fence. They panted quietly in the midnight air and listened to the sound of hooves dying down. Once he was sure it was safe to speak, he turned to face his wife. She was terrified and quickly running out of breath. He wished he could hold her, tell her everything would be alright, and take her back before this night ever happened. Yet he knew he couldn't and the only comfort he could give was to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. She watched him and when she spoke, her voice cracked.

"Mark…We might not make it…" He could hear the fear and doubt in her voice and it shattered his heart. It shattered his heart because in a way he knew that she may indeed be correct. That he might indeed fail her and their child. No. That was not an option. He was a man and a father and that meant he was going to protect his family at any cost.

"Marie…listen to me…I will distract the guards." He held up a hand as she went to protest, tears already filling her eyes. "The docks are too far away…you must run to the church and take sanctuary… when you think it is safe meet me at the docks. _Only if it is safe, _Marie."

"Mark…I…please don't, you might not make it…what if…" He pulled her into a deep kiss and stroked her cheek. He muttered sweet promises against her mouth and lies that he wished with all his heart could be true. He could see the tears sliding down her cheeks and the hood of her cloak had fallen to show her brunette hair. The brown strands were loose from the usual bun and they fell down along her shoulders in a mass of silky auburn. He broke the kiss and ran a hand through the chocolate strands, stroking them away from his wife's sweaty forehead. Mark Logan slowly let a smile he hoped was confident cross his face and he stroked the tears away from his wife's cheeks before he spoke.

"Hey, like anyone short of the pope can stop me. And even then he would only do so because I like his hat." Despite herself she let out a mix of a laugh and hiccup. He always did choose the worse of times to come up with jokes. She hugged her husband and child close. Mark hugged back, knowing that this might indeed be the last time. The thought shattered his heart and wounded his soul.

"I love you Mark Logan." Marie whispered softly as she buried her face against the love of her life's shoulder. He heard her sniffle and he gently caressed the back of her hair.

"I love you, Marie Logan…and I love you too, Garfield Logan." The brunette haired woman smiled though it was sad and glanced down at the child in her arms.

"Do you hear that Gar? Mommy and Daddy love you…we'll get you out of this…somehow." She choked on her words and forced the sob back down her burning throat. The blonde haired man took the woman's hand and he gave it a small squeeze, kissing his wife once more.

"God Speed, Marie…" He whispered against her lips and she could only let the tears roll down her face. Forcing back the sob once more she sniffled and tried her best to compose herself, whispering back to her husband.

"God Speed Mark…" He pulled the hood back up for her and turned to glance around for any knights. Mark took in a deep breath and ran forward, stopping in the middle of the street to let out a loud whistle. Marie watched as her husband stuck his tongue out at the knights and shook his butt to catch their attention. It worked and the blonde haired man took off running down the street with several knights chasing after him. She watched his retreating back and drew a shaky mouthful of air before taking off in the way of the church.

Marie ran as fast as her legs would carry her, the bundle in her arms bouncing a little against her person. She held the child closer and let out a loud gasp as the Judge and Deacon in training, jumped in front of her on his giant black horse. For a moment they watched each other and then she was off again. As she ran away from the blonde haired man he yanked the reins and forced the black stallion to follow after the running woman. She turned the corner and felt her heart beating faster against her chest, the night air crisp to her lungs. She heard the shouts to stop, heard the hooves hammering on the ground and she ran down another alley. Marie wasted no time as she climbed the boxes, stumbling a bit to grab an overhead sign. She yanked herself up and jumped over the wooden gate to land on the other side. Faltering she cradled the baby closer and felt her heart skip, the church only a little ways away.

* * *

_Recently_

"What the hell are you doing…?" Jinx raised an eyebrow and glared at the person inside of the booth.

"I thought it would be most cute to have the beastly horse to be a pony…do you not agree?" For Jinx only stared at the person inside the booth, unable to speak. Finally fire blazed in her pink cat eyes and she yanked the unicorn puppet away from the puppeteer, tossing it out into the crowd.

"This is not a fantasy! Can you please focus?!" The woman in the booth stood up and 'hmphed' placing her hands on her hips. The puppeteer was a tall older woman with fiery red hair that flowed down in waves of red curls past her hips. She wore a corset with purple lilacs lined randomly against the lavender silk. The black laced crisscrossing in an X shape on both sides as the front dipped down to reveal a considerable amount of cleavage. The skirt she wore was purple and swayed against her legs, brushing against the ground. The short sleeve of the white shirt was puffed up and she had tons of golden bracelets trailing up both of her wrist.

"That was most rude! I was simply trying to do of the mood of the lighting!" Jinx rubbed her face and muttered something and the redheaded woman only glared at her. Sometimes it was hard for the jester to explain to the foreigner that a bit of drama was a good thing in a good story. Still she didn't feel up to arguing with the redhead and simply wanted to get back to her story. So Jinx sucked in a deep breath and turned back to speak to the other woman.

"It's supposed to be dramatic!" Okay so much for not yelling. Kory only pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her face away from Jinx.

"Well I do believe you are going to do of the frightening of the children!" Responded Kori and Jinx felt her eyebrow begin to twitch and she watched the back of the taller female. Everytime. No matter what, they always got into an argument in the middle of the play.

"They like it!" Yelled Jinx and Kory looked over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at the jester.

"Boooooo!! HiiiiiIiiiiisssssss! Get back to the story!" Jinx sent the man yelling in the back row a glare and Kory only smiled and waved. The female jester watched Kori for a moment before she took the taller woman's hand and lowered it. The redhead blinked and Jinx shook her head to say no before she turned her attention back to the man hiding in the back row. She held up a hand and pointed to where she knew the man was hiding.

"Don't make me come back there!" The children chuckled and Jinx only cleared her throat. Pink eyes glanced in the way of the other woman and Kory rolled her eyes to once more drop back down into the booth. "Now…let's see how the father is fairing."

* * *

_Twenty years ago before the short intermission._

Mark stumbled and hit the ground. Snow flew up and the horses barely had time to jump over him. The blonde haired man rolled on the ground just as another horse galloped where he had once been. He jumped to his feet and yanked a dagger from the concealed place in his cloak. He waited as one of the five knights dashed over and with swiftness Mark had learned over the years he moved in. He ducked the stick and sliced through the saddle. The guard had no time to regain balance as the leather snapped apart and he was forced to the right side of the horse. Mark slapped the rear and off went one knight just as another came at him.

Mark flipped the dagger over in his gloved hand and let the knife go flying. The sentinel cried out as the dagger pierced the side of his neck, forcing him to reel on the reigns. The horse could only stagger backwards before it let out a loud neigh and stood up on hind legs, forcing the rider to the ground. Mark wasted no time in running forward and yanking the knife from the fallen man's neck. He shoved the dagger back into the holder and jumped onto the horses back. The brown horse resisted for a moment but Mark only yanked on the reigns for control and the horse neighed in obedience. Its rider let out a loud 'yah' and took off back down the snow covered road with three knights riding behind.

Mark reeled on the reins and the horse only let out a breath before it took a sharp turn into a nearby alley. He tugged on the reins and the horse leapt over the fence, the man leaning up as they jumped. The horse landed with grace and kept dashing along, one of the knights missing the jump. The guard fell from the seat of the horse and the last two moved around him, determined to get the man. This chase was becoming more and more embarrassing by the moment and the Captain would have their heads.

The blonde haired man yanked the reins to the side and the brown horse obeyed as they went right. They raced down the road with hooves pounding away and snow flying at their heels. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get them as far away from his family as he could. Blue eyes widen as Mark watched the two knights galloping in from the alley in front of him. Quickly he pulled on the reins once more and started to turn around only to see the two knights blocking the way. Desperately he tried to pull to the right but two more men galloped in. The horse started to trot backwards but like before, two more knights appeared. He was surrounded. Mark Logan grunted a bit as the horse neighed and shook its head, seeming to tell him it was over. He only ignored it and stroked the horse's mane, calming it the best he could.

"Mark Logan… give up. We have you surrounded. Don't make this more difficult than it already is." Mark knew that voice all too well. His eyes moved to glance over at the Captain of the guards and blue eyes locked onto brown eyes.

"Steve Dayton… didn't expect to see you here. How's the wife?" The brown haired man did not seem entertained and in the mood for small talk. Instead he let his eyes stay focused on the blonde man in the center of the group.

"Mark… please, just give in. I'll try my hardest to see that they go lenient with you." To this Mark laughed and Steve could only let a frown grace his features.

"Easy on me? A heretic? Oh I was wrong about you, Dayton. You are indeed a funny one. Though I think we both agree, not as funny as Marie." Steve's frown grew and he watched the way his dear friend eyed the knights around him. He knew that Mark would try to make a run for it and a part of him wished it wasn't so. It hadn't even been a day ago they had been out for a pint in one of the bars. They had been friends since childhood and even gone to each other's weddings, both attended as the best men. However when the Logans' had gotten into science, alchemy, and magic; it was his job to stop them. It pained Steve deeply but he had warned them. He had told them so many times but they did not listen and he had a job to do.

"Please Mark." The blonde man watched the eyes of his best friend before the blue irises started to glance around at the number of men. Steve's eyebrows furrowed a bit and he wished that Mark would use those brain cells he was so well known for. "Mark… please." He tried again but the other man only weighed his options.

"Remember that time we played solider, Steve?" Steve growled and glared as Mark Logan met his eyes and winked. He went to yell but it was too late. Mark slid his cloak from off his shoulders and let it go flying to hit the two knights full in the face. The men swatted at the cloak and started to pull it off. It was all Mark needed and he yanked on the thick material with all his might but it was to no avail to force the men from their horses. Once more the blonde haired man took off on horseback down the road. Steve muttered something about stupidity and off he was to try and capture his friend.

However the chase did not last longer than a few seconds as one of the knights grabbed the bow and arrow from his back and let the arrow fly. Mark only had time to let out a loud gasp as the steel pierced him in the back and sent him tumbling to the ground. Steve's eyes widen in horror and he could feel his heart stop as he watched his best friend of many years hit the ground. He jumped from his horse and ran stumbling through the seven inch snow to the side of his fallen friend. A few feet away it was as if the world crushed against him and he fell to his knees, crawling the last few feet to where Mark lay. He pulled Mark by the shoulders and turned him over to see the familiar blue eyes of his childhood friend.

"Mark…get up, you have to get up. For Marie… for your new son. You have to…" Mark coughed and glanced up into the eyes of his long life friend and forced a small smile.

"Never thought I see you looking so scared…" The blonde coughed again and Steve could feel his heart start to race. This wasn't happening, this could not be happening, he refused to believe it. Mark placed a hand over his friends and shook his head slightly. "Don't…give me that look. You know I never blamed you…tell Marie…I'm sorry. Tell her I love her and tell my son… to forgive me for what I've done…please Steve." There were tears in the man's eyes now and Steve could feel all the years of being taught not to cry, all the lectures of men being tough and strong, flee from him.

"Mark… get up…You have to get up…"

"Tell Garfield… that I only tried to save him… tell him, his father loved him…" Slowly Mark's eyes began to close and his life long friend could feel his heart breaking. Steve sat there with Mark's hand in his own and watched every second of life slip away. Finally when it seemed like it had been done and the weight of the world was too much to carry, the tears rolled down his face. He remembered the good times and the bad times. The laughter and the first time the two had met. He remembered all of it and none of it as it played on and on until the cheerful eyes of his best friend were all he could see. Dayton lowered his friend to the ground and took a moment to regain himself. Minutes passed in silence before the Captain stood up and turned around with fire blaring in his eyes. He glared at the knight who had shot the arrow and swiftly moved to close the distance between them.

"Who gave you the order to fire!?" The knight could feel himself filling with fear and answered as quickly as he could.

"The…The Judge said that all heretics are to be shot on sight if they resist…" Steve could only curl his fingers into fist as he glanced down at the body of his fallen friend. He knew he could not say anything since the knight was simply following orders. Still. He turned back to the knight and grabbed him from the horse, yanking him and tossing him onto the ground. Steve grabbed the knight by the front of the collar and forcefully pulled him to his feet and slammed the young man against a nearby wall. None of the other knights even twitched a muscle to stop the captain and they all watched him scream into the knight's face. Some lessons must be learned the hard way.

"You follow my orders! MINE! When I am in charge you listen to me and only me and if you ever, EVER! Do anything without my command again I will not only make sure you never work for this service again but I will personally kick your ass!" The Captain punched the stone right next to the man's head and the knight paled. They watched one another and Steve glared into the face of the trembling man. He wanted to hit the knight until there was nothing more than a bloody mess for a face. He wanted to take all the anger whirling inside him and turn it against the man who had caused it. Yet he did not. He was a professional and that meant you never put feelings in the way of duty. No matter how much you may want to.

Steve growled underneath his breath before he tossed the knight down to the pile of snow and marched over to his own horse.

"Pick Mr. Logan up… we have to report in." No one said anything as the Captain pulled himself up on his horse and clicked his heels, the horse neighing before it took off down the road. If he couldn't save his life long friend maybe he could save his friend's wife. Maybe he could do something right before the night was ended.

* * *

_Off in another part of town._

Marie Logan clutched the baby closer to her person as she dashed with all her might across the square. Soon she heard the familiar sound of hooves dashing through the thick snow and she closed her eyes, wishing her will to give her strength to keep going. When her emerald eyes opened again she could feel relief wash over her and she flung herself against the door of the church. Her hands started to pound on the door and her sore voice called out.

"Sanctuary! Please! Let me in! Please! Open the door! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" She heard someone stirring behind the door but as she turned she saw the Deacon closing in on her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to pound harder at the large wooden door, pleading for them to open. "Please! Please!" Emerald eyes glanced back and she knew she had no choice. She pushed from the door and stumbled backwards just as the black horse jumped onto the steps. Turning around she started to run again but the Deacon jumped from the horse and grabbed at her cloak. He yanked at it and she stumbled forward, clenching the bundle closer to her chest.

Marie tried to pull her cloak away from the man and felt tears flowing from her eyes. Yet he did not let go and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She let her hand go flying and slapped the man across the face. He stumbled back and she turned on her heels to once more start to flee. However he did not give up so easily and he grabbed the skirts of her dress. The door to the church opened as the man yanked harshly at the skirt. Two sets of eyes watched in horror as the Judge gave another yank of the woman's dress and his hands moved to rip the bundle from her arms. Marie yelled and pulled a small knife from her waist and let the knife go flying. The judge let out a loud yell as the steel pierced his eye and he started to thrash about. Marie stumbled to try and get her child back The man kept the bundle close and shoved the woman away, yanking the knife from his eye. Someone screamed and quickly he turned around to see the brunette haired woman sprawled out on the steps of the church. His one good eye widen in shock as he realized she was not moving.

Slowly the priest moved over and kneeled beside the woman and placed a hand to her throat. His eye moved to land on the nun and the Judge before he slowly shook his head. The nun gasped loudly and the blonde haired Judge glared at her.

"You saw what happened…it was an accident!"

"Still… you killed her." The Judge simply snarled and went to yell but suddenly the bundle in his arms started to wail and he glanced down. His one good eye widen in shock as he saw the baby in his arms. If one could call what he held a baby. The child had pointy ears and a fang stuck up from his bottom lip. Not only that but it was green.

"Sorcery…" He started to walk towards the well but the priest was there again. The shorter man grabbed the judge by the arm and forced him to stop in his tracks. The judge spun around on the priest and the men only stared at one another. The seconds ticked by before the one eyed man finally spoke again. "What would you have me do? The child is green! _Green._"

"Yet still an innocent… you have slain his mother." Before he could talk both men were interrupted by the pounding of hooves. Moments later the Captain of the guard jumped down from his horse and was strolling over to the Judge. The one eyed man arched an eyebrow as he caught the way Steve Dayton marched over to him.

"My men have killed Mark Logan… what is of his wife?" So that was it. Steve Dayton had killed his best friend and by the looks of it was very angry with the fact. The judge merely shrugged off the way the Captain glared at him. He waved his hand and Dayton followed the gesture to let his eyes move over to the steps where Marie lay. For the second time that night he curled his hands into fist, trying not to lash out. "And the child…?"

"The…child as you so call it was just about to be disposed of." Dayton turned his head back at the Judge and the man only watched the Captain. He could see how Steve reminded himself to stay calm, to not lash out, and the judge tried not to smile.

"It is a child! An innocent! You can't kill it!"" The Judge arched an eyebrow and said nothing as he unwrapped the cloth to reveal the green child. For a moment Steve could only watch in shock and slowly understanding crept into his mind. So that had been what Mark had meant. To do such a thing to your child, to condemn them to a life as a monster, it was a horrible thing to imagine. Part of him told himself to let the child be done with and that it was best for him. The other part however, reminded him that he had made a promise and that he was a man of his word. "…Still, it is an innocent."

"I agree with the Captain… you have killed both parents and you must be held responsible… you cannot turn away from an innocent." The Judge said nothing and glanced down at the abomination in his arms. Suddenly the green child let out a loud howl and soon it was fidgeting before its form started to shift. For a moment its teeth got longer and its hair began to grow. Just as quickly as it started, it was back to its little green self. All three men watched and the nun felt herself on the brink of fainting. For a moment no one said anything and the Judge glanced up at the other men, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well. I think we got our answer." He turned but the Captain was there again, blocking his way. True Dayton was not one to usual stand his ground to the church but this was his best friend's child. He had known that what had happened to the child was not his fault but the sins of his father. He also knew this was his last chance at redemption to a close friend and his wife. He had made a promise to a dying man and he would not go back on his word. He could not fail.

"I will not let you kill this child… if you aren't man enough to take care of it. I will." There was silence for a moment and the judge seemed slightly amused at the Captain. Maybe the man was on to something. If he could raise this child and teach it to follow his commands, he would have a powerful being ready to do his will. It was something to consider and he stood there thinking it over. Slowly a small smile crept along his face.

"You make a strong argument, Mr. Dayton. Very well I will take the child. But it will not leave this church." Steve stared at the man and the Judge glanced over at the priest who nodded in agreement. "Good. It will be raised here and I will teach it the way of the church. This night will never be mentioned. Ever." He glanced around and the two men nodded, the nun doing the same when they looked over. The Judge shoved the green child into the arms of the Captain and he was off. Dayton looked down into the yawning face of the green child and wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

"Mark and Marie Logan… please guide me." The priest placed a hand on the Steve's shoulder and together they made their way into the church. The nun watched the judge leave and soon she followed behind the two men.

* * *

_Present Day_

"How did you get that back?!" The redheaded woman only stuck out her tongue as she held the unicorn with the deacon puppet riding on it. Jinx growled and went to yank the unicorn away but Kory was faster. Without effort the taller woman held the puppet over her head and watched the female jester jumped up and down to try and take it.

"Friend Jinx, I think the story was most depressing and that the children wished to see a bit happier ending." Said Kory and held the puppet higher up for good measure.

"It was no depressing!" Jinx said in-between jumping up and down, fingers within grasp of the puppet more than once. Kory just watched the other woman and tilted her head to the side.

"I disagree, friend Jinx."

"Give me that damn doll!" Jinx yelled in frustration as Kory pouted slightly from being ignored and the inappropriate word.

"Language, friend Jinx!" Said the oldest child in the group and pink cat eyes glared down at the child with the golden pigtails. Melvin eeped and went quiet. Jinx turned her attention back on the insanely tall woman who looked right back at her. The jester placed her hands on her hips and held out her hand. Enough was enough and the look said so. Kory could only pout and she placed the unicorn puppet into the shorter woman's hand.

"Booooo!!! HiiiiiiiIIIIIiiiiissss! That story was depressing!" Someone hissed from the back of the crowd and the children giggled. Jinx felt her eyebrow twitch and with all her might she tossed the unicorn puppet in the way of the one yelling.

"Hush!" Screamed Jinx. The reddish brown haired man only chuckled and caught the unicorn puppet in his hands. He sat upon the wooden stack in a brightly colored outfit. The yellow mask he wore shaded his eyes and left the mass of reddish brown hair sweep about in the wind. He wore large red gloves and a short yellow shirt with a small red lightening bolt upon the chest. The shirt cut off at his mid thighs to reveal a pair of bright red tights, yellow boots on his feet. He chuckled and jumped from his spot to walk on over to stop in front of the children. He watched as Jinx glared daggers at him and he could responded with a charming smile.

"Gee love. With a sad story like that I think we need to give the children some candy, just so they have sweet memories tonight." The lady jester only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew this little game all too well.

"You aren't fooling anyone. We all know you just want to chomp down on the candy sticks." Jinx replied and she eyed her boyfriend where he stood. Wally only smirked and shrugged, glancing around at the children.

"Well yeah. Who doesn't?" Wally winked to try and cue the children to agree with him. They wasted no time. Screams of agreement filled the air and soon even Kori was chiming in. Jinx only sighed and shrugged her shoulders, knowing when she was defeated. The children let out a loud squeal and soon all were rushing down the dirt road, Wally right behind them. Jinx turned to talk to the puppeteer but like the children, Kori had already taken off down the road. The jester sighed and couldn't help but smile. She kicked the booth and it collapsed with ease into a pile. She gathered it up and followed after her audience and friends.

A/n: The End! J/K. The beginning of a very very long story. I hope it was enjoyable to read, the next chapter we meet the main characters. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Festival of fools!

**A/N:** Wow this chapter took foooorever but I like the way it came out. I really should be working on my Labyrinth story but I couldn't get the scenes of this story out of my head so here you go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reading reviews they let me know if you like the story or not and if you're still around reading them. So leave me those reviews and let me know how you like it, hate, and any words of wisdom. I might not agree with them but that doesn't mean I don't take them into consideration. I do not own Teen titans, The Hunchbook of Notre Dame, or anything other than the writing style. Hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Festival of fools!**_

The crowd gathered around the steps of the small theatre. People elbowed other people to try and get inside. There had been a rumor that this play was the play of the century and one would be a fool to miss it. So of course everyone wanted to see it first hand and get the better seat. The trouble was that there were more people then actual seats and most hadn't even made it inside yet. The inside of the building was no less packed as people lined rows and rows of pews. There were people from the highest of society mixed with people from the lowest. Of course they were separated with the superior (or so they called themselves) in the balcony as the lower-class filled the rows down on the ground level. One looking on could see the differences in how they acted or what they believed. High-class children sat besides their father and mother and peered over the railing with their backs straight. Any fidgeting was met with a look and it would immediately stop.

Not so for the children in the lower rows. The children dressed in rags squealed and pushed one another to let out loud laughter, parents only joining in on the playing. Other children were either doing the same, running around, or being held in place to let their mothers wipe at their cheeks with a spit covered apron. Adults leaned in to wives or husbands and pointed at the scene that took place on stage. If one could call it a stage. For some reason it had been holstered a good twelve feet in the air and ladders seemed to be the only way up or down. The actors and actresses kept climbing up and down the ladder to set up the props in the right place. Usually by now the writer of the piece would be introducing himself and his word of art. There was just one little problem. The writer of the play was no place in sight.

There were shouts from two jesters in the back to get the play underway. One of the jesters even started to shout out jokes to entertain himself. The female jester let out a laugh and seemed to egg the male jester on. The male jester laughed and let out a reminder that the play must start soon or the festival of fools would be over. His counterpart let out a loud boo at missing the festivities and soon the lower class was chiming in. Shouts of start the play filled the air and the actors muttered something underneath their breaths. Notre Dame was always a livelier city than others and it was not uncommon to be hit with some type of food if you didn't obey their demands. Seeming to catch the hint the first set of actors made their way up the ladder. Shouts died down to whispers until there was silence and the play started to go underway.

The blonde haired actresses moved out on the stage and started to look from her left to her right. She judged the amount of people and how loud she would have to project. Not that she ever had a problem with that; she had been blessed with an extremely loud mouth. She let out an over exaggerated sigh and the people in the front row only arched an eyebrow at the overacting. She started to move about the stage and sighed again, placing her hands against her cheek and focused her blue eyes upward.

"Oh I am nothing but a poor maid who must one day find a husband to whisk her away." She sighed again and placed a hand to her forehead before falling down onto her knees. "Oh poor me!" She threw herself against the ground and buried her face into the crook of her arm. There was silence for a moment and a few people cleared their throats. Suddenly someone behind the stage started to bang coconuts together and the blonde haired girl twisted about. "Hark! What is that I see? A young man coming forth, this way!"

The bulky man slowly made his way up the ladder, cursing underneath his breath with each step he took. Once on the stage he let his dark eyes narrow at the woman who got him involved in this life style in the first place. He had wanted to be a wielder. He was great with his hands and everyone needed a good blacksmith. But nooooooo. He had to listen to the love of his life and sell his dreams and souls to prance about on a stage. It was degrading and the fact she still hung all over the stable boy was no less disgusting in his mind.

"Hello young _lady_… I am a knight from afar…" Johnny Rancid sighed as he rubbed his face and forced himself to continue on with the very bad dialogue. "Do you have something to quench my thirst? For I have been out slaying dragons… Many… A… days." The blonde arched an eyebrow at the monotone voice he was using. If he ruined this for her she would really show him what a dragon was.

"Good sir I do! Maybe it will lift your spirits." Kitty hissed through her teeth and Johnny Rancid arched an eyebrow, recognizing the anger growing in her voice. She was so temperamental. Like this play was going to be her big break or something. Not even the author had shown up to claim the work. Not saying that he didn't do a great job at writing, only that this one had been a rare miss. Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and matched her look with his own.

"I do not believe so fair maiden. For you see I am engaged to a shrew. I feel my misery is only just beginning." Kitty's mouth fell open for two reasons. One, that was not the correct line and two, he had just insulted her. Slowly the blonde closed her mouth and grounded her teeth, stomping closer to the smirking man. Blue eyes glared up into the laughing gray and he did not even blink at the threat behind those deep eyes. He knew her temper too well and he couldn't care less what she threw at him, he had seen it all before.

"Alas I feel for you _good sir_. For you see, I am too engaged to one who is a slob and never appreciates what is good for him!" Kitty smirked as Johnny's smirk faded and his hands curled into fist. That's when someone in the crowd pointed out that she had just been single and looking for a man not less than a minute ago. Both actors ignored it and kept glaring at each other. However, Kitty was not about to stop there. She moved around the steaming man and picked up the bucket of water on the bench. "Yet you did not come here to hear of my troubles. Please. Have some water!" She whirled around and splashed the black haired man full in the face. Johnny was so taken aback at the action that all he could was let the anger blaze in his eyes and stare at the smirking blonde. Kitty let out a fake gasp and placed a hand to her cheek. "Oh me! How very clumsy of me."

"Tis' okay, _fair maiden_. I understand that women of your caliber lack the grace of a _real _woman." Kitty's eyes narrowed and Johnny moved over to her, taking the bucket from her hands. He leaned in and whispered loud enough for only the people in the front row to hear. "Maybe we should simply get the stable boy to teach you a lesson."

"You leave Fang out of this!" Yelled the blonde on stage and she tried to take the bucket away from her soaking wet fiancée. Johnny simply held it over her head and watched as she started to turn red from anger. It served her right in his opinion. His smirk grew across his face and he held up a finger to taunt her.

"I do believe those aren't your lines." Whispered Johnny and the blonde growled underneath her breath and placed her hands on her hips.

"So help me Johnny Rancid if you drop one drop of water on me I will end you!" She whispered back through clenched teeth and the bickering began, hundred of eyes watching on. The people in the back row only caught every other word and got more confused by the second. They watched on as the girl flung her arms about and the man seemed calm and collected at the situation, occasionally patting her on top of her head.

Slowly the audience members started to look around and questionable looks were only answered with shrugs. Soon everyone was looking around for someone to answer what was going on. Only one person knew however and he was not saying anything. He was in the back row of the theater; leaning against one of the large pillars. His long black hair was slicked back and hung down to his shoulders. The blue shirt he wore hung loosely along his lean body and the black collar of the shirt had a white strip underneath it. He wore black pants and black boots that came up to the knee, his hands clutching into fist inside of his pockets.

He was the writer of the piece. Oh and what a piece it was. He had thought it would be his big break through, that he could finally be noticed for his outstanding work. Looking on at the scene upon the stage proved otherwise. They were ruining his work. They always did. He really should have thought about replacing them but they had been with him from the start and when they were on good terms they weren't that bad. In fact they were very good at their jobs. Johnny was only upset that he had caught Kitty flirting with the hired hand. It had only escalated since the blonde woman had once had a relationship with the shaggy haired laborer, Fang. He had never understood the nickname the worker enjoyed but who was he to question it.

There was a loud scream from the stage and the writer with the long black hair looked up just in time to catch the blonde hitting her fiancée in the face. So much for fame. The author sighed and buried his face into his hands, muttering a silent prayer. As if his prayers had been heard and mocked, someone yelled from outside of the building.

"The festival of fools is starting! The festival of fools is starting!" There were loud cheers from the audience and the playwright only frowned, watching as they wasted no time in shuffling from the room. He had to stop them. If he could just get them to stay and tell the actors to focus it would all work out. Black pools for eyes darted around to try and find a way to stop them from exiting. He found none so he jumped from the pillar to the entrance of the doorway, holding up his hands. For a moment the people watched the man clad in blue and white, wondering if he really thought this would stop them.

"Wait! What about the play? Don't you want to see how it ends?!" Garth asked.

"Not really!" "Yeah it sucks!" The writer furrowed his brows and glared in the direction of the insults. The crowd laughed and started out the room again. Not able to place a face with the words he tried again.

"It will get better! Please! Wait I…" He frowned as his words went on deaf ears. Black eyes watched as the crowd dispersed and soon he was left alone with nothing but his own actors. Slowly Garth's eyes moved to land on the couple sitting on the stage. Quickly the duo looked in the opposite way of his look and whistled innocently, twirling their thumbs. The writer growled and started to stomp towards them with fire in his eyes, black strands flowing behind him. When he got his hands on them he would, he would… well he would do something and it would hurt! However the soft clapping in the upper balcony had him stopping and looking up at the older man. Garth recognized him immediately and gasped. "Arch Deacon! I did not know you were attending! I am so sorry about the-"

"Don't bother. The show I saw was very… entertaining. I am sure the next time you will do better." From anyone else's mouth the words would have been for comfort. Not so from the Deacon. It was a command and the playwright knew that if he did not deliver next time, it might just be his last show in Notre Dame. He gulped and quickly nodded his head. Just as the Deacon went to speak once more there was a shout from outside.

"Look! It's Koriand'r and Raven! They're about to dance in the square!" The silver haired man arched an eyebrow and moved to the window. Garth wasted no time in using the small distraction to get away, giving a silent thank you as he slipped from sight.

Slade peered from the window and watched as the crowd gathered around the gypsies on the street. He watched the golden one strike the drum as her goat flipped and danced around with another figure. He craned his head but he could not see past the shoulders of the crowd. Finally giving up he muttered something about silly witches and made his way from the balcony. He never noticed the other gypsy with the long black hair that danced in the middle of the circle. He would come to know of her soon enough and he would be under her spell.

* * *

"DuuuuuuDDDdddddeeee! They got a man on stilts! Oh man I wanna go!" Emerald eyes peered from on top of the tower and watched the figures moving about on the street. He loved the festival of fools and in his opinion it was the greatest day of the entire year. The way the smell of the food drifted up miles and miles to reach even his nostrils high above the city. The laughter of people enjoying themselves was so loud it was as if he was among them. However, the biggest reason he adored today was the fact that for one day of the year all seemed to get along. People liked you for who you were and no one was shunned or laughed at but admired and loved.

Well almost no one. Still, it was a shame he had been forbidden from going since the accident a few years ago. The Deacon had given him permission to be taken out with his godmother but his hood had accidentally fallen down. The children had been so mean to him that he had yanked the hood up and fled the sight before anymore people could see him. He had stayed in his tower ever since only sneaking out during the nights where he could avoid the accusing and fearing eyes of the world. The worse part of the endeavor however, was the fact his master had been correct. The world had shunned him and not even the kind words of his godmother had made him feel better. Still, it didn't mean that he didn't want to give it another try and mingle with them. Not to mention those pies smelt great and he loved all the jokes from the jesters.

The green tinted young man tried to push the thoughts from his mind and folded his arms against the railing. He let out a loud audible sigh and leaned his chin on his arms to watch the jovial events taking place down below. He could hear the laughter and practically envision himself running around with the others in whatever crazy new game they had made up. To try and do just that he closed his eyes and let the sound of cheering and laughter fill his ears. He thought about biting into one of those delicious pies. He thought about dunking someone in the water and the crowning of the biggest fool in all of Notre Dame. Sighing he opened his emerald eyes again and resumed staring.

"God… I so want to go." He said to himself before he started to flail his arms about, letting out a loud cry. "It's not fair! Not fair not fair not fair!"

"So why don't you go?" The green skinned man stopped flailing his arms and sent a glimpse at the pink haired girl beside him. None would have guessed that a moment ago the girl had been a statue. She was a concrete angel among the two gargoyles that resided around in front of the open door to the room just below the bell tower. She was dressed in a blue crystal dress that swayed above her knees, white boots reaching from knees to toes.

Gar only let out a huff of air and crossed his arms over his chest, looking in the opposite way of the blue eyed girl.

"Right and one-eyed Joe would just LOVE that." He said as he turned over to rest his back against the stone railing, ignoring the look the girl was giving him. Kole frowned slightly and started to swing her legs back and forth from where she sat on the railing, watching the green man in front of her. She wasn't buying his well behaved act for a moment.

"He doesn't own you, green bean. You're free to do what you wish." Another voice said from the left side of the two. Emerald eyes turned to the land on the stone gargoyle. He was one of the older ones that had been around since the young green man had first arrived all those years ago. He had been the first statue to come alive for the child and had been his first friend. He was an older model with wings tucked behind him. The bluish gray stone was blotchy in some spots and was starting to turn an orange rusty sort of color. He was made from an older material than what they used now a day so it wasn't very surprising to anyone. The stone gargoyle came up to the height of the green man and his jaw stuck out slightly in an under bite. Small horns resting underneath tiny ears that seemed more drawn on then actually sculpted.

Once more Gar let out an annoyed sigh and pushed from the railing to take a few steps forward. They just didn't understand. Sure he had snuck out once or twice or every night but this was different. This was the morning and the events would go on late into the night. Not to mention his master would indeed be there to do whatever it was he did. If he was caught he would be in big trouble and that wasn't considering what the people would do if he was discovered.

"It's not easy to do, Cliff! I mean you know the man." Argued the green young man before the sound of stone hobbling could be heard. There was a grunt from the right side of him and all eyes moved to land on the last and largest gargoyle. He never spoke more than his name but his height was amazing. He was taller than Gar and his wings were just as tall as him; most of the time they were outcast but when he was able to move he folded them behind himself. His lower jaw was stuck out further than Cliff's and his eyes were small and beady. The large mane of his hair was wild even for stone, hanging around his massive shoulders. He had fangs for teeth that poked out from his out stretched jaw and he was hunched over all the time, a large club in his hands. He was of course Kole's best friend. Once more the large bulky creature grunted and Garfield only lifted an eyebrow. As if annoyed, Gnarrk grunted again. Slowly emerald eyes glanced over to the small crystal angel on the railing.

"He says you only live once." Kole translated for the nonverbal stone man. Gnarrk smiled and nodded his head to confirm it. Gar sighed once more and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling his temper start to grow. They just weren't listening to him today.

"I already told you. I can't!" He screamed, tugging at the green strands of his hair out of frustration.

"Can't what?" The green teen startled at the familiar voice of his godmother and he immediately started to glance around. They were all back to stone. Good. Last thing he needed was for people to think he was green and insane. Not that talking to stone made you any saner. As if he was taking too long to answer, the woman asked her question once more. "Can't what, Garfield?"

"Can't… wait to see you!" The green teen ran over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. Rita hugged back for a moment before she placed her hands on his shoulders and eased him backwards. Brown eyes watched emerald and tried to find a trace of what he was hiding. She knew something was bothering him but she knew better than to pry more than she was meant to. After letting it go she smiled and moved to place a basket on the table. Gar did not waste a heartbeat as he quickly took the seat across from the woman he had long ago considered a mother. Not that he would ever tell her so. The Deacon would have his head if he did.

"I brought you lunch. But we must hurry. You know how the Slade feels about me feeding you. He thinks he is the only one allowed to spend time with you." Rita scoffed silently underneath her breath at the thought.

"He means well…" The older woman arched an eyebrow and the green skinned teen only found himself smiling sheepishly. The Dayton's did not by any measure get along with his master. It was a wonder to him that Slade even allowed the two to come visit. Not that Steve Dayton ever really found the time. He watched as the older woman kept looking at him and he forced a small nervous chuckle. "At least that is what he tells me…"

"Yes well. He does enjoy telling others what to think." She said the last part of her sentence in a small whisper but the green teen had indeed heard it. For a moment the room was filled with tension and silence. Rita shook her head to rid such thoughts from her mind. She would not think of _that man_ and ruin her moment with her best friend's son. The fact she could not tell him about that night was already hard enough, but she would not ruin the small time she could enjoy with him. A smile soon returned to Rita Dayton's face. "Oh well. Eat and tell me what you've been up to…"

"Huh?" Rita frowned at the sight of the green teen stuffing bread and fruit into his mouth all at once. The brown haired woman crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the look a mother does to a child when he forgets her teachings. Gar smiled sheepishly once more and slowly straightened up in his chair. He cleared his throat by coughing up a few crumbs into his hands and wiped them on his black trousers. Rita found herself trying not chuckle at the sight and smiled as he started to eat the grapes one by one. "Sorry. Manners. Forgot. Umm what's going on with me well… there's a new bird in the crook."

"Oh, sounds exciting." The green teen smiled ear to ear and nodded his head, the older woman smiling warmly at the action. She knew how much the young man enjoyed creatures. It was as if that part of his soul that they had seen that one night allowed him to communicate with them.

"Very much so! He was wounded but I nursed the little guy back to health. He should be flying soon enough." He beamed as if this was the most impressive thing in the world to do and the older woman smiled. Rita reached for a slice of bread and buttered it before handing it over to the green teen. Gar took the bread and passed the older woman the grapes, he loved these moments. They made him feel almost normal and as if he still had a loving and caring family.

"You always did have a way with animals, Garfield. I suppose it's the gentle soul inside of you." Gar smiled at the warm words from his Godmother and found himself playing with the crust of the bread.

"Thank you Mrs. Dayton…" Rita frowned slightly and reached out to place a hand over his. Emerald eyes looked up into the sad brown ones and he regretted saying anything. "Oh I mean Rita! I'm sorry I forgot…"

"It's alright dear. I understand that you address… _that man_, formally so it must be hard to switch it off." The green man nodded in agreement before glancing at the stairs. He wasn't sure when his master would be back and he didn't want her to get in trouble. Rita knew the sign and smiled slightly, slowly rising from her seat. "I know. I must get going… I shall be back tomorrow and maybe we can sneak you something a bit more pleasant to learn." She winked and the green teen felt his pointy ears arching up slightly.

"Sounds great! But umm… maybe you could… you know bring me something back from the festival…?" He said as he poked his pointer fingers together, avoiding her eyes. Rita was a bit taken aback at the request and watched the green teen. Now she understood what she had walked in on earlier.

"I could… Or you could stop by. If only for a peak." Instantly bright green eyes lifted to land on chocolate eyes and Rita seemed to have a mischievous smile along her face. "I mean Slade won't be back for awhile."

"Rita… are you telling me what I think you're telling me? Cause if you are, I like your mind!" She raised a hand to cut him off, chuckling softly at the adolescence.

"I'm sure you can find a valid reason for going, is all I'm saying." A large smirk started to spread across his face. He took the moment to run through all the excuses for going out in the morning. Gar's eyes lit up as he came up with the best reason (in his mind) to go.

"Well…" He started, meeting her eyes with his own. "I have been meaning to learn some new jokes. You know. For the church and all." Rita blinked and soon she found herself laughing. He was indeed a special one to have in one's life.

"I said valid reason, my dear." Gar only shrugged and smiled his charming smile. Rita chuckled and shook her head slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just be careful and oh Garfield…" The green teen stopped jumping up and down from his small dance to look over at the older woman. Rita smiled at him and sent the young man a wink. "Don't get caught this time."

He jumped over his seat and landed in front of her, sending her a quick salute. She smiled and kissed the young man on the forehead before taking the stairs back down to the church. Gar smiled and watched her leave before figuring he had wasted enough time. He grabbed his cloak and swung it onto his person, pulling the hood up as he ran through the opening onto the balcony. He jumped on the railing and leapt forward into the morning air. He heard the shouts of 'have fun' from the four friends on the balcony, his smile widening. He outstretched a hand and grabbed one of the stone gargoyle heads, swinging from stone to stone. He swung, leapt, and climbed his way down to the ground and the festival below.

* * *

The white horse trotted through the streets and glanced around to make sure it did not step on anyone. It let out a breath of air, annoyed to be doing most of the work as the rider seemed to be too busy to lead. The rider in fact was too engrossed in the map to be watching where he was going. He grumbled at the bad directions he held in his green gloved hands and muttered something underneath his breath. The black haired man griped and looked up from behind the yellowish paper to glance around the area. One thing was true. He was lost.

"Well it seems we're lost Larry any suggestions?" The horse looked up at its master and shook its head with a neigh. The man nodded in agreement and dismounted from his horse, eyes glancing around for a living person. He saw a man walk by and tried to stop him but the man paid him no heed. The stranger frowned and started to glance around. He saw another man and he tried again only to receive the same results. This was going to be a long day. Deep blue eyes landed on a few guards walking by and he smiled at his luck seeming to perk up. He gently grabbed an arm of one of the two men only to have it yanked away. They both turned around and glared at the foreigner, the young man not seeming to take notice.

"Yes hello I'm new I'm looking for-" He was interrupted by a finger being jabbed into his chest. The rider blinked before arching an eyebrow at the move. Apparently his luck was going to be about the same.

"We don't like to be touched 'round here! Right Billy?!" The first guard said as he turned to the smaller guard, seeming to need to be verified of his words. That's when the newcomer realized that the man poking his chest was huge. Not huge as in some one who was taller than others. He was huge as in someone who was taller than someone who was taller than others. He was bulky with muscles and beady little black eyes that kept glaring down at the stranger. His orange hair was brushed backwards and hung down along his large shoulders, a goatee running along his chin. The black shirt pulled tightly around his figure as he only had golden armor around his shoulders and chest. The raven haired stranger coughed at the bad grammar and eased the finger away from his chest. The orange haired male kept glaring down at him and the rider simply dusted the spot where he was poked.

"Right. Look I'm lost and I just need directions." The rider tried again and this time the shorter guard spoke.

"Billy thinks this guy ain't too bright." Replied the shorter guard which the taller man had referred to as Billy. The larger man laughed and nodded, glaring down at the outsider. The onyx haired man only lifted an eyebrow again and stood his ground. This was getting ridiculous. He was already late and these idiots were not helping.

"Sure ain't." The bulkier guard agreed. Before the stranger could say anything the two sentinels were leaving him alone and still stranded. The rider ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the white horse, their eyes meeting.

"I don't think I'm going to like it here. Huh…" Blue eyes landed on where the two sentry officers had walked off to, watching the argument that was taking place. He saw how the woman waved her arms about and glared defiantly at the two officials. Idly the onyx haired man moved closer to try and listen to what was going on. The white horse seemed to blink at the action but followed his master.

"I earned this money!" Yelled the short woman and her raven hair danced with each move she made.

"HA! Billy thinks that is just HAlarious! Billy also thinks you bewitched these people to give you money! Right Mammoth?" The bulkier man chuckled and nodded, leaning closer to the petite woman. She did not waver under any of their stares and if anything her face just grew more annoyed.

"Considering your profession I'm surprised you _can _think." The rider smirked and chuckled underneath his breath. The woman went on. "Give me back my money. Last warning."

"Or you'll what?" Billy asked while tossing the small sack of coins up and down in the air. They went to laugh at her but the only sound that left their lips was a loud grunt. The small goat had come out of nowhere and had let Mammoth feel its head against his gut. The animal jumped back and Billy didn't have time to even think as once more the goat head-butted the guard, sending this one flying backwards.

The raven haired woman stuck out her hand and grabbed the sack of coins as it came back down from the air. She smirked with triumph for a moment before taking off down the street with the goat beside her, the guards on her heels. Violet-blue irises only met with the blue of the stranger for a second but it was all he needed to be intrigued. However he would work on that later. As the woman ran by the rider cleared his throat and gave his horse a look. The steed wasted no time and took a few steps backwards just in time for the guards to collide against its backside. The stranger smirked and moved over to where the two sentinels were getting up.

"Oooo Billy thinks you're going to regret that." Mammoth cracked his knuckles and the stranger only arched an eyebrow. They couldn't be serious. He said nothing and simply stood his ground as the bulkier man charged at him. Apparently they were very serious. Oh well he never minded a good fight every now and again.

The large fist swung and he ducked with grace. Mammoth growled and swung another punch at the shorter man's head and again the rider avoided the blow. His green gloved hands caught the large mass Mammoth called a fist as the guard tried for another punch. The stranger tossed the hand above his head, forcing the large man to lose his balance. The onyx haired man swung around and with ease kicked the larger man in the side, sending him flying backwards. Mammoth hit the ground and Billy could only gasp in surprise, looking at where the rider stood. "Who… who are you?!" The red haired sentential asked and the young man dusted off his hands.

The onyx haired rider smirked and straightened up to his full height; adjusting the green cape he wore. He was in a red linen dress shirt with a patch of a bird against the left side of his chest. He had on green pants and black boots that went up to his knees and he smirked, sliding a hand into his pocket.

"I'm Richard Grayson, Dick to my friends and the new Captain of the guard to this city. But you two can just call me, Sir." The two guards paled. "Now as your first order, I'm meeting with Arch Deacon Slade Wilson. You have five minutes to show me the way, I suggest you hurry." He turned around and mounted his horse, glancing down at the two guards. He only lifted his eyebrow and the two men quickly stumbled over one another to lead the way.

* * *

Raven peered from behind the corner of one of the shops at the blue eyed man that had stopped the guards. She watched for a moment longer as the fight engaged and found herself transfixed on every move the young man made. He was a very good fighter. The best she had seen in a long time and it was not often one found a man willing to help you out in this day and age. Especially against the guards of the city who could make an outrageous claim out of nothing.

The tugging on her skirt had violet-blue eyes glancing down into a pair of annoyed black eyes. She arched an eyebrow at the goat and wondered why it wasn't with its rightful owner. Not that she minded. It always had a way of showing up when she needed it the most. The goat made a bleat sound at her and she nodded her head, lifting the hood of her cloak. She only gave the rider one last glance before she followed the small white goat through the back alleys of the city. She had to get ready for her opening dance and if she was late she would never hear the end of it from Jinx.

* * *

Fingers tapped impatiently against the forearm of the silver haired man. He let out a small sigh and glanced up towards the sky to see exactly how late the new Captain was. He could feel his temper start to build and that was never a good thing. Though he rarely showed it when he was upset or angry. If anything he was cold and calculating as men twice his age. He also had the knowledge of those men and maybe even men older. He had not received his spot by simply sitting around and waiting for it. No. If one wanted great things one must know how to achieve them and he knew how. It was his right to have his spot, to rule over Notre Dame with a strong hand and lead the people into a world free of sin. Well sin by his definition of the word. The icy blue eye he had left glanced over at the lieutenant of the guard for answers and the large man simply shrugged.

"Well you are his second in command. Should you not know where your Captain is?" Asked Slade, the black hat seeming to try and hide the patch over his eye. The large black man only shrugged once more and let his gray eyes glance elsewhere. The Deacon only watched him for a moment before looking away, smirking slightly underneath his hat.

Victor Stone was not happy. Not that it didn't take much too occasionally get underneath his skin. However, this was just a joke. He was passed over for the position of Captain simply because he had stumbled across the green man in the tower a few weeks past. He was looking for the Deacon to deliver a message when he had seen something green from the corner of his eye. When he turned he had come face to face with the green man of Notre Dame himself. The green teen had seemed startled and had fled to the chambers above the church. Normally Victor would not have touched it but he had found himself following the green little creature. He also had almost found himself punched in the nose. He had thrown the man off of him and for awhile they had stared at one another. Finally the creature had spoken and Victor had been surprised. The green man had wanted to know what had happened to the older man's arm and leg. Victor had been shocked to be found out and asked how he knew. The green young man said anyone with ears like his could tell the difference between the armor Victor had on and a synthetic body part. The knight told him about his rescue of a woman a few years back and what had happened. He explained how his father had built the synthetic leg and arm for him and how he always hid it beneath the armor. That's when the green man had made a joke about being a fully armored knight all the time. He hadn't laughed. The green man had tried again. It went on like that for a few minutes before finally the green one had given up and said something about can't win them all. For some reason that had made Victor laugh and they started to talk. They talked so much in fact that Slade had walked in on them. The green man had been the first to know how severe this would be. He had gulped and avoided both sets of eyes. Victor didn't know what that meant until after he was back down stairs and out of the church. Slade had explained how he should have never gone up there and he would pay for his crime of snooping around in a church. Victor didn't even know people _could _snoop around in a church but it didn't matter. He had been passed over for promotion and even though he was a lieutenant his work had become so demeaning. Only lately had he been able to get better jobs and he had not dared to go back into the tower or visit the nice green man inside. Part of him felt guilty but the other part knew he needed this job.

The sound of hooves pounding away on the dirt road made the large man return from his thought and to the moment at hand. Gray eyes watched as Billy and Mammoth come trotting in and stopped a few feet away. They jumped from their horses and bowed to the Deacon. Slade only arched an eyebrow.

"We have brought you the new Captain of the guard." The white horse galloped into the small huddle of people and the rider jumped down with grace. Richard shook the dirt from his cape and marched over to the Deacon, bowing at the waist.

"Forgive my tardiness. It will not happen again I assure you." Said the onyx haired man and the Deacon simply watched him for a moment. He seemed to gauge the worthiness of the man bowing in front of him. Richard did not falter and simply kept the bow formation, waiting to be relieved from it. Slade arched an eyebrow at the strength in the man and smiled, seeming to see something no one but he caught.

"See that it does not. However since some of us hold our engagements more seriously, I must postpone this meeting until later this afternoon. You will attend the festival of fools with me this evening. I have a social obligation to uphold. We will discuss the reason for your meeting there." Richard still in the bow only bowed about another half an inch in understanding. Slade smiled and snapped his fingers, the large armored man at his side moving a step closer.

"Yes sir?" Victor asked.

"You will take young master Richard around the town. Show him what he needs to know so he knows the ropes and the routes and then you will assist him to the festival. Am I clear?" Victor saluted in an answer and Slade smirked, his eye still watching the bowing form of the new Captain. "Very good. Dismissed." The silver haired man turned on his heels and pulled himself up on his horse to gallop away.

Victor stood there watching Richard for awhile. Feeling eyes on him, Richard turned around and locked eyes with the larger man. Slowly a smile spread across the muscular lieutenant's face and he held out a hand to the other man. Richard returned the smile and shook the hand as both men tried to crush the others. They gauged one another and their eyes never looked elsewhere into the depths of what one calls the entrance to the soul. Mammoth and Billy only watched on with slight fascination.

"Names Victor Stone. Vic to my friends."

"Richard Grayson… Dick to my friends." They continued to squeeze each other's hand until Richard could take no more. Finally he pulled his hand back and Victor smiled ear to ear in triumph. Richard only rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "So are you going to show me around or not, Vic?" Victor arched an eyebrow at the use of his nickname. The kid had guts. He liked that.

"Was my order wasn't it?" Richard only shrugged and pulled himself back up onto his horse.

"Not many guys do their jobs."

"I hear that." Victor said as he pulled himself onto the bluish gray stallion. He patted the horse on top of its head and jerked a finger at Mammoth and Billy. "Like these two."

"Oh I don't know… we had a minor disagreement but I think we fixed it. Right fellas?" Richard said and smiled down at the two men, a look of amusement in his blue eyes. The two men nodded and Victor chuckled.

"Yeah I hit them the first time I met em too." The Captain and the Lieutenant laughed, guiding their horses into a gentle walk through the city. Mammoth and Billy simply stayed put and let out a sigh of contentment, glad to be out of the Captain and the Lieutenant's way.

* * *

Gar made sure not to speak to himself or hum as he usually did as he weaved his way through the crowded streets. Occasionally he would bump into someone and quickly gave a nervous chuckle of an apology. Once he was out of ear range he would let out a loud sigh and give his hood a small tug forward for good measure.

Maybe this wasn't such an excellent idea. Maybe he should just sneak back to the tower and...and something smelled good. His thoughts trailed off as the delicious smell of blueberry started to hit his nose. Olive eyes darted from booth to booth until they landed on what he was searching for and he felt his spirits lift. Gar bounced toward the small booth and felt the water already building in his mouth as he drew closer and the smell got stronger. Finally after what appeared a lifetime (which was in fact only three seconds) he reached the booth.

He leaned forward and let the smell hit him full in the face. It was wonderful and he could already taste the juicy blueberries on his tongue. He rubbed his hands together and smacked his lips. His eyes started to dart left and then right before he slowly started to reach in for the pie. The smell whirling around his strong nose and he could feel the head already oozing out to hit his gloved hands. Just one little bite and then he would put it back. Just one small little piece.

"I hope you're going to pay for that pie, Sonny!" Quickly he yanked his hands back and let out a nervous chuckle.

"O-Of course! I was just… you know… gonna sample it first. Yeah that's it!" The elderly woman was not buying it. She opened one of her closed eyes and Gar could feel tingles run up his spine. There was something about the woman. Though she looked innocent enough the look in her eyes seemed deadly. She was short and bent over with a small hunch for a back. The large pink hat she wore seemed three sizes to big and her pink dress swept down to the floor. She continued to stir the batter of the pies and for a moment it seemed like her nose had grown and a wart was beside her it. However in the next second, she was the same small lady as before. She had white hair, rosy cheeks, and yellow for where the white of her eyes should be.

Still the flash of the image was enough for the green teen to smile and inch his way away from her booth. He knew of the magic of Notre Dame and he wasn't about to test it out. His stomach growled and he placed a hand over it, slumping over in defeat. There were giggles and emerald eyes glanced up to see children staring up at him. He frowned and tugged his hood even further forward, quickly turning his back to the youths. He felt a tug on his cloak and slowly he turned around to see a young girl with blonde pigtails looking up at him.

"Are you hungry?" The blonde girl asked and before he could respond, his stomach growled again. The girl smirked and tried not to chuckle once more. She failed but for once Gar did not mind the sound. She turned around and spoke to someone he couldn't see. In fact he wasn't even sure she was speaking to anyone. He said nothing and arched an eyebrow as she turned back around and presented him with a slice of pie. "Here. I already had three."

"…Er… thanks." He checked to make sure his gloves were hiding any trace of his skin before he took the pie and consumed it within seconds. The girl's eyes widen in disbelief. Gar chuckled nervously and shrugged. "I was hungry."

"Melvin come on! Miss Raven is about to dance!" Both sets of eyes glanced over at the little redheaded boy with his blue blanket. He had his hands on his hips and the annoyed look on his face told them both he was not going to wait a minute longer.

"Okay I'm coming, calm down." Melvin turned back towards the man in front of her and sent him a full hearted smile. "It was nice to meet you mister."

"You too…" He watched as the blonde child ran away and waved back at him. He waved back until she had disappeared into the crowd. For a moment he stood watching where she had once been and he felt a small smile grow across his face. Feeling his stomach full and the warmth of human kindness, he couldn't stop smiling. He stuck his hands into his pockets and felt like maybe the world was becoming a better place after all. He started to whistle at his change of luck and that's when he spotted someone he never in his life wanted to see. Malchior, his master's adopted ward and his self proclaimed older brother. Gar quickly glanced around before doing the basic instinct he knew. He ran and tried to find a place to hide.

He jumped into the first place that he had found and literally crashed into something very soft. He didn't know what it was but he had to admit he didn't want to get up just yet. He could smell lavender filling his nostrils and he couldn't help but inhale the scent, enjoying the heat. It was like two soft pillows and the warmth felt like human contact. Actually the likeness of the warmth matched it to a tee and that's when he realized that he was indeed on top of a person. Emerald eyes looked up and met with annoyed and pissed off blue-violet ones.

"Umm... hehe… just thought I would… drop in." Gar said and the woman only glared at just where the green man's face and hands were. This would probably end badly.

**A/N:** How was it? Let me know! And no KungFuTruffle there will be no singing gargoyles... as for Slade I can't say simply because that sounds entertaining... but again, probably not. Thank you KungFuTruffle, meg-leighleigh15, babyvfan, and DarkRapture for the reviews! I appericate them greatly. ^^


	3. Chapter 2: A Crown for a Fool

A/N: I know this one took awhile to type up. But here it is! Full of lots of drama! You have been warned.

I do not own anything. Thank you Warner Bros. and Victor Hugo! Oh yeah and Disney.

_**Chapter Two: A Crown for a Fool and Kindness for the Strange**_

Just a few minutes before the incident, Raven had just arrived in the tent outside of the town square. She was met with two sets of eyes. One set looking annoyed and the other set shimmering with joy they always did. The empath knew that look and she braced herself for what was about to happen.

"Sister Raven!" The bubbly redhead wasted no time in jumping from her seat and giving the shorter woman a great big bear hug. Raven could feel her lungs tighten and her body being crushed even with the small preparations she had made before. She knew that Kori did not mean any harm it was simply the fact that as beautiful as she was she was also very strong. Okay that was an understatement. The tall woman easily had the strength of at least ten men. Raven winced as the hug seemed to get tighter and forced a small 'acking' sound from the empath's lips.

"Kory… please… need… air…" Raven managed to wheeze out between trying to breathe and get her lungs to work again. The golden skin woman gasped and quickly released her firm grip on her friend. Raven dropped to the floor and took in deep breaths of air, rubbing at her aching ribs. One of these days she would be crushed by one of those hugs, she just knew it. Hopefully she would still be able to dance today. Not like Jinx was going to give her a chance to back down from her promise.

"I am sorry. I forgot my strength can be of the very over to the whelming." Raven only shook her head and glanced up into the worried green eyes of the other gypsy. She was really too sweet for her own good at times.

"I'm all right, Kory. Don't worry about it." She forced a small smile along her lips and the light brightened in the green eyes of the redhead. Kory went to speak but was cut off by the other female in the room speaking up.

"Well that's great cause you're also late! Now if you don't mind breaking up this little family gathering, we need you to get dress." The two gypsy women blinked and watched as Jinx gathered something up from where she had been sitting. The jester moved to the pair and pushed something into Raven's hand. The empath arched an eyebrow and Jinx ignored it as she started to push Kory from the tent. "Wally's already doing his opening act and we're going to be late."

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I was just chased by guards but nothing for you to worry about." Raven said as she placed a hand on her hip and glared at the retreating back of her friends.

"Good. Get dress." Jinx smirked as Raven narrowed her eyes. The cat eyed girl only chuckled and blew a kiss over her shoulder. Annoying the empath was always a fun past time. Fun that is, when you knew the right time to make your exit and she had learned that lesson years ago.

"Oh no! They did not hurt you did they sister Raven?" Jinx nearly fell flat on her face when Kory turned and left the jester pushing nothing but air. Regaining her balance, she turned around and grumbled. She didn't have time for this.

"I'm fine, Kory. Like they could hurt me and I have Silkie to thanks. He came in really handy, thank you." Raven turned towards the goat beside her and as if it understood it let out a bleat for response. The empath smiled and rubbed the goat between its horns. Silkie let out another bleating sound and turned its head, the bell ringing on its pink collar. She could still remember when she had come across the redheaded female and her oddly colored goat. She was only a mere child then, seven or so. The empath had been dancing on the street for her daily living when she had heard music drifting nearby. She had seen the foreign girl on the bank across the small river, playing her tambourine and the blonde goat dancing to the beat. Raven had been so enchanted by the two that she had never noticed the children sneaking up on her. It was only when they had jumped up and called her witch that she even realized their presences. Apparently the golden skin child had heard her because within mere minutes she was there, tossing the other kids off as if they were rag dolls. Then the foreign had fought them with an ease that the gypsy had never seen before. After the children had run off, Kori had asked if she was okay and from that moment on they had been inseparable. It was like one person splitting into two and they had worked from that angle. Now known as the Sun and Moon Duo. Kori played the tambourine, Raven danced with the fingers cymbals that chimed in rhythm to the beat, and Silkie performed the tricks.

"Oh that is wonderful to hear!" Kori said as she clapped her hands together. The sound jerked Raven out of her memory and she smiled at her sister's joy. Jinx was not as amused. The female jester sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, clearing her throat.

"If you two are done, we're even later now. Which means you'll have to do an act with Silkie to give princess gloomy here a chance to change." Raven glared and Jinx ignored it.

"I apologize, I am coming friend Jinx." The redheaded woman turned around and opened her arms. The small goat needed no command and bounded into them. Kory chuckled and held her goat close to her. Jinx rolled her eyes and turned on her heels to walk out from the tent flap, Kory right behind her.

Raven watched the pair go and listened to the silence of the room for a moment. It was like the calm before the storm and she knew something was coming. She just wasn't sure what and if the change would be for the better or for the worse. Still, she had good friends and a unique family so whatever awaited her she would not tackle it alone. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips and just as quickly as it came it had left. Blue-violet eyes narrowed at the dress in her hands and if looks had power, the dress would be in flames by now.

"…I'm going to kill her." She held the abomination in front of her and looked up and down over the thin material. It was a sheer white that left nothing to the imagination and she did mean nothing. Grumbling she rubbed her face and tossed the thin material of the dress aside, trying to think of what to do now. That's when it hit her. Koriand'r. Surely her sister would never make her wear something so embarrassing in the middle of a dance, she knew her better than that. Blue-violet eyes started to scan the room to see if maybe there was something that her sister had hidden for her. Something she could wear that wasn't so _riskay_.

Raven started to search through the trunks, through the dresser drawers, and she found nothing. Growling in frustration she did not give up and checked underneath rugs and hay stacks to come up with the same solution. Surely Kory would not abandon her in her time of need like this. The redhead knew how much she detested in showing too much skin or close to any for that matter. Still it was a small room and there weren't many places for hiding things. Seeming to be defeated she plopped down on the bed nearby and tried to think. That's when her eyes caught it. It was only a small patch of red that stuck out from underneath the mattress.

She reached down and touched the silk hidden underneath the cot. She tugged at it and her eyes lit up at the shimmering silk materiel of the red dress. Pulling the dress the rest of the way out, she held it in front of her and smiled softly, shrugging at the thin material. At least it would hide everything and as long as it did that she did not mind the tight fit. Raven was almost done getting dressed when she heard something. She only time to turn, her eyes widening in surprise before something collided against her and sent her flying backwards to the ground below.

Black hair pooled around her as she lay sprawled out on the ground, her hand clutching the dress to keep herself modestly covered. Slowly she sat up on her elbow and winced from the pain shooting up her backside. It would leave in a few moments but when she found out who had done it, they would be in agony for a lot longer. It was one thing to be thrown to the ground but it was another to be peeped upon.

Blue-violet orbs glared down into deep emerald and for a second the anger dissolved, replaced with awe. They were like nothing she had even seen before. It was as if she was swimming in a sea of green, drowning in vibrant colors, and never wishing to leave. Moments passed and they simply stared at one another, both in awe at the other for one reason or another.

"Ummmm… hehe… just thought I would… drop... by…" Gar said as he stared at the beauty in front of him. She had long black hair that fell down her shoulders and to her shoulder blades, violet highlights appearing with certain angles of the light. Her eyes shimmered from violet one moment to blue the next, always seeming to change with a mysterious glow behind them. The chakra on her forehead was a crimson red and the look on her face caused his heart to leap. However, the look quickly changed from one of awe to an annoyed, pissed off one.

It took Raven a minute to register everything that was going on. One, the emerald eyes were so bright and she found herself wishing to stare into them for way longer than she was comfortable with. Two, the man on top of her had pointy green ears and a fang that stuck up from his jaw. She paid that no mind, probably someone trying out for the king of fools. Last and far from least was where the young man had his hand.

"You have two seconds to remove your hand before I remove it permanently." The threat was hissed out through clenched teeth and her eyebrow ticked with annoyance. Gar only blinked and glanced down from the irritated face to where his hand was. His eyes broaden as he saw he was indeed groping the beautiful young woman. Talk about awkward first impressions. Quickly he yanked his hand away and stumbled over himself to stand up.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Oh god… you're not fully dress…" Swiftly he turned around and felt his face on fire, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. She was going to kill him and he couldn't blame her if she did. Oh well, at least he would go out looking at a pretty girl. Still, maybe some major begging could help. "I'm so sorry! Oh god! I am so so so so so so sorry. Like really sorry. Like if I could go back in time and stop myself I would do that because that is how sorry I am. Did I mention I was sorry?!"

Raven ignored the fact her face was on fire and she probably looked like a tomato. She very calmly got to her feet and looped her arms through the sleeves of the dress, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. Slowly she pulled her hair out from the collar of the red fabric and cleared her throat. She was going to have to stay level headed and not let her temper get the best of her. She could do that, she had trained herself to do that for years. Still, this was beyond embarrassing.

"You can turn around now." He shook his head quickly and buried his face in his hands, muttering another long line of apologizes. She could feel her eyebrow start to twitch again. He was making this harder than it already was and the more he apologized, the harder it was for her to not want to kill him. "Really. I'm dressed now. You can turn around…" He glanced over his shoulder, peeking at her through his fingers. Gar nodded his head and slowly turned back around, blushing from his head down to his toes.

"Did I tell you I was sorry?" He said and rubbed the back of his head, emerald eyes watching the floor. She watched him for a moment and tried to gauge the sincerity of his apology. Seeming pleased she nodded her head and moved past him to the door of the tent. She held it open and he instantly understood, dragging his feet to the exit.

"Forgiven…" She held up a hand just as he was about to leave and their eyes met again. The once awe struck eyes now nothing but a cold glare. "However… if you ever do it again." She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I will end you."

Gar felt his bones shiver and he nodded his head several times as he quickly made his way from the entrance. She watched him go for a moment before she turned around and let the flap of the tent close. Even as he was gone though, she could still see herself drowning in the deep sea of green.

* * *

Malchior smirked from his spot he had been hiding in. He knew that he had known that cloaked figured and he was glad his assumptions had turned out right. Maybe this festival wouldn't be as dull as he originally thought it.

"So. Little Garfield thinks he can come out of the tower to play does he? Well lessons must be taught." The white haired teen turned from his spot and started to walk in the opposite direction of the green teen. "Come along, K.W. We have to go meet an old associate of ours."

The pale skinned teen watched the older man take off and stood there for a moment. Seconds later he followed, the black cape flapping behind him. He did not know what his friend was planning, but he always enjoyed the devious working of the scholar's mind. It was like watching a mastermind at work. The cunning, the planning, and the way he always had the right amount of people to bow to his will. It was no wonder he was the pale teen's best friend. One would plot and one would work with a skill of a master artist or fighter. It always seemed like he came from the very shadows themselves, always giving the teen a chance to get the upper hand.

They moved easily through the crowds, a few girls giggling like they always did when the white haired teen and his dark haired associate were near. Malchior smiled and winked at a few but would not be deterred from his path. If he really thought of them as some fun, he might put forth the effort to find them later. However, he doubted he would.

Finally the two young men stopped in front of their destination and two sets of eyes turned around to land on them. The white haired teen slowly let a small smile creep along his face. This would indeed be fun.

* * *

The children laughed and ran through the streets. They weaved through the long legs of the men on the stilts, causing a few to almost fall over. They stole pies from the pie booth when the old lady behind it was too busy to see. The laughter grew as they ran away as she waved her spoon and made promises to catch them. The threats fell on deaf ears, children too absorbed in their own joy to listen. Dogs barked as they run by, tugging at the leash to try and join in the festivities. Three of the children stopped running and smirked to allow the dog off his leash. The giant dog barked and started to run down the street, its owner sticking his head out of the doorway to see the commotion. Black eyes expanded and the grayish pale skinned man went off down the road after him. His blonde haired fiancée watched from the doorway before she shook her head and went back inside, apparently today just wasn't their day. The three redheaded children smirked and laughed at their own wickedness before the yell of the oldest girl could be heard. Soon they were once more racing down the street.

So engrossed in their joy and mischief they were only stopped as they run right in front of the two horses. The freckled face redheaded adolescent only looked up in fear. This was not the way he had wanted to go and he really did not want to be stopped from so many adventures yet to be had.

The two soldiers moved through the street and the Lieutenant laughed at all the questions that the Captain kept asking. It was obvious the other man was spoiled rotten but was willing to learn and see the worse parts of the city. In a way, the dark skinned man applauded it. Most people never dared to live outside of their comfort zones and the wealthy didn't even pretend to toy around with the idea. He smiled and that's when he caught something from the corner of his eyes and his reflexes acted out before his mind even had time to process what was going on.

Victor yanked on the reigns of both his and Richard's horse, forcing them to a stop. The hooves of the grayish stallion hovering over the head of the child before it slowly backed up by demand of the rider. Richard wasted no time and jumped from his horse to move over to the child that he had almost trampled.

"Geeshes are you all right, kid?" The Captain felt his heart thumping in his chest and he started to search for any sign of bruises but found none. He sighed in relief but just a little too early as Timmy's bottom lip beginning to tremble. Victor however knew better and quickly covered his ears with his hands, trying not to smirk at what was to come.

Timmy sniffled for a moment and his bottom lip began to tremble. Richard frowned and held up his hands to try and think of something to stop the oncoming tantrum. He didn't get a word out as the redhead leaned his head back and let out the loudest scream that the Captain had ever heard. He swore his eardrums were about to shatter and quickly he covered his ears, wincing from the pain.

Timmy did not stop there. He tossed himself down to the ground and started to beat the dirt road with his fist, feet kicking in the air. Richard tried cooing, hushing, and reassuring the young lad that everything would be alright. The screaming was starting to make his ears throb. It was like listening to a bomb going off in his very ears. Timmy kept screaming. The Captain had never seen a child go from so many different shades of colors and he was beginning to worry.

"Timmy Tantrum you stop that this instant or I will tell Miss. Raven what you've been up to!" Immediately the child shut his mouth and sniffled, rubbing at the tears in his eyes. Both men glanced up at the woman who was drawing closer, four children staying off to the side. The black haired woman kneeled in front of the child and her blue eyes searched for any sign of being hurt. Seeing none she sent him a small smile and rested her hand on top of the wild strands orange hair. "Now how can you have fun if you're crying?"

The child seemed to think this over for a moment. The woman smiled wholeheartedly and offered the freckle faced boy a hand. Timmy seemed to agree that he had wasted enough time because he did not hesitate to take the offered hand

"See. You're alright. Now be a big boy and continue leading the way to the square, we've already missed Kori's performance. Let us not be late for Miss. Raven's." Timmy smiled and jumped up from his spot, saluting the woman. He turned toward the captain and did a raspberry before running off through the crowd. The other children laughed and followed along behind. All except for Melvin, who calmly walked over to the woman. The tan skinned lady smiled and leaned down to take the baby from the child. Melvin squealed and took off with the rest of the children.

"Is he going to be okay? I mean I didn't see him I didn't-" She held up a hand to cut Richard off and he blinked a few times at the motion.

"Do not worry. He's a strong child and you did not hurt him."

"Hello Sarasim…" The woman's eyes enlarged in surprised at the familiar voice and she turned around to look up into the gray pools of the Lieutenant.

"Hello Victor Stone… How have you been?" Richard arched an eyebrow as the woman drew closer to the bluish gray steed. Sarasim leaned against the horse and it didn't take a genius to tell the two were very much in love. It did however, cause the Captain to smirk and watch on.

"I've been well and you?" Sarasim smiled and tilted her head just slightly, her fingers playing with the mane of the horse.

"I've been well also. Did you come to see the crowning of the new fool?" Victor let a large goofy smile cross his lips and nodded his head, leaning down slightly. He caught the smell of spice and he felt his heart beginning to beat faster.

"Among other things." Sarasim felt her cheeks flush from the coy words and slowly let her eyes meet up with his. Their gaze locked and for a moment the world was nothing more than the two of them. Teether burped and a spit bubble exploded, knocking the two back into reality. Richard tried not to laugh and covered his chuckle with a small cough.

"Oh. I must get going. I'm about to miss the dance. I do hope to see you soon, Victor Stone." The large man smiled and nodded his head, watching as the black haired beauty made her way back into the crowd.

Richard cleared his throat a few times to get the other man's attention and realized it was not working. He smirked and leaned against Larry his horse before speaking.

"So, you two a couple?" Victor snapped back to the moment at the question and cleared his throat, fighting the blush.

"Just friends. Saved her a few years back… come on man, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Richard smiled and nodded, pulling himself up onto his white stallion before the two men galloped off to the town square.

"Maybe you could have given Sarasim a ride." Richard said and eyed the larger man as they rode along.

"Man, shut up." Richard laughed and Victor tried to fight the blush again.

The ride was not far and soon they had to weave their way through the crowds on top of their horses. It was no easy feat and a few of the lower class people whispered harsh words at them. A look from both the Captain and the Lieutenant had them quieting down, hiding further in the crowd. Soon they moved to one of the small booths and stayed on their horses, saluting the Deacon.

Slade sent them a glance and coaxed them closer.

"I'm so glad you could schedule me in."

"Sorry if we are late, Sir." Responded Richard and Victor only glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. All three knew that the two young men were on time. However, it was not their place to say so.

"Forgiven. Now you must be wondering why I called you here, Captain." Richard said nothing. Slade arched an eyebrow and glanced at him for a moment before looking away, watching the stage. "Look around you, Captain. What do you see?"

Richard glanced at Victor and for the first time since their meeting, the larger man had no words of advice for him. Slowly the blue eyes began to roam around the crowd, watching as people cheered on the two jesters on the stage. He watched the jesters joke, flip, and do some weird routine before moving on. He saw poor mixed in with rich, children mingling with adults, and fortune tellers watching the show from their booths. The men walking on stilts seeming to have the best view by far. Men were lining up for the crowning that was to begin shortly. Mimes lingered the streets, people playing with crystal balls and weaving them along their arms. He saw people making pies, poets, writers, and actors watching the scene with loud laughter. He saw all this and so much more. To him it was a glorious sight, if not a bit strange.

"I see people enjoying themselves." Victor winced at the response and the onyx haired teen wondered if he had said something wrong. The look on Slade's face answered for him and the Deacon spoke in a deep and low voice.

"Enjoying themselves? …. Why yes I do believe sinners do enjoy sinning. Do you know what I see, Mr. Grayson?" Slowly the Captain shook his head and there was something in the Deacon's voice that made his blood run cold. Slade intertwined his fingers together and glared at the scene in front of him. "I see sinners. I see people needed to be cleansed and I am the only hope for them. You see, Mr. Grayson, it is our job to get rid of the filth that plagues this city and I take my job very seriously. I will be the judge and you will be the hammer. Do you understand me?"

"I'm afraid I do not, Sir." Richard tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach. Something was wrong and he could tell he was not going to enjoy the result of this conversation. Slade did not look at him and only glared harder at the stage.

"I terminate them and yet they still bounce back up. Where once I could do it myself, I now lead an honest life and leave what I left unfinished to you. You worked with one of the best Captains I have ever heard of and your and his legend is grand… As you know I myself have had a past and I have skills beyond one that should for a Deacon... I can no longer go about ridding the world of evil like you can… you will be my sword and I will lead you like a hand to send judgment among the sinners."

Richard felt his pulse speed up as he watched the way the silver haired man glared at the stage. Slowly his eyes glanced from the deranged man to the Lieutenant who simply refused to meet his eyes. The Captain had to think for a moment, to weigh his conscience with his morals and logical thinking. It was true most gypsies were indeed thieves and with this position he could branch out more. He could stay under the Deacon's thumb and do much better good than harm. He would have to trust in the judicial system to right any wrongs this man would make. Walking away now would be a blemish on his record and he would be walking away from helping the people who truly might need him.

"I understand, sir." Richard said and turned his gaze back upon Slade. A slow wicked smile spread across the old man's face.

"Good to hear, Mr. Grayson." Suddenly the crowd broke into loud cheers, causing all three men to snap out of their thoughts. The chanting of the dark gypsy woman grew as the jesters introduced her. In a cloud of smoke both jesters were gone and on the stage a single woman appeared. Two of the men seemed confused but watched on in silence. The third knew the person on the stage all too well and it took everything inside of him not to cheer for his close friend that was like a sister to him.

Slowly the woman on stage rose and the navy blue cloak that had been wrapped around her fell away to reveal a beautiful lady. Violet-blue eyes glanced out over the crowd and she quickly twirled in a half circle for the first beat of the drums. The red skirts of the dress swaying along her legs as the silk martial shimmered in the sunlight. She was a dark as she was mysterious and the Captain of the Guard found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her. He watched as she moved with the beat of the drums. He looked on as her hips swayed and her arms danced like snakes in the air. His breath caught as her eyes dared anyone to try and figure the mystery of her out. To try and see the secrets buried within her. She moved like water and danced like the moonlight that forced ones eyes to watch on. In short, she was beautiful and like any mystery, he wished to solve it.

Richard Grayson was not the only one hypnotized by the dancing woman. The crowd was just as drawn in by her and gasped when she twirled in a large circle around the stage. It was Slade however, that had his very heart pounding in his chest. He found himself wanting to touch the woman, to draw her close and taste her sweet mouth. The thought caused his stomach to lurch. He forced the evil thoughts away with a low growl and curled his hands into fist, glaring at the woman. He was above such thoughts.

"Look at that display…"

"Yes Sir." Answered Richard and Victor was the only one who caught it, smirking slightly at the reply.

The woman did a back handspring and landed on the ground in the splits. Her dark hair pooled around her and fell away from her eye like the silk she was wearing. The blue-violet iris fell on Slade and their eyes locked for a moment. He could feel his heart stop as he saw so much magic in that single glance. Magic and defiance. She tossed her head backwards and the black strands moved like water back into their proper place, shimmering with violet highlights.

Slade couldn't understand what was happening to him. Sure he had almost slipped away from his duties once or twice but it always took much more for him to be tempted. Here a young woman glanced at him and he could feel his strength fleeting from him. It was ridiculous. Still, he did not look away as she pranced around the stage, grabbing a spear from one of the guards. He watched her plunge the spear into the ground and run to the end of the stage. He watched as she ran, leapt, and grabbed onto the wooden pole and spun around it. She ended the dance sequence with her leg out to the side and an arm in the air, a slight smirk along her features. The crowd burst out in applause and cheers, tossing money to the stage. Slade did not notice as Richard and Victor glanced his way, tossing a few coins themselves.

"Such filth…" The silver haired man uttered underneath his breath and tried to calm his heart from speeding.

* * *

Gar didn't know how long his mouth had been open in awe but he could feel it start to ache. She was wonderful and he began to plot the next time he could see her dance like that. No matter what punishment he may get, just to see her move like that would be well worth it. The crowd cheering brought him back into reality and he felt bad he could not toss his own coins upon the stage.

"Garfield?" His blood turned to ice and slowly he turned around to look into familiar blue eyes. Blue eyes he would recognize from miles away and the ones who had broke his heart. Emerald eyes started to glance around for any sign of Malchior and he started to make plans on a means of escape.

"Terra…" She smiled from ear to ear and he felt his heart breaking all over again. How many times had he fallen for that smile before? How many times would he regret it and how many times would he still fall for it again? That smile of cruelty, indifference, and always seeming to hide something. She closed the distance between them and pulled him close, the hood of his cloak falling backwards. He wished he could break away from her and run as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Oh it is you! I've missed you so much!" He did not hug her back and tried not to smell the scent of her. That smell always took far too long to get rid of and when it was gone he ached for its return.

"Y-You did?" Gar stammered and looked down at her as she held him at arm's length. She smiled again. That stupid, treacherous, and heart wrenching smile. How he wanted to wipe it off of her face and tell her every last thought in his mind.

"Of course! Did you come for the crowning of fools?" She closed her eyes and sent him another innocent smile, a strand of blonde hair sweeping across her face. He could feel his knees going weak and he damned himself for his Achilles' heel.

"Er.. no… just to watch." She gasped and he blinked. Behind them they could hear the jesters talking and introducing people onto the stage.

"Garfield you have to! If you're crowned the king of fools people will finally see you for what you are!" He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled uneasily, as if she didn't mean to insult him. "A good person! Just like the rest of us! They'll accept you and we can finally be together!"

"Er… aren't we not together… because I'm green and you found someone else?" She waved a hand as if all this was in the pass and to be forgotten.

"Oh I'm not even with him anymore, Gar. If you were crowned, all our worries will be over. Everyone wants to be with the king of fools!" She threw her arms out to the side and emerald eyes began to look down. It sounded way too good to be true and considering who was saying it, all the more reason to be wary.

"Terra I don't know…"

"What's to know?" She grabbed him by the arm and they started up the stairs to the stage. He tried to yank free but she held on to his arm tightly.

"Terra I can't!" He yelled, the crowd cheering away as the gypsy in red moved about the stage, tossing rejected fools into the mud. The green man turned and tried to escape the clutches of the woman he had once loved, trying to grab onto anything that could delay this. "Terra Stop! You'll get me in-" They reached the stage and the blonde haired girl yanked at the cloak with all her might. The green teen let out a small yell as he spun in a few circles before stopping in the middle of the stage. He came face to face with the young empath and she tugged on his ears, trying to remove the 'mask'. He yelled out in pain and she gasped, taking a few steps back in surprise. The silence filled the air and Gar could do was glance around as he muttered a single word underneath his breath. "Trouble…"

A slow smirk spread across the blonde's face and she glanced in the direction of her three friends. Malchior smirked and held up a thumb, his partner in crime smirking all the while. The short haired redhead smiled and leaned against the arm of her boyfriend. Kyd Wykkyd wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and Terra made her way back over to the small group.

Gar gulped slightly and tried to think of the appropriate way to get out of this without causing more panic. He came up with nothing. That's when an all too familiar voice filled the air.

"It's the bell ringer! We must do something! He's come out to curse us all!" Emerald eyes sought out Malchior but he couldn't find him. If he ever got that white haired jerk alone he was going to pound his face into the pavement. His thoughts soon drifted as people started to scream and boo at him. His pointy green ears lay down and he started to inch his way from the stage. He knew he shouldn't have been here. He knew it was a mistake and now if he didn't get back fast enough he was in for serious trouble.

Raven glanced around at the crowd and her heart reached out for the poor man. Her eyes moved to land on the two jesters at the side of the stage. Jinx blinked and glanced at Wally who only smirked. The redhead jumped onto the stage and the cat eyed girl followed suit.

Wally caught Gar before he could make a break for it and wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Friends friends please! We wanted a king of fool and look what the heavens have sent us! A green one!" The yelling slowly died down and Gar felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Iunno, he may be green but I think he's rather cute." Gar blushed and watched the female jester send him a quick wink. His cheeks flushed more and Wally chuckled.

"Are you blind? Look at these ears!" Wally began to pull on the pointy ears, stretching the green man's face. "And this skin color!" The green teen let out a small 'eep' as the male jester yanked his arm over to the other jester so she could get a better look. The female jester only chuckled and yanked the green man away from his insulter. Garfield spun in a circle before Jinx placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him. The green man could feel his eyes running around his eye sockets.

"I still think he's cute! Like a cabbage! Or a giant jade gem."

"Errr…" Gar responded, lifting a finger to try and say something. The jesters ignored him.

"You always did have a green thumb." Replied Wally and Gar went to add to the joke but the other jester cut him off.

"I say we make him make a face and if he does the best we have a new king!"

"You're on, my dear." Wally smirked and stepped back, placing his hands on his hips. "Show us what you've got green bean!" Not one to miss a chance to amuse someone, Gar let a large smile spread across his face. He pinched his cheeks and tugged them outwards, pinkies tugging underneath his eyes. He rolled his green eyes up and showed the pink of his eyes while tugging his lips down to reveal his bottom jaw. People in the crowd gasped and Jinx let out a soft laugh.

"I do believe we have a winner."

"I do believe you are correct, Mademoiselle." Wally smirked and clapped a hand against Gar's back, causing the green man to stumble forward. "Ladies and gentlemen! Your new King of Fools!" He flung out his arms and cheers erupted from the crowd.

Emerald eyes lit up and he felt his heart take flight. He was accepted. Him. The green man they kept locked away in the tower. He startled as the black haired gypsy moved and placed a stitched together crown on his head. Their eyes locked and she sent him the faintest of smiles.

"Congratulations." The word was spoken in a whisper but it still caused his heart to flutter. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, watching as she made her way from the stage. The cheers grew and Wally pushed the green teen from the stage and onto an awaiting chair. Jinx took a step backwards and then ran to leap from the stage, Wally doing the same. They landed in perfect unison at the back of the crowd and they began to march through the streets. Laughter rung out and confetti was tossed into the air. Champagne corks went flying and cheers rung out for what seemed like miles. They moved to the small stage they made earlier that morning just for the king and sat him upon it. Gar was in heaven and he smiled and waved at everyone who cheered.

Everyone was cheering except for the guards and a group of older teens. Malchior grumbled at his defeat and tried to think of something to regain his joy. Kyd Wykkyd glanced down at his girlfriend, Angel. She only shrugged and glanced at Terra. The blonde watched on and seemed rather amused by the turn of events. That was Terra for you though. Never really taking sides or thinking for herself. Whatever the crowd agreed with, so did she. Not saying that she didn't have a streak of evil underneath that smile of hers, only an inability to pick a side.

Kyd Wykkyd poked at the silver haired teen and he turned around to glance at his silent friend. The dark haired teen pointed behind the stage of where the green teen was and Malchior let a wicked smile spread across his lips. It was almost too easy. Malchior moved to the guards and began to whisper into one of the taller ones ears. The golden helmet wearing man smiled and saluted him.

"Sir, yes Sir! I see what you mean, Sir!" He turned and whispered to the other guards, the men moving to get the ropes. Malchior weaseled his way through the crowd to find a basket of tomatos. He picked it up and weighed one in his hands before he reeled back and sent the fruit flying.

Gar was so busy enjoying the acceptance that he never noticed as the red fruit drew closer and closer. He did however feel it as it collided with the side of his face. He stumbled back for a moment, blinded by the juice running into his eyes. He wiped it from his face and emerald eyes started to search for the person who threw it. The silence once more filled the air and he could feel his heart begin to pound. Another red tomato came into contact with his face and caused him to stumble again. Someone laughed from the crowd and soon everyone was joining in. More vegetables and fruits went flying at him and he started to swing his hands, trying to block them. It was too much and he felt his heart stop. He felt the world slow down as his foot slipped on the slick juices of the tomato and he lost his footing.

He fell down onto the circular wheel and winced from the impact, the world starting to move again. He didn't have time to recover as the fruits and vegetables kept coming at him. It was too much. It was all too much. He felt his eyes start to water and he went to leap from the circular wood but it was not to be. Ropes wrapped around his arms and yanked him back down. Emerald eyes expanded to the size of saucers and he started to panic. He tugged at the ropes and more started to wrap around him. He growled and felt his animal side start to emerge. Not here, not now. He tried to control it but the more ropes that entangled his form the more the power grew. He leaned his head back and a loud howl erupted from the crowd, the green man beginning to shift. The crowd went quiet but the guards kept at it. Gar tugged at the ropes as his snout grew and teeth started to gnash together. His hair grew and his head started to swing side to side. Clothes ripped and his beast side emerged. A howl filling the air again and the guard known as Hive 5 simply yanked on the rope, forcing the creature down onto his knees. The beast roared and tried to escape, tried to get away but they wouldn't let him. Green hair moved with each toss of his head until finally he could fight no more.

Gar collapsed down back into his human form and started panting for air. The gasp slowly faded into a soft whimper as little by little he glanced up at the crowd. Emerald eyes shimmered with tears and that's when he looked out at a familiar face at the back of the horde. Surely he would be his savior. Surely he would never leave his fate to such a blood thirsty crowd. Slade met the emerald eyes and even from that distance, Gar knew he was alone and that this was his punishment for not obeying. His world broke from underneath him.

* * *

At the back of the crowd, Richard's hand curled against the reins and he looked at the Deacon. Why wasn't the old man stopping such a cruel act? Sure the green man had been a bit intimidating to say the least but what they were doing to him was beyond cruel.

"Permission to stop this, sir?" He pleaded but Slade simply raised a hand to silence the Captain.

"No. A lesson must be learned. Watch closely Mr. Grayson. You just may learn something as well." Richard narrowed his eyes at Slade and turned to look at his lieutenant for help. Victor stone wore the same expression as him and the Captain could see it took everything the man was made of not to march up on the stage. Gradually he turned his blue eyes back at the scene and he felt his chest tighten as the crowd resumed throwing fruit and vegetables at the wounded creature. Richard lowered his head and growled at the frustrations he felt. For the first time in a long time he felt trapped and helpless and he hated it.

Buried in the crowd the empath watched on in horror at the scene she was witnessing. Raven curled her fingers into fist and she felt the sorrow pouring from her golden skinned sister. This was uncalled for and it was going way too far. It would end and she would be the one to stop it.

"Kory… stay here." The redhead went to protest but she did not have time as her darker sister weaved through the crowd. Kory only prayed that this would not end too badly and that her sister Raven was successful in saving the creature. She knew of the hatred in people's hearts and to see that hatred personified onto a helpless creature was beyond heart-retching. It was downright scary and she choked back the sob that threatened to escape her lips.

* * *

Garfield closed his eyes as another tomato made contact with his face, sliding down along his green cheek. He fought back the tears the best he could but he felt so empty inside that it hurt. He should have listened to his master. He should have known he could never fit into this world with the way he looked. Silence filled the air and the creaking of the stairs made him glance up. Emerald eyes filled with tears landed on the gypsy from before and he cringed, waiting for her to take vengeance on him as well. It never came. Softly her fingers touched his face and turned his head so their eyes met. With tenderness he had never felt before she wiped his bangs away from his face and never let her eyes leave his. He said nothing as she used the end of her cloak to wipe the tomato juice off of his face. Silently she reached to her hip and pulled a small satchel of water out before placing it to his lips. Gar watched her blue-violet eyes and she frowned slightly at the sad look.

"It's water. Drink it." He parted lips and she poured the cool beverage into his mouth as her fingers stroked at the sticky green strands that stuck to his forehead. "This should have never happened to you… what in the world possessed you to come out upon stage." He didn't respond as he sipped the cool water until he was no longer thirsty. She frowned as he resumed looking at the ground. It was heartbreaking. Raven pulled a knife from the concealment of her cloak and cut through the ropes, the crowd gasping as she did so.

"You! Woman! Get away from there!" Raven glanced up at the Deacon shouting at her from the back of the crowd. She ignored him and went back to slicing through another thread of rope. "I said get away from there!" Slade screamed and stood up from his seat.

"I do not take orders from you." If the crowd was not quiet before, they certainly were now. Eyes drifted from the defiant young woman on stage to the furious face of the man behind them. Raven cut through the last ropes that bounded the green man and Gar could only look from her to his master. He knew this would not end well. Slade was not one to be defied.

Slade curled his fingers into fist and spoke in a voice loud enough to barely be heard on the stage. If the crowd had even whispered, they would have missed it. Yet no one spoke and a few even held their breath as if in any second the tension would explode around them.

"You do not know who you are dealing with." Raven snorted at this response and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes burning at the silver haired man.

"How could I not. Slade Wilson. Deacon of the church and the sword that slays the evil and sinners of the world." People in the crowd started to stir slightly, amazed at the bravery in front of them. Raven did not stop there. "You march through the streets and mark those who you do not think worthy to live in your city. You think you are so above everyone and that every decision you make is lead by the very hand of God himself…" She grabbed the stitched crown from the top of the green teen's head and flung it as hard as she could to where Slade stood. It landed by the Deacon's feet and Slade only narrowed his eye at the woman. "If you truly think you speak for God, we must have all crowned the wrong fool."

Gar blinked in shock and Dick Grayson could only do the same. Both men thinking the same thought at the same time. What a woman. Victor Stone looked the other way and tried not to smile. He knew better than most the temper of the empath and he greatly enjoyed someone sticking up to Slade.

Wally smirked and Jinx did not even try to hide her chuckle as the children joined in with their own soft laughter. Sarasim only bite her nails with Kory, both knowing this would not end well at all. Raven had a habit of being a smart mouth but they never thought she would call the Deacon out in front of such a large crowd.

In the crowd, Garth watched on in horror and hoped that the gypsy was a fast runner. Kitty, Johnny Rancid, and Fang all weren't sure what to do so they smiled ever so slightly. The group which had started all of this had mixed feelings. Malchior smirked at the turn of events and Terra seemed confused on how she should feel. Angel and Kyd Wykkyd only gave a look of indifference.

Slade watched the young woman from the short distance and refused to let his eyes leave the shimmering pool of blue-violet. He gave no clue of how he felt at that moment, looking as calm as the very sea before a storm. Finally he spoke in his usual calm and demanding voice.

"Captain. Arrest her." Richard jerked out his state of shock and nodded his head reluctantly. Snapping his fingers he pointed at the woman on stage and six guards moved in. Raven only glanced around at the men and looked back at Slade.

"Wow. Six men. Whatever shall I do." She replied sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as they drew near and then they leapt at her. She raised her arms and in a flash of smoke she was gone. The guards and Gar started to cough at the smoke, waving it away. Slowly it cleared and nothing was there but the six men and the green teen.

"Witchcraft…" Muttered Slade and he looked around for any sign of her. That's when he caught the raven haired beauty standing off to the side of the crowd and arching an eyebrow at the display. "There she is! Catch her you fools!"

The guards quickly reassembled and started toward the sarcastic gypsy. She let a ghost of a smile spread across her lips and let the men start chasing her before she turned on her heels and started to run through the crowd. If they wanted a lesson, she would be glad to give one. Hopefully her training with both Jinx and Koriand'r would pay off.

She moved through the streets and jumped up onto one of the near by booths. Spinning around she watched as one knight came running toward her. She waited until he was close enough and twirled on her toes to spin off the corner of the booth and down onto the plank below. She landed gracefully and the pies that weren't good enough to be eaten went flying from the other end of the seesaw, smacking the man full in the face and sending him flying three feet backwards. The crowd laughed and cheered.

Another guard came from behind her and she stepped off of the plank just as he stepped onto it. The raven haired woman smirked and pointed upwards. The guard stopped and glanced up just in time to see the two jesters smiling down at him from the roof of the stand. They waved and he glanced down at the plank before he went pale. He heard their chuckles before he felt them land on the other end, sending him flying through the sky to land onto the pie covered knight.

Raven arched an eyebrow at the scene and shook her head before the sound of hooves could be heard. She turned her head and barely stepped back in time from two guards trying to seize her. Her eyes caught the sight of the two men turning around as two more knights accompanied them and headed back in her direction. She only let an annoyed look cross her face and took off running once more.

Richard watched on in amusement and was slightly impressed at the raven haired beauty. Raven stopped running and whistled, Kory tossing her a pole. She was still new to this but better now to test out what she had exactly leaned from the taller female. She ducked the first two knights and swung in a circle with the pole over her head. One of the knights ducked but the other knight was not so lucky and fell, his circular helmet falling by her feet. She picked up the disc and turned on her toes again as the three knights came back around, her skirts flying from the air pressure of the three horses. One of the knights turned more sharply then the other. She contorted her body and sent the disc flying, smacking the knight in his head. The disc hit against the metal and whirled about the other way. Richard and Victor barely had time to move as the sharp disc cut through the wood of where they had only been seconds before.

"Spunky. Isn't she?" Richard said as he watched a piece of wood fall from the impact.

"Isn't the word I would use." Victor replied and smiled at the scene still going on. Now this was good entertainment. Even if technically he was rooting for the wrong side and finding this way funnier than he knew he should be.

Black hair flew behind her as she moved through the parting crowd and under the legs of the man on stilts. She turned her head and whistled up at him as she kept running. The curly blonde haired man smiled and let his sea green eyes watch as two knights came galloping on a horse. The mute teen dropped the large pole and the men caught it, blinking to glance up just in time to see the Deacon glaring at them. Slade timed it just right and jumped over the pole, landing in front of the crumbling booth he had once resided in. He stood up to his full height and watched the woman run back over to the stage. This had just become personal.

Raven was a few steps from the stage before she was cut off by Malchior, Kyd Wykkyd, and Angel. Black strands of hair danced around her as she came to a sudden halt and glared at the familiar cerulean eyes. Leave it to the past to show up when it was not needed and at the worse possible time.

"Always in trouble, aren't we little Raven?" Malchior said and moved closer to the dark haired woman. He only got a stop closer before he was punched in the jaw by a familiar green man. The white haired teen stumbled backwards and felt the bruise growing on his face. That was a big mistake, he happened to like his face and he would see that this defiance was handled the right way later on. His bright blue eyes moved to land on Gar and he glared through the strands of white hair. "Big mistake."

Kyd Wykkyd responded for his friend and threw a punch at the bell ringer. Gar ducked and easily avoided the first punch, bracing himself for the next. He caught the fist and yanked the pale teen into him. He kneed the dark haired boy hard in the stomach and Kyd Wykkd clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. The green teen stepped backwards and spun on his foot to send Kyd Wykkyd flying into Malchior and Angel. They only had time to gasp and think about moving before all three landed in a heap on the ground. Gar turned back around and met the mysterious eyes of the short empath.

"Thank you." He flushed and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. She arched an eyebrow and said nothing more. She made her way around him and back over to the stage. He watched her go and kicked himself for not saying anything.

The man on the stilts lifted her up and both jesters held up their hands in a way to show her off. The mysterious woman moved to the center of the stage and spun around to face the crowd.

"Better luck next time." She said and the Deacon narrowed his eyes. She gathered her cloak around her and spun in a circle, fading away until nothing was left of where she had once stood. The crowd gasped in amazement and started to clap loudly. Slade only watched where she had once been. She had just declared a game of cat and mouse and he was looking forward to it. It had been far too long since a real challenge had appeared.

"Captain. Search the city." Richard saluted and he and Victor rode off without a word. Slade watched Gar from where he stood and the young man quickly lost his smile. Gar cleared his throat and rubbed his arm as he moved through the quickly departing crowd.

"I'll see you punished for that." Muttered Malchior as Gar passed and the green teen only snorted. Cerulean eyes narrowed and Gar smirked at getting underneath the white haired teen's skin. If he was going to get in trouble it was best to enjoy every second he could before his punishment.

Dark eyes were the only ones that noticed a peculiar hooded figured moving away with a tall redheaded woman and bouncing goat. Even from the distance he could see the smiles on both of their faces and they disappeared into the city. He quickly followed behind, making sure to not follow too closely or to close. Slowly the crowd began to disperse and the two women and their goat never noticed the man following behind.

A/N: Woooooooowww this story is long. I hope you like it though! When I started it I didn't know it would be this long, detailed, or…well dramatic in some spots. Oh wow, I enjoy rereading it. I only hope you guys enjoy it as well! Okay questions and concerns. No Slade will not get with Raven and neither will Robin, I know that part is confusing cause Esmeralda does end up with Caption Sunshine (Pheobus). So since I made Raven the man character I decided to split the role in half. Raven does the dancing while Starfire provides the music and her little dancing goat. That way it can stick with the story the best it can, hence the whole duo thing. Malchior and Terra are only in the story to be little pains in the neck. You know, like most ex's. (ZING!)

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! Thanks for reading and leave me a review to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3:Court of justice

**A/N:** Yeah…I know this took awhile to update and usually I'm so much better at that! I could give you an excuse but I don't have one. I just kinda sorta dropped the ball since it's been so hot. Sorry. ^^;

**Chapter Three: Court of justice Vs Court of miracles**

Gar dragged his feet as he entered the small room at the top of the bell tower and collapsed down onto his bed. It had been a few days since the whole fiasco formerly known as the festival of fools. He knew he was in serious trouble and part of him wasn't sure if he cared. Sure he had been pelted with food, humiliated, chained down to a wheel and spun around to be mocked but before that things had been going very well. He had gotten to eat a slice of pie, heard some new material for jokes, and even managed to get a glimpse at the dancing gypsy that the town was always carrying on about.

He could see why people seemed so intrigued with her. Her eyes held something mysterious deep within them and even with her cold demeanor she seemed to have a spark of warmth. He replayed the way she helped him on the stage and how she had stood up to the Arch Deacon, something no one had ever done before. The skill she showed in getting away from the guards was just breath taking. She was pretty, agile, smart, kind, and in his opinion a wonderful woman all around.

He glanced down at his hands and felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he thought over their first encounter. He remembered the curves of her body underneath his and the surprised expression as she saw him for the first time. The look of shock did nothing to diminish her beauty. He had noticed that when she was caught off guard one could actually see the warmth hidden deep inside of her. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her again and to try and get a smile. He imagined the way she would look with happiness and laughter on her face and he smiled to himself.

Slade walked in and the green teen hide his hands behind his back like a child that had been doing something they weren't suppose to. Slade arched an eyebrow and Gar could feel his cheeks flush more. There was only silence between the two for a few moments, seeming to size the other up. Well one was sizing and the other was trying to gauge how much trouble he was in.

Slade moved his hands behind his back and slowly progressed further into the room. Gar immediately recognized the years of military training slipping into place and he went a shade of green paler. The Deacon did not look at his ward and Gar knew that this was leading to a very severe punishment. The green teen gulped.

"You disobeyed me the other day, Garfield."

"I'm sorry, master…" Gar whispered and moved to sit crossed legged on the bed, his eyes cast downward.

"Not only did you disobey me but you embarrassed me. Do you know what happens when I'm embarrassed?" Slade did not have to look over to the green teen to know that his words were making Gar increasingly nervous. The room remained in silence as Slade waited for an answer.

"I-I-I get pu-punished?" Gar stuttered. Slade let a smirk cross his lips and he moved outside onto the balcony.

"And how do you think I should do that, Garfield?"

"Er. Let me go with a warning?" Gar said, trying to loosen the tension building in the room. Slade did not chuckle and the teen regretted speaking.

"I see. Well perhaps you are right." Emerald eyes darted up and landed on Slade's back. The older man moved to turn around and the smile that he wore across his face made Gar's blood run cold. "You've been summoned to the court. They have decided to make this a public matter. Hopefully they find your jokes funnier than I do, though I doubt it."

The silver haired man moved to where the green teen sat and he tossed the letter down onto the boy's lap. Gar watched the letter as if it was the piece of paper of doom and tried to will it away. It didn't work. Slade only smirked and moved from the room, his hands still folded behind his back like a general.

"Wait! Can't you get me out of this? I mean I'm sorry! I am!" The emerald skinned teen begged. He couldn't go back out there after what had just happened. Hadn't he been humiliated enough as it was? Slade did not seem the least bit moved from the plea and did not send his charge so much as a glance as he stopped in the doorway.

"Yes. I suppose I could do something. I'll send Malchior along to keep you company." Gar's jaw dropped. That was just low. Talk about kicking someone while they were down. Slade had kicked, grinded, and poured salt into the wounds. "Good luck, Garfield. Maybe next time you'll learn to obey." He closed the door behind him and his footsteps echoed throughout the room as he made his way down the stairs.

Gar only watched the wooden door in shock. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. He was abandoned to the wolves yet again by his own protector.

"What. A. Jerk." Said a female voice from behind him and he didn't have to turn around to know it was Kole. He nodded his head slightly in agreement. Finally he managed to pull his eyes away from the door and slumped against the wall. He grumbled and clutched the paper in his fist.

"I can't…I can't go out there." Gar said and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "I can't go through that again…" Kole frowned as she watched the green young man lower his forehead against his knees and whimpered a soft cry of help. She placed her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but it did nothing to help. Gnarrk and Cliff looked on with sad faces from behind the doorway. The sound of footsteps had the three statues quickly moving back out of the room, barely making it as the door flew open. Emerald eyes looked up to see a flash of white and instantly he narrowed his eyes.

Malchior stood in the doorway dressed in his finest of clothes. The black cape draped down his back and to the floor. He wore a purple tunic with red slashes up the middle and sides. The scholar strolled over to the teen on the bed and his black knee high boots tapped at the ground.

"Normally I would taunt you. However we're going to be late. I would hate to keep your fate waiting." Smirked the devious young man and Gar had to remind himself he was in enough trouble. He said nothing and slowly eased up from the bed. Malchior let his baby blue eyes watch as the jade colored young man moved to grab his cloak before they were off; the smirk never leaving the taller youth's face. In his opinion the green beast was getting what he desired and he would make sure of it.

* * *

Days ago after the events of the festival of fools, one young playwright found himself following the two gypsies and their goat. He had gotten as far as the bad side of town before he found himself turning around. Garth wanted to know more about the dark haired girl but he didn't know if he had the courage to truly walk into the rat hole of the city to simply carry on a conversation with a pretty girl. However as the days went by he had caught word that the green man was to go on trail and if the gypsy girl wanted to be spared her life she should come clean and also stand before the judge. He knew it was none of his business or his concern but he couldn't help but feel that someone should at least warn her.

So here he stood once more on the borderline of the lower part of town, twisting and untwisting his hat. It wasn't too late to turn around and go back to writing. If he could just push the thought of being a good guy from his mind he wouldn't even have to feel guilty. That was the key, not to think about it. So lost in his thought he didn't notice how his black boots moved him further into the heart of the city. He didn't notice how the chills run up the back of his neck. He did however notice as feet started to move behind him. Garth turned around to see a young man around his age standing behind him. The large green hat the teen wore covered half his head and the only thing that could be seen were his lips. He was dressed in white from head to toe with green gloves and shoes on.

"Spare some change, sir?" The dark skinned teen asked and held out a hand to the playwright. Garth only gave the boy a sad frown and rubbed the back of his head, inching away little by little.

"I'm afraid I'm broke." The teen only moved closer and kept his hand outstretched.

"Spare some change. Sir?" Garth started to feel uncomfortable and with each step back he took the teen in the green hat would match it. He tried to hold up his hand to show he was indeed broke and that's when he hit against someone. Quickly he turned around once more and came face to face with an overweight, acne ridden, and badly groomed man. The young man looked him in the eye and moved closer to him, limping on a crutch.

"Spare some change?" Garth was suddenly getting a feeling this was not a place he wanted to be. Clearing his throat he pointed the other way and started to follow his own finger. He made it a step before he bumped into another man. His deep black eyes glanced up to meet another pair of dark eyes. The man seemed to glow with an orange tint even though his skin was dark. He wore a black outfit with red trimming and said nothing as he stuck out his hand. That was enough for the young writer.

Garth ducked from the outstretched hands and started to run as fast as he could down the alley. His boots stomped on the concrete tiles and echoed throughout the narrow alleyway. He ran a little more and stopped to glance over his shoulder. He knew it wasn't possible for them to all follow him but if he could just outrun the one he would be fine. Not seeing anything he let out a loud breath of air and turned to start walking again, stopping abruptly when all three men stood in front of him. He saw the smirk along the first beggar's lips as he pushed up the green hat and winked at him. He only had time to gasp before the chubby long haired teen used his crutch and struck him over the head. Everything went black and the last thing he heard was one of the men asking if that was really necessary.

* * *

"I did not!" Screamed an all too familiar voice and pink hair swept along her eyes.

"Did too." Yelled a little girl dressed in rags. The child was looking up and glaring at the woman in front of her.

"DID NOT!"

"Yeah you kind of did." Interrupted another familiar voice but this time it was manlier.

"I DID NOT!" Screamed Jinx at the top of her lungs. Wally winced and rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky, trying to get his eardrums to work again. Once he was certain he wasn't deaf he turned back to the fuming pink haired woman.

"Yes. Yes you did. Now it's only fair. Come on. Be a big person here." Jinx grinded her teeth together and very slowly pulled a small doll from a hidden pocket in her suit. She stuck out of her hand and turned her eyes the other way as the small girl squealed and took back her doll. The child stuck her tongue out at the female jester and skipped off to resume her play. Jinx glared down at her boyfriend and Wally only smiled, winking up at her.

"Now don't you feel better?"

"She hits me again with a ball and she gets that damn thing back in pieces." Wally couldn't help but smile and watch as his partner plopped down onto a chair across from him.

"New meat! New meat! New meat! Yay!" Screamed Timmy and he run by the jesters with the rest of the children on his heels. Jinx arched an eyebrow and glanced toward the reddish brown haired jester. Wally met her look and there was a moment of pause between them. Seconds later they were jumping up and running over to the scene, pushing each other out of the way to reach there first. Jinx smirked and knew she could never win in a fair fight so she tripped the speedster. Wally 'eeped' and fell down onto his knees as the pink haired woman run by, sticking her tongue out at him. He held up a fist to promise retaliation later before he was back on his feet and following behind, a large smirk still on his face. He really did adore her.

Jinx burst through the crowd and came to a halt to see three men carrying a black haired man between them. She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do we have here?"

"Caught him snooping around so we thought we would bring him here for judgment." Said Seemore as he tugged the green hat back up, revealing his yellow eyes.

"I hit him!" Beamed the overweight teen they had named Control Freak some while ago. No one really remembered why they gave him the name and none even bothered to try to figure it out anymore.

"Yeah but I got the trail to get us there on time since someone always lags behind." Isiah said and patted Control freak on the gut to try and prove a point.

"So you had one good idea. Big whoop." Control Freak replied.

"What was that?!" Screamed Isiah and Jinx only rolled her eyes. The kid had such an unnecessary temper.

"Calm down, Hot Spot. I think he's waking up." Wally said as he moved closer to the small group and leaned over the waking writer.

Garth groaned and felt the world spinning around him. He didn't know what had hit him but it had hurt, that was for sure. The voices drifted to his ears and he had to force his vision to focus. Gradually the world started to move into one instead of two and he realized he was surrounded by a small group that was enclosed by a large crowd. This couldn't end well.

"Wh-where am I…" Garth asked and felt a strong pair of hands helping him up to his feet.

"The court of miracles!" Said the male jester and wrapped his arm around Garth's shoulder. They started to walk a bit and Garth let his eyes move around the faces of the crowd. When his eyes would pass over them to the next set of people, the large group would smirk and grin.

"Why do you call it that?" The jester smirked and the room chuckled.

"Why. Where else could you find blind men seeing?" Seemore said and leaned in, pushing the brim of his hat up to reveal his gleaming eyes. Garth frowned and stepped back to bump into yet another beggar he had met earlier.

"Or where the mute can speak." Hot Spot said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or the lame can walk." Control freak chimed in, spinning in a circle to seem and prove his point. Garth moved away only to have an arm wrapping around his shoulder again and he was led deeper into the cavern.

"Welcome to our lovely little home." Wally outstretched an arm and showed off the wonderment of their livelihood. Slowly the writer started to glance around.

"It's…so big." Garth looked around and saw the large cavern for the first time since he had been there. It reached on for what seemed like miles with high ceilings that curved like an archway over head. Even though it was a large space the housing was not at its best. Small little shacks lined the cavern and the place was cluttered with clothes, pulling wagons, and numerous amounts of pots and pans. Sticks were plunged into the dirt and a string stretched from one end to another as women worked on the clothesline. Animals roamed about the space as well and their masters were not too far away. Off to one end of the cavern there was a small lake that shimmered as the moonlight poured down from the small holes in the ceiling.

"Well we do what we can." Wally said and chuckles filled the room, sending chills along Garth's spine. For the second time that day he felt a strong urge to run. Clearing his throat he took the hand from around his shoulder and smiled fearfully, gently pushing it back to its rightful owner.

"Well I thank you for showing me your lovely place but you see… I have to get going now." He gave a fake chuckle and whirled around only to catch a pale skinned girl inches from his face. They watched one another for a moment before a creepy smile grew across the female jester's lips and he felt the bottom of his stomach drop. There was something about those cat eyes that told him this was going to end poorly.

"You must have misunderstood. Once you're here there's only two ways to get out." He felt the smiles growing about the room as people started to chuckle.

"Ho…How is that?" Her face lit up and his went pale.

"Either as one of us." Wally said as he wrapped an arm around the pink haired jester.

"Or dead." Replied Jinx and tilted her head to the side, flashing a sweet smile. It was concluded that these people were indeed crazy.

"Umm… you know that's funny. I can see why you two are jesters but really I have to go befor-" He startled slightly and looked down into the eyes of five children. They watched one another for a moment in silence and then Garth started to walk backwards. He was really getting tired of doing that. He knew what was awaiting him as he hit someone's chest and glanced over his shoulder to see the male jester again.

"I see its death. Too bad. You seemed to have such potential. Oh well. TO THE COURT!" Screamed Wally and started to run forward as loud cheers echoed throughout the room. The blood rushed from Garth's face and he turned to run, only making it a few feet before several group of men moved in. They grabbed him by his arms and for awhile he managed to fend them off, more men simply swarming in. He kicked someone in the face, elbowed another in the eye, and even tossed several men away from him.

Jinx and Wally watched on from the small stage in the middle of the room. Wally whistled loudly and leaned against one of the wooden poles. The other jester crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, slightly impressed.

"He's strong." Jinx said.

"I could take him." Wally responded and Jinx arched an eyebrow. Wally chuckled and shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "I could. Come on men! Put your back into it!" Jinx chuckled and rolled her eyes. He was charming if not a little delusional.

Finally three bohemians seemed to have enough and moved in to lend a helpful hand. Both where considered two of the greater fighters among the band of thieves and bohemians. They circled the young writer and the Asian man leapt in first. They traded blows and dodged one another's attacks until finally Garth was punched in the face. Quickly the other man dressed in yellow run out and punched the writer in the stomach. Garther doubled over and the short yellow man stepped back as his large brother, dressed in blue picked up the playwright. Garth wiggled against the strong arms of the large man that resembled an ape in his opinion. It did nothing to stop any of the three men. He felt himself being lifted up and tossed onto the stage.

Garth hit the stage and rolled over until he stopped besides a pair of red and black boots. He was really sick of seeing both of those colors and he knew what awaited him before he even got up. Grunting he moved to sit up on a knee and met the smiling face of Jinx once more. Yep, he had definitely known.

"Well that was fun! Now on with the hanging!" Cheers erupted throughout the cavern and it was Wally who held up his hands to hush the blood thirsty crowd.

"Whoa wait a minute! Doesn't our king have to decide and aren't we suppose to hold a court?" Wally asked and Jinx glared, placing her hands on her hips.

"Damn the king and damn the court! Let's get on to the entertainment!"

"Well I really hope you don't mean that." A calm voice came from the back of the crowd. Instantly the horde parted and took a knee, bowing to their king. They all had a story, all knew of some type of thing that the king had done to help them gather around. Lose children finding a haven for the cruel streets. Adults begging for food and he was there to teach them to fend for themselves. They did not bow because he had authority that they had appointed. They bowed because he was the father, brother, and protector of them all. He had taken their broken dreams, their insecurities, and their shattered lives and made them into a home of safety. For that reason, they would all be grateful and follow him into the very depths of hell. He was truly their king and the only church most of them needed.

The man moved through the crowd and his black cape flapped behind him. On his face was a mask with a large skull with a red scar along the forehead. From his head to his toe he was dressed in black and he moved with the grace and elegance of someone from real royalty. One of the many reasons it was so easy for him to get around the upper society group and rob them blind. He moved up onto the stage and Wally and Jinx took a knee. Garth only watched from where he was until both jesters jumped on top of him and forced his face down onto the stage.

"Show some respect!" Whispered Wally and Red X only smirked. At least they figured he smirked since no one ever saw him behind the mask. It was simply the air around him that one could tell her was truly lighthearted.

"So what do we have here?" His voice asked in a tone that sounded playful and deadly to the writer's ears. He gulped.

"A spy, your royal kingliness." Jinx said as everyone rose up off of their knees.

"I'm not a spy!" Screamed Garth but Jinx only rolled her eyes and tossed her hands up in a shrug.

"Spy, stalker, lost guy roaming the heart of Notre Dame. All the same to us." Cheers erupted throughout the room again and Garth felt the blood rush from his face. They _were_ crazy and he was stuck right there in the middle of it all.

"Well I guess we'll have to see if he's any good at being a thief." The children in the tavern squealed and applauded with laughter. This was their favorite event in the whole ordeal. "So. In order to spare your life would you like to become a thief?" Red X asked and walked around the still kneeling form of the blue dressed man. Garth felt his pride diminishing a bit and he gulped back the lump in his throat. Sometimes you had to do things to prolong your life before you could manage to get away. If that meant being a thief he would have to prove he could do it. How hard could the challenge be anyway?

"I would…" Garth responded. Red X stopped walking and turned abruptly, pointing out at an empty space to the side of the stage. His cape flapped wildly around him and Garth couldn't help but wonder if the pose was really necessary.

"Bring out the chair and Dummy!" Laughter and cheers echoed throughout the room as the two jesters saluted and did back flips off of the stage. Another action that seemed a little too much to Garth but again who was he to judge at the moment? Other than the one they themselves were judging. He frowned and a moment later the jesters came trotting back over with a dummy covered head to the toes in tiny silver bells. Wally placed the chair down and Garth noticed how it wobbled to one side, an inch or two missing from the back left leg. Jinx jumped with grace onto the back of the chair, keeping it balance with sheer talent. Garth couldn't help but feel slightly impressed and Red X chuckled, leaning close to the writer's ear. "Impressive isn't she? One of the best thieves by far, I assure you."

Minutes passed before the rope was around the dummy's neck and Jinx was off of the chair, back flipping to sit on the stage. Wally moved the chair a few inches from where it had been before he cart-wheeled over to where his partner sat. He leaned against the front of the stage as Jinx's legs swayed back and forth from where she was sitting.

"…Ummm I assume I have to take the dummy down from the rope?" Garth asked in a hopeful voice as they walked over to where the dummy was literally hanging. Everyone in the cavern laughed again and he knew this was going to end badly.

"Such a silly one you are. No, where's the challenge in that?" Red X flipped onto the back of the chair and kept it evenly balance even with the missing inch. The crowd ooed and ahhed as he kept balance better than Jinx had done. Jinx arched an eyebrow and let him know what she thought of his little display. She shouted a 'show-off' and the master thief only chuckled, waving her off. "You see you must get the wallet."

The black cladded thief spun on the ball of his foot and the chair wobbled and tilted over in protest. He didn't seem to notice as he spun in a superfluous circle, moving to the other side of the back of the chair. He did all of this and not once let his eyes move off of the young writer's.

"Like this." Without looking he lifted the wallet from the dummy's pocket without making one bell jiggle. Twirling he put both feet on the back bar of the chair and down it fall backwards. The king of thieves jumped in mid fall and did a delicate back flip to land like a swan onto the stage. The crowd erupted into cheering and applauding again. Red X only watched Garth and the writer swore he could see a large evil grin behind the mask. "See, easy." Garth gulped.

"You mean… not one bell can ring?" Red X nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Garth grimaced and measured the distance between the chair and the dummy. It looked easy but he knew that when an expert made something look easy, it was anything but. He moved over to the chair just as one of the thieves was putting it back upright for him. Shakily he placed a foot on the chair and started to lift himself up, the chair tilting to it's bad side.

"STOP!" Yelled the king of thieves and all eyes fell on him. The teen dressed in black slowly lowered his hands and Garth felt relief wash over him. Maybe they weren't as crazy as he thought. Maybe the king was just a joker and that he was having his fun by picking on him. The playwright enjoyed a good joke, though he admitted this was not one of his favorites. "I need my chair." Garth frowned. He watched as the bohemians shuffled around and soon a large throne chair rose above the heads of the crowd. Easily and carefully they handed it off to one another until it was placed in the middle of the stage. The King of thieves sat down on the lush red pillow and placed an elbow on the arm of the golden chair, leaning his cheek to his hand. "Okay. I'm good."

Jinx and Wally snickered and turned back to the stranger. Garth only narrowed his eyes at the king and muttered something underneath his breath about revenge. He took a deep breath and climbed onto the chair, carefully trying to reach for the dummy. It was just out of range. Go figure. Cursing underneath his breath he shifted to place a foot on each arm of the chair. Red X seemed intrigued and leaned forward a bit on his throne.

Garth outstretched his fingers and felt them brush against the leg of the dummy. This was becoming ridiculous! No one but the best thief could do this, he was certain of it. Still, his life was on the line. Sticking his tongue out he tried to concentrate on the wallet. He envisioned himself getting the wallet, getting down from the chair, and getting out of this dreadful place. In his mind he was already out and back on the streets of the city.

In reality it was not true. His feet began to slip on the smooth wood of the chair and the chair began to wobble underneath him. He felt the sweat starting to run down the side of his face and felt the chair give way underneath his shaky legs. In a split second decision of hitting the ground or landing on something soft he found himself jumping and tackling the doll to the earth. The bells rung like crazy on the impact of both his body and the ground and he knew he had blown it. That did not stop the kids from laughing and clapping as the adults booed him on. He lowered his forehead against the doll and muttered something underneath his breath about the perfect ending to a bad week.

When he looked up again he could see the female jester in front of him and the look of mischief in her pink cat eyes. He was really starting to hate the color pink.

"Looks like you blew it." She smirked and Garth let his eyes move to the kinder jester that only shook his head. Wally shrugged and gave the writer a look of 'what can you do, rules are rules'.

"I have to say. That was very entertaining. But at last, he did not pass. You know the rules. Replace him with where the dummy once hung." Red X stopped talking for a moment and seemed to think something over before he laughed, "Play on words. Get it?" The crowd laughed and Red X only clapped his hands twice to send the crowd into a frenzy. Once more men moved and picked up the squirming writer. They brought him onto the stage and closed the trap door, one of the men tying his hands behind his back. Garth struggled but it was no use. They had seemed to learn their lesson from before and this time they held a tighter hold on him. He felt the noose around his neck and tried to thrash about harder.

"Wait! We forgot something my king!" All eyes turned toward Wally as he strolled over to the man. His blue eyes run over the other man's form and he circled around the playwright before coming face to face. "He is indeed a handsome one and I did not see a ring on his finger."

"Surely you don't want to _marry_ him, Wally!" Screamed Jinx and once more laughter filled the tavern. Wally sent his partner a glare and Jinx only returned it with one of her coy smirks.

"No my _lovely, dear_." Wally said and Jinx chuckled even with the sarcasm in the sentence. He smiled and continued on. He looped an arm around the writer's neck and beamed at him. "If one of these lovely ladies will have you for their husband, you get to live!" Garth arched an eyebrow.

"Marriage is a rather big step don't you think." Wally ignored him.

"Oh come on! No one wants to marry the man, hang him and be done! No one spies on us and lives!" Screamed Jinx and half of the tavern cheered in response. It just so happen that that half was mostly all males. Wally smiled and held up his hands to tell his girlfriend to lower her voice, trying to stop the onslaught.

"Now now, calm yourselves. It's the rules and tradition. Right my King?" Wally didn't turn around and knew already that the King shrugged in agreement. Jinx grumbled and crossed her arms to turn her back to her lover.

"Fine fine. Anyone want a man?" Jinx asked and quiet filled the room. She smirked and shrugged, turning on her heels to walk to the lever. "Well you heard it. No one said anything! Let's get this over with." She went to pull the switch but Wally lightly slapped her hands away and waved a finger at her.

"Now now, we do this properly." Jinx blinked before she narrowed her eyes.

"Did you just slap my hand and wave a finger at me!?" Wally smiled and stepped around her. "Wally West you answer me!" He kept walking and started to straighten up the ruffled up blue jacket that Garth was wearing. He dusted the dirt from the black pants and Garth cleared his throat slightly at the very awkward situation. Death or marriage. He wasn't quite sure which was worse at this point.

"Alright. All cleaned up. Come on ladies look at this guy, isn't he nice looking? I mean sure, he's no me but what can you do." A few females giggled in the crowd and Jinx glowered down at them. The giggling stopped instantly. Wally only smiled his charming smile and winked at Jinx who turned her head, rolling her eyes.

Slowly one of the girls made her way up onto the stage and all eyes turned upon her. Her long black hair danced down her back and her blue eyes watched him for a moment. He said nothing and she did the same. Finally she crossed an arm over her stomach and rubbed her chin with her thumb and pointer finger.

"He's quite handsome. We all see that… but he doesn't do anything. We would die of hunger." The jesters only shrugged and the young woman made her way from the stage to leave the man to his fate. Somewhere in the crowd a teen with curly blonde hair watched on from the back. His sea green eyes looked on a moment longer before he dashed away to try and get help.

On the stage a few more girls had come and giggled, touching the man every now and again before running away. Jinx was starting to get annoyed. This wasn't a zoo.

"Okay that's it! I'm pulling the lever!" She screamed and as she started to pull a loud shout sounded from the back of the crowd.

"Friend Jinx! You will step away from that lever this very moment!" Jinx grumbled and did not budge an inch. Instead her cat eyes watched as Koriand'r made her way to the stage. The gypsy's long red hair flowed behind her as her bright eyes were full of annoyance and the same innocence they always held. They stared at one another as Kory stopped a few feet away from her magical friend. She knew Jinx liked to have her fun but sometimes it was a little too deadly and the fact that the King's rules could sometimes be a bit harsh did not help. The redheaded woman placed her hands on her hips and gave the pink haired girl the most serious look she could summon up. "Friend Jinx you will not do this!"

"Rules are rules, Kory dear. Now be a sport and move off the stage so people can get a better look at this." Jinx said, waving her hand to try and shoo the taller woman away.

"Jinx. Step away from the lever." Everyone moved their eyes to land on the dark haired girl standing at the foot of the steps. The room fell silent as Raven made her way up the stairs and did not let her violet-blue eyes move away from the jester's. Jinx grumbled underneath her breath and let her fingers tighten around the bar.

"Come on! It's been so long and he's a spy!"

"I am not! I only came to talk with you, Lady Raven!" Intervened Garth, knowing this may be his only chance to live. Kory was the only one to look at him before looking back at Jinx.

"See, friend Jinx. He has come to speak to sister Raven. All is well." Said Kory and Jinx only arched an eyebrow.

"Since when do I take orders from spies… but if you want him so badly. Marry him." The room was still and the two sisters seemed taken aback slightly by the suggestion. The tension of the shock hung in the air for a few more moments before Kory went to speak. Raven didn't allow it. The empath held up a hand to keep her taller sister silent, knowing all too well that Kory would do anything just to spare someone's life. However, Raven was not about to let that happen.

"You approved of this?" The dark haired gypsy said and glanced over at the place where Red X was sitting. The king answered with a simple nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. This was far more entertaining than the dummy or the actual hanging would be.

"We have rules. Now, are you going to marry the poor man or not?" Asked Red X. Raven narrowed her eyes at the very thought of it and knew that the king was toying with her.

"Of course not but I will not allow you to kill him! Cut him down!" Ordered the empath and Jinx did not falter from where she stood.

"Sister Raven I do not mi-" Started Kory but Raven whirled around to meet her eyes.

"I do. I do mind." The empath turned back around to see Jinx wiggling her fingers against the trigger and she narrowed her eyes. "Cut him down, Jinx or else." The words were spoken softly so only the three woman could hear and the way Jinx smiled did not cause the writer to feel better.

"Always such a serious one." Silence filled the air as everyone watched on as if it was a play and the dramatic ending was coming to a close. They watched as the jester's fingers curled around the lever and Raven watched with the same casual expression as always. Kory was the only one on the stage who seemed ready to cry and looked anxiously between the two. Finally the cat eyed girl spoke. "Alright Raven. Have it your way."

Jinx let her hands fly up and off of the lever, wiggling her fingers in the air as if she had just made something disappear. Everyone but Wally was surprise and Jinx simply strolled over to the side of her lover. Raven said nothing but let out a loud breath of air inside of her mind. That had been a close one. She knew that Jinx would never really hurt someone but sometimes she forgot she had left the life she once lived behind. So it was never certain.

Raven started to walk off of the stage as Kory took the noose from around the short man's neck. Garth smiled at her in appreciation before glancing over at the other gypsy who walked away.

"Wait! Miss Raven!"

"No need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to." Raven stopped walking and turned around to arch an eyebrow. Garth blushed and rubbed his wrist as Kory cut through the ropes that bounded them. "I mean yes, thank you. Thank both of you but that isn't what I came down here for in the first place!" The empath said nothing as Kory moved to her side and Garth walked closer to both of them. "There's going to be a trail…er… for you."

The redhead gasped and covered her hands with her mouth. Her sister would never be in trouble for the law over something as silly as the affair of the festival.

"Surely you are mistaken! My sister could never be in trouble with that of the towns enforcers!"

"Let me guess. The festival of fools? I figured as much. Not the first time they sent someone after me. It'll pass." She turned to walk away but Garth jumped in front of her. She showed no sign of shock and crossed her arms over her chest, realizing this might take awhile.

"No you must. This is more serious and the Deacon will have you hung if you do not go! You must!" Raven furrowed her eyebrows and started to walk around the man once more.

"I do not answer to or fear the Deacon." Garth frowned and tried to wrack his brain for some way to get her to understand. He only came up with the other half of the message he had seen on the poster that day.

"The green man, you know the bell ringer? He is being trailed as well!" This seemed to peak the empath's interest and her head tilted slightly to the side as she stopped in her tracks. The writer pressed on. "You must go. For both you and him. No one knows the events better than you and maybe if you show your sentence won't be that bad."

Raven said nothing as she mused over the situation quietly. This could be a trap just so the Deacon could show her who truly ran the city. Yet if it was then why would the bell ringer be on trail? He rarely ever left the tower and in her opinion he had no reason to even be trailed. However, the system of Notre Dame always seemed to be out for blood so it only made sense.

"Oh sister Raven I fear I am to blame for all of this. Please allow me go to the court of the fairness for you. I will proudly take any punishment they present. I can handle harsh conditions where I fear you can not." Pleaded Kory and Raven could lift the corner of her lips in a ghost of a smile at her adopted sibling. She was always so caring that sometimes it was too much to be near her. She placed a hand over the golden skinned woman's and shook her head.

"I can handle this. I've read more than enough books to argue a good enough cause to save myself, Kory. You just stay here and keep Jinx out of trouble." Kory frowned but slowly nodded her head in understanding. Raven turned to Garth. "When are they doing these proceedings?"

"Today at mid-afternoon… I'm not quite sure how long I've been here though."

"I don't have much time then. You stay here and get acquainted to your new home. Maybe you and Kory can come up with an act." Garth looked at her in confusion and went to ask her what she meant but she was already leaving.

"At least take Silkie!" Called Kory and Raven only waved a hand in agreement, a goat scampering behind her as they ran from the hidden grotto. Garth watched her for a moment before he turned around to see the bright expression in Kory's lime green eyes. He found himself smiling in spite of the fact he had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy the rest of this day.

* * *

People crowded the small courtroom, rows and rows of bodies pushing to try and get into the seats. Ones that could not find a seat would linger about the aisles and by the wall, a few strays standing outside and peering in through the window. People chatted and whispered to one another about the unusual people put on trail today. Normally they had a few upper society people on the stand for wearing too much jewelry, or a child who could not pay for bread and therefore stole it. The cases were always small and the ones that were large were usually held outside of Notre Dame. So when word got out that the night side of the Sunlight and Moonlight duo was going on trail, everyone was trying to get a spot. Whether it was to simply watch the dark creature in a habitat where she would actually speak or just to gaze upon her unique beauty, few could tell. The fact that the green bell ringer was also put on trail only added to people's curiosity.

Conversation died down to whispers as they watched the gypsy make her way into the room. The black skirts she wore swished around her ankles and the dark violet blouse revealed the curves of her body. Around the midsection of her stomach she wore a lavender corset with tiny dark blue flowers imprinted on the black lace. Her dark eyes moved about the room and she arched an eyebrow as she got the feeling the whispers were about her. Silkie poked his head out from behind her and a few woman gasped at an animal in the courtroom. The goat seemed just as appalled at them and bleated in their direction until Raven placed a hand to the goat's head, Silkie going quiet. The empath said nothing and moved to one of the empty spots on the bench in the front of the room, the goat curling by her feet.

Moments later a familiar green teen made his way into the room and instantly it feel silent. It was the first time since the festival that they had seen him and for some it was the first real close up. The bell ringer wore a loose deep purple shirt and black pants. He wore black boots that went up to his knees and the tongue of the shoe was a dark purple to match the shirt. His hair was not combed and was tossed wildly about as if he had just woken up. His hands were hidden underneath gray large gloves that matched the gray belt around his torso. Slowly his eyes looked up and he scanned the room, watching as people gasped at his appearance. He would have loved to have been anywhere but here.

Emerald eyes landed on a memorable set of blue-violet and he had to keep from blushing. Hesitantly he moved to take the spot on the bench across the aisle from her and it took everything inside of him not to meet her eyes. He could feel her watching him like the rest of the room and he wasn't sure how it made him feel. He knew what she was thinking, probably the same thing as everyone else. Hoping he would get what he deserved for causing so much trouble.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get off light. You did nothing wrong." He blinked and looked up to see her watching him. He glanced around to see if she was talking to someone else before he pointed to himself. She looked at him like he was an idiot and then gave an annoyed look. "Yes you. No one else is on trail."

"Heh…oh yeah…er…well umm I'm you're right, unless the judge hates cabbages." She only arched an eyebrow in response. He chuckled nervously and then quickly looked down on the floor. So much for trying to get her to laugh and making a good second impression.

The whispers started to build up again and the two defendants looked up to see the Lieutenant of the guard making his way into the room. A few females giggled in the crowd and Victor Stone only sent them his second most charming smile. The first he only showed for one certain female. They giggled all the same and he took a spot saved for him beside two familiar faces.

Gar could feel his heart light up as Rita Dayton sent him a reassuring smile from her spot next to the Lieutenant, Steve Dayton only shaking his head. Gar returned the actions with a confident smirk and waited till his back was turned to the two before letting his face fall. Raven arched an eyebrow again and the green teen only chuckled, shrugging. The girl looked away and Gar found his smile turned upside down.

The bailiff walked in with her face covered in some type of wrestling mask. Gar only lifted an eyebrow and watched as the black curls of her hair spilled out from the back, the large female easily the size or taller than the Lieutenant of the Guard. Despite the fact she wore a mask to cover her identity she was dressed in normal officer clothing. She cleared her throat and spoke in a deep yet feminine voice.

"Eraise fo de' judge." The sound of people shifting to their feet echoed throughout the room and Gar looked about, a bit confused at what was going on. Raven cleared her throat and he looked up to see her signaling for him to stand. He nodded like he knew that and quickly scrambled to get up as the judge walked in, twirling a cane. His black robes swayed against his feet and he sat down on the stool behind the panel. White hair sprouted out from the side as the light shinned off of his balding head. The liver spots along his skin showed his age and he adjusted the glasses that were perched upon his large nose, a British flag against the handle of the black cane.

"Ye me be seated." He said in a thick British accent. Once more the sound of shifting could be heard and the judge altered through some papers on his podium. He snorted slightly and scratched the top of his balding head, adjusting the glasses on his nose once more. "Alright, We're here in the case of the witch and the…" He squinted his eyes and once more fidgeted with the glasses, bringing the paper close. "Well well well, the bell ringer? Ere? In my court. Well this will be a treat."

Gar gulped as the old man lifted his eyes and cast them down on the green teen, a large smile growing across his lips. Oh yeah. He was in trouble. He never noticed how the violet haired girl watched him from the corner of her eyes or how Malchior smirked in the back row.

The judge slowly let his eyes drift over to where the gypsy stood and his smile faded as he saw the look of determination on her face. She would be a hard one to crack. He would have to show her who was boss in this little courtroom. He straightened up and tugged the front of his robes, sniffing again.

"La Raven is what I do believe they call you…Can't say I'm not surprised to see you."

"Are we here for conversation or to be on trail? Cause frankly I rather just get on with it and get it over with." The room filled with a gasping sound at the bravery of the exotic woman. Whispers exploded in the next second and the dark beauty did not even flinch, her eyes penetrating the old man behind the podium.

Neil Richards only narrowed his eyes and growled softly, making a note to give her a severe punishment for the comment. This was his courtroom and his word was literally law.

"Right…Seeing how you wish to get this over with…I'll save you for last, ducky." Raven glared but Mr. Richards only ignored it and turned his attention back to the green teen in front of him. "Mr… Garfield Logan is it?"

Gar stiffened at hearing his last name that he had not heard in so long. Memories of Rita and Steve holding him near and telling him stories about his parents flooded his mind. He remembered how it had been Slade who had told them that such memories were not needed and that they were no longer allowed to call him by that name. So he had simply become Garfield, Gar to his friends, and bell ringer to those who did not know him. He heard the judge call him and he was jerked out of the bitter memories. Blinking a few times he forced a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. What was the question?" A few giggles could be heard behind him and the green teen felt himself blushing. Mr. Richard did not find it amusing and the look of annoyance on his face showed it.

"Your name, duckie! What is it?"

"Oh…well depends who you ask. Some call me Gar, some the bell ringer, and the more creative call me cabbagehead." Another set of giggles and the judge glared harder. Apparently it didn't matter if you were white, black, yellow, or green. If you were a teenager you were a smartass.

"Do you think this matter to be a _joke_, Mr. Logan?" Gar went to answer no but that he could tell the judge one, when he remembered where he was. Lowering his hand, his ears dropped slightly and he shook his head.

"No sir…I do not…" Black eyes met with emerald and seemed to search if the answer was true. After a few more seconds the older man nodded his head and shifted through his papers again.

"You have been trailed for assault…how do you plea?" Once more he went to say a joke but he quickly stopped himself, shaking his head slightly. So many chances and not able to say a single joke. It was sheer torture!

"Guilty…I suppose…"

"It was a good hit and well overdo if you ask me!" Yelled someone from the crowded room and laughter filled the air. Malchior glared and tried to find the one who had spoken but the owner of the voice was too well hidden in the crowd. Snarling he turned around and missed the large smile that crossed over Wally's lips.

"Quiet! Quiet in my courtroom!" The laughter slowly died down and the judge went back to looking at his papers. That's when he realized that that had been the only reason for the bell ringer's presence. He frowned a bit disappointed and tossed the paper over his shoulder with a loud sigh. "Five shillings to the person you hit. Now moving on to more pressing matters."

"What?! I object your honor! This hooligan personally assaulted me and my friends and helped that witch to escape!" Malchior said as he jumped up to his feet, pointing at Gar as if he was the very reason for the plague itself.

Mr. Richards only watched the teen as if he was an idiot and most of the courtroom seemed to agree. None however said anything, knowing the teen's cruelty to those who opposed him.

"Oh get over it. He passed his sentence now sit down and shutup." Victor said and Gar couldn't help but smile slightly at having someone on his side. Malchior wasn't done.

"This doesn't concern you, _Lieutenant_. Your honor I-"

"Sorry duckie! I don't take advice from children. Now sit down or I'll throw you out! Moving on!" Malchior narrowed his eyes and said nothing as he took his seat. Mr. Richards watched him for a second before letting his eyes land on Raven's. He didn't hide the large grin that crossed his lips.

Gar couldn't help but practically leap for joy at the very light punishment and the fact Malchior had been told to shut up for once. It was for a lack of a better word, awesome. He could hear the white haired teen in the crowd going on about justice and it only made the triumph that much more sweet. He decided to stay put to see the outcome of the gypsy's trail. That was when he finally noticed the tension between the beauty and the old man. It was enough to cause his stomach to churn.

"Rach-"

"Raven. La Raven if you must have a last and first name." Both judge and gypsy ignored the whispers that filled the room once more. He only let his smile grow. If she wanted to keep her name a secret. So be it. It wouldn't save her in the long run.

"La Raven… you are on trail for assault of guards, assault on the Deacon, and causing havoc in the square. How do you plea?"

"…"

"I see…So it is. Guilty. Three hours of lashing in the middle of the town square. You wish to be the center of attention, duckie? So be it." He went to drop his gravel but the loud scream of objection had everyone turning their attention onto the green young man.

Gar blinked at the very loud scream that had fallen from his mouth. At least he thought it was his mouth. Had he really just leapt up and objected? By the looks of everyone watching him it appeared he had. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he felt his cheeks flush. He rubbed the back of his neck and quickly tried to come up with something.

"I…that is…it was my fault…I…I should take her place." The air in the room seemed to thin as not a person moved, all frozen in the spot from shock. Even Malchior had been seemed taken aback by the action.

"Are you crazy?!" Emerald eyes turned to the annoyed look on Raven's face.

"I…I can handle it where you seem a bit…well…er…that is…" She narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow to dare him to finish his sentence. Gar gulped and rubbed the back of his neck knowing he couldn't continue on that route. He quickly started to back pedal and tried to think of a nice way to put it. "Just trust me. I can handle it."

"Trust you? I don't even know you! Judge I will take my own punishment."

"But it was my fault! If I hadn't been there in the first place you wouldn't have had to come up on the stage. What you did was for me and by that logic it is my fault!" He tried to argued and she snarled slightly as if that had been the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"I don't need your help." She spat out and he felt his temper rising.

"Well that sucks for you!" He yelled and both blinked in shock before their eyes narrowed at one another. "Look. Miss Raven. My mind is made up and you can't change that. I will take your place and that is that."

"The hell it is!" A few women gasped at the language from a young lady but Raven pressed on. "It was my decision and I will-"

"Walk off, scot-free, Duckie. The young lad will take your place." Mr. Richards smirked. Raven curled her hands into fist to keep from flying across the room at the old man. She knew he was simply doing this because she did not want it. He was trying to prove to the empath that this was his courtroom and that he was the final say.

"You can't do this!" She yelled. The judge only smiled and placed his cheek against the palm of his hand, checking his nails.

"I can and just did, luv."

"There are laws against this!" She shrieked and he met her glare head on, the smile never leaving his features.

"I am the law." She slammed the palms of her hands against the table in front of her and went to scream again but a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned on the one offering comfort and found herself staring into a sea of emerald. Gar flashed her a sad smile and she felt her heart launch in her chest.

"Please…just let me do this." She went to argue, went to tell him that he didn't need to do this because she would gladly take her punishment. Yet, she couldn't. She only watched those sad eyes and found herself nodding her head even though part of her was screaming no.

Steve Dayton had never been more proud of the green young man than he had in that very moment. To take responsibility for his own actions and even those of another, it was noble in the old Knights eyes. However, the woman sitting next to him was having other concerns.

"Steve…he's gone through enough! Do something." Rita hissed quietly and Steve thought it over for a moment. If he played 'daddy' and derailed the harsh punishment, the teen would be mocked.

"This is his choice." Rita's eyes widen in shock from her husband's words and she glanced back at where the judge was talking to the two teens. She went to speak out but only found herself remaining quiet, lowering her head slightly in shame. Steve saw it and he frowned at the pain on her face. Damn what people thought.

"Judge. I think for such a noble action that the sentence should be lighter. The teen has already suffered enough in the face of this town." Came a voice that wasn't Steve's.

"Pffffft." Malchior hissed from the back but the Lieutenant kept going. Victor stepped down from where he sat next to the Dayton's and walked over to hover between the gypsy and the bell ringer.

"I ask that his sentence be carried out in private and in my hands." The judge only arched an eyebrow and started to twirl the wooden hammer in-between his fingers.

"And why should I do that, Duckie?" Victor Stone tried not to wince at the name and cleared his throat, trying to think over the best tactic.

"Because I will be there to witness it and see that it is handled correctly." Everyone watched as Steve Dayton stepped down from the bleachers and moved to the front of the podium. He met the judge's eyes and Mr. Richards seemed to go pale for a moment.

"Mr. Dayton…I did not know that the King had relieved you for such an event…" Steve ignored the veiled insult and started to adjust the gloves on his hands.

"I would never miss such an event in Notre Dame. _Maddie_. After all you are such an _honorable_ judge." The insult echoed throughout the room and Rita hid a smile behind her hand. It was common knowledge among the wealthy that 'Mad Mod' as he called himself in the slums of the city, had taken bribes for leniency in trails. Though he was mad, he was not stupid and he knew going up against the Colonel of the King's Guards was not something he could do. Well he could but he would fail.

Mr. Richards kept the very fake smile plastered to his face and spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Why when you put it that way, Mr. Dayton…I would be honored to change my sentence."

"I knew we could come to an agreement." The judge tried not to curse underneath his breath and slammed the gravel down onto the top of his desk. There was laughter from the back room and no one turned around, knowing it was from Malchior. He always got his way, one way or another.

Victor said nothing and stepped back to let the green teen walk by him, Raven never taking her eyes off of him. Slowly Gar started to walk away and only spared the empath one last sad look. They watched one another and she said nothing as the bailiff chained iron shackles around his wrist. He gave her a confident smile before moving his eyes away from her. She watched all three men move from the courtroom and soon people were dispersing behind them.

Slowly the empath moved to sit down on the bench, feeling like the smallest person in the world. She listened as the last person shuffled from the courtroom and a soft bleating sound brought her back to the present. Idly she placed a hand on the goat's head and drew in a deep breath. They sat there in silence for a moment or two before she mumbled something about a stupid green man. Who put their life on the line for someone they did not know not only once but twice? It was unheard of and not even called for! She would have to thank him as soon as she could.

Silkie bleated again and she nodded her head knowing that they should leave before someone came back. Rising to her feet she followed the dancing goat out of the courtroom and tried to push away the thought of those sad green eyes, hiding behind a large confident smile. She tried not to think of the way he seemed confused or how noble he had looked in that moment of taking her burden onto himself. She tried to do all of this and found that she could not. Instead she was haunted by that smile, those eyes, and the kind words and she wasn't sure how it made her feel. All she did know was that she had to do something about it and soon.

_**A/N:**_ I know it took forever to come out and I think I have a few spelling errors in it but I edited it at like 2 in the morning. So I hope you guys liked this chapter, I loved writing the court of miracle scene. It made me chuckle. Anyway! Thank you for reading and hopefully I won't take so long with the next update. Don't forget to review and thank you for those who have! Encase you're wondering most of this chapter came from blending chapters in the book and changing a few things. Until next time! Love and Peace!


	5. Chapter 4: The webs we weave

_**A/N: **_Er been awhile. Sorry! Hopefully this chapter tides you over till the next! Read and Review! ^^;

_**Chapter Four: The webs we weave stretch on for eternity**_

Steve Dayton said nothing as they marched through the street, a rather large crowd following behind. He would have to do something about that if this was going to be done in private. Originally he wasn't even going to step in but after the Lieutenant had done so, he had felt obligated. No, it was more than that. Half of him wanted to do nothing but smile and be proud of the action the green teen had taken. The other half had wanted to jump up from where he sat and demand the judge to take away the harsh punishment. It was the look on Rita's face as Victor Stone spoke that had touched the old mans heart and made up his mind. He had decided maybe he could do this for both the woman he loved and the promise to a past friend. He hadn't been at the festival that day but Rita had told him all about it and the thought still made his blood boil. Garfield would not be a source of amusement for these people ever again and that was a promise he would keep.

Glancing over his shoulder he weighed the vast amount of people that followed closely behind. It was a large group of maybe forty or fifty and the Colonel wondered if any of these people had better things to do. Sitting around and mocking someone for being different was bad enough but to do so simply because you were bored, well that was down right disgusting. Scowling slightly he let his eyes fall on the young Lieutenant and gave a tilt of his head to call the dark skinned young man over. Victor blinked but moved swiftly to the side of the Colonel, trying not to come off awe struck.

"Yes S-Sir?" He stammered and the older man didn't seem to notice. Or if he did he wasn't giving him a hard time for it and Victor was grateful.

"We need to get rid of the crowd."

Victor tilted his head in confusion and glanced over his shoulder to land on the enormous mob still following behind them. He caught sight of the white haired adopted son of the Deacon and he tried not to glare. He remembered all too well the past events that had occurred with Malchior and he still owed him a good punch in the nose. Not that Gar hadn't done a nice job of that already. Victor smirked as he replayed the scene over and over again in his mind before he realized he needed to focus. He shook the image from his mind and focused on the job at hand. His gray eyes roamed to where Garfield walked behind them in chains, the bell ringer's eyes full of dread at public humiliation once more. Victor frowned and finally turned back to the Colonel.

"I do believe you're correct, Sir…but how do we do it? Even if we get the crowd to breakup a few will still linger."

Steve nodded his head and already knew who Victor had meant. He would have to come up with a plan and fast. They were already at the edge of the town. Steve caught sight of his wife not walking too far off by his side, looking nervously from him to the crowd. He smiled slightly at his luck and turned towards the Lieutenant.

"Here take Garfield and tell the crowd to go. I'll make sure they do not follow." He handed over the chain link and did not wait to be saluted as he moved swiftly over to where Rita stood. Vic watched him go before letting out a loud audible sigh. He hated dealing with crowds namely because people could get so mouthy. However, for a friend he would gladly endure the whining, the cursing, and the quick kick to people's head he usually had to take. Turning around he held up his hand and the large crowd behind him came to an abrupt stop.

"Alright folks, that's enough. You've said all your pieces and it's done and over with. This is the end of the line." No one moved and instead they started to talk amongst themselves. He heard the usual batter of whining and even a few people brave enough to mock him (though it was done quietly). Victor frowned a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently it would have to be done the hard way. "Let me rephrase. Ya'll got all of three seconds to get out of here before you answer to me!" He screamed.

Gasps were heard and then the crowd quickly started to disperse, a few of the wealthier people repeating 'I never' to one another. He ignored the words they muttered and narrowed his gray eyes at anyone who watched him for longer than he enjoyed. They would gulp and quickly walk away faster, a few braver ones mumbling just loud enough for him to make out a few curse words. Soon only four teens remained and a smirk was spread wide across the leaders face. Victor didn't even try to hide his scowl as they stared one another down.

"Don't you have to get back to your '_duties_', Lieutenant?" The three followers smirked and Victor contained himself from tossing all four down a nearby well. He straightened up to his full height and let a large smirk cross his lips, gazing down at the pale haired scholar.

"Unlike you, I am already working. Some of us don't live off of our _daddies_ after all." Terra let out a snort and barely hid her chuckle as she covered her mouth with her hand. Kyd Wykkyd and Angel conveniently found a spot on the ground to watch as they tried to hide their small smirks as well. Nonetheless, Malchior did not find it funny and the narrowing of his eyes showed it. They stared at one another and Malchior was the first to let his eyes fall, landing on the chained figure that stood between them. He smirked and Victor narrowed his eyes to thin slits.

"Say Garfield dear boy…" The young adults stopped laughing and soon all eyes were on the green teen. Garfield refused to look up or even acknowledge the fact that the wicked foster brother was even there. The slight way his shoulders tensed was the only thing that gave it away he was even listening. It was the only sign Malchior needed and he pressed on. If he could not hit at Victor Stone he would simply change his opponent. "Did I ever tell you that you look quite nice in red? We shall have to do it again sometime."

Gar curled his fingers and reminded himself he was in enough trouble for punching the jerk. He didn't need to add anything else to his punishment. Still it was very tempting.

Victor Stone was not as tamed. He growled and closed the distance between Malchior in three long strides, his hand already lifted for the blow. It never came. All eyes moved to land on Steve Dayton who held the Lieutenant's arm tightly in his hand. They looked at one another and Victor felt a small amount of shame wash over him for losing his temper. A _VERY _small amount of shame. Slowly he lowered his fist and looked down at the ground like a child that had just been scowled and didn't agree with the lecture. Steve didn't ask him to explain, didn't order him to apologize, he simply ignored the four youths all together. He remembered that feeling of wanting to punch someone for hurting a friend like it had only been yesterday.

"Come son…we have a job to do." It took every ounce of self-control for Victor to follow Steve Dayton and even more so to ignore the taunts coming from behind him. The tall man growled underneath his breath and clenched his hands into fists at his side.

"He was asking for it, sir."

"You'll find in this line of business, most are." The teen scoffed and that was the end of the conversation. Both men moved to exit the city with four trouble makers on their heels.

Malchior and his group only got a few more steps before they were cut off by Rita Dayton. Four sets of eyes looked up at the older woman and she managed to give the sweetest smile she could muster up. Maybe those acting classes were going to pay off after all.

"Malchior! It's been way too long. Come! Tell me all about what you've been up to since last we talked." She placed a hand to his arm and Malchior met her smile with one of his own charming grins. Rita braced herself for the venom that the youth was so well known for.

"Ah. Mrs. Dayton I would love to but my friends and I are quite busy. May I take a rain check?" If it was going to be a game of manners to see who would have the upper hand, he would gladly play.

"Oh no!" Rita pursed her lips in a small frown and placed a hand to her cheek. "I'm afraid if it isn't now then it'll never happen. You are such a busy person and all." She smiled again and the teenage girls could not help but fall into the warmth it provided. It was like a mother whose smile wrapped you up and offered comfort even to a child that long ago forgot they were just that, a child. Even if the smile was as fake as fools' gold, like fools gold it still shimmered and they wanted more. "How about I take you and your friends out to lunch? My treat."

Malchior went to object knowing it was all just a distraction to keep him from following behind the bell ringer. He had seen that warm smile way too many times to be effected by it and knew that if one looked directly into it they couldn't help but fill warmth. The feeling caused his stomach to twist and long ago he had taught himself to be immune to it. He had expected Steve Dayton to find a better detour but in the old man's age, he must have been slipping.

Malchior only got as far as opening his mouth before Terra and Angel took an arm each of the older woman, smiling up at her. The pale haired teen found himself taken aback at the action.

"I for one would love too! I've always wanted to try this one little place. You in?" Terra asked and Angel smiled. The silent redhead nodded her hair and took the hand of her silent counterpart, Kyd Wykkyd watching with his usual foreboding face. Rita tried not to grin in victory and gave a sweet smile. Malchior tried not to glare at the small defeat. He was going to need better lackeys.

"It wouldn't be much fun without our guest of honor."

"It looks as if I do not have a choice…" He said through a clenched jaw and forced that cold yet charming smile across his features. "I would love to attend with you, Mrs. Dayton. You are always of great company. Much like your husband." She kept the smile across her lips and told herself it was for Garfield. She could undergo one evening with this horrible child for the child she considered her own. Rita pushed back a shudder as Malchior moved to take the place of Angel and wrapped his arm around hers.

"When you spend time with someone enough, you tend to pick up a few of their habits. How is the Deacon fairing these days?" Rita asked in her sweetest tone, two teens never hearing the veiled insult. Malchior arched an eyebrow and didn't reply, leading the group down to the street. Terra smirked and knew this would be an entertaining evening.

* * *

Raven returned to the court of miracles a few hours after the judgment had been made. She found all her friends waiting for her by the entrance and she tried to find a way to reassure the small group. She couldn't think of one.

"Well she's here so that's a good sign." Jinx said and a few people nodded in agreement. Raven only kept her face its usual calm demeanor but the fact her hand trembled slightly showed something was bothering her.

"Sister Raven… were they light of the punishment of your fate?" Kory asked and Raven could not meet her eyes. Instead she watched the ground and went back through the events that had occurred earlier. It all seemed to have happened so fast and now here she was while the bell ringer was taking her sentence upon himself. She had so many mixed feelings floating around that it was hard to keep them in control. The one she knew she felt the most was Rage. Rage against the fact he had been so quick to sacrifice himself for someone he didn't know. Rage for the fact that he had been too stubborn to even listen to her and rushed in like some type of white knight. The thought of her needing a knight in the first place only made her angrier. Who did he think he was?

"The bell ringer took my sentence upon himself…" Quiet drifted in the distance between her and her friends and the empath refused to look up. Right now he would be taking the punishment and all those people would be watching. They would be mocking him and it would be that day all over again for the green man. Her fingers curled into tight fist and something started to rattle across the cavern. "He's to be lashed… they changed the location but I know they'll follow… I know…"

Kory frowned and glanced to Jinx for help. It was uncommon to see the empath so riled up unless she was near someone with too much rage to handle. The jester grumbled and stepped in front of her dark and gloomy friend. She watched the way the empath trembled slightly and tilted her head as Raven closed her eyes, seeming close to an emotion that not even the jester could place a finger on. That only left one thing for Jinx to do. She reeled a hand back and let it go flying, slapping the shorter teen full in the face. The sound echoed throughout the cavern and everyone stood in shock at the action. Apparently Jinx had clearly lost her mind.

"That's enough of that."

"…" Raven slowly moved a hand up to the stingy red handprint on her cheek. Jinx ignored it and started to adjust the sleeve of her shirt. The jester knew it was only a matter of time and she was going to have to be ready.

"Gee if I didn't know better one would think you were mad instead of grateful."

"Y-you hit me…" The empath finally said in an unbelievable voice. Sure Jinx and she had never seen eye to eye to a lot of things but the jester had never crossed the line. Well not since they were children.

"Yeah I did. Stop moping around."

"You…hit…me…" Jinx ignored her and kept talking.

"I mean you act like he did a bad thing."

"You. Hit. Me." Jinx never noticed the way Raven's hands curled into fist or how the words were said through clenched teeth. The jester was so deep in speaking around the three repetitive words to notice the anger welling up right in front of her. Or so to an untrained eye it would seem that way.

"You're acting like a-AH!" Yep. There it was. Jinx hit the ground hard as Raven tackled her and tried to return the slap with her own. The female jester brought her hands up in time to avoid the blow and grunted, trying to push the empath off of her with a knee.

"You hit me! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I was helping!" Screamed Jinx and caught the fist just as it came inches to her nose. Pink eyes narrowed and she rolled over on top of the empath, trying to pin her down for the fear of her own life.

"Helping?! You. Hit. ME!" Raven leaned her knee back and kicked hard to push the pink haired girl off of her, Jinx flying backwards to hit the ground. Normally Raven wouldn't have acted out so quickly but the events of the day were still fresh in her mind. Anger was already building and now the emotion seemed to flow into the outlet that the jester had given her.

"Friends! Do not fight!" Screamed Kory as Jinx avoided another kick and sent a punch at Raven's head. It was like being twelve again when Jinx had stolen Raven's book and taunted her for reading too much.

"Should we stop them?!" Garth yelled and looked at Wally for advice. The speedster only shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Nah. They'll work it out."

"Friends! This is most ill appropriate!" Kory tried again but once more her plea was on deaf ears. Raven threw a punch and Jinx easily avoided it. The jester gritted her teeth and flew at the empath, sending both girls down to the ground once more.

"I AM helping! You were mad and now you're not!"

"Let me up and I'll show you how _not_ mad I am!" Something started to rattle again and Jinx rolled her eyes. This was starting to get annoying. It had been years since she had to use this technique on the empath and she had to admit she was shocked it still worked as well as it did. Raven didn't know about the power she possessed. Well not about all of it anyway. She knew she could do some things such as make a few things levitate for a few seconds and that when she didn't give her powers an outlet they seemed to cause things to explode. Jinx winced as Raven managed to knee her in the side, the jester strangling to keep her pinned. Okay, next time she would just let things explode and say it was an earthquake so no one would worry. She was too old to be rolling around on the ground.

"Stop it! You don't have to feel guilty! He did it of his own accord! I mean come on, Rae. You're suppose to be the smart one!" The empath stopped strangling and kept her eyes narrowed on the pink haired teen above her. The thought of rubbing her face in the dirt crossed her mind but in the end Raven knew she was correct. The thought only annoyed her more. Finally she turned her head and let the black strands of her hair cover her face, muttering something about being right underneath her breath.

Jinx didn't even try to hide her winning smirk and stood up to offer a hand to the girl on the ground. Raven accepted the hand and dusted the dirt from her cloak.

"Unlike you however, I feel bad about letting the man take the fall."

"Hey! I only let Wally take the fall once and he totally asked me too!"

"You didn't need to go around bragging about it though." Muttered Wally and the two females ignored him.

"Look the guy did what he wanted. You had no part in it." Raven said nothing and looked down at the ground. The guilt still washed over her and she tried to soothe it away by rubbing her arm.

"…If I may offer my three copper coins." Jinx arched an eyebrow at Kory, completely lost.

"She means her two cents." Raven filled in for the female jester.

"Oh. Right. Knew that." Kory started to twiddle her fingers around one another and glanced back between the two females, trying to find the right words.

"Sister Raven… if you feel of the guilt, why not venture out and give him the words of thanks?" Everyone fell silent. Kory's eyebrows creased together as she thought that maybe she had used the wrong words once more. However the gentle smile from Raven confirmed she did not.

"I think that I will. Thank you Koriand'r. You have been most helpful in a not violent way." She glared at Jinx and the jester only stuck out her tongue. "Anyway. I think I'll go mediate before going to visit him this evening. Thank you everyone and oh, Jinx." The pink haired teen only felt the sting on her cheek as an indication that Raven had hit her. She narrowed her eyes and Raven only walked by her with a smug look across her pale face. "We're even now."

Chuckles filled the air and Jinx whirled around to send them all glares. Coughs filled the air to try and hide the treacherous chuckles that still sounded in between the coughing. She grumbled and rolled her eyes. They could have at least pretended to whistle. Turning her back to the group she never showed anyone the small smile of friendship and understanding.

* * *

Garfield tried not to complain as they seemed to walk for hours out into the middle of nowhere. Or maybe it only felt like hours since he had chains wrapped around his wrist and ankles. Seriously, what did they think he was going to do? He was green not a mass murderer. He stumbled over a rock and winced as the pain shot up through his foot. This just wasn't his month.

"This looks a good spot as any. Lieutenant take the chains off."

"Sir?" In all his years of working for the army he had never heard of unchaining a prisoner. Come to think of it, he had never even heard of taking a prisoner out into the middle of nowhere for a sentence.

"Take the chains off." Steve said again with an edge of annoyance at having to repeat his orders. Victor didn't question it again and gave a nod.

"Yes Sir." The large teen moved and undid the cuffs, the harsh metal falling to the earth. Gar rubbed his sore wrists and slowly let his eyes land on the Colonel with a look of defiance and apprehension. He knew Steve Dayton. He knew that the man honored his role and his word with every fiber of who he was. He respected Steve more than anyone else he knew and that did nothing to make the harsh sentence easier to take.

"Let's get this over with…" Muttered the green teen and Victor couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He had been through so much and probably had so much more to go through. It wasn't right in his opinion.

"Lieutenant you seem like an honorable man and one that follows orders very well." Steve said.

"Sir!" Victor responded and straightened up the way he had been taught to when speaking with a superior officer.

"I'm going to give you two orders here today Lieutenant and I expect you not to question them. Am I clear?"

"Sir?" Both Victor and Gar watched the older man as he turned his back to them, leaving them only to guess at the expression he wore across his face.

"Am I clear, Lieutenant Victor Stone?" The firmness in Dayton's voice made the large young man get a lump in his throat. Slowly he nodding his head before he realized that he couldn't be seen and quickly he cleared his throat to speak.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"I am glad…my first order is that you will not repeat what you witness here today."

Garfield blinked and glanced up at the dark skinned man in confusion. Victor only seemed just as confused and shrugged down at the green teen before answering.

"Yes sir…"

"My last order is that if you are ever asked about the events that happened here today, you simply say you were following orders." Instantly the Lieutenant understood what was going on and he couldn't help but let a smile grace his face. If by chance Victor was ever cornered to speaking about the events of this day he would not be held responsible for whatever was about to happen. Or more accurately, for what was _not _going to happen.

"I understand sir. I would be honored to follow these orders."

"Eh…" Said Gar but neither of the older men looked at him. Finally Steve Dayton turned back around and nodded his head in approval.

"You're a good man." Victor said nothing and Steve moved his eyes to land on the still confused look of the bell ringer. "Garfield…I am very proud of you."

"Wait, what, who, me? I mean…er…thank…you?"

"Still as articulate as last time I see." Said Steve and Gar tried not to blush from embarrassment. Victor laughed and quickly tried to cover it with the back of his hand.

"Nice to see you again as well, Sir." Muttered the green teen and Steve chuckled, moving over to the short teen.

"I'm not going to carry out the sentence but I am going to use this time for some long overdue training." Gar moaned and closed an eye as Steve ruffled the green strands of his hair.

"Couldn't you just beat me and be done with it." Steve chuckled and slapped the young man hard on the back, sending him flying forward to his knees.

"Funny as always, Garfield. Lieutenant, grab a few of those sticks over there. You can train with us." Victor blinked and looked back between the two. There were stories about Steve Dayton's harsh training. They had made it all the way from the battle field, to the training quarters behind the king's mansion, to the tiny streets of Notre Dame and they had never been kind stories.

"Sir? No disrespect but this looks like a family sort of thing." Vic said as he tried to weasel out of what was probably going to be the longest day of his military career. Garfield snorted as he plopped down on his rear and started to play with the tip of his boot.

"Nice try dude, but you're stuck just like I am. Hope you've been keeping up on your talent too. Steve doesn't hold back." Victor seemed to pale slightly and watched as the gray haired man started to stretch. Some days he really didn't get paid enough for this.

* * *

Slade watched from the window of his secret room in one of the towers of the church. He looked down upon the world below him and he curled his fingers into fist. He could see the vermin, the endless supply of magical fools, and devils walking around in human skin. It was enough to drive an old man mad. However, he didn't think of himself that old. Not young, but not an old man that couldn't still lift a sword.

He moved away from the window and glanced about the objects that he had collected over the years. Swords of all kind lined the wall and pages and pages of names scattered the filthy table tops. He debated on getting back to the list of guilty subjects but the slight jingle of a tambourine caught his attention. As If the world had slowed down to a snail's pace he turned his one blue eye upon the window and like a siren calling a sailor to the rocks, he walked forward.

He stopped in front of the window and his eye was instantly drawn to the gypsy girl dancing in the street. He watched every angle of her body as she turned, studied the curves of her body as she danced side to side, and memorized the way the sun shimmered violet streaks in her dark hair. She was lovely and mysterious and as much as he hated to admit it, he was quit taken with her. The very thought made his hands curl into fist. He was above such notions and above such silly little things as lust. Sure when he had been young he had allowed the feeling to consume him but he wasn't a child anymore. He was a powerful man now and he had strived very hard to get everything he had achieved. He wouldn't allow a rude, defiant, and beautiful witch to be his downfall.

He turned from the window and strolled back over to his desk. He picked up the feather pen and let it hover over the paper as he tried to think of more names to add. He tried to ignore how her face and her name kept lingering in his mind.

* * *

Victor dragged the diminutive green teen into the bell tower above the city. He pushed open the door to the rather messy room and tried not to grimace as a rat scurried by his feet. Apparently when you rarely had guest you rarely cleaned. That or he was a packrat. One look around the room and he was leaning more towards the second. He kicked a pair of pants out of his way and moved over to the bed, laying the green man upon it.

Gar groaned and rubbed his aching head as Victor Stone stood over him with a large smile across his face. The older teen looked normal except for a few bruises lining his face and the dirt clinging to his armor.

"Man, you're a better fighter than I thought."

"Steve use to train me whenever Slade wasn't." Grumbled the jaded skinned teen and sat up on his elbows, wincing as a surge of pain shot through his side. "Dude, you think the man would have learned some self-restraint over the years."

It was fair to say that Steve Dayton had put both youths to work that day. He taught them fencing techniques and some new hand to hand styles. He had whacked them with sticks, kicked them endlessly in what felt like every part of their bodies, slammed them into trees, tossed them across the ground, and in Garfield's case even accidentally pushed him off of a small drop into rushing water below. Which Steve hadn't even bothered to help the young teen out of. Instead he had said it was a sign from God and that the green youth was suppose to swim against the rushing rapids to tone up body muscle. Victor had stood by looking pale and hoping the best for the smaller male. Finally after several minutes and slamming against a few rocks, Gar had shifted into his beast form and managed to drag himself out of the rushing stream. Seconds later he had collapsed down onto the ground and Steve had declared the hellish day over. Victor had agreed to take the bell ringer home.

"Where do you keep your water, little man?" Gar arched an eyebrow.

"On the table, tin man." It was Victor's turn to lift an eyebrow and he couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the table.

"Got it, cabbagehead. Want some?" Gar couldn't help but smirk as Vic poured water into two dirty glasses that were on the table.

"If you don't mind, junkyard man."

"Not at all. Here ya go Brussels sprout." Gar gasped and placed a hand to his heart as he gave Victor a look as if he had been shot through his green chest.

"Dude that's low! I hate Brussels sprouts!" Victor let out a loud laugh and shook his head, handing over a glass of water.

"Sorry, man." The laughter died around them until an uncomfortable silence filled the void. They started to drink their water quietly and avoided one another's eyes. It had been a long time since Victor had once stood in the same spot, much too long in his opinion. Why he had let the Deacon drive him away from someone he now knew could be such a good person and an even better friend, he did not know. He only knew he regretted it. Victor started to shift uncomfortably on his feet and let his eyes fixate on a spot on the wall. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Clearing his throat he stared harder at the wall and tried to speak as causal as he could. "Look man…about not coming to visit…it wasn't that I didn't want to…it was just-"

"I understand…Slade doesn't like me having many visitors. I don't blame you dude." Once more an eerie silence drifted between them and Gar stared into the depths of the cool water in his hands. Uncertainly he began to speak again, "Maybe in another life we were like best friends." Silence.

Victor watched the green man from the corner of his eyes and felt the weight of the words crush down on his shoulders. In that moment Garfield looked so small and alone. Was this what being a bell ringer was about? Not having many friends and staying locked away for fear of what the world thought of you? To never be able to walk down the street for far of harassment or violence breaking out. The world could truly be too cruel to the innocent and the thought caused him to frown. Slowly he turned to place a hand on shape shifter's shoulder. Gar looked up and Victor smiled warmly down at him.

"Man, not another life. Not a next life…we're definitely friends in this one. Don't you ever doubt that, cabbagehead." Gar watched the large smile on his friends face and let his own broad grin show.

"In that case, _friend._ Can you get me something to eat? I'm starved." Victor laughed and slapped the shorter mans back. Gar went flying to land face first on the bed and Victor let out apologies. The bell ringer only lifted a thumbs up and Victor couldn't help but laugh again. This time, Garfield joined in.

* * *

Raven picked up the coins and placed them in her purse as she glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting and night would be coming soon. She had to hurry if she wanted to catch the bell ringer before it was too late. She reached for a coin a few feet in front of her but a shoe stepped on it. Her eyebrows lowered in irritation and she looked up expecting to see a knight. They just didn't understand what it meant to leave her alone. It wasn't like it was a hard concept to understand.

She opened her mouth to speak but her eyes caught the peeling material on the shoe, causing her to do a double take. The leather was peeling off and one could see the curve of a dainty foot through the faded material that was left. Slowly her eyes looked up and she felt the blood drain from her already pale face. It couldn't be. Anyone but her, please, anyone but her.

The older woman looked down upon the young beauty in front of her. She watched the way the teen's eyes shimmered with insolence and fear at the same time. When she was near they always looked that way. How they always looked so innocent and scared and angry all at once. She knew better though, she knew what the youth really was and that those beautiful eyes were not to be trusted. They were eyes of the devil, eyes of something she had once seen so many years ago. The old hag lifted a finger and pointed it accusingly at the empath.

"Witch…" She hissed out through lips as if the sound of her own voice hurt her to listen to. Raven stood to her full height and stepped backwards as the older woman covered in brown rags moved with her. Her lips were chapped and her finger shook violently in the youth's face as her scratchy voice spoke again in a low whisper. "Witch! Gypsy witch!" Her voice began to rise and Raven stumbled backwards to hit her back against the nearby building.

The empath could feel the woman's scorn and depression wash over her in a flood. She was swimming in the other's emotions and only seconds away from drowning. She saw how in another life that the woman that stood before her had been beautiful. She saw the bright smile and cheerfulness in those old haunting dark eyes. The empath watched on as a wave of red could be seen and sanity began to slip away after a tragic event. The once beautiful and kind woman now nothing more than the sad and bitter hag she saw in front of her.

Raven bite down the bile that threatened to leak from her throat as the rancid smell of decay hit her nostrils. She could feel the hag moving closer to her and hovering over her shaky form. Raven tried to stay above the whirling images, tried to grab on to her own sanity to keep from going under as the old hag screamed the same two words over and over again at the top of her lungs. She watched the shaky finger in front of her face blurring as the old hag kept pointing. She seemed to be saying it was all her fault. The suffering she had endeared, the flashes of red, her own ugliness that had overtook her beauty and the reason for her tragic misfortune, was all the youths fault.

Raven brought up her hands and covered her ears as she tried to get the dizzy spell to subside. She knew she had to get away, had to escape the crazy woman in front of her and get back to reality. She didn't want to drown in this feeling and the hatred was too much for even her to bear.

Forcing her head to stop spinning she pushed from the wall with all that she was. She held her stomach and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her. The empath started to shift back into reality as she heard the hag screaming at her from where she had once stood. She didn't look back into those cold dead eyes and kept running to leave the crazy older woman behind.

Raven turned too sharply around a corner and stumbled over her own two feet. Quickly she staggered back up to keep running with her violet cape flapping behind her. She didn't know where she was running until the church came into view in front of her. She didn't hesitate and ran up the stairs, skipping steps to get inside. She burst through the large wooden doors and slammed them shut behind her before she finally stopped running, her knees shaking.

Gasping for air she tried not to cry and felt her legs give way to slowly sink down to her knees as the emotions still lingered like a bad odor around her. It seemed to cling to her mind and clothing and she placed a hand to her chest, sucking in deep breaths of air. Her heart beat rapidly and loudly in her ears and she closed her eyes as they began to water. So much pain. So much hatred, misery, and pain. It was no wonder the old woman had become what she had. The thoughts and feelings were too much for the empath and she cursed herself for not being ready to handle it, shaking slightly against the doorframe.

"Rae?" She whirled around and placed a hand to the hilt of the hidden dagger in her cloak, ready to strike. Victor held up his hands as he instantly recognized the glare in her eyes and one of her hands on the hilt of her dagger. He saw the tears just behind her eyes and it didn't take a genius to realize she was terrified and trying her best not to show it. It did however take someone who knew her to know that this meant she was slightly unstable and needed a moment to calm down. "Whoa! Calm down it's only me! I mean you could stab me but we both know it wouldn't do much."

"Vic…" She tried not to fall into a weeping mess in front of her life long friend and moved to hug him. The large man slowly moved his arms around the slender girl he had grown to call a sister over the long years. He stroked the messy violet strands of her hair and they stood in silence as he offered her comfort. He didn't break the silence as she worked to pull herself back together, taking deep breaths every now and again. She knew he would never ask what was wrong and would wait for her to speak when she was ready. It was one of the reasons she adored him so much. Finally after the silence seemed to stretch on a second too long, she spoke. "It was…that woman…she was so mean and and…what are you doing here?"

The question seemed to snap her out of the water of sorrow she was in a minute ago and the Victor smirked. Sometimes it only took her a moment of falling apart before that mask was back across her face and it was weird how they all had grown to accept it.

He didn't have to ask who she was referring to, it was a well known fact among the people of Notre Dame that the old hag of the city hated anything Bohemian. For some odd reason however she hated Raven the most and was always calling her names or embarrassing her. When Raven would mess up on a step in the town square, she was there. When the empath was collecting money and enjoying her day, the old hag was there to call her names. No one knew why and since the older woman did not seem all there in her mind, nothing could be done.

"I was visiting a friend. Was about to get some food for em too. You?" She arched an eyebrow and eyed him closely. Vic was more cautious about choosing friends than she was and that was saying something. After his accident he had become so withdrawn and lived in fear so many people would see him for something he wasn't. A monster. She thought it ridiculous but knew that in this narrow-minded city, it was probably true.

"I came to visit the bell ringer. I wanted to thank him for earlier…what friend? And why are you covered in dirt?"

"The same you came to visit." He responded and completely ignored her second question. She watched him in confusion but before she could ask another question or repeat the first, he was already ushering her up the stairs. "Great, he could use some female company. I'll be back in a few minutes. Make sure he doesn't move too much and oh Rae." She lifted an eyebrow in question and Victor sent her a large smile. "Be nice."

She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, watching her adopted brother leave.

"I am always nice." She called after him and he chuckled, waving a hand over his shoulder to dismiss the obvious lie. That's when the empath realized the man was walking with a slight limp and remembered how he had dodged her question. "Wait, Vic! What happened?"

"See you soon, Rae. Be Nice!"

"Victor!" The door slammed shut and she felt her eyebrow twitch. Sometimes they really were too much like family. Sighing softly she muttered something underneath her breath about being a pretty nice person and headed up the spiral stone stairs. Sure she didn't always get along with people and her circle of friends was very selective but that didn't mean she wasn't nice. Okay, maybe the fact she was a bit sarcastic and never smiled could play a factor in her 'niceness' but still. Telling her to behave as if she was some type of bad dog that bite and snarled at everyone was a bit much.

She shrugged the thought off and pushed the door to the tower open, the hinges squeaking quietly to give her away.

"Dude that was fast. What do you do, keep a spare pig in your armor?" Gar chuckled. Raven arched an eyebrow at the joke and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out of pig and armor but I'll be sure to let Vic know you think of him as a food tavern." Quickly Gar leapt to his feet at the familiar voice and just as quickly as he did, he regretted the action.

The green man collapsed to his knees as they gave out and muttered a curse as he hit the ground. So much for an impressive third meeting. He had told himself he was going to look suave and charming the next time they met but nooooo. He was not only dirty but he couldn't even stand. At this rate she was going to think of him as a fool. Okay she probably already did which meant he was going to have to try harder now. He blushed at how fast she was at his side and the gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" Raven said softly as she frowned at the amount of pain that washed off of him. She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him back onto the bed, trying not to feel too guilty about being the cause of his hurt. Gar on the other hand wasn't even noticing the pain. He was too busy with the sweet smell of jasmine and lavender that lingered along her skin. The way her hair brushed like silk against his cheek and the softness of her fingers as they tried to find a good grip to lift him back to the bed. He tried not to blush.

"I was surprised. Not scared." He said and tried to sound like there was a difference. He had already looked weak; he didn't need to look like a coward too. Raven arched an eyebrow in reply but said nothing and laid him back down on the hard bed. He winced slightly and her eyes started to scan over his form, her lips pursing into a thin line.

Gar seemed to recognize the look and smiled up at the pretty woman.

"It's not what you think…I mean yeah it hurts but not from lashes…" She met his eyes and his breath stopped. They were so serious and mysterious and he found himself drowning in them. In fact he swore he couldn't breath. That's when he realized he wasn't and quickly reminded himself that humans needed air. He let out a loud rush of breath and chuckled nervously to try and cover it up. He always felt so stupid when she was near. It was like someone temporary decided to hold his brain for him and he had no say in the matter. He watched the way her eyes roamed over him and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, trying not to flex to impress her.

Raven looked over the bruises and welts that ran down the jaded skin of the bell ringer. It looked like they had gone more severe on him than they were supposed to. He looked exhausted, weak, and like he had fallen from a cliff and barely managed to crawl back up. She also tried not to notice the very well toned muscle of his stomach and the strength of his arms. Wait, was he flexing? No that had to be her imagination. She looked back up to scan his face to get her mind off of others things and saw the swelling skin was worse there. He had bruises along his cheek, a black eye, and a giant welt that was swelling over his 'good eye'. She couldn't help but still feel that same ping of guilt and idly her hand started to move towards the welt over his eye.

Gar said nothing and emerald eyes watched on as she touched the aching spot. A sharp intake of breath made her yank her hand away and her eyebrows lowered in sympathy. Immediately the changeling was trying to reassure her.

"Really Rae, today was no different than any other day." She arched an eyebrow and he wanted to slap himself. When had he become so bad at this reassuring thing? He shook his head and tried again anyway. "No I meant that I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. Really! I wouldn't lie to you Rae."

"Why do you keep calling me that? You hardly know me." There had been more bite in the question than she had meant to put in. In fact she had wanted to say something else but that had flown out the window at the nickname given to her by her additional brother and family. If Victor had given this man permission to use her nickname without her agreement she was going to…well she wasn't sure but it would be bad.

Gar blinked and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, glancing anywhere but her eyes. It seemed like he was always upsetting her and at this rate he was even beginning to wonder if she enjoyed being near him at all.

"I came up with it…I mean Raven, Rae…kinda just clicks, ya know?" He chuckled a bit again but she kept her stoic face. His chuckled died down to a low cough and he muttered something of an apology underneath his breath.

"Nice to see you being so 'nice', there Rae." Both sets of eyes glanced over to where the Lieutenant walked in and the empath only scuffed slightly.

"I didn't realize my nickname was so well known. Excuse me for being slightly surprised."

Victor only smirked and moved further into the room, waving off the glare coming from the pale skinned gyspy.

"Don't mind her, Gar. She's got more bark than bite."

"Oh… one of those harmless kinda women?" Raven arched an eyebrow and Victor chuckled, scratching at his cheek as he tried to imagine it.

"Err…Okay yeah, her bark and her bite it pretty much the same." Raven rolled her eyes.

Victor set down a basket of food in the middle of the table and that seemed to be the key to the green teen's health. Instantly Gar was leaping over the black haired beauty to run over to the table. It was amazing how food could always be the one thing to revive a fallen male.

"Food! What did you get me? You know I don't eat meat, right?" Vic chuckled and started to set the food out on the table. Occasionally he would slap at Gar's hands and the bell ringer eeped to pull them back, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Yeah yeah I got you some bread and fruit, along with some vegetables. Rae you want a plate?"

"Why not, I'm already here." She said and walked over to where the two males stood, taking a seat. Gar reached for something again and this time Victor handed him over a roll of bread, the green teen grinned ear to ear.

"Dude, I love you!" Victor chuckled and started to fix him and Rae a plate of food as Gar stuffed the bread into his mouth. Emerald eyes started to scan over the choices and then realized his guests needed something to drink. He stepped away from the table and started to clean out another cup for the empath. He filled the glass with water and handed it over to the gypsy, Raven giving a nod of thanks. He smiled in return and she found the corner of her lips curve just slightly.

Soon they sat around the table with Gar in the middle, chatting away about nothing in particular. She watched the interaction between the two males with fascination (at least on the inside). She caught the way Victor laughed like he had once done before his accident and the way the green teen went about telling jokes. It was intriguing to say the least and she found herself drawn to it. It was like watching two friends that hadn't just met as much as always known one another and recognized that friendship even in a new life. Victor laughed again and shook his head as Gar tried to get him to eat a sandwich that consisted of bread, tomato, mustard, and lettuce.

"No meat, I ain't eating it."

"That's so cruel! After I made the effort to make it for you! I swear I cook and I slay over a hot…er…table! And you just don't appreciate it!"

"Ah but darling what do you expect? Ma always said I could do better and I'm starting to think she was right." Gar gave a fake gasp and placed a hand to his chest. Raven couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly. Both men glanced over and she blushed, turning her head away.

Gar on the other hand was ecstatic. He had been right. The sound of her laugh was breath taking and by the arched eyebrow of Vic also very rare. It made him feel like a champion that he had helped to cause it. Maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought she did.

"You okay, Rae? That almost sounded like a laugh but from you? Nah couldn't be." Vic teased and the empath only rolled her eyes. He really did like to think he was funny.

"Well if you two were telling the jokes, I'm sure you must have heard wrong since both of your senses of humors are lacking." She moved over to the table and Gar smiled ear to pointy ear up at her.

"Well that just means we have to try harder. Oh! I got one! What do you call a fish with no eyes?" Raven glanced at Vic for an answer but he only shrugged.

"Iunno, grass stain. What do you call a fish with no eyes?" Gar grinned.

"Fssssh. Get it? No I's!" He fell into a fit of laughter but no one else joined him. After he realized he was still the only one laughing he looked up to see Raven shaking her head and Victor looking at him like he had grown another head.

"Yeeeeaaaah… that wasn't funny, man."

"Pfffft everyone's a critic." Gar muttered as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Yeah now all we're missing is an actual joker." Raven smirked as Victor laughed. Gar only stuck his tongue out at her. Raven smiled and reached for the plate of food Victor offered, never noticing the smile that crossed a certain green teen's face.

After dinner and a few hours of talking, Victor had left to be up early for a meeting. He made sure that Raven would be alright to walk home alone and she had assured him she could take care of herself. He had been reluctant but after a glare and a few harsh words he had left. That left the dark gypsy girl alone with the green young man in the upper bell tower.

Raven watched as Gar scrambled to try and clean the place up. If one could call pushing everything underneath tables or into corners cleaning.

"Sorry it's so messy… I don't get many guests up here." He glanced over at her and then quickly back down at the mess he called a floor. Yeah, he was bad at this impressing thing.

"Garfield…I didn't come up here to lecture you on your…well… lack of cleanliness." He winced slightly but she kept talking. "I only came tonight to thank you for what you did…"

"Err…what?"

"At the festival and in the courtroom. You didn't have to but you helped me." He watched her with a confused look on his face and she felt herself beginning to get frustrated.

"When you stood up to Malchior and took the punishment in the court…remember?"

"Well yeah, Rae. I was there…but why are you thanking me?" Her eyebrows lower slightly and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because it was something most people wouldn't do. Especially for a gypsy."

"But Rae-"

"Raven." Gar blushed a bit at forgetting so quickly and nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah…er…Raven. I don't understand why you're thanking me because you saved me first." She blinked slightly and tilted her head. This was a turn of events.

"Yes but you didn't have to take my place in the court."

"Well yeah, I sorta did." She tried not to get annoyed again. If he was about to tell her something silly about being the man and needing to protect the woman, she was going to seriously chew him out.

"No you did not.

"Yeah I kinda did."

"You didn't."

"Yeah I did."

"No you didn't." She hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. I _really_ did." He said with the same air of confusion around him. Raven snapped.

"Why!? Why did you have to do it, then?! You don't know me! You owe me nothing! So why?" Gar didn't find himself frightened by the screaming; instead his face lit up like a Christmas tree and even reached his ears. It did not go unnoticed as the empath watched him more closely. The green teen cleared his throat and started to shift uncomfortably underneath her gaze. He knew if he met those eyes he would forget to breathe again and that what he was going to say would come out too jumbled.

"Well you see… the thing is…I mean…" He hesitated and glanced down at the ground, searching for the words. Silence stretched on between them as he tried to piece them together just right.

"Well?" She asked more calmly and arched an eyebrow in question. Gar gulped and started to rub his hands in a washing motion, speaking softly.

"You're…you're too pretty to have to endure something like that…" Raven blinked for a moment and felt a small blush reach her own cheeks. She started to rack her brain for the right response and settled on the first that popped up.

"So you spared me for my looks?"

"No! Oh god no! When you put it that way…I mean… it's not like that…"

"So what _is_ it like then?" Gar frowned and thought over his words once more. This was harder than he thought it would be. Where was Rita with a speech when you needed her? He drew in a shaky breath and decided to let the words just flow out. After all, what could honesty do but only make a situation better, Right? Seeming to settle on that decision he let his emerald eyes land on her violet blue ones and she seemed a bit surprised at the action.

"You were nice to me, Rae… you saw me for more than that creepy guy who rings bells up in the tower… you saw me as a _human_. You saw me as_ me_ and someone that kind should never have to go through a punishment that severe… Never." They watched one another for a moment before he blushed and glanced down to fixate on a random piece of wood on the floor.

Raven stood there with her mouth open at the profound words that she didn't expect to hear from the man. The silence danced around them as he watched the floor and she watched him. Finally she swallowed the lump in her throat and shifted where she stood.

"Oh." She winced as she saw him flinched from the single word. She went to say something else but when he looked up at her with a sad smile she felt at a loss for words.

"Yeah…oh…look Rae…er..ven. It is getting late and you should get home before it gets too dark out. Plus the Deacon might be coming soon…so…"

"Yeah…" She watched as he gave her another smile, this one more convincing then the last. It made her wonder how often he gave it for him to master it so well. He moved past her and stopped as he seemed to debate on something. He decided against touching her shoulder and moved outside onto the balcony, the cool air whipping through his green strands. She frowned and watched him for one more second before she headed out of the door. "Goodnight then Garfield…and once more thank you."

"Goodnight Raven…" He listened to the silence before the sound of the door clicked softly closed behind her. Sighing he glanced over his shoulder and watched the wooden frame, whispering softly. "Be safe." The familiar hand of Kole on his shoulder had him looking around at the sad expressions of his stone friend's faces. He sighed once more and looked out at the night sky that hovered over the large city.

* * *

Raven felt all of three inches tall as she moved down the spiral staircase of the tower. She hadn't expected that answer. Truthfully she hadn't even expected the conversation or spending an evening with him and her brother. Not that she was complaining. She rarely saw Vic now a days and the company of the green man had been a lot warmer than she had expect from someone who was cut off from people for so long.

She replayed the last moments in her head and wondered if maybe they could of ended better or at least a little less awkward. She didn't mean to come off coarse or even appalled, if that was what he was thinking. She was just surprised and had been so ready to explain that just because she was a girl didn't mean she was helpless. His answer had just been so genuine that she didn't know which way to tackle it.

She was so lost in thought she never saw the silver haired man standing beside the wall next to the stairs. She did however notice it when he stepped out in front of her as she stepped down from the last stair. Instantly her eyes narrowed and he smiled softly down at the young beauty.

"Hello there, Raven. You're looking well."

"Deacon. I would say the same to you but I make it a habit of not lying." She went to move around him and to her surprise he let her. However, he followed behind her a little too close for comfort.

"Always such a harsh tone from one so pretty. If I didn't know better. I would think you didn't like me."

"Then you don't know anything because I despise you." When had the walk through the church taken so long? It seemed to stretch on a lot further than she had thought it had before. Or maybe it was the company.

"Despise is such a harsh word my dear girl." She felt him too close to her personal space and quickened her steps to the door.

"I have others but I prefer not to use them in a church." The door came into view and she prayed to whatever god there was for it.

"Always so feisty and defiant, aren't we?" She grabbed for the handle of the door and pulled it open only to have him slam it shut a second later. Growling she reached for the other door for the same results, finding herself pinned in between his arms. She felt his warm breath on her ear and fear bubbled inside of her stomach. "I like that in a woman."

She growled softly and grabbed the knife from concealment, whirling around to slash at him. For one so old he was faster than her and he grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly in his hand. She didn't wince as the pain shot through her arm and only glared up into his good eye.

"Tsk tsk. A weapon on such a pretty creature…you should really know better."

"Let go of me." It wasn't a question as much as a clear cut command and Slade only seemed amused at it. He smirked and tilted his head to the side, never letting his eye leave hers.

"Don't be scared little bird. I would never hurt you. I have plans for you, Raven. Big plans."

"Let go of me. Last warning." He seemed intrigued by the threat and leaned in close so their noses almost touched. Raven snarled and started to reach for her other knife tucked away in her belt.

"And what will you do, little Raven?"

"What's going on over here?" Slade let go of the empath to turn around and see the priest of the church watching them.

"Nothing, father. Go about on your routes." Raven didn't wait for the distraction to be over as she opened the door and fled out into the night. Slade cursed silently underneath his breath and watched her go as the priest made his way over.

"Deacon what was that about?"

"The girl was a witch. I was simply trying to get her to confess was all. Nothing more, father." The priest went to speak but one look from the cold blue eye of the Deacon made him shut his mouth. He nodded and silently went back on his rounds to leave the one eyed man behind. Slade watched the priest for a few more seconds before glancing out into the dark night. Slowly he smiled and moved to the door, placing a hand to it. "You can run little Raven. You can even try to hide. But in the end, I always win." He laughed to himself and closed the door.

Somewhere in the dark city known as Notre Dame, a young dark gypsy girl ran for all she was worth to the safety of her home and family. High above the city another a green teen was surrounded by the comforting words of his friends and tried to forget the awkward situation that had occurred that very same night. In that very same building an old man made his way through the church and thought of ways to capture his new interest. Each one plotting something else for the other, each finding comfort in one way or another, and each never noticing how deep they were falling into the spiral of the magical web known as Notre Dame.

_**A/N: **_Gah! Sorry! I know this took me awhile to write because things came up. Hopefully though I have some more free time and yay for that! The next chapter I'm thinking of bringing Robin back cause…well, we all just loooooove him so much. So leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I felt the whole tackle scene was a little OC but at the same time I thought it very IC for a Raven who didn't know much about her powers. It was hard and I'm still not certain about it. Also I'll probably be editing this chapter later on. I wasn't very focused on typos or spelling as much as I was about getting it out. Also, hopefully that Slade scene didn't make your skin crawl as much as it did when I wrote it. Anyway! It's late so read and review and I'll try updating sooner than two weeks! Love and Peace!


	6. Chapter 5: Touching and Awkward moments

**A/N:** Ugh I know it's been soooo long since I updated and part of me feels bad about it. I was just going through a lot of personal issues with family, friends, and relationships. Worse of all I had to put my dog that I've had since I was a kid down a few days ago. I had her for 15 years so that was hard. But on a lighter side of things I got three chapters done so that's good. I just won't be around till next Monday to update them. But no more later updates! I hope. So read and review!

**Chapter 5: Touching and Awkward moments on a Friday morning.**

Raven shifted in her bed as the morning air seemed to drift around her, causing her to wake up from her slumber. She instantly regretted it. It was like a weight was being pushed down on top of her and for some odd reason she didn't know why. She closed her eyes again and recollected the events of the night before. Images flashed like snapshots through her mind and she remembered the smell of decay and the crazy woman on the street corner. She remembered she had run away until she found the church and spent the evening with both Victor and Garfield. A flash of green filled her mind and that same goofy smile he always seemed to be wearing when she saw him. Then she remembered the look on his face as he told her his reasoning for protecting her so much in such a short time period. She remembered her oh so smart reply and worse of all, she remembered the Deacon getting too close for comfort.

She couldn't fight back the large shudder that crossed her spine and her usual stoic face showed a frown. Talk about creepy and a horrid way to end the night. She rolled over onto her side and pulled the woolen blanket over her head, trying to will herself back to sleep so she could forget the events of the previous night once more. It was not to be.

"Is she awake?" The voice of a familiar little girl's voice whispered from the doorway.

"I don't know, go see!" Another voice said, this time a little boys'. Raven felt her eyebrow twitch as Melvin gasped rather loudly at the request.

"No way! You do it!"

"Please, friend Melvin and friend Timmy, let us leave sister Raven alone she has had of the very tiring night."

Raven let out a breath of relief at Kory coming to her aid. Good ol Kory, always one to have her back when she needed it. Did she just think the word 'ol'? She frowned at the word and made a note to stop picking up on Victor's mannerisms.

"Will she be alright?" Melvin asked.

"Of course, come help me cook a feast among feast to make her feel better!"

Raven's stomach already started to kick in protest and even the children went quiet. Maybe if she slept in and then snuck out without being caught she could manage to get out before having to try any of Korys so called 'meals'. That would leave the children to fend for themselves though and she couldn't do that. Not that it wasn't tempting after Timmy's little stunt with a frog in her bed the other day. However, Melvin had been her right hand girl ever since she had arrived in the den of thieves and that warranted some protection when it came to these matters. Reluctantly the empath pulled herself out from the bed.

"It's all right Kory, I'm up." Three heads peaked around the corner of the door and both Melvin and Timmy gave the most innocent smiles they could muster.

"Raven!" Melvin and Timmy squeaked at the same time and came bounding into the room, tackling the empath where she sat. A corner of Raven's lips curled just slightly and she rested a hand against the top of Melvin's head, glancing back between the two.

"Good morning. Now what is so important that you were hanging around my door?"

"Oh oh oh oh U-" Melvin slapped a hand over Timmy's mouth and sent the excited boy a glare.

"We aren't supposed to tell her! It's a surprise!" Raven arched an eyebrow; she had never been one for surprises. Timmy returned the glare to his older sister and muttered something behind her hand. Melvin tilted her head in puzzlement before she felt something wet flick against her palm. The pigtailed girl let out a loud scream and began to run around the room, holding her hand as if it was diseased.

"I said if you don't let go. I'm going to lick your hand." Timmy smirked in triumph. Melvin stopped running long enough to growl at the smirking boy and if Kory had not stepped in and picked up the smoldering child, both adults knew it would of ended badly. Melvin wiggled in the redhead's arms and Timmy taunted her from the safety of Raven's bed. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and sent the child a look of an annoyed authoritative figure.

"Timmy, apologize to Melvin. You know that's just creepy." Timmy pouted and went to speak but the look on Raven's face showed she was not in the mood for a debate. Defeated the freckled face youth sighed and muttered out an apology. Now it was Melvin's turn to smirk in triumph and she nodded her head to accept the apology.

"Wonderful! Now come let us allow sister Raven to get ready to greet the day." Kory said as she placed Melvin down on the ground. The two children ran from the room and pushed each other out of the way with each step they took. Kory smiled slightly and watched them for a moment before turning to watch where the empath stood. Raven met the look with the same carefully guarded expression she always wore. That was when she noticed that Kory seemed to be trying to contain herself. Raven corked an eyebrow in question and Kory responded with a large smile that illuminated the dark room, the empath forced to avert her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." If it was possible the taller teens smile seemed to widen.

"Kory…"

"Sister Raven." Raven felt her eyebrow begin to twitch.

"Koriand'r…"

"Yeeeeeeeeessss."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

"You." Kory responded and Raven wondered why this conversation seemed so familiar.

"For?"

"It is a surprise!" Raven sighed and rubbed her face with her hand.

"Fine. I will get dressed and meet you out there." Kory squealed and clapped before she bounded away, taking the brightness with her. Raven watched the room resume its regular shade and plopped back down onto her bed. Closing her eyes she drew in a large breath of air and let it out to remind herself to stay calm. Whatever they were all plotting she could handle it. She drew in one last breath and got up to find out what this surprise was.

After getting dressed for the day Raven walked out of the little wooden house and smoothed out the wrinkles in her black skirt. No sooner did she look up did she stop dead in her tracks at what she saw. She had to be seeing things. Victor turned away from Sarasim and saw his younger adoptive sister watching him as if he had grown an extra head. It was rare for Victor to show up in the den of thieves, not that he wasn't welcome it was simply that as his duty as a Lieutenant to Notre Dame it could cost him his job. Yet here was all smiles as he excused himself from Sarasim and moved on over to her. He flung his arms out wide and scooped her up into a big hug, forcing the empath to wince a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Raven managed to squeak out through the firm hug.

"I heard about your little eventful night with both the Deacon and Gar so I thought maybe you needed a bodyguard and someone to talk to." She arched an eyebrow as he set her back down on the ground. She didn't bother to try and talk him out of it or ask who had told him. If he had come all this way and ventured down into the tunnels to offer her his support, it simply meant he had already made up his mind. She made a mental note to have a talk with Sarasim. She began to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt and responded in the same witty banter she always used.

"And you think that means you?" Vic pretended to be wounded and even stuck out his lower lip in a pout. The empath only crinkled her nose in a small amount of disgust, "Okay stop that. It's disturbing." Victor chuckled.

"Charming as always, Rae." Raven was careful not to smile too much at the reply. Seconds later there were loud screams and squeals and both teens attention were drawn to the running children behind them.

"Uncle Victor!" The dark skinned man beamed and took a knee to catch both of the flying children into his arms. Melvin giggled and hugged him close as Timmy tried to go through his pockets for some type of present that Victor was always known to bring.

"Hey little ones! I uh oh... Now wait a minute let me get my balance!" Victor said as he held up a hand to try and stop the onslaught of two more kids jumping on him.

"Tío Victor!" Más and Menos tackled the tall man and down they all went. Laughter filled the air as Victor rolled side to side like a turtle on its back, four kids clinging to him.

"Not funny! Let me up!" The children giggled and sat on top of him, trying to keep him from standing. Sarasim and Kory walked over with large smiles on their faces but neither did anything to help the young man up. The dark haired teen covered her mouth to try and keep from laughing too loud as Kory didn't even bother, clapping at all the excitement filling the air. "Okay you asked for it!" He started to tickle the children and Melvin was the first to fall off, still holding her sides as she fell into a giggle fit. Soon the twins followed and Timmy was the last like always. He held his breath to keep from laughing, his cheeks swelling up like a frog's throat when it croaks until he could no longer take it. Down he fell and burst into a fit of laughter as Victor stood up. After they all caught their breath Timmy stood up and pointed at the smirking Lieutenant.

"Cheater! Cheater cheater cheater!" Victor only shrugged and glanced the other way, picking his ear with his pinky.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarasim and Kory looked the other way to keep from smiling. It didn't go unnoticed by the whining child and added fuel to the fire. Timmy started to suck in air and just as he was about to let it out in one of his well known screams, Victor resumed tickling him.

"Okay okay I give!"

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Victor said in between the loud giggles of the redheaded child. Timmy squirmed and tried to slide away from the tickling hands but found that the older man's grip was too strong. His laughter grew and he could feel his lungs starting to tighten.

"I give I give!" Finally Victor ceased his attack on the small child and Timmy quickly took the moment to scamper away. Once he was sure that he was a good distance away he stuck out his tongue and then went off to get ready for the days events.

Kory laughed again and jumped up in down from all the joy. She loved these moments when it seemed as if they all were really related and as if she had never been left behind by her own family. It was as if she got a second chance and everything was perfect. Well not perfect but close and that was all that mattered to the cheery woman.

"Oh that was most joyous! You have always had the way with the youths! Just like me and my first K'norfka." Victor gave the foreign girl a quizzical look and then glanced at Raven for help.

"I think she just called you a nanny." All eyes turned toward Kory and she nodded her head so quickly that for a moment it looked as if it was going to fly off, that bright smile still lighting up the room.

"Er…thanks?" It was Sarasims' time to chuckle and though they tried not to show it, every female saw the way Victor's cheeks lit up.

"You do have quit a way with the children, Victor."

"Aw shucks…they're great children." As if the children had overheard and objected to the comment, a loud scream filled the air. Seconds later Más and Menos were running out of the shack and holding a blue blanket over their heads. Right behind them was a yelling Timmy with his fist in the air, swearing revenge for the stolen article of wool. Sarasim couldn't help but smile at the timing.

"Yes great children. If you excuse me." Victor watched the caramel skinned female make her way over to the running child and the blush deepened against his cheeks. Suddenly he felt the presence of two familiar sisterly auras brushing against him and he refused to look down into those faces. Sucking in a deep breath he braced himself for what was to come.

"So…shucks huh?" Raven couldn't help but curve her upper lip into a smirk, eyes still watching Sarasim.

"I can't hear you." Victor started and this time Kory chimed in with her opinion.

"I think it is wondrous that brother Victor is in the love with friend Sarasim!"

"Still can't hear you." Protested the male, fixating his eyes on the girl he loved more so to keep from looking into the knowing faces of his sisters.

"Yes Kory I agree. One might even say it was…ah _shucks_ I don't know. _Swell_." Finally he caved and gave the empath a pointed look. She returned it with the slightest arch of her brow.

"So how is Garfield?" Her face fell into the same stoic mask and she glanced away, folding her arms over her chest. Victor smirked in victory and Kory only tilted her head slightly in confusion. Apparently either Jinx or Sarasim had told Victor about what Garfield had told her and though she was certain she would share with the redheaded woman, she just knew now was not the time.

Three sets of eyes turned in time to see Sarasim walking back over with the children clinging to her brown skirt, Teether chewing on something while she carried him.

"I think we're all ready."

"Great! Let's go." Victor said and walked over to scoop Teether up into his arm. Using his free arm he scooped Timmy up and rested the child on his shoulder. Melvin did not waste a moment to move over and take the empath's hand, pulling on it to tug them out of the opening of the cavern. Koriand'r and Sarasim smiled at the picture and took a hand each of Más and Menos, following the small and unique family outside.

Kole watched as the green teen swung along the ropes of the giant bells. She never understood how the loud noise helped to ease the green man's sorrows but who was she to try and tell him his only means of happiness was silly? She winced as the sound erupted throughout the small room and seemed to cause the very floors to shudder with vibrations.

Gar was lost in his own world of sound, love, and understanding. He was riding the waves of the loud music he created and was caressing the large steel to bend underneath his will. They moved together as the first bell and the biggest swayed back and forth, bringing the rope to dance in a tango. He outstretched his hand and let go of the current rope he was on and like they always had been and always would be the rope was there to catch his fall. The rope wrapped around his body as he fell downward and felt the jerk of the smaller bell forcing the rope to jump back up. He didn't know much about the world below but he knew everything about this one. He was the master here, he was accepted, and he didn't need anyone's approval. Not that that meant that if he had asked them too, they wouldn't gladly give it. He grabbed another rope as the bells started to die down and he swung back into the world of man, landing on the wooden floor.

Gar lingered for a moment or two in the aftermath of the joyous event he had just occurred in and let out a long slow breath of air. It was intoxicating and the fact it was all his only added to the high.

"Feel better?" Kole asked and Gar smiled from pointy ear to pointy ear.

"Much!"

"Great wonderful. Ready to talk?" Cliff asked and instantly the green teen's face fall into a large frown.

"Dude come on, I just got better!"

"Gnarrk Gnarrk!" Said the large bulky gargoyle and everyone fell silent to listen closely to what the old stone had said he heard. The faint sound of footsteps could be heard and quickly the three statues hurried from the small room. Gar watched them bounce and run outside onto the terrace and wondered how no one ever heard the bulky concrete hobbled over the wooden floorboards.

Just as the three went back into their positions and hardened to regular stone, the door flung open. The Deacon glanced around as if he had heard them and Gar waited for him to ask. Fortunately he never did and instead walked inside, closing the door behind him. They looked at one another and the green teen felt a chill run along his spine from the cold glare of the one good eye of his master.

Slade slowly moved his eye away from the green teen and moved to sit down at the table, placing the basket of food down.

"Good morning, Garfield and how are you this evening?" Gar's eyes widen in shock and he began to look around as if he was looking for someone else. Slade was talking to _him_ and asking him about _his_ day? Something wasn't right. Had he stepped into another dimension without knowing it? Was this some kind of sick joke? Wait no the Deacon did not do jokes. Come to think of it, he didn't even know if the Deacon had a sense of humor. Well one that wasn't a nonsadistic and creepy sense of humor anyway.

Slade arched an eyebrow at the teen and Gar was yanked out of his thought but not his guard. Slowly he made his way over to the table and took a spot at the end of the round wooden table, folding his hands in his lap. Slade watched him for a moment and studied how stiff the young man looked. He didn't think too much on it and pushed the basket across the table, taking a seat at the other end.

Cautiously the green teen started to make a plate of food for himself and tried not to show he was confused and thinking. Of course Slade had already seen the look on the green teen's face and he knew it was best not to prolong his visit. He didn't like teens much as it was and this really was no exception. He slid the mask of nonchalance across his face and idly began to play with a grape that had fallen from the basket and across the table.

"Garfield I am certain by now you're wondering why I'm up here earlier than my usual time."

"Er… it did cross my mind, yes…" Muttered the green teen underneath his breath as he plopped a grape into his mouth and avoided looking up into Slade's face. The older man only arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Garfield. Does that gypsy girl visit you here often?"

Garfield nearly choked on the small fruit and had to cough up the purple grape of death. The grape went flying past Slade's head and yet the older man still held the same stoic look on his face, waiting patiently for an answer. Garfield had to think quickly and came up with the same reply that most children say to an adult.

"Er…what makes you think she came to visit me?"

"Oh Garfield, Garfield. Surely you don't wish to play this game of wits with me. You know I always win." Slade swore the teen turned a lighter shade of green and he never took his eye off of him. The older man watched him from where he sat, still playing with the same grape from earlier. Like always it was Gar who turned his head first. Slade always had a way to make him feel like a small ignorant child that didn't know what he was talking about most of the time. It was a great strength for the old man but a larger annoyance to the teen.

"That was the first time and I'm more than certain the last…" The Deacon didn't even try to hide his curiosity as he gave the green teen an intrigued look. Whether it was genuine or mockery, the green man did not know. Gar didn't want to answer the question and now that he thought about it he didn't even want to be in the presence of Slade. So they sat in silence and the teen broke a roll of bread in half, munching on it quietly. Finally Slade filled the silence.

"Well like always Garfield you have been much help." The Deacon stood from the chair and began to walk away. Though the teen had not said much it was his silence that betrayed him. The green teen was falling for the gypsy girl rather quickly. Apparently she had a way with men whether she knew it or not. If Garfield was truly falling for her he would not sit around and wait for her to come to him, he would seek her out and the Deacon would follow. Then he would make his move and the little bird would be his.

Gar watched as Slade walked out of the room and shut the door. Once he was certain it was safe he arched an eyebrow and gave the door a weird look.

"What was that about…?"

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling…" Said Cliff and Kole and Gnarrk nodded in agreement. Gar watched his friends before looking back at where Slade had once sat, his stomach quickly becoming unsettled.

"Dude that guy just gets more and more creepy."

"So if you feel bad about your reply why not just go find him and tell him? I think he'd really like that." Victor picked up a squash and turned it around in his hands. Finding a rather large bruise on the vegetable he made a face and put it back down before moving on to pick up another one.

Raven sighed and shifted the black shawl along her shoulders, pulling it closer to herself.

"It's not that easy, Vic."

"Why not?" Melvin tugged on Raven's skirt and pointed over to where Sarasim was buying Más and Menos some candy. Raven nodded her head and the blonde child squealed to run over to where her brothers were gathering.

This was the surprise for the evening. Vic had agreed to go shopping with the whole family and buy food and any other little trinket they decided they wanted. Apparently there was to be a gathering the next night and everyone was putting in their own hard work to get everything they would need. Meaning Sarasim was helping Victor with the food and keeping an eye on the children at the same time. Kory was running around looking for any weird and unique decorations she could add while acting like a child herself. That left Raven (who couldn't believe she had forgotten about the festival in the first place) to supervise and occasionally scold one of the kids.

Like always the streets of the city were crowded but luckily they were not as bad as they could get. If anything the crowd was a little one and most of the bohemians were taking time out of their own tricks to help with the festival. Lucky for Raven's small group because it meant most people would get out of her way.

Raven brushed her fingers against some apples and started to add them to her basket before handing over a coin to the man behind the booth.

"Because of a certain one-eyed man who has it out for me."

"Oh yeah…" Raven rolled her eyes and they began to move on to the next booth. Some great bodyguard she had, couldn't even remember why he had offered his services in the first place.

"Why can't brother Victor do of the extension of the invite?" Kory chimed in and the empath couldn't help but wonder when she had appeared. Sometimes it was if the redheaded woman could float.

"You know what Kory? That sounds like a great idea." Kory beamed at the appreciation of her brother. Raven sighed knowing that she no longer had a word in this and nodded her head in agreement.

"Splendid! I cannot wait to see who the green man that has thee 'googly eyes' for my sister is!" Raven felt her cheeks ignite in a blush and if anyone was paying attention they could have heard something explode in the background.

"Kory! Who…Victor!"

"Oh wow look at the time!" Before Raven could let out her usual dialogue of things she was going to do to cause her older brother pain, Más and Timmy came running by. Raven allowed herself to become distracted for the time being and called out for them to come back but they either didn't listen or couldn't hear her. She frowned as they didn't bother to look bother ways and ran across the street, laughing.

"I shall gather them!" Kory didn't wait for a reply as she quickly followed after the two children. The two teens left behind watched the red haired beauty chase them down the road before Victor saw a familiar shape step out of a shop mere seconds after Kory rushed by. Raven looked on, slightly taken aback at seeing the same face she saw that dreadful day known as the festival of fools.

"Hey Dick!" Before she could say anything or even paste together what was going on, the dark haired teen was waving and running on over to where she stood with Victor. The empath could feel her hands becoming slightly sweaty as she forced her emotions to keep in check, fending off the urge to blush.

"Hello Vic, who's your friend?" Richard sent his most dazzling smile to the empath he had remembered seeing before. Well when he thought about it he often saw her everywhere, never really getting a chance to really speak to her. If he had known Victor knew the woman he would have asked for an invite to talk with her properly.

"This is my little sister, Raven." Richard gave a puzzled look but soon it melted away into a large grin of understanding.

"I see the family resemblance. Hello Miss Raven."

"Hello…" Almost embarrassed that he didn't introduce himself first, he let out a small chuckle and ran a hand through his black strands.

"Richard Grayson, Dick to my friends. It's a pleasure to meet you." He offered his free hand and she watched it, seeming to weigh the options inside of her mind. Finally she shook his hand and Victor patted both of the two on the back.

"Well! Now that everyone knows each other why not join us for shopping?" Richard glanced up towards the sky to see how much time he had before slowly nodding his head.

"I have an hour or two to spare. So what are we-"

"Victor! I need your help!" Sarasim yelled from across the street, her voice seeming to have a tone of urgency in it. Everyone could see why the woman seemed rather upset. The old lady of the pie cart had Menos by the ear and the other half of the twin set was covered head to toe in purple bakery goods. If it was not for the situation on hand, Victor would have fallen down laughing. Instead he snorted back a chuckle and nodded, waving at both Richard and Raven.

"Duty calls. Sorry, you two try and play nice and oh Dick you should come tomorrow! Meet my other sister." Victor called back as he walked backwards over to where his secret love and the horrible pie thief stood. He turned just in time to barely escape being hit by a wagon. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head and moved up onto the curb, trying to keep the old woman from raising her voice too loudly.

Slowly the two left behind let their eyes meet and the awkwardness of not having a familiar face in between them filled the air. Richard began to clear his throat and started to look around as he thought over what to say. He was never good in situations like these but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Gradually a forced smile crossed his face and he offered the empath a drink. Raven nodded and they began to walk down the street in the same awkward silence as before.

"So…what happens tomorrow?" Richard asked, trying to stab at the silence.

"We're having a festival…"

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait." Raven nodded her head and once more silence fell between them. Normally the gypsy didn't mind the silence but now it almost seemed painful to be around. They moved into the tavern and he pulled out a chair for her before taking his own seat. They sat there as the Captain of the Guard ordered a pint for himself and she had a cup of tea. Idly he tapped his finger on the table and she found a rather interesting spot to watch on the floor. "So Raven…I've seen you around and you're a very good dancer. How long have you been doing it?"

"Since I was a little child and thank you." Richard nodded and resumed tapping his finger on the table, trying to think of what to say next. Raven on the other hand was wondering if this was the same man that had saved her that one day. He seemed so…well in a way like herself. He was quiet, reserved, and as if he was always thinking several steps ahead of most people. So why did it seem like this silence wasn't the silence she had heard so much about? It was in no way comfortable and the awkwardness was starting to stretch on too long. Her violet-blue eyes looked up to watch the way he scanned the room as if he was waiting for an attack at any giving moment. She figured it was time for her to try and strike a conversation. "So…how do you like working with Victor?"

"Oh, it's great. You don't really meet a lot of guys who know how to do the job right and Victor is someone I can always rely on. He's prompt, gets the job done, and he's a great asset to my team." Raven nodded her head slightly and once more there was silence. For some reason she thought back about the first time she was sitting around with Garfield and waiting on Victor. Sure the circumstances had been different and the conversation a bit lacking but it had been…well, warm. It was as if the very air around him radiated with his sunny personality that for the life of her she couldn't understand why it was there. Come to think of it, why was she even thinking about him?

Pushing the thought from her mind, she tried to focus on her present company. Richard sat there and when he saw her watching him, he turned to give her a charming smile. Slowly she returned it before looking away. True he was handsome and his smile was charming but something just seemed…off. Where was the romance? The quickening of one's heart and the dizziness of make believe situations that in all reality probably never came true. It was like being at a table with Victor.

The thought made her grimace and she turned her head away from the man who was sitting across from her. Her heart stopped for a moment as she saw a familiar face and the same face she wish she could never see again.

Malchior smirked and waved two fingers from the seat at the back of the tavern. She should have known he was going to be there. He was always drinking when he wasn't plotting something and when he wasn't doing that he was collecting girlfriends.

Richard caught the look on her face and shifted in his seat to turn around; catching what had caught the girl's eye. Malchior only smirked and raised his glass if to toast the Captain.

"Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately… if you forgive me I must go. It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Grayson."

"Oh you can call me…"He never got the nickname out as he watched her back retreating out of the tavern's door. Malchior was quickly on her heels and all Richard could do was watch the door wondering if he should intrude on her personal business. She hadn't asked however and he tried not to make a point of sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. So instead of following after her, he resumed drinking from his glass.

Victor tried not to seem like he couldn't care less as the old woman went on and on about how disrespectful kids were now a days and how in her day kids never ran around like barbarians. He nodded his head every now and again and tried to get a word in between the stroll down memory lane and the lecturing of keeping an eye on the children. Just when he thought he was able to speak again, Mother Mae-Eye would jump back in with another example of parenthood and discipline. If Victor didn't know any better he might start to believe he was to blame for eating the pie in the first place. Not that pie didn't sound pretty good right now.

"Yes ma'am. I do understand and I will be more than happy than to pay for the tab on the pies."

"Good! You know it's a good thing when a man can take care of such things, yes it is. You know my mother use to say, waste not want not."

Victor opened his mouth to point out that didn't make sense but Sarasim stepped in and took his hand into her own.

"I agree Mrs. Mae-Eye and I'll make certain this does not happen again. If you do not mind I will take the boys away this instant and punish them." The older woman let out a large grin and nodded her head. She opened her mouth to talk again but the raven haired beauty was already leading the children and Victor away, the small group waving goodbye. Once they were certain they were out of earshot and across the street the two adults let out a long breath of relief. Their eyes met for a moment and then quickly they looked away, blushing and chuckling softly.

"So." They both said in unison. They stopped talking and then chuckled again, both extending a hand to offer the first to speak. Once more they laughed softly and turned away from one another. Finally they met each others eyes and went to speak again. "You first." They spoke once more together, laughter sounding out beneath them.

Melvin smiled with her baby brother in her arms and the infant seemed just as amused as his sibling. Menos looked up at Victor and made kissing faces, batting his eyes just incase the large man didn't understand the teasing. Even adults could fall under the playful teasing of children and Sarasim and Victor proved it.

Victor looked to his right and Sarasim her left as a blush started to spread across their cheeks. Again laughter filled the air and soon the two adults could not help but join in quietly.

"Alright shows over. Come on lets go to the well and wash off the little pie thief here."

"¡Compita con usted, Melvin! (Race you, Melvin)" Menos said.

"You're on!" Melvin replied and handed over her younger brother to the outstretched arms of Victor.

"Be careful!" Sarasim called out after the two children as they took off down the street. She shook her head and smiled at the scene. "Was I ever that full of energy when I was a child…?"

"Heh I think all adults ask that…though umm…that is…I mean…" She turned her blue eyes to watch him and tilted her head as she waited for him to finish speaking. He opened his mouth and shut it again as a large blush appeared on his face. "That is… you're still very youthful and you know…pretty." He finished rather lamely but apparently it had done the trick. Light seemed to brighten in her blue eyes and he couldn't help but feel his stomach flutter at the look. She always touched his heart but when she smiled like that it simply made his day. When she was happy, his world was wonderful.

"Thank you, Victor." He nodded and they began to walk down the pathway in silence. Slowly the woman let her hand move to his and when he felt the touch of her fingers against his knuckles he hesitated. Gradually his fingers parted and he allowed her hand to slide into his own, their fingers interlocking. Their eyes met and they shared a shy smile as they walked hand and hand to the well.

"Here birdie birdie." Malchior mocked and began to even do bird calls as he walked behind the mystical creature known as Raven.

Raven reminded herself not to grow angry and not to allow such a tedious action to bother her. It was something immature and only made the one doing it look foolish. That didn't mean it didn't annoy her. In fact it was working rather well and she was starting to feel a twitch build underneath her eyebrow. He whistled again and she quickened her pace, onyx strands of her hair flying behind her.

"Awww I guess the little birdie only responds to green things. Maybe I should tie Garfield to a string." For some reason the mention of his name on those lips broke her stride and she whirled around on the taunting teen. If Malchior was surprised, he did not show it and instead smirked at her fuming eyes. "My you are a sight when angry, aren't you?"

"Why do you taunt him so, Malchior? What pleasure can you possible get from being this cruel?" He gave her an amused look as his cerulean eyes sparkled with something deadly.

"Why, the best pleasure ever. Seeing someone succumb to you by nothing more than simple words. One could say the power is simply…intoxicating." He moved closer to her and she took a step back, hands clenched into fist. "You of all people should remember how easy it is for me." She wanted to bash his face in at the memory and wanted to cry from it at the same time. She tried not to remember that day when she realized it was all a lie. She blocked the memory as best she could as she found his eyes watching her. Thos cold dangerous eyes always seemed to be watching her. In her dreams, in her nightmares, when she turned a corner, always there in their evil blue depth.

"You should be locked away from human contact…" She hissed underneath her breath, knowing that he could hear her.

"Coming from someone like you? That's rich." He whispered as he began to circle around her. Those cold eyes of his never leaving her form and finding their way back to hers. "You know, he might not have been so humiliated if you had simply allowed us to have our fun." Her eyes widen in shock and she whirled around to try and get a better look at him.

"You…of course you. No one else would have put him on that stage knowing…" He shrugged nonchalantly and began to watch his nails. He wrinkled his nose as he seemed to find something he didn't like and then straightened them as if a different angle would reveal it was a trick of the light.

"You're the one who made it so simple, love." She scuffed at the pet name.

"If I remember correctly and I always do… he paid you back for that stunt." Malchior whirled around on her at the memory.

"He got lucky!" He saw the ghost of a smile across her lips at getting the best of him and he quickly recollected himself. Clearing his throat the same cool demeanor soon fluttered over him and he moved towards her. "Oh little Raven, always one to try and best me. Poor little sweet Raven." He moved his hand to touch her cheek but felt a strong grip keeping him from his action. The white haired teen didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The delicate fingers yet the snake like grip that could crush bone gave her away.

"Please. I do not believe my sister desires to be touched by one of such low worth." Malchior chuckled and glanced over his shoulder to meet the lime colored eyes of Koriand'r. He knew that usually they held such a radiant brightness to them but in his presence they seemed dim at most and always held a sort of sad annoyance to them. Probably from the fact he had devastated her sister and gained all their trust to only crush it underneath his heel. Still, knowing the redhead it only meant she felt sad around him and wanted to protect her sister from the hurt again. Idly the white haired teen wondered what it took for the redhead to feel hatred.

"Hello Koriand'r, aren't you looking well. If you do not mind I do believe your grip is hurting my wrist." She gasped in apology at the thought and let go of his wrist. After she was sure he wasn't damaged she went back to giving him her sad and annoyed expression.

"This guy bothering you, Rae?" Malchior moved his eyes to watch as Victor and Sarasim came onto the scene. That was when he noticed that the children were all there as well and he felt himself greatly outnumbered.

The white haired scholar held up his hands and began to walk backwards out of the circle forming around the dark gypsy girl.

"I was just leaving, not that it isn't always nice to see you again, Victor." He felt a sick pleasure in seeing the anger behind the dark skinned teen's eyes and he didn't even try to hide his smirk. He scanned the group for a moment before his eyes landed on the prize and his toothy smirk crossed his features. "I'll send Garfield your love, little Raven." He turned on his heels and walked away, his laugh the only sound he left behind.

"I hate that guy." Muttered Victor and were it not for the soothing touch of Sarasim he was certain he would have ran and punched the teen in the nose. Raven said nothing and only stood there in thought for a moment. The gentle tugging of her skirt had her glancing down into the blue eyes of Melvin.

"Does this mean that the bell ringer isn't coming to the dance tomorrow?" She seemed startled for a moment and then slowly a small smile crossed her lips.

"The opposite… now it simply means I'll have to invite him personally. But we'll need a plan to get him out."

"Leave that to me." Victor said with a large grin.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was shorter than others but I just wanted to get the whole Rob and Rae thing out of the way since I am totally not a fan. (Sorry Rob and Rae shippers.) Next chapter find out what the great plan is and yes just to sick to my trademark there will be pies. That's all I'm saying! Next two chapters have Rae and BB fluff, hope you enjoy. Sorry about any typos or misspellings.


	7. Chapter 6: Come out and Play

_**A/N:**_ Hii! Long time no seen! I know I said I would update Monday but I got stuck on holiday, not complaining though cause I had a hoot! I don't think anyone says hoot anymore but er. So here is my latest chapter and there's some Gar and Raven fluff that has been long overdue. Read and Review!

**Chapter six: Come out and Play**

Jinx watched as Raven walked back and forth, gathering the items they would be using later on. She watched the empath scan over the numerous objects and seemed to check them off of a checklist in her mind. Finally seeming satisfied Raven nodded and started to divide the things into sections. Jinx had been watching her do this for the past hour it seemed and her patience was starting to wear thin. How many more times could someone check everything? It wasn't even like they had that many things in the first place.

"Don't you think this is a bit…well much?" The jester asked as Raven once more started to check over the items.

"It's best to always be over prepared than under." Jinx rolled her eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed, mouthing the words silently to herself. Sometimes the empath was more like a mother than a close friend. She shifted on the bed and pulled the hidden dagger out from her boot, starting to play with the tip.

"When do we burst green bean out?"

"Tonight. Make sure you have everything you need." The female jester simply waved a hand to dismiss the words of her friend before going back to playing with the knife. Without warning the dagger was taken out of her hands and Jinx flew up, glaring at the empath. Raven ignored the look and met it with the same nonchalance she always did. It was enough to drive a jester mad and not in the funny way either. "This isn't a game, Jinx you agreed to this now are you going to take this more serious or not?"

"Dagger." Was the only reply given from the pink haired girl. Raven responded with an arch of her brow. Seeing that the one word was not enough to get underneath the goth's skin, Jinx tried again. This time she held out a hand and let her cat eyes narrow into thinner slits. "Dagger. Now."

Raven couldn't help but notice how much of a child the other girl looked like and though part of her smiled at the thought, her face never changed. It was one of the things she knew could drive the smart-alecky jester up the wall. They were still staring at one another in an attempt to overthrow the other when Kory walked in.

The redhead blinked and glanced back between her two friends wondering if maybe they were doing of the child staring game. Her olive eyes moved back and forth between the two to see if someone would blink soon but it never seemed to happen. One thing was for sure, they were both very good at it.

"Who is doing of the winning?"

"I am." Jinx answered as she tried to stare harder into the indifferent violet-blue eyes. After years of being so close and around the empath, the jester could see the slightest hint of amusement behind her eyes. Finally she tossed up her hands and flopped back down on the bed, glancing away. "Never mind." She muttered in defeat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kory clapped and let out a squeal as Raven moved to set the dagger down inside one of the bags. Jinx muttered something about cheating and Raven rolled her eyes. The empath turned around and handed a few bags to her golden skinned sibling, Kory still smiling ear to ear as she took them.

"I am most excited about this evening!"

"As are we all." Raven said in her usual stoic voice with a hint of sarcasm behind it. "Hurry take these out to Victor. Jinx and I will finish up here and then we can set things into motion." The redhead nodded and then bounded from the room with several bags on her person.

Jinx glanced up at Raven and Raven didn't seem to notice seeming lost in thought for a moment. Normally the jester would take this moment to inch her way from the room and go about her day but this wasn't a normal day. Today Raven would risk being in the presence of a man who gave her chills, all for the sake of a guy she had only really talked to twice. Sure it was obvious she kept telling herself it was for Victor but anyone who really took the time to notice could tell it might be more.

Jinx pushed herself up from off of the bed and moved over to wrap an arm around the empath's shoulder. Raven startled for a moment and then arched an eyebrow. The jester was not known for such bold and caring actions, especially towards her. Jinx let out a small smile and Raven knew it was sincere, her guard dropping a bit.

"We'll do fine Rae and we won't let that man come near you." Raven said nothing and after several seconds nodded her head.

"Thank you… come on we should get this underway." Jinx's smile grew into a large grin and she rubbed her hands together.

"Alright! Mischief making time here I come!" Raven rolled her eyes and followed the jester out.

* * *

Gar sat on his bed and listened to his three friends chatting away to the birds out on the balcony. Kole had invited him to join in but for some reason he just wanted to sit on his bed and recollect the events that had led up to his latest feelings. He was somewhere in the middle of thinking about the way her hair glistened in the sun when the annoyance of his life made an entrance. He had heard how quiet it got on the balcony but the thing that gave Malchior away was the feeling of dread that entered the room mere seconds before he did. So much for an escape route.

Emerald eyes watched the white haired scholar draw closer and tried to disregard the gnawing in his stomach to run. Sometimes the green teen felt like a frog going up against a giant dragon, not that he would ever let that thought show on his face. Though from time to time he thought Malchior could sense it from him. That or the blue-eyed teen was just a great poker player.

Malchior smirked and took a seat at the table, pretending to only be paying half attention to the eyes on his form. He picked up a fork and made a face at the spots along the silver.

"I see your cleaning habits are about the same… it's amazing you get company at all." Gar narrowed his eyes but said nothing reminding himself to stay calm. Malchior ignored the look and tossed the fork back against the wooden table. "Oh I forgot. You don't get company anymore. I do admit I thought the little witch wouldn't have bothered with you in the first place but I suppose I was wrong." Cerulean eyes met jade ones and the grin that spread across the scholars face caused Gar's blood to run cold. "I guess I did a number over on her if she seems so interested to befriend a freak like you."

"Yeah I hear once women get over dating asses they go for the nicer guys… so in a way I guess I came out on top." Silence filled the room and Gar couldn't help but smirk at the look of surprise on the scholar's face. Truth be told he talked before he thought but for once he didn't care. The look on the silver haired teen's face was well worth the price.

Malchior growled underneath his breath and pushed from the table, stomping his way out of the room before an idea seemed to strike him. He turned suddenly and met the eyes of Garfield.

"Yet she still doesn't visit you and Terra started to chase after me…in the end it always seems I win." Silence stretched on for a moment and as Malchior turned to leave again, Garfield called to him to capture his attention once more.

"A pig may roll around in shit and catch the eye of the others and even be admired by all the female swine but at the end of the day, _Malchie._ It's still a pig rolling around in shit." Malchior narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Finally he turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Gar found that he couldn't help but let his smirk grow into a full blown smile. He turned around to see all three of his statue friends chuckling or laughing on the balcony. The jaded skin teen started to laugh and wave his arms about in excitement.

"Duuuuude did you see that? I totally just stood up for myself!" Cliff moved closer and slapped a hand against Gar's back, forcing the green teen to stumble from the impact.

"Good job! I couldn't of said it better myself." Cliff said. Gar smirked and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around to see Kole and Gnarrk laughing and clapping for him outside of the door. Maybe he was getting a backbone after all.

* * *

Wally munched on a sandwich and nodded his head to every other word that was spoken to him. His mind on the other hand was wondering how long this was going to take. On another side note he was also wondering if Jinx remembered to stop by Gizmo to pick up that device he was working on. Sometimes the speedster wondered if the fact that the kid was a genius was to simply make up for his height. Come to think of it what would it be like to be so short?

"…And then I sold her soul to the devil for a new pair of boots." Wally nodded again as another random thought passed through his mind. Victor scrunched his face at being ignored and let out an annoyed sigh. The bulky teen moved a hand to pick the male jester up by the back of his shirt, turning him around so blue eyes met with gray. "Dude you ain't even listening to me."

"That's not true I was totally paying attention!" Wally protested.

"Oh really and what did I say?" The jester thought for a moment, lifted a finger and found there was nothing he could say. Closing his mouth the speedster thought over the category of random things people say when they know you aren't paying attention and went for the first one.

"Something about shoes." Victor's serious face never changed as he placed the reddish brown haired teen back down on the ground, mumbling something about a lucky guess.

Wally resumed munching on his sandwich as Victor went back through the plans, telling him where he should be and how things were going to be done. Just when Wally was finishing up his drink and seemed to be taking things seriously, the rest of the group appeared. The male jester didn't skip a beat as he noticed his feisty girlfriend appear on the scene. He jogged on over to his lady partner and scooped her up into his arms, spinning around in a circle. Most would have thought of it as a romantic gesture but he mainly did it because he knew how much it annoyed her to be spun in a circle. That and he enjoyed how adorable she looked when she was glaring up at him with those pink cat eyes of hers.

"Wally put me down this instant!" Jinx screamed as she tried to wiggle free of the embrace from her long term boyfriend. Wally only chuckled and finally placed her down on the ground as the rest of the group fluttered in.

"Okay this is everyone Victor, did you brief Wallace?" Victor smiled and gave his adopted sister a thumbs up. Raven responded with a nod and moved to take a seat at the table, placing a bag down on top of it. "Kory is already in position and where is your partner Richard?"

"He'll be here soon. He was more than happy to help out, though the events tonight might have to break up early… he's giving us a nice window but the kid takes his work very seriously." Victor slapped at Wally's hand as the jester tried to sneak his hand over to the dark skinned man's sandwich. Victor proceeded to move his food away from the sulking speedster.

"Well we're cross that bridge when we get to it. Are we ready?" Victor held up a hand and quickly started to finish the food in front of him. Raven felt her eyebrow twitch as a look of amazement and disguise crossed her face. Two minutes later Victor drowned any remaining food with his glass and then let out a loud burp, the sound causing even Jinx to wince in repulsion. The eating habits of males were one thing that neither females dared to even try to figure out.

"Haha nice one." Wally commented and Jinx rolled her eyes as Raven only shook her head.

"Well as lovely as that was, can we get this over and done with?" Victor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a quiet apology. Raven only dismissed it and soon started to pull out what she would need. They had to do this quickly before she lost her nerve. It was one thing to come up with a plan to burst the green teen out of the tower but it was a completely different one to invite him to spend an evening with her friends and family. One could even read it as a date and that was where the empath drew nervous.

Victor gave her a puzzled look and Raven shrugged it off, meeting his eyes.

"Okay. Here's the rest of the plan."

* * *

Malchior was in a fowl mood from the moment he woke up that day. He was still bothered that he wasn't allowed to torment the little witch properly the day before and to top it off his usual entertainment to lift his mood had blown up in his face. Not only that but the green teen had even insulted him to the point where he couldn't think of anything to respond with. What was the world coming too? That only left one resort and as much as the thought pained him, he knew he needed to ask for the money. He had spent all of his taking Terra and a few other girls out to eat. He didn't even know how it had happened. One moment he was enjoying himself and the next the blonde was nowhere to be found when the check came.

He smiled slightly and had to admit it was impressive whenever a girl could get away with something so sneaky and under handed that even he was stumped. That didn't mean he wasn't going to get her back somehow or use it against her when he needed her for something. It only meant that it made him smile.

He found himself outside of a wooden door and tried to think about the excuses he would use. He hated dealing with his adopted father figure all for the simple fact the man was crazy. Oh sure it was the same craziness that run throughout the family but it was more aged, more defined and precise. It was an art that the youth was still working on while as Slade had mastered it seven times over. As much as Malchior hated to admit it, he was slightly intimidated. Only vaguely though.

He knocked softly on the wooden door and waited for a reply. There was none. He tried again and once more was answered with the same silence. A smarter scholar would of left or waited but one such as Malchior was beyond any plan smart child. He was gifted beyond talent and therefore could weasel his way out of anything. Besides the saying was that curiosity killed the cat; not the intelligent and handsome youth such as himself.

Pushing open the door he peaked around the frame and was greeted with nothing but endless quiet. Feeling giddy from such an opportune moment, Malchior made his way into the room. His black boots tapped against the ground and his bright blue eyes started to scan over the contents of the mysterious room.

Sprawled out on the table were endless pieces of papers with various names scribbled on them, the ink pen still lying across one of the papers. The cap of the ink was off and had seemed too fallen to the ground at the very start of the feat that lay unfinished. He knew they were not complete because a name was only half written on the middle of one of the cream colored sheets. A candle had long ago gone out and was down to nothing more than half an inch of wax, the wick no where to be seen. Next to the table was a bookcase that reached up to the ceiling and stopped five or six inches from actually touching.

Malchior touched the spine of one of the books and read the golden print quietly to himself. It was a book on alchemy. He arched an eyebrow in question and then pushed from the shelf to examine more of the small room. Turning from the bookcase he saw a table across the room, higher up then most tables he had seen. It looked more like a bar stretched out and connected to the wall. Drawing closer he stepped over the books that lined the floor. Half of them open and writing scribbled on the pages. He never made it to the other table though as he found himself stopping in the middle of the room and glancing down. Underneath his feet he saw a large circle surrounding him as he stood in the very eye of the round scribble.

Once more puzzled he kneeled down and ran a finger over the circle before lifting a hand to find that it was chalk. Dusting the white powder from his hands he stood up and stepped backwards to get a better look at it. It was an alchemy circle with additional circles woven in between it, symbols seeming to be place just right amongst the circular images. The blowing of the wind had him looking up to see a poster floating across from where he stood. The fabric fluttered against the raging wind and his eye caught an image drawn behind the tapestry. Like any teenager he couldn't help but feel himself being drawn closer to the woven image and his fingers brushed the cloth. Just as he was about to tear it down there was a loud sound of footsteps outside of the door.

The white haired scholar turned just in time to see a familiar one eyed man standing in the doorway. Their eyes met and immediately the battle of wits had begun and for once, Malchior had the upper hand. A slow smirk spread across his face and he turned his back to the tapestry, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well hello there, brother. I was just enjoying your humble little room of hypocrisy." If the Deacon was insulted he gave nothing away. Instead he moved into the room as if nothing had occurred and set down the new bottle of ink he had left to retrieve.

"Hello Malchior, do the bars close so early now a days? Or did your latest… _relationship_ get bored of you?" Malchior didn't let the question get underneath his skin and even gave a small chuckle before shrugging his shoulders.

"You know I thought you killed people for less than this." Finally Slade decided to play along and took a seat at his desk. He dabbed the pen into the ink and started to scribble on the piece of paper, seeming to work on something other than the list of names that Malchior had scanned over earlier.

"Alchemy my dear boy is not illegal. It is the art of science, nothing more and nothing less. I simply punish those who mix the art of science with dark magic. Speaking of which… how are your friends doing?" Malchior ignored the thin veil of a threat and started to check his nails as if they had something underneath them.

"Dear brother that is so very noble of you. I do hope the courts agree." Slade could only smile at the boy's bravery and placed his pen down, turning around to finally give Malchior his full attention.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Malchior tried not to show the look of triumph on his face and instead stifled a yawn.

"At last I was when I realized I did not have any money for lunch." Slade knew this game all too well and turned back around to jot some more on a piece of paper.

"I suppose the money I gave you before was already spent on something of great importance."

"Well you see there were these girls and what kind of gentlemen would I be if I did not treat them to some type of nourishment?"

"One with money." Replied Slade bluntly. Malchior furrowed his brows slightly but soon that charming look was back upon his face and he moved to stand beside the Deacon.

"I'm sure you do not wish for others to find out about what you truly do in this room everyday, now do you?" Azure eyes glared down at the face of the Deacon. Slade did not so much as blink an eye as he finished writing down something on the piece of paper.

"You forget, Malchior." He turned his head and for the first time since the game started, Malchior felt himself wavering underneath the look the older man gave. "I am the law in this city."

Slade turned his head and shuffled through a few papers before seeming to find what he was looking for. Malchior only watched as he was more or less completely ignored. The Deacon could not treat him like that. Did he not know how far the youth's reach had truly stretched? Did Slade not know that while he may have had some people underneath his thumb, so did he? To be dismissed so easily as if he was nothing more than a gnat or a baby fussing over nothing was beyond his comprehension.

Growling in the back of his throat the teen leaned down so he was able to whisper to the older man.

"There will always be someone over your head I can go to. You're not as young as you once were _brother _and your powers will fade just as quickly as your youth."

Malchior only got a chance to lean his head back before a hand flew across his face and sent him flying down to the ground. He growled and narrowed his eyes to look up at the calm face of the Deacon. Slade stood over him and very slowly and almost even serenely moved to take a knee. He made sure his words were clear and precise like they always wore.

"You forget your place, Malchior. This city is not yet yours and when I am dead and buried this city will _still_ not be yours. It is true that there are people above me but you most remember even those people would never oppose me. I said it before and since you cannot seem to get it through that skull of yours let me make my point clear."

Malchior tried to scramble to his feet but the older man was faster and caught the teen by the front of his shirt. The white haired scholar winced as Slade slammed him into the wall and both sets of blue eyes met. The one eye of the Deacon cold and calculating and seeming to dare the scared and nervous eyes of the youth to push his luck further.

"This is my city and if anyone will blackmail anyone in it it will be me. People do not spit in this city without me knowing of it. You think I do not know about your sad attempts to make a name for yourself in this town? I do and I watch and laugh at it. I have eyes all over and they call themselves the justice that walk the streets so go ahead child. Form your silly little gangs because my people still rule over yours and you _will _do well to remember that."

They stared at one another for a moment more before finally Slade let go and Malchior fall to the floor, barely catching himself as he landed. The Deacon turned his back and went back to his chair and the writing he was doing before he was so rudely interrupted. Malchior watched his back for a moment before letting out a silent growl and refused to be quieted so easily.

He marched back up to the Deacon but made sure to be on his guard this time. Stopping a few feet away he cleared his throat and lifted his head as if he were royalty and spoke again.

"I will not be so easily silenced, Slade. In the end my words are just as true as yours _might _be. But it is foolish to cast aside those below you for they keep one such as yourself built up." Slowly the Deacon turned in his chair and Malchior caught the amusement over the man's face.

"I do applaud you for bravery… how much do you wish for?" Malchior stumbled over the question for a moment and went to speak but Slade cut him off before he could. "My wallet is on the table, take it and leave. Consider it money to stay out of trouble and my hair until I finish my work for the next several weeks."

Malchior did not question the change of heart and instead quickly moved to gather up the wallet, making a quick haste to the door. Slade watched as the door slammed shut and turned back to the papers on hand. He found the name of La Raven scribbled a dozen times and let out a long breath before he crumpled the paper and tossed it into the waste basket. Of all the things that Malchior could have discovered in truth he was happier it was the alchemy and not his other obsession. He did not need the teen to know about it just yet, he would use any information he could to drain Malchior when he needed it. Sighing once more he decided to take a breath and maybe walk the streets to arrest any trouble makers personally.

He pushed from the table and grabbed his coat and hat before walking out to leave the small room alone. This time however, he locked the door.

* * *

Jinx swayed her feet back and forth from the balcony of the second story restaurant. They had only just arrived a little while ago and she was already getting bored. She let out a loud yawn to prove it and didn't bother to cover her mouth with her hand. When Wally didn't respond at her lack of manners she cast him an askance glance to see what her counterpart was up to.

Wally was fidgeting with an item that Gizmo had come up for the two jesters to use and by the looks of it he was enjoying it a little too much. The speedster let out a loud whistle of being impressed as he turned the object over in his red gloved hands before peering through the two holes again.

"This thing is amazing! It's like everything is within arms reach! I am so keeping these." He moved a hand behind the larger lenses in the back and tried to grab at something that Jinx couldn't see. The pink haired girl only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, he did a great job with the eye thingy."

"I think he called them binoculars or something." Wally said as he waved a hand up and down in front of the back lenses, grinning like an idiot. "Seriously these things are, hey!"

Jinx ignored the pout from her partner as she stole the wooden object and peered through them. Instantly the streets seemed closer and she could see the people down below buying fruits. She saw the smiles on children faces as they jumped up and down while they received candy. Her eyes moved along to see Jericho and a few of the other bohemians walking to their places. She pretended not to be impressed at the convenience the wooden lenses brought. That's when she spotted the Deacon coming out the church and pointed.

"There he is! Come on we're on."

"Fine but give those back!" Wally said and tried to wrestle the binoculars away from the other jester. Jinx held him off with a foot and stretched a hand above her head to keep them out of his reach. Wally was bigger though and his fingers brushed against the bottom lenses. Jinx grunted and stretched further backwards to pull the wooden object away from Wally's fingers.

"Get off of me! You're going to make me…drop…them…" Gradually two pair of eyes moved downwards to stare at the bits and pieces that had once been the greatest invention they had ever seen. Their eyes met and the look of shock and guilt across their faces meant one thing.

"So….work time?" Wally asked.

"Yeah sounds great." Jinx agreed and both quickly made haste from the balcony, agreeing that they lost the item in a scuffle. Gizmo would never find out the truth as long as they both lived.

As the two jester ran down the street they gave a wave to single Victor and Richard that the fun was about to kick off. The Lieutenant of the guards gave a thumbs up and headed in the opposite way down the street with Richard on his heels.

Coming to an intersection Wally craned off to the right to give Raven a head's up as Jinx made her way to a street corner. The pale skinned jester stopped on the curve and cleared her throat to get ready for the show. Seeing that the Deacon was only a few feet down the road she gathered the green juggling balls from the pouch that Raven had given her. Quickly she started to juggle the balls and waited until a familiar blonde girl made her way over to her. Melvin looked up to see Jinx give a nod of her head and smiled as she put on her best awe looking face.

"Oh miss Jester! You're pretty good at juggling!" Melvin said loud enough to catch the attention of a few by standers.

"Why thank you child." She ignored the annoyed look on the youth's face at being called a child and kept talking, making sure that her voice carried. "However I am only an opening act! The real show is taking place on Booker Street!" Jinx tossed the three balls up into the air and quickly did a back flip to land on one hand. She opened her free hand and all three balls landed in her palm. The small crowd that had gather let out a squeal of amusement and clapped. The Deacon of course did not stop to watch the show but passed right on cue to hear the bait. Quickly Jinx jumped back up on her feet and bowed at her waist, making sure her voice carried over the crowd and to her target. "If you wish to see more! Come my friends and follow me to see La Raven performing on Booker Street! Once more that was Booker Street!" Slade stopped in his tracks and Jinx and Melvin gave each other a look of triumph.

Trying as nonchalantly as he could Slade gave a glance over his right shoulder. Surely it was a sign from God that he would be passing by at just the right moment to hear her name and know where she was performing. If he had been in his right mind he may have just realized that God had nothing to do with this at all but a man in love was always a fool. He decided to go seek out his obsession.

The older man made his way through the streets to take a shortcut through the back roads. He never witnessed the purple clad jester running off or the small child running after her. Quickly he turned the corner to take him to Booker Street and found that he was no longer doing his normal stroll. Somewhere along the way he had started walking at a faster pace that even he found to be uncomfortable. Slowing his pace he reached the corner and saw the fabulous sight of the object of his affection. He watched her spin in circles and hypnotize the crowd with her dark mysterious eyes. He was so enthralled with the dance that he never noticed a red gloved hand inching its way into his robes.

* * *

Wally wondered how he got to this point and why he agreed to be the patsy when all knew Jinx could have gotten this guys wallet without so much of a blink of an eye. His eyebrows furrowed as he couldn't find a wallet and started to curse underneath his breath. What adult left their home without some sort of money on their person anyway? Quickly wracking his brain he decided to go for something else, anything else to keep this plan from dying. That's when his fingers brushed against a pocket-watch and he prayed a small thanks to whatever God was listening. His blue eyes looked around and he nodded toward Victor who was making his way through the crowd. At a snail's pace the speedster pulled the watch out of the Deacon's pocket.

* * *

Victor saw his signal and glanced towards Richard who had been glad to help out with getting a friend of Victor's out for a day. Honestly, the dark skinned man hadn't thought that the serious Captain would have been interested. To his surprise Richard had thought the idea sounded fun and couldn't wait to get the Deacon back and to also meet the rest of his partner's family.

"You ready?" Victor asked and Richard gave a toothy grin, nodding his head.

"Sure am. This is going to be fun." Victor chuckled and stuck out a hand, pointing at Wally through the crowd.

"STOP! THIEF!" All eyes turned to Victor before turning to Wally who gave his most shocked face he could muster up. It almost made both Captain and Lieutenant crack up on the spot.

"Very nicely done." Richard said underneath his breath and Victor smirked.

"Thanks." With that they were off.

* * *

Slade didn't know what was going on but his body worked quicker than his brain. The older man turned on his heels and tried to place a blow across the speedster's face. Wally barely had time to duck but doing so left him open to a kick in the stomach. The jester went flying backwards and rolled across the ground, holding his stomach. Oh yeah, he was definitely not doing this again. He grunted through the pain and scrambled to his feet, barely missing a punch to the head as Slade tossed another punch down to the ground. Wally rolled and then did a front flip to land on his feet, taking off as fast as he could down the road.

Victor winced for the speedster when he got hit and even heard Richard do a sharp intake of breath for sympathy. They ran as fast as they could and passed the Deacon, Richard waving a hand over his shoulder.

"We're on it, Sir!"

"Nonsense! No one steals from me!" Slade quickly followed the two young men and Victor and Richard tried not to smirk at how smoothly the plan was going. The Deacon never noticed as Raven bowed and disappeared into the shadows, making her way to the church.

Wally turned a corner and ran down an alleyway that led to a dead end, whirling around to see the three men at the entrance way. Once more the jester gave that same surprised look on his face to try and imply that they had him trap.

"Oh no! Wait, let's talk about this guys."

"Oh we will talk. Once I have you arrested and thrown in the gallows for thievery." Slade said in his usual calm demeanor and Victor and Richard glanced at one another. The Deacon drew closer and closer to the speedster and both Captain and Lieutenant were wondering where their last part of the plan was. Just as Slade drew back for another punch a loud whistle caused all of them to turn their attention to the entrance way.

"Merry Christmas!" Yelled Jinx and pointed upwards. They all looked up to see a young man with curly blonde hair and sea green eyes looking down. Surrounded to the mute teen were children and numerous bohemians holding something in their hands. Seconds later there was a rainfall of pies being dumped downward onto the Deacon, Victor, and Richard. Wally stifled a laugh and stuck out his tongue and ran as fast as he could, jumping off of the wall to do a flip over the three custard covered lawmen. He stuck the landing right next to his better half and blew a kiss over his shoulder.

"Just to show you I'm even a fair sport." He took out the pocket watch and tossed it into the alley. In a blink of an eye they were all gone.

Victor cleared the apples from his eyes and licked his lips. One look at the Deacon and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing. Slade of course was not amused. He wiped a hand across his face to clear the custard from his black eye patch. As he wiped the pie off he noticed his white goatee and hair covered in the same sticky goo.

"Great… this was take all night to clean out."

"On the bright side we got back your watch." Richard said as whip cream dripped down from his hair to the ground. One look from Slade and the grin was gone and he even cleared his throat. "Umm…sir." Slade said nothing and moved to pick up his watch, taking his leave from the two teens.

Victor and Richard poked their heads around the corner to make sure he was not anywhere close before they looked at each other and fell over laughing. Soon objects started to shift and heads poked out from underneath crates, trashcans, and even cloths designed to look like the side of the buildings. Jericho, the children, the two jesters, and the rest of the bohemians joined in the laughter.

* * *

Raven slipped into the church without being noticed and quietly and quickly climbed the stairs up to the tower. She reached the door to the room above the world known as Notre Dame and found herself frozen to the spot. There were voices coming from behind the door. From the sounds of it there were two males other than the green teen and even…a woman? Something tightened in her chest and she found her eyebrows lowering in annoyance. Well of course he was allowed to have other friends than her and so what if they were female? It wasn't like she was jealous or anything, just curious.

Slowly she pushed the door open an inch and found all talking stopped. She waited in silence and leaned her ear to the doorframe, waiting for any of the voices to start up again. Instead she found the door opening and herself stumbling forward into familiar arms. Her eyes looked up to see curious green orbs and she couldn't help but let her cheeks darken at being caught red-handed. Gar apparently saw the embarrassment written all over her face and gave that same grin he always wore when she was around.

"Fancy meeting you like this." Raven quickly gathered her thoughts and moved out from the supportive arms of the emerald teen. Clearing her throat she tried to focus her thoughts on the reason for her being there in the first place. Her next sentence was anything but an invite.

"I didn't know you had company." Gar blinked and now it was his turn to blush, rubbing the back of his head apprehensively.

"Er… I was umm…" Her eyes met his and he found he couldn't lie to her. So he shrugged and let out a nervous chuckle. "I was talking to the gargoyles…" Raven didn't even blink and just stood there staring at him. Her eyes roamed over his face to see if he was being honest and soon she discovered she really did not want to know the answer.

Raven turned her back to him as she took a few more steps into the room and began to glance around. Something was different about the room and it took her a second to realize what it was. It was clean. The shock of being able to see the floor made her once more forget her reason for coming.

"It's… I mean… you cleaned…" Gar's grin grew wider and he moved further into the room, taking her by the hand to show her around.

"Yeah who would have thought I was actually very good at it."

"I suppose one has to be good at something." Raven said underneath her breath and Gar chuckled.

"Awww you're just jealous you don't have my great sense of humor." She arched an eyebrow and he couldn't help but laugh. "Just you watch, one of these days I'll make you laugh and I don't care how many jokes I gotta tell to make you." Though her face kept the look of annoyance, somehow both knew that she thought the gesture was sweet. Finally seeming to notice that he had his hand in hers, she quickly pulled her hand away and held it to her chest. Gar raised an eyebrow at seeing the blush on her face once more.

"Aren't you… I mean…the last time we talked I was so…" Her words trailed off and the bell ringer only watched her in confusion again. The wheels in his head began to spin and something clicked as he realized what she was talking about.

"Rae… you're here." Raven blinked in surprised and Gar raised a hand to finish what he was saying, "I thought I scared you away and I wanted to see you again and low and behold, here you are. I'm not going to question it… at least not yet." He smiled and to his surprise she returned it with her own small tender one. His heart leapt and he had to keep from reaching out to take her hand once more.

Seeming to remember why she was there, Raven shifted and cleared her throat.

"Garfield we're having a festival tonight and Victor asked me to ask you to join." Gar blinked at the words and found something in his chest sink at her not extending the invitation personally.

"I see…no." The word was like a slap to her face and she even stumbled back a bit. She couldn't have heard him right. All the trouble that they had gone through to extend this invitation and he shot it down without so much as a thought? She tried to search his face for a reason but he did not meet her eyes. Instead he moved away from her and walked out onto the balcony.

Gar ignored the look of shock on his stone friends' faces as he passed them by. He moved to lean against the railing and tilted his head to glance down at the streets below to better ignore the look of Kole telling him to go back and talk to her. They just didn't understand.

Raven made her way out onto the balcony after a few minutes and quickly Kole turned back into stone crystal. Silence fluttered in-between the short distance of the mysterious gypsy and the jaded skin bell ringer. Finally Raven spoke.

"May I ask why not?" Raven watched his back and for the first time since knowing him, felt a cold presence radiating off of Gar.

"I'm not going to go humiliate myself anymore than I already have with the people of Notre Dame…besides what's the point in going if no one wants me there." Gar spat out in anger at first but soon his voice softened to one of sadness. Raven wasn't exactly sure what to do. She was no good with feelings of sadness and she sure as hell wasn't the touchy feely it'll be alright kind. Usually she left that role to Kory but unfortunately Kory was not here and that left her to handle it on her own.

"Don't be a fool, I just told you Victor wants you there and many people wish to meet you." Gar snorted at the thought.

"Oh yay more people to add to the list of 'making Gar's life a laughing stock'. Gee when does the party start." Yet again it was like a slap to the empath's face. Sure her family was a bunch of thieves and bohemians but they would never shut someone out for being different. They were not that hypocritical and what right did he have to speak down about people he had not met? Her hands began to curl into fist and she found herself stomping closer to the pouting young man.

"My family is not like that! They would not laugh at you and would welcome you with open arms _because_ you are different." He gave out a bitter laugh and Raven didn't notice how her eyes narrowed somewhat in anger.

"Oh yay! Pity party for the green freak, sounds like a ball. Tell me what suit I should wear." He pushed from the railing and went to move back inside, passing by her. Quickly her hand shot out to catch his, forcing him stop in his tracks. Gar whirled around and the fire in his eyes slowly died down as he saw the look of hurt and anger in hers.

"The only person that pities you is yourself." He said nothing and the silence started to mingle with the tension. Finally the anger began to subside and his ears drooped downwards. Emerald eyes stared at the blue-violet irises of the woman's eyes and neither noticed as the minutes rolled by.

"Uh Rae…"

"What?"

"You're still holding my hand." The gypsy blinked and glanced down to see her fingers entangled with his. Her face lit up like a christmas tree and she quickly let go of his hand, turning her back to him. Gar titled his head in puzzlement and watched her back as she seemed to try and calm herself down. He couldn't help but smile and wait patiently for her to recollect herself. After awhile of silence she cleared her throat and kept her back to him.

"Gar… I promise that my family and friends will not treat you in such a way or they will answer to me…" Now it was time for the green teen to be taken aback. Gradually a large grin crossed his features and he rubbed the back of his head, glancing down at the ground.

"So… in other words… you kinda want me to come too?" There was hope in his voice and one did not have to be an empath to notice it. She shifted a bit where she stood and never saw how Kole, Gnarrk, and Cliff leaned forward, just as anxious as the green teen for an answer.

"Yes… I-I…that is…I want you there as well." All four let out a sigh of relief but Gar was the only one who laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head yet again.

"Well gee, Rae that's all you had to say. I would love to come."

"Oh no…" Quickly the grin vanished and he waved his hands in front of himself.

"Wait! You can't change your mind that quickly!" Raven creased her eyebrows and gave him a look before pointing downwards to the streets below. Gar peered over and saw an annoyed Deacon walking towards the church.

"How do you know the Deacon?"

"It's a long story…he wasn't supposed to be back so soon…" Raven started to wrack her brains for another way out and placed a hand to her lips to try and think. Gar only watched with confusion on his face. He didn't like Slade either but he never started to freak out like this about it.

"What's the big deal?" Raven reeled around, her black strands flying before settling down against her shoulders. Even when she looked worried and annoyed she could still take his breath away.

"The big deal is now we have to come up with another way out of here that doesn't involve going near that creepy old man!" Gar blinked before letting out a loud laugh. It surprised the empath how the sound seemed to cause the worry to wash away.

"Aww gee Rae I know how we can get out of here but you have to promise to keep an open mind." He winked and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She gave herself a mental kick for it and met his look head on; reminding herself she was in control.

"I don't like the sound of this." Raven replied and watched as he moved from the balcony to get his cloak. He wrapped it around his form before moving back out to where she stood.

"I figured you wouldn't but it comes down to one thing. Trust." He extended a hand to her and she looked down at it as if the fine print was written across his palm. Her eyes met his and he offered a smile, his lower fang sticking up from his bottom lip. Hesitantly she moved a hand to his and acked when he yanked her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Raven found her breath catching in her throat as his face was mere inches from her own. "Okay don't scream if you get scared."

"I don't get scared." She said and tried not to notice the heat radiating from his body at being so close. The faint hint of spice lingered around him and when he smiled down at her, her heartbeat quickened.

"Good, that makes this a lot easier." He placed a foot on the rim of the balcony and jumped up onto the railing. The wind around her caused her senses to return and her eyes widen as she glanced down at the fall.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Her words trailed off and Gar chuckled, watching as the Deacon entered the church.

"Nope. Hold on tight and don't look down."

"Wait just one mome-" Her lips pressed together and her eyes clenched shut as the rushing wind ran past them, something exploding above their heads. Up on the balcony three stone friends peered over where the two had just leapt from.

"How stupid." Cliff said.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk" agreed the tallest gargoyle.

"You're both wrong. It's romantic." Kole let out a dreamy sigh and the two stone creatures only gave her a look as if she had grown an extra head. That's when the platform where Kole usually stood erupted and their eyes turned to each other. Kole only shrugged and smiled, "Fireworks?" Cliff rolled his eyes.

Below the balcony Raven found herself clinging to a certain green teen and waiting to feel themselves splat against the ground. It never came. Little by little she let her right eye open and realizing they weren't falling or moving she cracked open the other. Eyes looked around to see that they were hanging off of one of the lower heads of a gargoyle and Gar was giving her a look of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be better when we reach the ground…" She muttered underneath her breath, glancing quickly below them before looking into his eyes. It was like looking into a wild forest and for a moment she forgot she was hanging thousand of feet above ground. Or that the wind was blowing gently through the strands of her hair. Gar on the other hand, did not.

"Ah gee Rae, no reason to fear. I would never let you fall." Oddly enough the words caused her to feel secure and she nodded her head for him to continue. He watched her for a second longer to make sure she was alright before flashing a sincere smile. "Alright, hold on tight, this part is fun but I imagine it can be bumpy with an extra person."

"Wait a minute… this is your first time with an additional person?" She tried not to let the sound of dread fill her voice and if he heard it he made no show of it. He even went as far as to let his grin grow wider.

"Yep."

"Well gee, don't I feel safe now." She mumbled and the emerald skinned teen only chuckled.

"Glad to hear it. Here we go!" He swung his feet backwards and then let go as he went flying across the building. He couldn't help but notice as her arms tightened around him and the smell of jasmine filled his nose. She always smelt so nice and her body this close to his was like a dream come true. That was when he realized that he had missed the next surface to grab. Things were definitely about to get bumpy.

Down they went and he could sense the panic radiating off of her. Quickly he contorted his body and pushed off of the building to arch sideways. His hand shot out and fingers gripped the mouth of one of the gargoyles, a mere inch away from the sharp teeth. He let out a small breath of air until he felt his fingers starting to slip. Apparently the grunt that left his mouth implied something was wrong because she tensed even more in his arm. Her eyes flew up to watch his slipping hand and he tried not to notice the smell of her hair. After all that was what got him in this uncomfortable predicament in the first place.

"Er…Rae, you might want to hold on a bit tighter…" He tried to joke but the look in her eyes showed she was not finding it funny. Biting down on his lower lip he took the seconds he had and quickly swung again, the slipping of his hands causing them to do a somersault in the air. Fingers curled against his shirt and he saw how the roof of one of the lower towers was coming up to greet them pretty quickly. This was going to hurt. Sucking in a deep breath he twisted his body so his back hit the roof seconds before he collided. Wincing he hissed out a sharp intake of breath and the two slid down the long slope before they rolled off of the edge. His free hand shot out once more to grab the edge of the surface and he held on tightly, ignoring the pain building in his back.

They swayed back and forth as he finally managed to get things back underneath his control. Panting faintly he dangled for a moment before letting go of the roof and landed gracefully on one of the heads of the saint statues. From there he slowly and carefully leapt down to the ground. On impact a sharp pain ran through his lower back and caused him to wince.

Tentatively her head looked up from where she had buried it against the side of his face and saw the toothy grin across his features. He couldn't help but notice how out of place her hair was and the look of shock, fear, and what looked to be a small look of awe flashed through her eyes.

"See. Smooth sailing." He joked. She only looked at him as if he had gone mad and finally slid out of his arms to the ground once she was certain she could feel her legs again. Her eyes never left his and she lifted a finger to make sure he was paying attention. His head cocked to the side and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Never. Again." Was all she said and then she turned around, wobbling slightly as she walked ahead of him. He stood there with the same goofy grin across his lips before chuckling a bit. He pulled the hood up over his head and ran after her, the pain in his backside fading away.

"Oh come on, Rae it was fun!"

"…"

"I think you kinda enjoyed it."

"…Gar"

"Yeah?"

"Shutp." He laughed wholeheartedly and despite the terror still lingering from the experience, she couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile grace her features. After all, how often does someone jump off a building to spare someone an awkward moment? Without noticing the two moved closer to one another as they walked in a comfortable silence to the countryside.

_**A/N:**_ Muhahaha Malchior needed to be knocked down a few pegs so I decided to let Slade punch him and Gar get the last word. How was the Gar and Rae fluff? A little too fluffy? Rushed? I'm not sure, I liked it though. I hope the story isn't moving along too slow for anyone, I know sometimes I get wordy and things seem to drag on but I like it so the scenes play out like a movie in one's mind. If there are any spelling errors I do apologize. I want to think GreenRock, CRYSTAL13, Kirsten Erin, DarkRapture, babyvfan, meg-leighleigh15, and KungFuTruffle for being so awesome and keeping up with the chapters and reviewing. I also want to thank everyone that's still managed to sit there and read every chapter. Thank you! Next time, Richard and Kory finally meet!


	8. Chapter 7: Save the last dance for me

_A/N: Don't you just hate it when you get into a story and the author is pretty good with updates and then one day she just like disappears? Wow! Me too! ^.^;;_

_ On a serious note though, much much fluffy of the fluffiness in this chapter. There's Victor/Sarasim, Richard/Kory, and Gar/Raven. You have been warned._

**Chapter Seven: Save the Last Dance for me**

Kory placed down her special brew of new friendships and didn't notice as the grass colored meal oozed, popped, and bubbled on the plate. Four children were not as lucky. Melvin made a face as a bubble blew up and combusted in the air, a strange odor starting to linger around the space. Quickly the blonde turned her head and covered her mouth to keep the contents of her stomach down. Más was braver and with the trait all little boys learn to develop at a young age; he ignored the strange smell and started to poke at the strange concoction. Menos watched in fascination at his twin's bravery and joined him by his side, watching closely.

"Lo que es ello?" ("What is it?") The first twin asked to the second and Menos only shrugged a shoulder.

"Tal vez esto es alguna clase de veneno para abatir al enemigo de." ("Maybe it's some sort of poison to strike down ones enemy.") Más considered it and watched as the goo burped and popped once more. Timmy made a face and reached out to also touch the brew but a gentle yet firm tap of a wooden spoon against his knuckles caused him to yank his hand away.

Four sets of eyes looked up to see Kory waving a finger at them all.

"You will not do of the touching till it is dinner time. Now please friends, run along and do of the cleaning of the sullied hands." For once there were no cries of objection as all four children gladly took off to clean up, any excuse to get away from the strange brew. Kory smiled and turned around to set down a few of the other cooking dishes from the rest of the caravan she had gone off to collect. She smiled her bright usual smile as Sarasim walked over and set down more dishes and trays, returning the smile with her own soft one.

"When do they arrive?" The dark haired woman asked and Kory looked up at the setting sun.

"They should be here before long, brother Victor had to go clean up after the incident but he shall be here shortly." Sarasim arranged a few plates to put the desserts out of reach of wandering youthful hands. The last thing she needed was for the children to grab the pastries and ruin their meal more so than they already would tonight. Kory was about to do the same until the tugging of her skirt had her looking down into large brown eyes.

"Miss Kory, Teether has gotten into Miss Raven's room and we can not find him." Timmy said and tugged his blue blanket closer to his person, his thumb finding its place back into his mouth. Kory gave a reassuring smile to the youth and turned to the watchful eyes of Sarasim, flashing an apologetic smile.

"If you excuse me friend Sarasim." Sarasim chuckled and nodded as Kory took off to follow Timmy, knowing all too well how it was to play babysitter. The woman shook her head at the thought and smiled at the luck of not being on child duty for once. Not saying that she did not enjoy the company of all the children it was only that they could be a bit much at times and she sometimes missed the conversation of an actual adult. Truth be told that most of the grownups in the caravan acted like children themselves, not that she didn't enjoy it. It was simply that she enjoyed the company of a certain adult much more. She pushed back a strand of onyx hair and glanced around to see how well the space looked.

Every year they held a festival where one of the family members would choose a mythical story and a person to dance/act it out. Last year had been Kory's turn and the tall redhead had chosen the story about a warrior woman that protected and watched over her people. Apparently the warrior had ended up sacrificing her life and her own heir to make sure that her people would always have peace. The story was passionate, full of adventure, and everyone had loved it. This year it fell upon Sarasim to come up with a theme and she wanted to make sure it was just as good as last years'. She had chosen the myth of the moon goddess Selene and her lover Endymion. So she had selected a wide empty field on the skirts of the town where the moon could easily shine its bright light upon their convoy.

Three wagons lined the area in a large circle, connected by long twine with leaves of all colors attached. The children had woven wreaths of baby blue flowers and lilacs that hung on the corner of each wagon. On each step of the wagons there were baskets of varies flowers for the event she had in mind later on in the evening. Off to the side was a banquet that they had set up on a table that the King of Thieves had 'borrowed' from one of the taverns in town. In the middle of the circle was a small fire that blazed brightly even as it flickered like a soft heartbeat.

Soon the once quiet atmosphere was surrounded with friends and family. Children ran by the table in hopes of getting a slice of pie before supper but Kory was always there to give their hands a slap. The children were beginning to think she was magical at how quickly she always seemed to notice what they were thinking or about to do. Jinx stood on the top step of a wagon and juggled a few golden orbs to entertain other children. Her companion was not far off and was racing members of the large group to see who would get a spot at playing the role later on for the dance sequence. Everyone thought it wasn't fair and Jinx explained that the role was already taken and that Wally was just being a goofball. The speedster tried to laugh his way out of it but was caught by Jericho, Horn, and Thunder to be thrown into the lake. Laughter broke out and the male jester took his vengeance out on covering his girlfriend with hugs and kisses, receiving another dip in the lake by the feisty cat eyed woman.

Red X showed up later and for once didn't allow his throne to be placed among the people. It was festivals like this that he always enjoyed not being the king, but simply being one of them, like he was years before he started this little den of close friends and family. Not too far off Garth was mingling with his new friends and couldn't help but laugh as he told tales of when he was a famous writer to a group of bohemians. He had never thought for the life of him that he would find common ground or even closeness to people like this and yet here he was one of them. The thought did not repulse him as it did the first time in the depth of the cave, but instead warmed his heart. A man could only be alone for so long before he realized that the thing he looked down on, was the very same thing that freed him. He smiled as more people crowded around and listened to his tales.

Victor and Richard walked onto the scene to see hundreds of gypsies, thieves, and bohemians running around to do one thing or another to entertain themselves. The music played on loudly and with a soft melody that called all to come and enjoy it if they did not mind being entranced. The food smelled wonderful and Richard found his stomach growling for a bite. The sound went unnoticed by Victor as his eyes instantly fell upon Sarasim and the dark haired woman seemed to sense his eyes on her. She turned to meet his gray eyes and the smile that crossed her lips was enough to make Victor rub the back of his head like a child with a huge crush.

She didn't waste a minute as she moved over to him and stood awkwardly in front of him, neither sure if they should hug the other or not. Richard only watched on with a knowing smirk.

"Hello Victor, I am glad you could come." The dark haired woman said in a timid yet strong voice. Victor laughed quietly and shrugged his large shoulders.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sarasim. You did a very lovely job, I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help."

"Nonsense! It's better this way because then you're surprised." She smiled and Victor grinned like an idiot. Richard couldn't help but chuckle and both turned to watch him, Sarasim seeming a bit surprised to notice him there. She quickly covered the look with a smile. "Hello Dick, I am glad you could make it."

"Hello Miss Sarasim, I am glad you allowed me to come." She smiled and touched his arm before her eyes fixed on someone behind them. Victor turned and watched what was going on, recognizing the moody disposition more so than the actual person. However, the faint aura of annoyance mixed with a shy smile on Raven's face caused Victor to arch an eyebrow ever so slightly. They all watched as Raven and Gar walking up the pathway and Victor greeted them with a large grin.

"Rae! Gar! You made it!" Raven only gave her older brother a quick glance before letting out a silent sigh.

"Barely." Everyone gave the gypsy a puzzled look and it was Gar who answered with his cloak still on his head.

"We had to jump off of the bell tower to make it." Everyone in the group went quiet as Raven started to smooth her hair out, just noticing that it was still a mess. Victor slowly eyed the emerald eyes that looked up at him from underneath the hood and Gar raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey don't give me that look, I never dropped her." Once more silence and Gar figured now was a good time to just shut up. Raven took the silence as a good time to speak.

"Anyway, I am glad you could make it, Richard and Vic." Raven said and finished flattening her hair.

"Oh call me Dick, please." Raven went quiet for a moment as she seemed to consider the names for a moment.

"Okay…Dick." The Captain smiled and Gar found himself slightly envious at the encounter. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt slightly threatened at the presence of the other male. Just then a familiar looking child ran over and stopped in front of the group, a large smile across her face.

"Raven! You made it! It was getting late so I thought maybe you weren't going to come." Melvin said and Raven responded with a soft smile. It was the first time that either Richard or Gar had seen the dark gypsy smile so freely and easily.

"Of course I did. I just had to stop and get a friend." Melvin blinked and glanced over the group before pointing to Richard. The Captain blinked a few times and gave a look for someone to help him out, children not really his strong point. Raven tried not to smile more and shook her head. Melvin tried again and then pointed to the man with a hood over his face. Raven nodded.

The pigtailed girl gave Gar a look and started to walk around him. Gar felt like an animal on display and shifted slightly uncomfortably at being studied. Melvin came back around and stood in front of him before beckoning him to come closer. The bell ringer glanced around for help but found most of them had a look of amusement on their faces, except for Raven. The empath just gave a small nod and reluctantly the young man took a knee.

"Take your hood off." Demanded the little girl and Gar froze before shaking his head violently side to side. Melvin crinkled her nose at not being listened to and placed her hands on her hips. "It's rude to hide your face when you meet new friends. Right Miss Raven?" Melvin asked and glanced at the empath.

"That's right." Raven responded.

"Yeah man, don't give the kid bad manners." Victor added and Gar sent him a glare. Victor smirked knowing it was there and egged him on. "Come on, we're waiting."

By now the music had died down and the caravan was watching the exchange between Melvin and Garfield. It took everything inside of him not to run for the hills right on the spot. Seeing that Gar was having trouble taking down his hood, Melvin decided she would be nice and do it for him. Her hands moved to the edges of the hood and Gar could do nothing but watch as the blonde child pulled down his hood to reveal that he was the bell ringer. It was the longest seven seconds of his life as he waited for the humiliation to start. He braced himself for the jokes and the taunts and the teasing. It never came. Instead a large smile crossed the child's face.

"See! Much better. I'm Melvin." Gar blinked and glanced around, not sure what to do next. Raven came to his rescue as she knelt down beside the two of them, placing a hand to the green teen's shoulder. Instantly it seemed that his worries melted away.

"This is Garfield. He's the one who rings the bells up at the bell tower." Melvin blinked and looked back at the green teen, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You're a lot more…umm…" She tried to think of the word and Gar frowned somewhat.

"Green?" He asked and Melvin laughed, shaking her head.

"No…well yes you are green but it's not that… you're like…oh! An elf! Are you magical? I bet you are. Bobby is magical too so you must be good luck to have around!" Gar blinked at that logic and found he couldn't speak. Raven smiled slightly at seeing the green man go quiet for so long. She felt as if she should have recorded the event on a calendar.

"Elves are known to be very good luck." Raven explained and Gar arched an eyebrow.

"Okay… why am I an elf all of a sudden?"

"The ears!" Chimed in Timmy as he ran over and Gar couldn't help but smile.

"Hey now. The ladies love the ears." Just to prove a point he started to wiggle his ears and Melvin squealed, jumping up and down. Laughter sounded throughout the large group. Wally jumped up onto the roof of a wagon and gave a large whistle, everyone averting their attention.

"Well now that we've met everyone, lets party!"

"HERE HERE!" Jinx and a few others chorused out. Laughter filled the air once more and the music started up again, seeming to be louder and full of more joy. Melvin turned back to Gar and took his hand into her own, tugging him towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me Mister Garfield!"

"Gar please, we're all friends here." He said with a large grin as he met Raven's eyes. The empath smiled softly and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the green teen get dragged off. Moments later Kory came over and clasped her hands around her dark haired sister's.

"Oh it is joyous that your friend could come and that he has already made of the friends with the family!" Raven's same aloof look was back on her face but to the train eyes of her family they could see the faintest of smiles at the corner of her lips.

"Yes…I suppose it is." Something shifted in the air and Raven blinked at the emotions that filtered out from behind her golden skinned sister. Her eyes looked over Kory's shoulder and landed on a blushing Captain. Raven found herself doing something she never did and turned Kory around, introducing the two. "Richard I am guessing you have not met my sister, Koriand'r' yet." Victor blinked and rubbed the back of his head, thinking it over.

"That's right you haven't. Dick this is Koriand'r and Kory this is Richard." Victor said, introducing the two a bit more properly than Raven.

Richard was on another planet the moment she walked by him. She was tall, lean, and her red hair seemed to flow around her golden skin like a bright halo. Her eyes were the most vivid green he had ever seen and when she turned that smile on him, he was gone. He had heard about the other half of Raven's duo but he had never understood why she was the moon side until this very moment. The woman before him was like the sun itself. Her smile seemed to illuminate the area and her personality could even outshine the brightness of the very sun. It was both terrifying and splendid.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Koriand'r…" Richard offered his hand but to his surprise he found himself wrapped up in a hug, a kiss pressed to his cheek. She leaned him back to arms length and beamed a bright smile.

"It is a delight to make of your acquaintance as well, Richard." Victor tried not to laugh at seeing the brave Captain of the guards with a giant blush across his cheeks.

"Umm you may call me Dick…" Richard said and the smile she wore seemed to get larger, a blush appearing on her own cheeks now.

"Alright…Dick…you may call me Kory." Richard found that he could not stop smiling and rubbed the back of his head till he noticed what he was doing. Quickly he let his hand drop and Victor could not hold back a laugh, slapping the shorter male on the back.

"She always hugs and kisses new people. It use to be on the lips but Raven had a little talk about that. To bad for you, huh?" Richard did not answer and only gave the dark skinned man a glare from the corner of his blue eyes. Kory blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion

"Why is it 'to bad' for him? Am I not a nice person?" Sarasim hid a small smile behind her hand and Raven placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Victor is only teasing his friend." Kory gave the empath a puzzled look before nodding her head, that bright smile crossing her face again.

"Ah Rae your family rocks! I got to dance with Melvin, told some jokes, and even snuck one of the pies!" Gar said as he walked back over with the children of the convoy following behind him. Raven arched an eyebrow.

"I see you made some friends." Raven said. Gar laughed and turned around to ruffle Más and Meno's hair.

"Yeah, these little two are funny." Garfield said with a large smirk. The empath didn't hide her shock expression.

"You speak Spanish?" Gar arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly offended.

"Gee Rae just because I was locked away in the bell tower doesn't mean I'm not educated. I speak four different languages." Now it was time for the adults in the area to look surprised, Kory the only one clapping.

"Marvelous! Sister Raven has always been of the highly intellectual persons that I have ever met! It is simply splendid to meet someone who might be able to do of the…how does brother Victor put it…keeping of the up?" Raven sent Victor a look of displeasure and the large man quickly found a spot in the sky to distract himself. Gar smiled slightly and let out a soft chuckle, rubbing his arm.

"Well I know some stuff…but I'm still nowhere near her level…" Heat rose to the empath's cheeks. The fact that Kory, Sarasim, and even Melvin let out a loud 'awe' did not help.

"Gar have you met my sister Kory and our friend Sarasim?" Raven asked, trying to change the topic as quickly as possible. Gar smiled brightly and bowed at the waist, giving his ears a little wiggle.

"Ladies. It is a pleasure to meet you." Both women chuckled slightly and did their best at a curtsy, Kory managing to do one perfectly.

"Okay enough of that. Raven we need you to get ready for the dance. If the children don't eat soon we'll never get rid of them." Jinx said as she walked over, waving at the green teen. Gar blinked and waved back, arching an eyebrow as he tried to figure out if it was a wave of saying hello or a wave of dismissal.

Raven nodded her head and excused herself as she left to go inside one of the wagons. Gar watched her go but was soon distracted by Melvin on his hand again.

"Come on! We have to go get food so we can eat and watch!" Gar gave a puzzled look but followed as the rest of the group moved with him to the table of food.

After everyone had fixed a plate of food they broke up to take seats on the logs that had been rolled out for them. Sarasim sat next to Victor and Gar took a seat on the ground in front of the couple, Melvin sitting beside him. Next to Victor sat Richard and to his right sat Kory. The logs were divided into tiny sections, each section with a storyteller who knew the story and was designed to tell what was going to happen in a hushed whisper voice. Sarasim felt that it made the story that much more intimate and the story had to be told through the lips of a woman. Namely because they knew the story better and most of the men in the caravan preferred to stuff their faces then try their hands at story telling after business hours.

Jinx and Wally moved to take their places on top of ladders as Seemore moved to toss some dirt on the fire, the flame flickering until it was nothing more than a soft heartbeat of light. The full moon provided a soft white glow that fluttered down around the area and Red X stood up on a stump, raising his hands to silence all conversation.

"Who has chosen the story this year?" He yelled out across the group known as his family. Sarasim set her plate down and stood up, applauds already filling the air. Red X seemed to smile behind his mask and raised his hands once more, the clapping stopping instantly. "And what story are we lucky to behold on this evening of joy and friendship, lady Sarasim." Sarasim took a moment to raise her head as if she were loyalty and when she spoke her voice sounded out with confidence.

"The story of the Moon Goddess, Selene and her greatest lover, Endymion." There were soft whispers amongst the children and they were answered with gentle shushes. Silence once more filled the area as Red X gave a nod of his head.

"The reason for your choice?" The dark haired woman let a soft smile cross her lips and her eyes never left the dark mask of the King of Thieves.

"It's a love story and we as humans must remember that love is our greatest emotion and should be shared with all. Those more fortunate than us and even those less. For love helps us to find true love and open our hearts to all and who knows love better than we bohemians?" Claps and cheers filled the air and Gar and Richard found they were already being pulled and pushed into the current of the story.

Red X gave another nod of his head and Sarasim sat back down, blushing at the large grin Victor gave her. The king of thieves took his seat and waved a hand for the play to begin, the caravan eating quietly as Jericho and Herald took their seats on the steps of a wagon each. Slowly Herald blew into his horn and the sound came out low and gentle. Jericho waited for another note to fill the air before he strummed a few notes on his guitar, the sounds mixing into a soft melody. The tunes seemed to entangle with one another and dance in a gentle sweep across the crowd, setting the mood as if one was in a dream.

All eyes watched as Garth made his way onto the scene dressed in his usual attire of a blue tunic and black pants. He was not a dancer and it showed right away but they couldn't find someone who fit the role better if they tried. His black hair was pushed back and he moved to the center of the circle, moonlight washing down around him. He turned in a circle as the music pitch reached lower, a few selected children dressed as sheep running around him as he did. Sarasim smiled and whispered softly so only her tiny group could hear her words.

"That's Endymion. He spends his days herding sheep and slaying away underneath the harsh sunlight. He is no God though you will find some tales say otherwise. He is a mere mortal and spends his life doing mere mortal things to make an honest wage."

Garth herded the children away and they leap and run around him. Jinx cracked the tin pan and it sounded as if thunder erupted around them, the horn pitching to a higher note to indicate danger. Garth looked around him as Jinx sounded the artificial thunder once more and Garth started to run around as if it were raining, trying to get the children to listen. The children in their sheep costumes pretended to be scared and trembled together before ushering inside of an imaginary cave, all of them shaking as if to get the water off. A few giggles could be heard from the audience. Garth stretched his arms and moved to lie down on the ground as the 'sheep' huddled together not too far off. Sarasim smiled brightly.

"There was a storm and he had to hide away from the cruel thunder in a cave. As he slept the storm clouds rolled away and soon the moon goddess would make her appearance."

Gar's heart caught in his throat as Raven slowly made her way onto the scene. By the gasps in the audience he was not alone in his thoughts of how breath taking she was. She wore no shoes and the white gown she had on poured down to the earth in waves, causing her to carry the front so her feet showed. The sleeves of the dress hung loosely around her shoulders and the golden lace moved in loops to keep the sleeves tight against her slender arms. The front of the gown stopped underneath her collarbone to make sure all modesty was covered as the golden lace wrapped around underneath her breasts to crisscross in an X shape down the front, looping around her waist as the rest of the fabric flowed freely down her legs. Her dark hair ran loosely down her back as she wore a crown of moon flowers on top of her head. The white flowers were entangled just right in her hair to give it a look of flowers dancing through a river of onyx. All Gar could do was stare in awe as the moonlight played against her features and seemed to make her glow as if she were the moon goddess herself.

"This is where the goddess falls in love at first sight." Sarasim whispered and Raven tilted her head slightly as she seemed to study Garth where he lay. Garfield watched as the dark beauty moved to kneel beside Garth and let a hand tenderly stroke down the sleeping man's cheek. He had never been so envious in all of his life. Not even when Terra had left him for Malchior did he feel the need to want to be someone else so badly, even if it was pretend.

"She's entering his dreams." Whispered the woman and Gar found himself leaning forward, the scent of the flowers seeming to dance across his nose. He watched as Raven closed her eyes and then opened them, Garth doing the same to turn his head and watch the woman beside him. He seemed just as dumbfounded as the bell ringer had been. Though if it was acting or a true expression, no one really knew, but the playwright still seemed to remember what he was doing. Raven offered her hand and Garth took it as they stood up together. The playwright and the empath started to dance, Garth twirling the beauty so her hair spun out like a halo all around her. There was not an eye in all the audience that didn't watch the duo. The music played on and the tune would lift as Garth spun Raven around with her feet off of the ground. He would move in circles with her, twirling her out and then back in as the gypsy moved with grace. She would return to him and then fold within his arms to lean her head back, black hair moving like water down to the ground as the playwright carefully moved her from the right arm to the left. Her head moved in a crescent shape before she hugged him close, Sarasim's words seeming like a far away place as everyone watched.

"They are lovers and she spends her nights with him while he spends his days thinking of her. They fall deeply and madly in love and Endymion wishes that they may never part for his heart aches when they cannot be together. She suggests a way and he pleads for her to find it."

Raven moved away from the playwright, her fingers brushing his till the last second before she moved in a graceful circle, stopping suddenly as a man they called Thunder stepped in front of her. Sarasim's voice lowered even more or it had truly become a distant dream because Gar found himself straining his ears to listen.

"It is Zeus… she is begging for him to allow Endymion to sleep always so that he may keep his youth and be with her. Zeus is at a lost for words at first but she pleads and begs to be allowed to be with her one true love. Moved by the plea of a close friend and once his own lover, he allows her this deed of love." Raven rushed back to the sleeping form of Garth and dropped down to her knees, fingers touching his cheek to wake him. She smiled and he did the same, wrapping arms around one another. Once more Gar felt the ping of jealously. Slowly Raven stood up and the playwright did the same as they started to dance the waltz, Wally tossing the moon flowers over them.

"It is said that every night she visits him on that cave where he sleeps, her moonlight carrying her kisses for her one true love." The music slowly died down and the two dancers stopped with Garth taking a bow and Raven doing a curtsy. The sound of clapping erupted throughout the gathering and snapped Gar out of his dream state as he jumped up and added to the thunder of applause. Soon the rest of the convoy was standing and doing the same as Garth backed away to give Raven the spotlight. Whistles and cheers erupted even louder and the empath found herself smiling slightly despite her usual nonchalance. She started to move out of the circle but Sarasim put her plan into action. Quickly the tan woman jumped to her feet and moved to wrap an arm around the empath's shoulder, turning her back around to face the group.

"As always La Raven has done a splendid job putting story into dance but this is not where our evening ends. We are going to play a game. At this time all the children need to go to bed." There were loud whines and the look on Sarasim's face quickly hushed them. One by one the little people stood and made their ways into the wagon, Melvin turning to give Gar a big hug before she took off.

Gar smiled and waved goodnight at her before his attention was placed on a basket that Jinx was holding in front of him. He arched an eyebrow and the sneaky smile on the jester's face did nothing to ease his concerns.

"Pick a flower loverboy."

"Er…what?" Her nose crinkled at having to repeat herself.

"A flower. You. Pick. Now."

"Right right…" He put a hand into the woven basket and pulled out lilacs. He tilted his head slightly and Jinx moved on to the next male until each male had a flower. Sarasim smiled and nodded at Wally. Wally saluted and then moved around, offering a flower to each female around the convoy. After everyone seemed to have a flower, Wally took his place beside his partner.

"Alright let's start off with…Kory. What flower do you have?" The sunny girl stood up with all smiles and held up a baby blue flower. Sarasim smiled and looked around. "Who has the same flower?" There was silence for a moment before Victor let out a loud laugh.

"Dick does!" Victor yelled and pushed his friend forward, the man stumbling a bit to try and catch his balance. He twirled around on the ball of his feet to come face to nose with the tall redheaded woman. She smiled and he found himself smiling shyly back at her.

"Wonderful! You two will spend the rest of the evening together, getting to know one another!" Richard watched how Kory's smile seemed to broaden and couldn't help but let his grin grow, his stomach doing somersaults. He offered an arm and she gladly took it as they moved out of the circle, whistles and cheers sounding to cause both to blush.

Raven saw where this was going and turned to try and inch away. Sarasim was faster than she had thought and caught the empath by the arm once more. The taller woman tugged the shorter woman back over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, a large grin crossing her features. Raven glared.

"Raven! So nice of you to volunteer to go next! What flower do you have?"

"I am not going to play this game." The empath whispered underneath her breath. Sarasim only chuckled and smiled, whispering back through her teeth.

"Surely you do not wish to be a bad host."

"I am not the host! You are." She hissed through clenched teeth but one look from Sarasim told her that she did not have a choice in this matter. Oh well, she would simply have to work this to her advantage. She let out a silent sigh and held up a moon flower.

Gar felt his heart sink. Sarasim only arched an eyebrow and gave a look to Jinx. The female jester grinned like a Cheshire cat and gave her head such a small nod that to an untrained eye it didn't seem like she moved.

"Who here has one of the white moon flowers?" Sarasim called out only to have no one reply. Raven found herself with a faint smile of victory on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. Just as she went to speak about how she was dreadfully sorry she could not take part in the events, Jinx spoke up.

"Why look! Gar does!" The green teen blinked and arched an eyebrow wondering what the female jester was talking back. He held up his flower to show it was lilacs when his words caught in his throat. There in his gloved hand was a matching set to the white flower held in Raven's palm. He could have sworn his flower was purple last time he looked but there the proof was right in his hand. Emerald eyes looked up into the shock face of Raven's violet. He didn't know what to say but the ushering hands of Wally and Victor forced him up on his feet and over to the empath. They watched one another for a moment before glancing away in different directions.

"Er…so…looks like it's you and me…" He said and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't know what to say so she only closed her mouth and nodded her head, regaining her composure. She knew she had tossed aside her real flower and picked one out of her hair, but yet there he was with the flowers' matching mate. Maybe they had planned this and put the flower in the basket. She wasn't sure but one thing was certain, someone was going to pay for this later.

"Looks like… come on lets go." She said in her usual low and nonchalant tone. Gar smiled a bit and offered his arm. Raven arched an eyebrow at the gesture and looked up to meet his eyes before looking back at the offered arm. Gar never moved it and soon she realized she was going to have to take it. Reluctantly she took the offered arm and felt the familiar warmth radiating off of him, the feeling causing the pit of her stomach to get a warm feeling. Once more whistles filled the air as they left the area and both found themselves blushing but at the same time not caring.

Sarasim smiled and was about to move on before Jinx leapt forward and wrapped an arm around the dark haired beauty.

"Not so fast! We can't forget about you!" Sarasim gave Jinx a look of suspiscion which the pink haired woman ignored. Jinx pulled a red bud out of her pocket and handed it to the other woman, Sarasim watching the flower with confusion. "Lets see…who here has a red rosebud?"

"Why, Victor does!" Sarasim felt her face flush as she lit up as Wally called out from behind Victor. The large man blinked and glanced down to see the bud in his hand. Slowly his eyes met hers and he saw the way she smiled and her blue eyes seemed to shimmer. He returned the smile with his own and quickly got to his feet, moving over to her. He didn't get a chance to talk as she didn't waste a second and took his arm.

There were no whistles or cheering as they left the group, only silent whispers of 'about time'. Sarasim would have to thank Jinx and Wally later for fixing the flowers to match up with everyone just right, especially her own.

* * *

Richard felt his thoughts running a mile a minute and could not seem to get a hold of a single one. He was walking through the woods with a beautiful golden skin woman on his arm and yet he could not do one thing to actually start a conversation. Normally by now he would of pulled out his best lines, caused them to laugh, and been leaning in for a midnight kiss. Somehow though, he just couldn't try that stuff on his current company.

Maybe it was the fact it was Victor's sister or the fact that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It could also have been for the simple fact that every time he turned to speak he saw those bright, gorgeous, sea green eyes looking at him as if she could see into his very soul and still enjoyed the person she saw. It was both beautiful and terrifying. He quickly turned his eyes away from her and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say once more.

Koriand'r was not having the same problem and was enjoying the way that her brothers' friend seemed to be trying so hard. The enjoyment started to slip away as she realized that Richard seemed to be becoming increasingly nervous. She hoped she wasn't making him feel uncomfortable and when he turned those deep blue eyes away from her again, she tilted her head curiously at the action.

"I do hope that you do not find me to be of the terrible of company, Mr. Grayson." Quickly the midnight blue eyes turned to meet hers and he shook his head.

"Oh no! Not at all! And please Miss Koriand'r', call me Dick." She wrinkled her pretty nose as she seemed to think something over and Richard couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute she looked.

"If I am to do so, I do hope you will call me, Kory." Richard laughed a bit and stopped walking to face her. She was taller than he was and he didn't mind one bit. It only added to her unique look and gave him another reason to like her. Not that he needed any other reasons.

"I can do that…Kory." The smile that crossed her features illuminated the dark area and the once playboy captain felt his knees weakening.

"Thank you…Dick." He flashed a toothy grin and the redhead felt something leap inside of her heart that she had never felt before. She didn't know what it was but she knew she already enjoyed the feeling and wouldn't mind feeling it all the time. The Captain of the guard ran a hand through his black hair and laughed shyly as he found himself drawn to her unique olive eyes. His mind went blank and he had to look down at the ground to try and remember what he was going to say.

"So…"

"Dick…" The black haired teen seemed startled for a moment at the tenderness in her voice and immediately gave her his full attention. He watched as she seemed to weigh something on her mind, her lower lip sticking out in a small pout. She stared intently at the ground and finally after awhile seemed to grasp the words she was looking for. Her eyes flew up from the ground to land back on his blue ones, causing him to jump at the sudden attention. "I do hope you think I am not being of the too…advance but I was wishing to do of the holding of the hands…"

Richard felt the corners of his lips tugging up into a large grin, a chuckle escaping at how cute the redhead looked while waiting for an answer. Part of him wanted to delay the answer just to watch the pout and tenderness continue in those green eyes. However, a larger part of him wanted to see that bright smile once again.

"Kory…I would be honored." Her eyes lit up and his heart jumped in his chest. He offered her his hand and she didn't miss the opportunity as she took his arm into her own, holding his hand between both of her arms. Richard smiled and they resumed walking through the pathway of the woods. "So Kory… you have a very unique accent, you must be from far away, however did you end up with the gang of thieves?"

Silence filled the air for a moment as he glanced down into the bright eyes of the golden skinned teen. The once shimmering eyes now seemed to be a soft dim and he couldn't help but feel his insides cringe at the difference.

"It is a sad and long story…do you really wish to hear such a tale?" He watched her for a moment, frowning at the way her eyes looked up at him with pure hurt. It was like a wounded baby fawn and he wanted to do everything he could to never have to witness it again. He glided his arm out from hers and wrapped it in comfort around her shoulder, hugging her close.

"Kory…I may not know much about you and I may have just met you…but there is something about you that makes me want to know everything about you…so yes, I do wish to know." She smiled but it was not as bright as the others he had seen earlier and he couldn't help but notice how it seemed as if his own world had gone a bit gray.

"I was… raised with a wondrous family, full of love and much strength. My father cared for his wife, my siblings, and I very much but there was trouble in the town he ruled. So fearing the worse he sent his children away to protect us with my very powerful K'norfka…"

"K'norfka?" Richard asked and Kory blushed shyly at the fact she had let her original language slip into the conversation.

"I believe you call them…takers of the care?" Richard's eyebrows lifted up in confusion as he tried to paste the string of words together to make some sort of sense.

"A caretaker…like a nanny?" Kory nodded and Richard did the same, feeling slightly bad for interrupting. Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his head and motioned with a hand for her to continue. She obeyed and tried to think of where she had left off.

"He speedily became of the second father to me. He raised me and my sister like we were his own and we all came to exist as a momentary family… however it was not to be as my sister and I could never do of the seeing of the eye to each other's eye… the time came when we were to move to another town. As a farewell motion, my sister and I agreed to do of the hiding and of the looking for with my sister. As I lay hidden she trapped me in an abandoned well and sold me to the gypsies…. I have never seen my family or my K'norfka again…"

Silence stretched on between them and all Richard could do was rub the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew this was where he said something to comfort her and to make her feel better; the only problem was he was never very good at it. He hadn't grown up in a very touchy feely household but it would not stop him from trying. He forced a soft smile across his lips and took her by the shoulders, turning her so his blue eyes met with her sad ones.

"I'm sorry to hear… but hey you have a new family now and they seem to love you very much." They watched one another and slowly her lips started to curl up into a large smile. Soon she beamed a full hearted smile up at him and he couldn't believe it had worked, his own grin growing.

"Yes…I do and I also got to do of the introductions of you..." They blushed and his hands fell from her shoulder, a finger scratching nervously at his cheek.

"Well…er…heh." Kory smiled and took his arm between both of hers again, tugging him gently to continue the walk. They didn't speak anymore and instead listened to the soft chirping of the crickets midnight songs.

* * *

Victor and Sarasim strolled down the pathway through the woods to the open valley below. They felt the gentle rush of the wind dancing between them and when the dark haired women shivered, Victor was there to hug her close. A slight blush crossed her cheeks and she looked up at him, smiling softly. He returned the smile, blushed more, and then found an interesting spot to stare out at.

He was so focused on the spot that he was caught off guard when the short woman gave his hand a tug, stopping him in his tracks.

"Victor I…I never got to thank you for what you did that day…" He winced at the memory and tried to ignore the twist in his stomach that occurred every time the subject was brought up.

"It was my duty Sarasim and I would gladly do it again." She arched an eyebrow as if she didn't believe him and he chuckled slightly at being caught. "All right, you caught me… I wouldn't do it again but if it was for you… I would do it again in a heartbeat." A shy smile graced her features and he rubbed the back of his bald head, blushing once more. "I'm just sorry I'm only half a man…"

Sarasim frowned at the words and knew where this was going. She had been close to Victor before the accident and afterwards it had only brought her closer to him. The traveling caravan had gone up in flames, more like it was burned down but no one could prove who had done it. She still heard the screams at night and dreamt about being trapped in the furthest corner of the tavern. No one had come, the knights ordered not to sully their hands with the filth and that this was god's justice to be done.

Victor however had disobeyed the order and him and a few others had rushed the building, pulling her friends and family to safety. She had thought her and Timmy were goners for sure. She had tried to soothe the child the best she could as the inferno grew around them. That was when Victor had appeared and carried her to safety but at the cost of his own flesh. It was Raven who had rushed to Victor's father and begged that he do something, the empath crying and exploding things all over the place. It was the first time anyone had seen her show so much emotion and lose her composure.

They had all worked together, Victor's father, Raven, and even Sarasim to reappear what they could of the man. They used science, magic, and although neither Sarasim nor Raven believed in it, they had prayed. They were still not sure to this day what had saved the man but he had been saved and Sarasim had only fallen more in love with the brave knight. However, Victor saw what he had become and withdrew from the world into his own world of self-loathing. They had not seen or heard from him for months and no one knew what to do. His father passed away and he had only grown worse, Sarasim suffering right along with him. Finally, enough had been enough and the woman blew up on him, telling him that she had loved him and still loved him and if he wanted to waste away she would not stay and watch. He said nothing and she had only walked away. The caravan had thought for sure he would snap out of it, admit his love for her too, and get married. It never happened.

He kept to himself and months passed away, Sarasim ignoring the advances of other men and burying herself in the work of tending the children. It was the incident with Malchior and Raven however that had caused Victor to see what could happen when he wasn't there to help the people he cared for. It was the moment he snapped back into his role and became a stronger man than he had ever been before. He had climbed the ladder to become lieutenant and to make sure that no one was harmed in his town again; whether they be gypsies, bohemians, or worshippers. In his eyes man was equal and he would fight for that equality (even if he did fight slightly harder for his friends and family.) Malchior had never gotten away with his twisted games again.

Victor waved his hands quickly back in forth in front of his chest as he saw the slightly narrowed eyes of his female companion.

"Wait! No! What I meant was that-"

"I know exactly what you meant, Victor Stone and you are wrong! You are a man to me and to me you are my world! I loved you back then and I love you now and if you cannot see through your own stupid doubt I do not know why I even try!" She stomped her foot and turned on her heels, running back up the pathway they had came. She only got a few steps before her arm was engulfed in the strong hold of his hand, whirling her around to face him.

"Sarasim I'm sorry…" He watched the tears shimmering in her eyes and raised a hand to gently brush the moist water away, his gray eyes staring down at her. "I…that is…er…" The blush that appeared on his cheeks said it all and slowly her lower lip stopped trembling. They stood in silence as she held her breath and waited for the words that she had spent years waiting to hear. For once, he did not disappoint her. He took a deep breath and watched her eyes, his hand moving to cup her cheek. She knew the signs and closed her eyes as he leaned in and brushed his lips sweetly against her own.

She let out the breath that she had been holding and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms finding their way around her waist. They stayed lost in each other for what felt like a lifetime, the kiss saying everything he had never been able to say. It made up for the years of waiting, the hurt they both had suffered, and the stupid pride of a man that could not admit he was wrong. As their lips parted he breathed softly and whispered,

"I love you, Sarasim and I..."

"Shhh… I love you too, Victor." They smiled and closed their eyes as they resumed making up for lost time.

* * *

Garfield was all but skipping down the trail, okay so yeah he did skip a few times but he had good reason to. He got to be alone with the mysterious woman he was more than certain he was falling for. Not only did he get to be alone with her but she was still dressed as the moon goddess herself (and looking ever the part so wonderfully if he might add) and more amazing than that was the fact that fate herself had stepped in to help make sure this evening happened. If fate was taking time out of her busy schedule than he would have to make sure this evening was as wonderful as he felt.

Raven was not sharing the same sentiments. She felt her eyebrow start to twitch as she had finally managed to get the green teen to stop skipping, but now he would occasionally turn around to stare at her as if she had something on her face. She looked up again to see his emerald eyes watching her yet again and her last strand of patience vanished.

"Why are you staring at me?" The question was laced with venom but if Gar had noticed he made he no attempt to show it. Instead that wide grin appeared on his face and a soft pinkish hue stained his cheeks.

"Well er… that is…" He stammered.

"What? It's what?" He winced at the annoyance in her voice and cleared his throat, glancing down at the ground. This was where he should have told her the truth. Told her that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and any man that saw her would not be able to do anything but stare. That she was literally breathtaking, witty, and that he wanted. No. Needed to spend more time with her. At least, that is what he had wanted to say.

"You got something on your face." He gave himself a mental kick inside of his head as he watched her blush and quickly turned away from him, wiping at her face. She turned back around to face him and he gave a slight nod of his head, no longer in the mood to skip. So much for being a Casanova.

Talk about embarrassing, no wonder he had been looking at her that way. The empath waited for his eyes to look elsewhere before she did another check of her face to make sure there was nothing on it. She did not do embarrassment very well so now her mood was a bit more irritable than it had been only a few minutes ago. She knew there was a reason she hadn't wanted to go on this stupid walk and simply wanted to go to bed. She was really going to have to get Sarasim back for this; though part of her told herself that Jinx was involved too.

She needed to find a place to meditate and gather her thoughts. She didn't even notice as she started to walk off of the trail they had been walking along. Gar on the other hand, had. The bell ringer arched an eyebrow as he followed behind, careful to avoid any branches and sweet enough to push any away from his company's face as well.

"Err where are we going?" He finally asked and the question caused her to blink as she realized exactly where they were going. Oh well, too late to turn back now.

"…"

"Rae?" He asked again.

"Don't call me that."

"Right…" He pushed another low branch away and started to wonder if this was a wise idea. Usually only murders took you out in the middle of nowhere and didn't tell you where you were going. "Er…Rae, no really where are we going cause you might think you can kill me and get away with it but I gotta tell you, I think Melvin would be really mad at you." Raven would have arched an eyebrow if she was looking at him but since she was not she only let a ghost of a smile grace her lips.

"I would have her talk to Wally, I'm sure I could convince him to stop being funny long enough to tell one of your jokes." She heard him grasp and when she glanced at him from the corner of her eye she saw him with his hand to his chest, looking wounded.

"That's just harsh, Rae." She smiled faintly and turned away from him. The action did not go unnoticed and a slight pout crossed his lips. They ducked underneath another branch and the sight he saw before him took his breath away.

There they stood in a large secluded area with nothing but a giant lake spread out in front of them, the moon shinning down to the secret place surrounded by evergreen trees. The moonlight beamed down upon the surface of the water, causing the whole area to glow with a pale hue of white as if they were in a dream. Water lilies lined around the edge of the lake, years of being plucked and sold in the market leaving a few left scattered across the water. A deer slowly looked up from where it was drinking, seeming to weigh if they were a threat or not. After a few more seconds it considered them no threat and went back to drinking.

Raven sat down on the log in front of the lake and watched the cool surface of the water. Bugs gently landed on the top of the water, summoning the small silver fish to swim up to kiss the surface before quickly disappearing back down below, ripples in the water the only clue they had ever been there.

Gar took a seat next to her and let his eyes wonder over the sight, a large grin across his lips. Even with the lilies closed up for the night, this place was still magical. He didn't notice how the empath to his left watched him from the corner of her eye.

"It's so beautiful here…What is this place?"

"It's where I go when I need to think or meditate." She said and gazed out at the lake as another fish kissed the surface.

"I thought you went to the library." She gave him a sideways look of both shock and puzzlement, the green teen smiling sheepishly as he watched her. "I asked Melvin a few things about you…" She lifted a brow.

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"To learn more about you, Rae…" She was blushing now and not sure why, so she turned her attention back to the lake, trying to ignore the way he looked at her. After a few minutes when he was still staring she felt the familiar annoyance starting to build. At least she thought it was annoyance but the feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. She ignored it and decided for both her brain and her stomach that yes, she was indeed annoyed.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." Both were startled at the second confession and she watched him now as if he had grown another head. He went to say something but found there was no backtracking now. He was going to have to be brave and speak his mind. May the Lord save him.

He licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat as she kept staring at him in shock.

"I mean well… you are… and you look more beautiful tonight…" He stammered and tripped over his words, forcing himself to keep talking. "What with the way the moon hits you and er…well you know, the way you look…you were beautiful when you were dancing too but you always are…a-and…I just mean, you look great Rae…" Why was this so hard to say? Oh yeah that's right, he had never been good with words and the fact she was staring at him with those big beautiful violet eyes was not helping. Still, he pressed on.

"But tonight… you look like the moon goddess herself and…and…well I don't consider myself a jealous guy…but when you were dancing with that guy… I so wanted to be him a-a-and well you're smart, funny, witty, and beautiful and and and… I'll just shut up now." He finished lamely and rubbed the back of his neck, watching the ground to see if maybe he could pick up a bit of what was left of his dignity. So far he could not.

Raven just kept staring at the red faced young man beside her and could not find her voice. All she could hear was the pounding in her ears and a voice in the back of her mind telling her she was going to have to speak soon. Slowly she closed her mouth, realizing that it was hanging open in surprise. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to think of the right and appropriate response to the blushing man beside her. At least he was blushing, that made her feel better about her own pinkish hue on her cheeks she was more than certain was there.

Neither said anything and instead started to look around the place awkwardly. The deer that had been drinking had watched them in fascination for awhile before it decided to take its leave, a mother and her fawns coming along to drink now. Both sets of eyes watched them and slowly the tension drained away from around them, the spell of sharing a rare moment settling around them.

"…Would you like to dance?" Gar almost fell off of the log at the question and emerald eyes stared in disbelief at the blushing gypsy at his side. There was no hint that she had even said anything and she sat as nonchalantly as she had when she first took her spot.

"…Did you… I mean…what?" Raven felt herself growing aggravated at having to ask again, namely because she was not use to asking in the first place. So instead she only watched the deer family and tried to keep from losing control.

"I asked if you would like to dance… but it was silly, forget it."

"No no no no no no! I would love to!" The empath blinked in surprise as the enthusiasm poured from every fiber of the bell ringer's form. Blue-violet eyes watched the joy dancing behind the emerald and she could not help but feel a wave of delight wash over her. The feeling was strange and she went to tell him she had changed her mind.

Apparently he had noticed because he placed a finger on her lips, smiled, and offered a gloved hand to her. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly but both knew it was more for show than anything else. So she took his hand and he stood up from the log, bringing her up to her feet as well. He placed a hand on her hip and she placed one on his shoulder, their eyes never leaving each others.

That bright smile was back across his lips and she didn't know if it was the joy washing off of him and over her that made her seem light headed, but she didn't care. She didn't notice when she stepped closer to him and laid her head against his chest, the action not going unnoticed by the young green man. He stiffened but only for a moment before he wrapped his arms almost protectively around her and they swayed to the rhythm of the soft wind, the gentle hum of the lake, and the approving eyes of the doe and her fawns.

As the couple danced slowly away underneath the gentle glow of the moonlight, the small deer family began to break up. One by one the fawns left the scene, their mother not too far behind. The only sign that either of the two dancing people noticing, was the slight twitch of the green man's ear. However, he was not saying anything and was lost in the gentle embrace of the petite woman in his arms. They moved in a small circle, neither leading, nor neither caring. For the first time in a long time Raven felt calm and though if he had asked she would deny it, she felt happy. Maybe, just maybe, her friends knew what they were doing after all.

One of the tiny white flowers glided from her black locks and fluttered down on top of the water. Ripples so tiny that it seemed as if they were hardly there but to the fish swimming below, they knew the truth. Like many things in life, a small ripple can always cause a drastic change. The moonflower drifted along the surface and the gypsy allowed her first full grown smile to grace her face.

_A/N: Like a fluff overload… I had some severe writer's block so this chapter took awhile to get up but I haven't forgotten about it! Hopefully my brain kicks back in soon, all in all not a bad chapter though. Leave me a review and let me know if you got cavities from the sweetness!_


	9. Chapter 8: Who's to say who started it

_A/N: This took forever and a day to type out… 25 pages long. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also a bit of drama in the beginning. Enjoy! I do not own Teen titans or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I simply borrow and twist things to my liking._

**Chapter Eight: Who's to say who started it?**

**But we'll gladly say who'll finish it.**

A loud ear piercing scream filled the air and seemed to echo all around the clearing. The raven haired empath tearing apart from the warm embrace of the green skinned teen and whirling around, black strands fluttering around her face. Her eyes went wide with fear as she saw a string of smoke fluttering up into the night sky like a black cloud of an ominous beacon. It was not the same innocent smoke of the fire that had barely flickered earlier when she had been doing her dance scene. Where the smoke earlier that night had been a thin string of smoke, it was now wild and even from where she stood she knew that there was a big fire. Her heart stopped.

Gar stood next to the empath, his emerald eyes wide from shock and fear at what he saw. He felt all the worries and concerns that the dark haired woman was feeling rush through his head. Melvin and the rest of the children were there. Raven's family and his new friends were there. He went to say something but it was too late, the empath was already running as fast as she could back up the pathway she had taken him down. He only took a moment to feel regret at having the moment ruined before he too took off behind the dark haired gypsy.

Maybe the fire wasn't as bad as it seemed, maybe someone had just added too much wood to the fireplace. Maybe everything was perfectly fine and the feeling in his gut was nothing more than a bug he picked up from eating Kory's dish. Maybe, but even he knew that was not likely and that thought cause his legs to run faster.

* * *

Victor let out a loud string of curse words as his man-made armor legs carried him as fast as they could along the dirt pathway, Sarasim right on his heels. The scream had torn them apart and within seconds of seeing the smoke they had hoofed it back along the path. He felt the dread coming in waves as he boots pounding against the earth and his heart started to beat harder in his chest. Even as the terror run through his heart, he could not help but notice how well fit she still was. Normally it took great effort to keep up with him. However she managed with ease and the way her hair flowed behind her as she ran, it was intoxicating. Talk about a weird thought when you were scared out of your mind.

Sarasim was hoping with every fiber inside of her that the fire was not as bad it looked. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to the children under her rule to send them to bed early. If only she hadn't come up with this little game just to get the couples alone together. Still, she hadn't thought this would happen and as they drew closer she could smell the burning wood, her stomach feeling ready to release its contents.

They ran along the bend in the road and stopped in their tracks at what they saw before them, their heartbeats the only sound that reached their ears. Once more Victor let out a loud curse and ran towards the burning inferno before them. Sarasim only covered her mouth with both her hands and prayed a silent prayer for her people. This could not be happening, not again. Anything but this.

* * *

Richard and Kory had been the first back on the screen. The fire was so great that as they neared it the flames licked at their skin to force both backwards. The smoke so thick for awhile all they could see was pure black haze and covered their mouths to block out the smell of burning wood. The wagons still burning brightly with the red and orange flames as the inferno blazed on around them, children screaming at the top of their lungs to get out. They didn't know what someone had used to create a great wall of fire in a circle around the wagons but the screaming was unbearable. Immediately both adults leapt into action.

Richard took a deep breath before charging through the smoke and jumping out through the other side. He stumbled at his landing as the thick air caused his eyes to water but he forged on towards the door of the closet wagon. The flames jumped out at him and he recoiled only for a moment before running up the stairs. It was then he noticed why they could not get out. Someone had purposely put a block of wood on each entranceway to keep whoever was inside, just that, inside. The fact that they had even gone as far as to lock the object in place caused the Captain to snarl with disguise.

The fire lashed out at his figure and he jumped back once more, letting out a loud curse. Hissing through his teeth he shifted to untangle the sash at his waist, quickly tying it around his mouth and nose before adjusting the sleeves of his shirt to hide any flesh. Richard gave himself a quick look over and than charged, forcing his weight against the door. "Kory! Quick the other ones!"

Kory gave a curt nod of her head and ran over to another wagon, the fire only brushing against her skin. It was moments like these she was glad for her foreign origin, the harsh element of the fire not bothering her as much as Richard. She used the strength she was giving at birth to break through the wood, crushing the door in and shouting for the children to run. They obeyed and moved as fast as their little limbs could carry them, a few helping out others that were coughing too badly to move out on their own. The redhead rushed inside and looked for any kids that might have passed out from the smoke, one child crying in the corner. She tried not to cough as the smoke snuck its way into her lungs and forced another cough from her body. Using an arm she covered her mouth and picked the child up with her free arm, running back out.

* * *

Jinx and Wally were running around trying to put out the flames with water from the lake nearby. The speedster running faster than the cat eyed girl had ever seen and didn't know he was capable of. Still it didn't seem to be helping them out much here.

She didn't know what had happened, only that one moment they were all talking and laughing and the next the flames were ignited and children were screaming. They were still screaming and she could not get the fear and guilt to subside. How could she not have noticed someone snooping around and doing such a thing when she had been in charge? Raven would never let her live this down. She tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head telling her, that she would never let herself live this down and threw another bucket of water onto the raging flames.

Not too far off Garth could be seen ushering children that had not been in the wagons or that had been let out, over to the safety of waiting arms of bohemians that sat far away from the furious fire. The playwright felt just as guilty as everyone else and watched for more children trying to get out of the burning circle of fire, hoping that they could all get out before the ring got so bad no one could leave or get in. He gulped to try and swallow the lump from his throat. They had to hurry.

* * *

Richard felt the flame lash at his cheek and he winced but kept slamming his shoulder over and over against the door, ignoring the way the smoke burned his lungs. He had to get the door open, he just had too. He could hear Kory coughing from one of the other wagons as she seemed to be losing strength but he knew she would die before she gave up and he would do the same. This may not be his family but as far as he was concerned, they were friends and you don't let friends die on your watch. You just don't.

The fire lashed at his face again and he only responded with a small grunt of frustration as his shoulder collided again and again with the unruly door. Why wouldn't it budge! Why wouldn't it just give way for him! He could hear the cries of the children on the other side of the door and he felt tears starting to brim from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't figure out if the tears were from the smoke or the thoughts running through his head about what would happen if he couldn't move the damn door. It had to budge, it just had too, and there were still so many others he had to save. There were still so many other screaming children begging for his help. How was he going to do this all alone? He needed help. He needed something that could move the bloody door!

"Watch out!" Richard turned and stumbled out of the way just in the knick of time as Victor slammed his body against the door, sending wood and iron flying. Richard let out a breath of relief as both rushed through the flames, children running out or holding their arms out to be picked up with tears in their eyes. They picked up the teary eyed children and felt them cling to their persons, the adults clinging back just as much.

"Thank God you came when you did!" Richard called over the fire and the coughing of the children, coughing himself between words. He scooped up the last kid and both dashed from the burning wreckage, jumping out just as the roof collapsed through the floor.

"Yeah, come on we have to hurry or else…" Victor didn't dare to finish the sentence as he set the children down on the ground and a few of the older ones hugged the smallest close, ushering them through the pathway in the back.

"I know." Was all they said as they moved quickly from wagon to wagon, Kory now aided with Sarasim at her side.

* * *

Raven and Gar watched on in disbelief at the scene before them. The smoke was so thick they could only make out the figures inside when the flames blazed through. Raven reminded herself to stay calm and that she would need to keep a level head. One scream from the familiar blonde pigtailed child and that thought went flying out of her ear. Instantly she started towards the blaze only to be stopped by the green teen's hand on her wrist.

"Let go of me they need my help!" She screamed at him, both surprised she raised her voice as high as it had gone but neither losing focus on why she had.

"Are you crazy? You'll die!" Gar argued back, keeping his voice firm and just slightly above his normal tone. She tried to yank away from his hands but he only pulled her into his arms and held on tight. He knew that if she managed to weasel out of his grip it just might be the very last time he ever saw her. The thought caused him to hold on tighter.

Her insides felt like they were twisting at the words he had just said to her. What nerve he had to tell her to think about herself when her family and friends were burning alive. What right did he have to tell her something she already knew but didn't care about at the moment. She didn't even notice as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"They're my family! They're all I have! I have to do something!" She nearly screamed at him now, feeling her fear starting to get the best of her.

"Rae listen!" Gar pleaded but she kept trying to squirm away from him. He felt his heart pounding at both the situation and the outcome if he couldn't calm her.

"NO! They need me!" Gar grunted as she took a swing at his face, his head whipping to the side. Still he held her tightly and ignored the stinging on his cheek.

"Yes they do! They need you to go and gather your friends and family and bring back water! They need you to be the brains here! I'll help! I can help but damnit, Rae you need to do something about the fire before it burns down the forest and everyone inside!" The words seemed to hit her like a tone of bricks and she immediately stopped squirming in his arms. He let go of her once he was sure she was thinking his words over.

She stood there staring at him in disbelief and tears seeming to shine behind her usual nonchalant eyes. He saw the questions of concern for his well being and those inside of the circle in those dark pools. He saw as she went to say something but only a small gasp of air escaped, showing she was truly on the verge of breaking down in tears. It broke his heart. Still, he forced a confident smile at her and caused her words to fail her yet again.

"Please Rae… I won't let you down…"

She only watched as he gave her a thumbs up and with that action he went rushing into the burning firestorm. She watched his back until she could only make out the outline of his form through the fire and soon even that faded away. She realized he was right of course but that did nothing to stop her body from shaking or the doubts to run amuck in her mind. She knew however, that she did not have time to fall apart. So with the task he gave her, she moved like she had never moved before.

She found the adults in a matter of moments and with a new found resolve she shouted out orders as if she was the chief of police herself. They all seemed baffled at first but when she yelled again they did not argue and moved as quickly as she told them too. They found whatever they could to carry water and Wally and Jinx followed the empath in the war against the flames. Silently they all prayed, Raven hoping her family could win this, and that the green teen would be alright. They all had to be alright.

* * *

Gar ran like a bat out of hell through the fire and smoke, landing on the other side on a knee and hand. He took the moment to look around and see what other wagons needed help with, only a few seeming to remain. He saw an exhausted Victor point to a few, the large man covering his mouth as he let out a loud cough. They all were looking beyond beat and on their last leg and that wasn't even counting the way the children looked.

The green young man jumped up to his feet and gave a salute with his hand before rushing over as quickly as he could to the wagon. It didn't take a genius to figure out there was a reason why the children hadn't helped themselves out of the burning cart. However, when he saw the padlocks he was beyond pissed off. Good, he needed that anger.

He felt the familiar bubbling in his stomach and the more he thought about it, the more his body began to shift and contort. He listened to the screaming of the children and his blood began to boil more. He ripped the gloves off of his hands and felt his fingernails begin to grow, claws replacing the usually well kept nails. The bones in his back began to crack and he felt his height increasing as he took on the form of the beast. His mouth twitched and shifted until a snout appeared, a loud roar echoing throughout the flames.

Victor and friends stopped what they were doing to watch in both horror and fascination as Gar thrust a clawed hand into the door. He placed a large paw on the side of the door frame and yanked the door from its hinges, sending it flying yards away. His large figure disappeared but in seconds he was back and placing the children in Sarasim's waiting arms, the amount of children forcing Kory to run over and take a few. Both women hugged the children close to themselves and then continued on the task of checking the best they could to see how badly the fire and smoke had effected them. Victor however saw a chance to get this over with in mere moments.

"Gar! Get the doors and we'll rush in! Go!" Victor ordered to the large green beast and the beast only grunted with a nod. Quickly Gar turned on his hind legs and didn't skip a beat as he moved from wagon to wagon, tearing out the doors one by one. Careful of the flying doors the gang would rush in soon after as Gar literally leapt from one porch to the other. Victor would rush into one waiting wagon as Richard took another, the girls following suit. One at a time they worked through the wagons and one by one they saved the lives of all the children, a few sick from the inhalation of the smoke.

They were all so busy with getting the children out, no one noticed as the pathway was lost to the flames. Gar winced as the flames seemed to direct their anger at him and lashed out against his furry face. He stumbled backwards and turned back into his elf like form, bringing his arms up to try and ward off the flames. How did they not notice the path was gone? Great, just great and to think the night started off so well. Another flame whipped out across his face and he jumped back a few feet, stumbling to where a circle of people was starting to form.

"Umm guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…"

"Yeah, Gar… We noticed…" Victor said as he gulped and stepped back from the raging flames again, Sarasim wrapping an arm around his. Their eyes met and then with the truth too painful in shimmering pools, they were forced to look back out at the raging fire.

Gar felt a familiar tiny hand slip into his own and emerald eyes glanced down into the soot covered face of Melvin, tears streaking through the black soot.

"Mr. Gar… are we going to…are we…" The words caught in her throat and Gar felt his heart drop. He looked around at the faces of the other children and then to the faces of the adults before turning his eyes back down into the scared blue of the child's. Slowly he sunk down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her, hugging the girl close. He began stroking her hair the way Rita use to do when he had had a bad dream and softly cooed into her blonde hair.

"Now Melvin…you know Raven and I would never let anything happen to you…Raven is just waiting for dramatic effort to save us… that's all…" Gar gave the pigtailed girl a smile of reassurance and she returned it with a small smile of her own before burying her face into the green teen's chest. Gar wrapped his arms around her and offered another arm for any of the other children, a few walking over to accept the hug. Soon Kory and Sarasim were doing the same, cradling and stroking the hair of the other children.

Victor glanced down at him and Gar only responded with a look of hope and determination in his emerald eyes. She had to come. Raven was someone who never let you down. She just didn't. She just couldn't…

* * *

"This isn't working!" Yelled Jinx as they threw more water at the cruel flames that seemed to blaze brighter than they had a few moments ago. The pink haired woman was sure she could even hear the fire laughing with each attempt they made. Wally threw another bucket at the flame and yelled out in frustration, whirling around on his feet and running a hand through his ash covered hair.

"We don't have a choice! We have to! We just have to!"

"He's right, Jinx! We don't leave our own behind and we will win this." Red X said, even if he could not make himself believe it.

"Gar and the others are in there! Keep working!" Raven screamed as something exploded behind them, causing the three to jump a bit. They had been arguing like that since the first shout of orders to gather water. Jinx would curse, Wally would yell at her, and Red X would say something encouraging when he really wanted to tell them he was about to kick their asses. She was covered in ash, her legs hurt from running back and forth, and she was terrified about the well being of everyone inside of the increasingly large fire.

Raven was so caught up in her thoughts and throwing water at the taunting flames, she never noticed the look she was getting from the King of thieves. Soon a light bulb went on over the mask man's face and Red X let out a loud sigh, slapping his forehead. Some days he could be such a moron.

"Of course! Jinx! Take Raven to the lake and get her to use that voodoo magic crap you both do! We can win it that way." Red X said as he tossed more water onto the mocking flame, a few other thieves coming back to add more water to the flames.

"Oh yeah cause I can teach her something that big in mere seconds!" Jinx retorted, glaring daggers of death at the fire. She swore it saw her flick it off and then laugh at her. If one could stab flames she would have gladly jumped onto its back ages ago and gone at it.

"It's our only hope!" Wally yelled as he shoved his girlfriend to the lake. "We'll do what we can here!"

Raven listened to the dialogue quietly and swallowed the lump of doubt in her throat. She said nothing and followed behind the cursing female jester, her black hair flowing behind her. The empath did the best she could to ignore the pounding in her chest as they arrived at the lake for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It didn't even look as if they had taken water from the calm lake at all, the water glowing from the light of the moon above their heads.

"I guess now is a better time to start than ever." Jinx muttered as they stopped in front of the water and the cat eyed woman ran a hand through her hair. All the running back and forth mixed in with the heat from the fire had caused her to sweat, her usual hairstyle crumbling down. She wiped at the annoying pink strands of hair that stuck to her forehead, pushing the rest over her shoulders. Raven noticed that she looked as tired as she did pissed off.

The empath watched her in silence as she waited for an order of what she had to do to get the magic flowing. It took the other woman awhile to understand what the empath was waiting for and her pink eyes narrowed in annoyance. She couldn't be serious.

"Wait… you don't know ANYTHING about your _own_ power?" Raven ignored the shock and annoyed expression and tried to keep from getting angry.

"No. But you've been doing this for a good while and you know I stopped training as a child when they passed the laws…can you help me or not?" The empath hissed out through a clenched jaw, fingers curling into fist. She was about to break and she was not sure how she would handle it but knew she would. She always did, though that didn't mean she didn't lose her temper and Jinx was already tap dancing on the line.

"Damnit Raven you have to be kidding me! Those laws were stupid and I told you that even back then! Gah!" The jester screamed out, tugging at the loose strands of her hair in frustration. Talk about a bad night. "Your timing is as bad as your fashion sense! Surely you have to know _something_!" Jinx barked back and the last strand of patience evaporated from within the gypsy.

"Jinx… the whole caravan is up in flames…the children were in those wagons, Gar, Richard, and my family, YOUR family went rushing in to save them without so much thought about how to get out and we are… you and I, are their only chance at getting out of there alive…so if you would kindly SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP!"

Jinx's eyes widen as a tree literally got ripped from its roots and went flying at her. She barely escaped as she did a leapfrog motion over the flying tree, the tree crashing down where she had once stood. The jester landed on a branch above the empath's head and immediately Raven tried to apologize.

"Don't be sorry! Just do it again and this time, focus on the water!" Raven blinked and glanced from the tree to the lake, back to the tree. If she could unconsciously fling a tree at a close friend, she could easily gather up enough water. At least that was the plan.

Slowly she took a deep breath and turned to the glistening blue lake, the moonlight shimmer across the surface. She bit down on her lower lip as a thousand doubts ran through her mind and she quickly forced them to be quiet. She didn't have time to wonder if she could do, all she had time to do was... well, do it.

Moments ticked by and the empath focused on the water, commanding it to obey. She commanded it to jump up from its cozy bed and swirl up in the air, just like the image in her mind. The water had other ideas and did not as much as ripple. Raven tried again only to have the same results and she felt the tiny twitch of annoyance at her brow. It had seemed so easy when she was a child but again that was why she had stopped. The taunting, the laws, and the way she couldn't ever seem to control it. The thought caused her stomach to twist and she had to remind herself to stay focused.

"Come on Rae! We don't have time for this!"

"I'm trying." Retorted the empath through her teeth as she shifted and held her hands out to the water, the tips of her fingers tingling slightly. If only she could get it to work.

"Come on! You have to be good for something!"

"Watch it…" A harsh whisper came from underneath the empath's breath, something twitching at the tips of her fingers.

"Okay okay… what was that little chant you use to always use when you were a child? Asei… meeting zen toes?" Jinx asked, tapping at her forehead with a finger as if the action would spark some type of memory.

"Azerath metrion zinthos?" The water jumped into the air and caused both girls to recoil. As Raven jumped back the water that had jumped came hurling back down and a loud clash of water hitting back against waves filled the air. The girls watched the liquid dance in waves back and forth, slapping loudly against each. Slowly Jinx's eyes moved to land on the girl in front of her, a large grin crossing her features.

Raven glanced down at her hands before looking back up at the ripples on the surface of the water and slowly let a glimpse of hope sparkle in her eyes. Unsurely she extended her hands again and cleared her throat, focusing intently on the water. She was in control, she could handle this task, and she would save her family and her Gar. She blinked at the thought of calling the green teen her own but quickly shoved the thought to the side, focusing on the task at hand. Licking her lips she shifted her shoulders right to left and tried again. She refused to fail.

"Azerath… mentrion… zinthos!" Raven struggled with control as the water shot up thirty feet into the foggy night air. Seconds later a black aura encased the water to keep it floating high above the ground, the weight seeming to wobble even in the black bubble. It took everything she had not to drop it and Jinx could see that.

"Great now lets go, hurry up."

"I can't… move…" Raven grunted through her teeth and Jinx frowned knowing where this was going. She couldn't be serious. Her catlike eyes glanced from the distance of the lake to the burning inferno, back to the slightly wobbling empath. Oh yeah, worse night ever. The jester sighed and pushed back a wave of pink hair before she rolled up her sleeves. Marching back over to the shaking empath, the taller woman muttered a string of very unlady like things underneath her breath.

* * *

"Sir…I think maybe we went too far this time…" The redhead said as he watched the fires blaze on below the cliff they stood at. He tried to ignore the feeling of regret kicking at his stomach and failed miserably, the screaming not helping him feel any less guilty. He did not sign up for something like this.

"Silence." A stern yet youthful voice came from the redhead's left side.

"But Sir-" He tried again.

"SILENCE! Who is in charge here?" The black haired man yelled down to his inferior partner. The two men stood there, the onyx eyed man glaring down at the other silent man. For a moment there was no answer but when he raised an eyebrow, the redhead sighed and answered.

"You are…"

"That's right and don't you ever forget it." The redhead could hear chuckles from the others around him and only sighed once more, turning his head to watch the ground. He really, did not sign up for this.

The black haired man grinned ear to ear and more chuckles from his men filled the air. Most would call him narrow minded and full of himself, but most did not accomplish what he had accomplished. He had rose up from a skinny little nobody to a highly ranked officer in the army. In his eyes, there was no one near as great or powerful as he was. In his eyes the women flocked to him and all wanted a piece of the greatness that was made of him. Some found themselves lucky to be in his presences and even most of the army men rather follow him than the new Captain that they had sent in from lord knows where.

Someone gasping cut into his thoughts and caught his attention. He drew his dark eyes to the one who dared to make a noise during his train of thought of the awesomeness that was him and arched an eyebrow in question.

"Look at that…" The self-proclaimed Captain straightened up more on the saddle of his horse and shoved his hand against the taller man's face to push him out of the way since leaning to the other side was clearly out of the question. Black eyes watched as a large amount of water floated in the air through the mass of trees, weaving its way like a snake above the green leaves. It seemed to be making its way over to the burning inferno and he found his blood beginning to boil. All that hard work and someone was going to ruin it? However, his train of thought was cut off as he watched two figures running along the path. One of the figures was dressed in all white and seemed to be glowing. He put two in two together.

"Black magic…" There were murmurs of agreement from his men and the one so called leader let a twisted smirk grace his lips. Maybe he could still have fun with this new chain of events that were beginning to unfold. "Good thing we're here to witness it… come on boys, let us go help the little witches out."

"Those weren't our orders!" The redhead yelled again but the black short haired man only ignored him, so he tried again. "Sir. Those were not our orders! We were sent to burn the wagons and leave without being detected! Now you want to just go marching in waving a flag saying, 'oh hey! Yeah we did it!' Do you know what could happen!" The leader had had enough. Whirling around, he punched the redhead man in the face and sent him flying from his horse and down onto the ground. The other man looked up at the other man and couldn't help but narrow his eyes behind the mask.

"I give the orders around here! You question me again and I will not hesitate to kill you myself!" Once more chuckles could be heard and the two men simply glared at one another, the redhead using all restraint not to punch the black haired man back. Finally the fallen turned his head and growled underneath his breath. This seemed to please the other because he smirked and sat upright on the reddish brown stallion. "That's what I thought."

Picking up his helmet he placed it over his head and turned back to the fiery scene in front of him.

"Let's go give the little witches a helping hand…" Laughter and bitter chuckles could be heard as the pounding sound of hooves against earth filled the air. One by one the soldiers filed out and moved down the hillside to the burning scene below, dust fluttering up into the air. The redhead watched them go by before reluctantly he pulled himself up and rode off to follow suit. He did not sign up something like this.

* * *

Gar coughed and hugged Melvin closer, doing his best to keep the smoke from seeping its way into her delicate lungs. He wasn't sure how much more smoke he himself could take but he did know that he would not let her take any if he could help it. Everyone else was doing the same and between them all, the adults had managed to make a human dome for the children to stay snuggled tightly inside. However, the children were still scared and crying and the sound made all their hearts break.

"Gar… I'm so scared…" Timmy said as his older sister wrapped her arms around him, trying to share what little bravery she had to spare. The freckled face boy took the comfort and buried his face into his sister's shoulder, trying not to let her hear him sniffle.

"It's okay Timmy… The adults would never let something happen to us…Raven is on the way right now…" Melvin said and glanced up to have Gar force a small smile, nodding his head.

"That's right… right Vic?" Victor sent a look at Gar but forced a small smiled all the same. Slowly the large man looked down into the worried eyes of the children and listened as Sarasim and Richard coughed again from the inhalation of the smoke. Kory still seemed to be doing alright, only coughing every few minutes. Victor gulped down the large lump in his throat before he tried to speak.

"That's right little buddy… They would never… AH! COLD!" They all looked up in shock as Victor jumped away and caused the dome to break. They felt the cold water come rushing down on top of their heads and soaked them instantly, hair sticking to their once sweating features.

Sarasim and Kory raised a hand over their heads as the water danced down like some type of beautiful rain cloud had broken above them. It poured down in waves after waves of cool refreshment, none noticing that it was warm from the mixture of the fire it was putting out. Some of the children began to laugh and cry, clinging to the soaking skirts of the two women.

"What's going on?" Richard called out and Victor only shrugged, still shocked at the sudden temperature change. He could barely make out the shape of the Captain through the thick drops that ran down his face and into his eyes. Gar was the first to notice however and he started jumping up and down, pointing in the direction of the glowing woman. If he wasn't sure how he felt before he definitely knew he was head over heels for her in that very moment.

"It's Rae! She saved us! And and… she's glowing…" The adults couldn't help but stop and stare through the haze of the white smoke that was starting to sizzle around them, the water still falling but more so like gentle rain now. They watched in awe as the mystical empath stood yards away with her hands out to the side, black energy traced in white illuminating around her. If it was not for the way the moonlight hit her strands to cause them to shimmer with her signature violet, or the fact she still wore the goddess dress from earlier, they would have been certain it was Selene herself.

"She saved us…" Melvin said in awe as she slipped a hand into Gar's glove hands, the green man putting them back on after the fire had blocked their pathway. He glanced down with a toothy grin at the youth and winked.

"Was there ever any doubt?" The pigtailed girl smiled back up at him even with all the soot on her face, the water washing most of it away to only leave a few streaks. Adamantly she started to shake her head side to side to show that she never lost faith.

"Yeah yeah, Raven is awesome. Come on let's get out of here and get these kids to a doctor." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at Victor words, smiles on everyone's faces. They began to gather up the kids that had not already taken off and ran as fast as they could towards the glowing beacon, Gar's ears twitching slightly. Sudden something seemed to be kicking at the gut of his stomach and his eyes widen.

"Something's wrong…" Gar said through the voice in his head telling him to run faster. Richard cast him a quick glance and went to ask but the sudden scream of the redhead boy in Victor's arm made them divert their attention.

"Something's wrong with Miss Raven!" Timmy yelled and pointed to where the empath was starting to sway. In unison they all watched as the white cladded figure seemed to come to the end of her rope and toppled over, screams of her names leaving everyone's lips.

* * *

Jinx let out a loud curse as another branch recoiled and swatted at the side of her cheek. She didn't know how she had gotten into this position but one thing was for sure, someone owed her a nice dinner! As far as she knew she was not signed up for babysitting and that included her current company.

She winced as the curled tip of her shoes hit against a well hidden rock in the soil, forcing her to stumble and nearly drop the person in her arms. That's right, person. Raven could not move from where she stood in front of the lake without losing her concentration and Jinx could not very well carry the water herself. So the only solution that popped into the jester's mind was one she was not enjoying.

She carried the empath like a child with a teddy bear two sizes bigger than her. Occasionally she would shift the weight of the smaller girl in her arms, letting out a string of curses as she felt Raven's heels hitting against her knees. Yeah, this sucked.

When the hell did this walk get so long anyway? Maybe it was the fact she couldn't exactly run with the glowing figure and had to literally wobble at a quick pace back to the caravan. Either way though this trip was long and the glowing was really starting to irk her.

She felt a drop of water leak down and land on her cheek and her eyes widen in surprise. She glanced up to see the black aura beginning to sprout white cracks through the darkness and her eyes narrowed as she focused on the pathway, wobbling just a bit faster.

"Don't you dare! Focus damnit! Focus!" Raven grunted at the order and focused even harder on the overbearing weight of what felt like the enter lake above her head. Her energy was dwindling and for Jinx to think she wasn't focusing was proof enough that the pink haired woman didn't have a clue what she was talking about more than half of the time.

"I'm trying…" Raven grunted out through clenched teeth.

"Try harder! We're almost there!" Once more the empath grunted at the words and tried not to let the overwhelming need to pass out get the better of her.

As they came around the bend Jinx could see the look on Wally's face and it almost made the whole ordeal worth it. Keyword, almost.

"Wally! Help!" The other jester just looked on in wonderment and Jinx pondered for a moment what she saw in him. "Wally! Close your mouth and help or I swear I'll-"

"It's slipping…" Grunted Raven and that seemed to snap the speedster out of his shocked start. Quickly the reddish hair jester ran like the wind over to where Jinx still hobbled with the empath in her arms. They passed the woman off like one would while playing a game of keep away from an invisible third party.

Wally run as fast as his legs could carry him with an additional person in his arms, which Jinx noticed was still faster than anyone else she knew. He stopped just short of the fire and placed the increasingly glowing gypsy down in front of the mocking red flames.

"Careful Raven…" Wally said as he slowly backed up next to Red X, his girlfriend soon joining by his side. They all watched in quiet awe as the empath seemed to still glow like a ghost of some type. Well almost all. Jinx was too busy trying to catch her breath and wishing the fire a painful demise.

Raven could feel the darkness blaring brightly around her and seeming to try and snake its way into her very person. It was overwhelming and powerful and though she probably would not mention this ever, it was almost terrifying. She wondered now why she didn't stay with the monks that took her in, choosing a life with friends and a new family than harsh rules and regulations.

Something twitched behind her head and she forced it down, commanding dominance over the powers held within her. It had been a game of tug-o-war ever since she had chanted the mantra back at the lake, glad that it was not her secret lake she borrowed the water from. By the looks of it she was going to need a lot more meditation after this and the lake was one of the many reasons she loved it.

She heard Wally in some distance part of her brain and realized she was there, even though everything seemed so cold. She could feel the mocking heat of the flames in front of her and a part of her could even smell the smoke. Using whatever strength she could muster she forced her eyes opened and saw everything covered in black, white outlines separating textures. She focused her eyes more through the shifting white lines and there in the center of the blazing inferno stood her friends. She felt something tug at her heart as they hovered together, clearly terrified and no doubt thinking the end was near. She had to hurry or it just very well may be.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!" She grunted slightly as the weight started to shift above her head. Quickly she curled her fingers into fist, the black aura encasing tighter around the fighting water. She could do this. Arms flung open and fingers uncurled as her head fell backwards, white light illuminating from all around her. The water seemed to know its place and as her arms flung backwards the water spiraled upwards high above the burning inferno. All it took was her fingers to open for the black aura to burst apart and the water to come rushing back down upon the arrogant flames.

The fire refused to go out without a fight as it seemed to let out a loud battle cry of defiance. The orange flames tried to wage on with the blue water but like any element meeting the opposite, it soon began to dwindle in numbers. Its once loud and arrogant battle cry becoming nothing more than a loud hiss of defeat until there was nothing but steam rolling up from the once burning woodwork, ash floating in the night sky.

Raven felt the rest of the water she was holding beginning to drop by faster and faster until she could no longer contain it but by then it was alright to lose control. At least she thought it was. As soon as the last drop of black and white aura traced away the only thing she saw was the blurry figures of her friends, Gar with that same stupid grin. She was really starting to enjoy that smile more than she ever thought she would. Slowly her own faint smile started to creep across her features. Her lips parted as she went to speak but found her body had other plans. Her legs gave out and her small frame could not do anything but topple over, the back of her eyelids the only thing she saw next.

* * *

She knew she couldn't have been out for long because she could hear the sounds of Timmy and Melvin beside her, shaking her form as someone held her close. The more reality came back to her, she finally realized that there were numerous people holding onto her. One person was cradling her small form and another person had their hand engulfed in her right one.

Raven felt someone shaking her and even with her weary state she was already starting to get annoyed. It didn't take the empath long to distinguish the unique way Teether's tiny hands tugged, pushed, and all but yanked at her sides to try and wake her. It always felt like kitten claws at her clothes and skin and she was never able to do much more than sigh at the action, silently enjoying it as much as it annoyed her. However, it was the gentle words of a certain person that seemed to fill her head the loudest and she could already see his worried expression on her closed eyelids.

"Rae… you gotta wake up Rae…Come on, Goddesses aren't suppose to pass out. It's like a rule…" Gar said softly, right next to her ear. His breath caused her body to shiver and she realized that she could probably move if she had felt like it. Still, she wanted to keep him close and listen to his kind words. She felt her body stiffen at the previous thought and she couldn't help but feel panic flying through her. Instantly her eyes flew open and she bolted upward, knocking her forehead against the green teen's.

She hissed loudly in pain and Gar doubled over, grabbing his now bruised forehead.

"She's awake!" Timmy and Melvin chimed together, Teether giggling at the funny expression of pain on the two adults faces.

"I noticed…" Gar said rubbing his forehead as he slowly eyed the empath where she was all but hyperventilating in the middle of the small crowd. "You okay?" The words seemed to remind Raven that she was indeed not okay and that her face clearly showed it. As quickly as she had bolted up her mask of indifference flew into place.

"Fine… head hurts." Raven stated while placing a hand to where a small bump was growing on the side of her head. She winced when she touched it and made a mental note not to bump heads with the green man again.

"Err… sorry, I've got a bit of a hard head." To prove his point he knocked on his own skull, receiving a few chuckles from the children.

"Alright, now that Sister Raven is awake we must do of the getting the children to the people of healing." Kory said and received a few groans of displeasure from the three siblings. Richard smiled slightly at how the redhead gave them a smile of reassurance and guided them over to where the rest of the children had already been taken. She was really good with kids, too bad he himself could not say the same thing.

"Uh oh… this cannot be good…" Everyone turned to Victor before casting their eyes out on where he was looking.

The sound of hooves drawing nearer filled the air like the drums of war. Any bohemians that were not hurt could be seen moving to stand before the already terrified children, holding them for comfort. The children sniffled and Melvin inched behind Garfield as the green teen stood up on his feet, pulling his hood over his head to hide his face once more.

Raven felt something in her stomach drop as a feeling of dread took over her. She wished she had her cloak so she could also pull a hood over her head but she was still in the same dress from earlier that night. This night was officially one of the worse of her life and the fact it had started off so well only made it that much worse to deal with.

"Rae, Melvin… get behind me and stay quiet…" Muttered Gar and the words caused the empath to crease her eyebrows just slightly. Normally she would have told him where his act of bravery could go but she was still dizzy from carrying the water. So with a slight frown she slid behind him and placed her hands protectively on Melvin's shoulders.

"Fine, but this does not mean anything…" Gar hid the small smile that crossed his face at the chance to protect her and only gave a nod of his head in understanding.

Minutes later the large amount of soldiers came trotting in to stop a few feet from the smoke covered thieves and bohemians, the caravan making a crescent shape around the incoming soldiers.

The one cladded in red armor was the first to arrive and stopped his horse a few feet away from the narrowed eyes of the Captain and the Lieutenant. He shifted on the stallion and brought his hands up to remove the crimson helmet from his head to reveal short black hair, a bulbous nose in the center of his face. Immediately Victor and Richard froze to keep the blood from boiling over in their veins, the Lieutenant doing a better job than his Captain.

"Adonis…" Richard hissed out the name as if it was venom in his mouth and the longer he held it in it would surely poison him.

"Well well, _Captain_… fancy meeting you here with…_ these_ people." Adonis didn't even try to hide the cocky smirk that crossed his lips as he saw the pure hatred bubbling in the two higher ups eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here… if you had anything to do with the fire I swear I'll-" The dark haired man laughed at the more than promising threat he knew the Lieutenant would gladly follow through on. However, he knew something that they did not and that little fact put him in charge.

"Calm yourself, _Sir_. I was simply following the orders of the Deacon… you see he sought you out but since he couldn't find either of you, he put me in charge." Richard paled slightly at the words and Victor felt his fingers curling into fist. Adonis only grinned wider and continued speaking. "He heard about this little… gathering and thought it would be the perfect time to show these _insects_." He spat the word out as he looked around the crowd before meeting Victor and Richard's eyes again. "Who exactly runs things around here."

Gar felt his stomach drop at the mention of the Deacon and when he heard that the man that had more or less raised him would do something like this, he felt a small hint of guilt. His hand went to the hood of his cloak and he gave it a shameful tug downward, trying to hide more of his face and disgrace of associated with such a man.

Raven saw the action and felt the guilt washing off of him. She gently touched a hand to his elbow and felt him stiffen a bit under the touch. Slowly he seemed to recognize the action and his muscles started to relax just slightly.

Richard and Victor were not as easy to calm.

"Who are you calling an insect, you lowlife dog." Hissed out Sarasim, coming up from where she had once stood in the back beside Kory. The redhead went to stop her friend and found all she could do was take a few steps, her hands flying to her mouth in concern. She sent a worried look to Victor than to Richard before hoping her dear friend would not be making of a scene.

Adonis simply watched her approach and arched an eyebrow as the hostility pouring from the woman.

"I would watch what you say woman, before you lose your tongue."

"Why you son of a bi- mmm!" Victor held the woman tight in his arms as she lounged towards the man on the horse, the dark skinned man only covering her mouth so the children would not hear the rest of the insult. Adonis only let a large smirk cross ear to ear at the action, knowing all too well about the way the Lieutenant felt about the woman.

"You would do well to keep your wench in line, _Sir_." Sarasim stopped struggling in the dark skinned man's arms, her chocolate eyes going wide at the other man's words. In seconds the roles were reversed and she found herself clinging to Victor's arm to keep him from flying at the cocky big nosed man.

"It's okay… I don't let the words of a fool bother me." She flashed Victor a small smile and his gray eyes fixed on hers, the fire in his eyes dimming down to a soft flame. He wouldn't attack Adonis, at least not yet.

"Get out of here, now." Richard hissed through clenched teeth. He hated this; he wanted nothing more than to smack that smug look off of the others face but he knew he could not. He already knew his position would be in trouble when news about him and Victor got back to the Deacon about their whereabouts this evening. Oh yes, Adonis most definitely had the upper hand right now. Both knew it but the more he smirked down at them, the more the irrational side of both men's brain won out.

"Normally, _Sir_. I would obey. However! We saw witchcraft and being the loyal soldiers we are, we're here to take her under custody. Hand her over and we will _gladly _be on our way." Adonis said as he crossed his arms across the back of the horse's neck, leaning in to smirk wider at the rage pulsating off of his superior officers.

"I have been here the whole time and have seen no sign of witchcraft." Richard spat out, never letting his eyes waver from the cocky man on the horse. "Have you, Lieutenant?"

"No sir, I dare say I have not. I did however witness some jackass on a horse, trying to kill nothing but innocent children." The smirk on Adonis's face began to falter and Victor and Richard started to grin.

"Innocent children you say? Surely there are laws about someone attacking the innocents especially when they can be shaped and seek redemption." Richard crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straighter where he stood.

"Surely, no man of power would wish to have the news spread that he did not harm any of the…what word did you use? Ah yes… 'insects'. But instead, about thirty or so children." Victor smirked as Adonis seemed to deflate where he sat, the muscular Lieutenant wrapping an arm around a very smug looking Sarasim.

"You lie." Adonis finally spat out, speaking in a voice above a forced whisper.

"I never lie." Richard said as he gave his head a small jerk to show where Kory and a few others stood beside the coughing children. Slowly a few heads of the braver children turned to meet the eyes of the soldiers, tears running down their soot covered faces. Richard continued speaking, "Maybe it's just me… a church official going after children wouldn't look good no matter what they may be."

"But again, we aren't the ones in charge." Victor finished in triumph as a loud snort came from the right side of Adonis. All eyes turned to the redhead and Roy quickly coughed. He continued to cough and held up a hand to show that it was indeed a cough and that he would never laugh at the fact that his 'superior' officer was oh so screwed. No, he would surely not laugh at that.

"Good seeing you again there, Speedy." Richard said, giving a small nod of his head. Roy only cleared his throat and straightened up on the horse.

"Good to see you as well, Sir." Roy said, a hint of amusement ringing clear in his voice. Adonis rolled his eyes.

"Shutup Harper. You may have won about the burning wagons… but I have fifty men that will concur with me that we saw witchcraft. Now hand over the little witch or else." Tension seemed to spark up around the area and all eyes turned to Victor and Richard for an answer.

"Can you point out this so called 'witch'?" Richard finally asked and the smirk that came back across the other man's face made him wish he had not asked.

"There." He pointed to Raven without so much as a hint of doubt. Richard and Victor tried not to show that they were disappointed and kept their faces the same. The thought surely in such a large crowd that the man wouldn't be able to pick anyone out.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Victor, running through any other plans in his mind he could find and coming up with none.

"She's the only one in all white, _sir_." Adonis spoke again, narrowing his eyes in victory. Yeah, they were screwed.

"You aren't taking her." All eyes turned to the hooded figure that stood before the well known gypsy and Gar wonder where the backbone had suddenly come from. If he kept this up he wasn't going to make it to next year, yet he always found himself ready to lay down his life for the shocked empath behind him.

"I don't know who you think you are, peasant. But no one gives me orders." Adonis growled underneath his breath, Gar gulping slightly at the narrowing eyes.

"…Didn't you set our wagons on fire because of an order?" Melvin asked, seeming confused and annoyed at the same time with the man in red armor, a few bohemians chuckling at her words. Who had red armor anyway? Wouldn't that just give you away in the middle of hiding? This man didn't seem very smart.

"Shutup!" Adonis yelled at the child and Gar felt Raven moving to his side, hiding the blonde child behind both of them.

"You will not speak to her like that again." The empath's voice filled the air and even as soft as it was, everyone heard the clear threat behind it. Adonis only arched an eyebrow and found a slow grin crossing his face. His black eyes moved up and down the slender form of the witch in front of him. He leaned once more against the horse's neck and locked eyes with the thin slits of violet.

"Well hello there… aren't you a cute little witch." He winked and Gar curled his fingers into fist, growling softly underneath his breath. The sound did not go unnoticed by Raven who was giving Adonis a look of disgust and hatred all at once.

"You're walking on thin ice, Donny. Might I suggest you leave before something bad ends up happening?" Victor said, Adonis never taking his eyes off of the empath.

"Oh. Was that a threat?"

"More like a promise." Sarasim spoke up now, Kory coming to her side as Garth and a few of the woman started to usher the children out of the area. A few of the other thieves started to make their way closer, sticks in their hands at the ready. Adonis only chuckled and a few soldiers actually looked worried.

"I see why you go slumming, _Sirs_… these women are quite amusing…"Adonis turned his eyes to land on Sarasim and Kory, a smug look across his face once more. "You know… For being peasants, thieves, and whores."

That was all it took. Victor gently moved the dark hair woman aside and then went on to lung for the man on the horse, tackling him to the ground. Not sure what to do the soldiers looked back between the grown men rolling on the earth and the Captain standing off to the side, simply watching.

"Fools! Get them!" Adonis yelled as he tossed the bulky man off of him and quickly rolled up to his knees.

"Don't you move!" Richard shouted out just as a few soldiers were about to drop off of their horses. They looked at one another and then back to see Adonis take a knee to the chin. He went flying and landed on his back with a grunt, Victor lounging for him once more. Adonis shoved his feet into the Lieutenant's stomach and kicked him over head, the bulbous nosed man rolling onto his side.

"Move! I am in charge right now, not him! You follow me! You always have now move!" The words struck Richard to the core and he went to yell for them to stay put but he could see that Adonis was correct. These were not his men and the closer he looked, he could see that these were the same idiots that ran in the same circle as Adonis. Well almost, all. However, one could not out weigh forty-eight and Roy Harper may be good with a bow and arrow but he could not take them all down.

"Shit." Richard hissed out as the soldiers demounted and started running towards the two rolling men. However, they were met with the adults of the caravan and Richard only winced as he watched how Sarasim gladly kneed one of the soldiers to keep his hands off of her lover. "What the hell." Richard said with a shrug as he jumped into the fray, punching one of the guards square in the nose to keep him away from Victor.

Kory was glad to fight along her new interest and as one of the soldiers went to tackle her, Richard was there to catch him by the front of his armor and heave him off to the side. He turned around to tell her to be more careful when she grabbed him by the arm and spun him out of the way of a stick going straight for his head. The redhead dropped down to a knee and swept the guard's feet out from underneath him, jumping back up to give Richard a bright smile. The Captain could say nothing and only laughed, shaking his head as they leapt back into action.

However, they were out numbered and soon three men fell upon Victor and forced him away from the panting Adonis.

"Oh it is on." Adonis wheezed through breaths and stood up slightly shaky. Victor growled and tried to weasel his way out of the tight grip of the other men as Adonis walked closer, cracking his knuckles. Seconds later the three men holding the Lieutenant fell over and both standing men glanced over to see Raven placing another stone in her handkerchief. Once more she let the stone go flying and Adonis wheeled back as the rock made contact right between the eyes, sending him down to the ground.

"Thanks Rae!" Victor shouted with a loud laugh.

"Anytime." The empath said, still showing the same nonchalant face. Victor smirked and turned around just in time to catch a fist in the palm of his own. His eyebrows lowered as he looked up into the yellowish face of Atlas. The taller man leaned in so close that Victor could smell the rotten air he called breath coming from his mouth. He almost threw up on the spot.

"Man, don't you ever brush?" Victor shouted and swung a fist at the taller man's outstretch jaw, Atlas catching the fist with ease. The taller man used the momentum of the failed punch to fling the Lieutenant across the area, quickly following after him. Victor hit the ground and skidded a few more feet only to feel the larger man's boot colliding right with his eye, sending him reeling back once more. He was going to feel that in a few minutes. Atlas swung and Victor caught the large fist with both hands. Smirking widely up into the other's face he tugged and pushed the hand downward, throwing Atlas off balance. Victor did not waste the opportunity as he locked both of his hands and swung upward right into the large under bite jaw of the giant, sending him flying backwards.

Adonis didn't even bother to handle Victor anymore and glanced around at the fight breaking out all around him. He used the distraction to scramble to his feet and saw where the witch was standing, seeming too focused on the fight to notice him at all. He smirked and made his way over to where the empath was throwing stones, doing a great job of evening out the numbers. She never noticed the power hungry man until his arms wrapped around her and forced her down to the ground from behind, a soft grunt escaping her mouth. Immediately she started to thrash about and managed to turn around in the strong arms of Adonis. The dark haired beauty swung a fist up and didn't wince as it connected with the man's jaw and whipped his head to the side. A red mark started to appear on his cheek and slowly his eyes moved down to the struggling long hair beauty beneath him, her eyes full of rage at his actions.

"Oooo feisty." He leaned in close and growled in what he thought was a seductive way right into her face. "I like that in my women."

Raven felt her heart drop and though she was terrified she did not show it, violet eyes full of defiance and rage shimmering up at him. However, when he leaned in close she could not help but feel her stomach wretch and squirmed harder underneath him.

"Hands off jackass!" Both sets of eyes looked up to see a cloak figure running towards them. Seconds later he swung the stick in his hands and the sound of wood meeting skull filled the air. For the third time that night, Adonis felt himself soaring through the air and landing with an earth shaking thud.

Raven could not help but feel relief wash over her as Gar bent down and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder. Carefully he shifted his weight under her arm and began to stand up, sending her a sympathetic look. It warmed her heart.

"You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine… still a bit drained from the water so not at my top fighting skill right now…thank you Garfield." He frowned and she blinked before letting a soft smile grace her lips. "I mean… Gar… thank you, Gar." He smiled and went to say something but the only sound that came out was a gasp of air, eyes going wide in shock. Adonis had seem to come out of nowhere as he tackled the green teen by the stomach, the gypsy's raven hair fluttering at the wind caused by the action.

The two men crashed hard against the ground and Gar felt the wind knocked out of him. Adonis used the moment to take the upper hand and started pounding fist after fist into the green teen's face, Gar's arms coming up to try and stop the blows. He had to admit he was more worried about the hood coming up than anything else though. If word got back to the Deacon about his little outing he was beyond screwed.

"Hands off!" Raven shouted and before she knew what had happened, a black aura wrapped around the tall man and tossed him off of the green teen. Once more, Adonis went flying backwards to hit the earth and gasping as the wind left him. The last ounce of the empath's energy fled from her and she fell down to her hands and knees, placing a hand to her head.

Gar was there within seconds, kneeling beside her and brushing her hair out of her face. She gave him a look that said she was fine but he seemed to know better. Emerald eyes turned to where Adonis was getting back up and he glanced back into the tired violet eyes.

"We'll talk later. Save me a seat!" She let a ghost of a smile grace her lips as she watched him rush off towards the other man. Gar leapt onto Adonis's back and down once more they both went to the ground, dirt flying up around them.

Adonis started to try and catch the green teen on his back, swinging his arms this way and that as he tried to toss Gar off. The bell ringer only wrapped an arm tighter around the other man's neck, refusing to let go. Adonis let out a loud grunt of frustration and stood up, stumbling slightly left and right before getting an idea. He wobbled to stay above the darkness before running backwards at full speed, slamming Gar into a tree. The emerald man let out a grunt but held on just as firmly as Adonis rammed him over and over again into the tree. Finally his back could take no more and he let go, falling to the ground and holding his back.

Both men took the time to catch their breath before Adonis turned to where the hooded figured kneeled on the soil. He started towards him with anger blaring in his eyes.

"Face it. You aren't man enough to handle me." He stretched out a hand for the hood of the panicking green teen but was cut off as a hand grabbed him by the wrist. Black eyes turned to see Richard smirking back at him.

"Let's test that theory." The Captain dropped the wrist and spun on the ball of his feet to send his foot colliding with Adonis's jaw.

Adonis stumbled backwards and started to swing blindly at the Captain. Richard ducking with grace at every blind punched hurled through the air. Seeming to have enough of toying with the other man, Richard ducked another punch and went down on a knee. He hooked a foot behind the back of Adonis's knee and sent the other man falling like a tree to the ground.

"You okay?" Richard asked as he glanced down at where Gar was still kneeling next to the tree. The green teen gave a thumbs up and coughed a few times, sure one of his lungs or kidneys had given out.

"Yep… could have been a peach tree because I'm just that peachy." Richard arched an eyebrow and Gar only held up a hand to excuse himself, coughing again. Another second and he stood up, wincing as pain shot through his back.

"You're dead Grayson! You crossed the line this time!" Adonis screamed out as both Gar and Richard turned their attention towards where the man was crawling/running away back to his horse. More than half of his troops were already hightailing it out of there, Atlas and a few others coming to help their commander back to his horse. "I can't wait to tell Slade you sided with them! I'll have your spot and that witch will burn! Just you see!"

"Yeah! Run you cowards!" Sarasim yelled as she stood victoriously next to Victor, the Lieutenant smirking proudly at his woman. She could still hold her own in a battle.

"Yes! Do of the fleeing you not nice men!" Kory yelled and everyone just looked at her, the redhead blushing slightly. "Did I not do of the insulting well?"

Richard could not help but smile and shake his head, placing a hand on the tall redhead's shoulder. Their eyes met and the reassuring smile on the Captain's face was enough to let her light up like the sun once more.

Raven looked around and smiled slightly as she saw Gar come limping over to her side, trying to look as if he didn't feel like his ribs were broken.

"Looking for someone?" He asked with a large grin plastered on his face. She hid her smile and let the mask of annoyance cross her face, arching an eyebrow when he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No." She lied and the smile did not waver off of the green man's face. He moved closer to the empath and was shocked to find her arms flinging around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. It was a good thing his hood was up because he felt his face light up all the way to the tip of his pointy ears. "Thank you…"

"For what?" He flinched as his voice cracked and cleared it a few times hoping she didn't notice. The smile that crossed her face was hidden by her arms as she gave the hug another small squeeze.

"For being there when I needed you…every single time." She took a step back and he could see something in those eyes he had fallen so hard for. He went to say something but the only sound that left his mouth was an unintelligent confused humming noise. They stood there in silence as she watched him, feeling those emerald ones doing the same.

The silence between them was broken as Victor laughed loudly and moved between the two, clamping a hand against the smaller man's back. Gar stumbled a bit from the impact, waving his arms to keep from falling over face first. Once he was balanced again he joined in the laughing and rubbed the back of his head.

"Great job! You two did great! Way to have my back there, Rae."

"Rae?" Raven arched an eyebrow at her adopted brother and Victor only smirked, shrugging a bit.

"Kinda caught on?"

"Sorry Vic, I totally claim that nickname." Gar smirked and tugged the hood of his cloak down, revealing a few bruises on his face. Raven's mouth dropped a bit and Victor only laughed again. The dark skinned man wrapped an arm around the green man's neck and gave him a noogie into the grass colored hair.

"Adonis got you good, man! Look at what Atlas gave me!" Victor turned to his left side and revealed a crescent bruise appearing underneath and to the side of his eye.

"Tell me about it! Those guys were pretty good at fighting. I know I'm going to be bruised all over my stomach." Wally joined in, holding his side but still grinning at the victory.

"Yeah yeah we can take a beating but we're still in trouble, Vic." Richard said, most of the men slightly impressed that he only looked a little ruffed up and dirty. The captain pushed a hand through his thick hair to shove the untamed hair out of his eyes, blue irises sending a chill through Kory's spine.

"I know." Victor sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't have long to feel too stressed about the situation however. Sarasim made her way over and wrapped her arms around the Lieutenant from behind. He smiled slightly at the soft touch and gently stroked her arms, their eyes locking.

"Come. We shall tend to your wounds and discuss this tomorrow. It has been a long evening and we still must check on the children." A few men grunted but their female companions only chuckled and took their hands.

Richard watched with a slight smile and gave a nod of his head.

"Well I suppose this is goodnight then."

"Nonsense." Sarasim interrupted, smiling softly at the blue eyed man. One glance towards Kory and the redhead knew her friend was up to something. "I am sure Kory wishes to address your wounds and since you fought along side us, you are now one of us. We have plenty of room and you must stay around for our victory feast tomorrow morning."

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly impose." Richard watched as Kory came closer, her olive eyes glancing from the ground up into the bright blue eyes. Both blushed and watched the ground in a shy manner.

"Not at all. We insist." Victor said with a smirk, giving the Captain a small slap on the shoulder. "Same goes for you, Greenbean." Gar stuck his tongue out at the nickname and both chuckled. Softly Sarasim guided Victor away from the small group as Jinx and Wally popped up, smirking ear to ear. Gar had learned not to like it when the two were together, something always seemed to happen and not always good either.

"Of course, since you're still _new_ family." Wally started.

"We have to blindfold you!" Jinx finished and both Richard and Gar glanced at one another. They went to disagree but the jesters were too quick. With a flip each they landed behind the two men and tied the handkerchiefs around their eyes.

"I don't really like this, I have to be honest." Richard stated and then he felt a gentle hand at his elbow.

"Do not worry. I will be doing of the leading. You must simply do of the trusting." The Captain felt a heat rise to his cheeks and gave a small nod of his head, a small smile gracing his handsome face. He felt the gentle hands leading him out of the area, the broken English of the Amazon filling his ears with reassuring words and funny stories.

"So…does this mean you're going to be leading me?" Gar smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in the totally wrong direction. Raven felt something inside of her smile at the action as she stood to his left side, shaking her head. Gently she placed a hand on his back and the other on his arm, causing him to turn his head to where he imagined she would be standing.

"Yes Gar… I will be the one leading you." He smiled and she felt herself wanting to do the same, something in her chest fluttering at the simple gesture.

Silently they made their way to the Court of miracles, Gar cracking a joke every now and again that made her groan even with a slight smile on her lips. She was very thankful he could not see it though. It didn't take them long to get to where they were going.

* * *

Raven pulled the cloth from off of the green man's head and he blinked his eyes to try and get them back into focus. After a few rubs to his pupils he resumed normal sight and smiled ear to ear up at the dark haired gypsy. Raven did not respond and only moved around her small room to collect a washcloth and a small bowl.

Gar started to look around the small room and soon felt his heart start to throb at the thought of being alone in a place where his secret love spent her days and nights. This was where she slept and this was her haven after her long days of dancing for people and her family on the streets. The thought made him feel closer to her and made his heart beat faster. She had so easily allowed him into her secret meditation place and now he got to sit in her own home as well. He bit down on his lower lip and started to play with the material of his cloak, becoming nervous all of a sudden.

"Don't move." He nodded his head so hard he thought his head was going to fall from his shoulders. She arched an eyebrow and he stopped, grinning shyly.

"Er…sorry…" She pulled a chair up to sit down in front of him, dipping the cloth into the hot water. He watched the steam coming up from the bowl and the way her hands wrung out the towel. She didn't say anything as she placed a palm to his cheek and gently turned his head to the side, placing the cloth on the bruising skin. He winced and she tried not to show the apology in her eyes.

"Stop being a baby, it doesn't hurt."

"Yes huh!" He defended back and she rolled her eyes, hands moving further up to the next bruise. Once more he sucked in a breath of air through his teeth, making a hissing sound that she responded to with a look of annoyance.

"What are you, three?"

"Well it hurts!" Emerald eyes met with blue-violet and he saw the annoyance and sympathy swirling together. He couldn't help but seem taken aback and watched her eyes for a long moment. Slowly he started to let a grin spread across his lips. "But…with an angel like you, I'm sure I can handle it."

She let a soft pinkish hue glow on her cheeks and did not respond, instead moving to the next bruise along his forehead.

"Seems like you're always taking care of me…" He said as she dipped the cloth in the water once more, a ghost of a grin on her face.

"I only return the favor you give to me…" Raven said softly, finishing up the last trace of bruises on his green skin. Her hand lingered a moment before she placed the towel back in the bowl and started to stand up.

Gar watched her move back to the kitchen and debated on his next move. He wanted to go to her, to touch her, and run a hand through her hair. He wanted to, but his legs had other plans. Why couldn't he ever just do what his mind and heart told him to? Why didn't his own body obey his thoughts? He his hands flew up to his hair and he started to tug at the green strands. He let out a silent cry of frustration before letting out a sigh and hanging his head.

"…Are you alright?" He blinked and looked up to see a confused empath watching him from the other side of the room. He felt like an idiot.

"Er….saw that… huh?" She only gave a small nod of her head and the bell ringer felt that much more pitiful. He chuckled nervously and scratched the side of his cheek, glancing anywhere but at her eyes. "There was… a fly."

Raven arched an eyebrow at the very bad lie and felt something inside of her laughing at it. Her face showed no signs of the laugh though and she only moved back to him, handing over a cold towel.

"Here, put something cold on it."

"Alright… thank you." Their fingers touched as he took the towel and both fought back a small shiver. She turned but stopped as she felt his hand taking her own, dark eyes watching his bright emerald ones. "I mean it, Rae…thank you."

"For what… you're the one who's been putting your life on the line for me each time we meet…" She watched his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

He could do this, he could do this, and he would do this. Slowly his hand moved down her arm to entangle fingers with his own. Emerald eyes watched the ground as he tried to find the courage inside of him and once he did he refused to let go.

"Well Rae… I would do anything for you…but umm…I was thinking, you know since Vic invited me here and all and not you…that maybe I could invite you out on a da..er that is a da-da…" He shut his mouth and fought the blush building on his cheeks again. "Date." He finally squeaked out and her eyebrows jumped up at the question.

"I…er…sure." Both seemed more startled at her answer and they stared at each other again. Gradually a large grin crossed his face and he jumped up from the chair, wrapped his arms around her, and spun her in a circle.

"Oh great! You won't regret it, Rae! I mean it! Just you see! It'll be so much fun and we'll have the greatest of times!"

"Gar…getting dizzy. Gar! Put me down!" He laughed and set her back down on the ground, the empath placing a hand to her spinning head. Even from the spinning though she could feel herself smiling at how excited the other man was. For an empath it was like getting drunk off of giddiness and too contagious not to spread.

"Oh this is great! Okay! Bedtime!" She looked surprised at his words and arched an eyebrow. He laughed again and rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks tinted with red. "The sooner I sleep, the sooner tomorrow gets here and the sooner tomorrow gets here the sooner we can go on the date!"

She said nothing and only nodded her head in understanding, a slight blush appearing on her face. All the emotion flying around in the room, maybe it was best to go to sleep before she became just as goody. The very thought of bouncing around like Koriand'r was enough to seal the deal of sleep.

"I placed a cot out in the other room. It has blankets and a pillow." He nodded with more excitement than she had ever seen in anyone, including the bouncing children. It was nice to see someone so excited about seeing her again though, even if she was right in front of him.

"Thank you, Rae…" Emerald eyes danced as they watched her and she felt heat rising to her cheeks for more times than she wished for in one evening.

"Welcome…goodnight Gar." He stared at her as she made her way to the bedroom and gave a nod of his head, green strands sweeping against his forehead.

"Goodnight Rae…pleasant dreams and restful sleep." He watched her close the door and all but floated to the cot in the other room. He plopped down on the old mattress, the springs giving a squeak and dirt flying up into the air. He didn't notice and sighed in a dreamy state as he watched the ceiling. He had a date with the enchanting gypsy tomorrow. He had asked and she had actually said yes! Maybe things were finally picking up for the bell ringer, maybe things would be different this time around. The thought of Terra danced across his mind for a second and fear started to snake its way up his spine. What if Raven ended up being just like her? What if she used him until she got whatever she wanted and discarded him like he wasn't good enough?

He quickly squashed the idea and shook his head for good measure to toss the idea out of his mind. Raven was a lot of things but none of them were bad and none of them had the same traits as the evil blonde. He smiled softly at that reassuring thought and soon sleep took over him. In the other room the empath drifted off to the land of slumber with a soft smile across her lips and a gentle warm feeling in her stomach and chest.

_A/N: Muhahahahaha that was loooooooooooooooooong. I hope you still enjoyed it though, I tossed in some action and plot! Yay! I know my updates have gone from once a week to maybe every few weeks but I hope this chapter made up for it. Random author note, I listened to Invincible by Pat Benatar and Idol yell by Billy Idol while working on the fighting and fire scene. Just some useless info. Onto the thank you's that I have not done in awhile… sorry._

_meg-leighleigh15 – Awww I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and you didn't get any cavities, dentist are evil. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one, I kept the fluff._

_BG-13 – lol sorry it took me awhile to update but hopefully it was worth the wait!_

_GreenRock – I would never stop writing, especially after getting this far into a story! I would feel too bad about not finishing it and leaving people hanging cause I know it annoys me when that happens. Also, Awwww! So nice! Thank you. ^/^;_

_KungFuTruffle – lol I'm glad you got warm fuzzies and yes… yes I do like Sailor Moon, what gave it away… like we don't know. I hope this chapter had enough plot and action, I know the last few were rather fluffy and I realized I did need to try to get back on track so thank you for that._

_DarkRapture – lol sorry! Maybe this will balance it out… though with the fluff at the end I doubt it. ^^;_

_To everyone else that's been reading and adding the story to the favorites, thank you! I appreciate knowing that you like the story so far. Leave me a review and let me know what you think and how you liked it and please keep the flames to a minimum we have enough for one chapter. Ha! Get it?… did anyone laugh at that? Please tell me no. Anyway! Have a good weekend._


	10. Chapter 9: What if

_Chapter Nine: What If_

_A.N: HI! Now I know what some of you might be thinking and no… no I am not dead. Yes I do feel bad for taking so long to update ( especially since I wanted to do it before Halloween!) but things got in the way. Life, relationships, the biggest one being my computer got a virus ( gotta love my proprieties. ) Anyway, I'm back now! So read, enjoy, and review!_

The next morning came all too quickly as the two guests found themselves standing by the wall of the cave, the bohemians busying themselves with preparations of the morning feast. Soft laughter could be heard as a few children ran around the large cavern and played some form of tag. One child managed to push the other a little too well, sending both flying into the cleaning pool in one of the corners. Seconds later an elderly woman came running over and started scorning the two boys as they pulled each other from the water. Pouting they hung their heads and followed in the direction the old woman pointed, yet again going to get dressed for the morning. A few of the others chuckled and Wally even ruffled the wet strands of one of the boys. Jinx only rolled her eyes and made her way over to the rest of the small group, Sarasim handing over a spoon as the female jester took her spot next to the tall redhead.

Richard couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face as he watched as a certain redhead stirred a large wooden spoon in the pot she was cooking in. He idly wondered what she was preparing and even though he could not smell it, he was more than certain it probably smelt and tasted great. He never noticed as the rest of the bohemians and thieves stayed downwind of the smell.

Kory's eyes looked up and landed on Richards, the man giving a small shy smile her way. Immediately, she returned it with her own and went back to cooking, a soft blush crossing her cheeks.

Gar stood beside Richard but he might have well been on another planet with how far away he really was. His mind was going over and over what he wanted to do on his special outing with a certain gypsy of his dreams. So far, he had nothing. However, he would not be discouraged! Shifting against the wall he brought a hand up to rub at his chin, digging deeper into the depths of his mind. It had to be perfect. It had to be sweet and romantic and the best date that she had ever been on. Especially since he was certain that she had probably gone on many dates with a certain white hair man he knew. Knowing Malchior that probably meant he had taken her all the most expensive places in town. Shallow jerk.

Eyebrows lowered at the thought of his adopted brother so close to the girl he was falling head over heels for. The idea of the white haired scholar using his _fancy_ degree and _fancy_ words to weasel his way into the poor sweet heart of Raven, started to dance in the green teen's head. He imagined Malchior and Raven in a private booth in one of the scholar's favorite fancy restaurants. Poor Raven, none the wiser to the ploy he always used. Flaunting his stature and flashing those mediocre bright blue eyes that the girls went gaga over. Smiling that charming smile of his, that could get him out of anything.

Emerald eyes narrowed as he watched the imaginary picture of the white haired man leaning in closer to whisper sweet lies into the onyx haired woman's ear. He saw Malchior leaning in to close the distance between his and her lips, poor sweet humble Raven too far gone in his lies to know any better.

Richard shifted uncomfortably next to the bell ringer and even inched over a little on the wall. He was pretty sure that the other man was going through some sort of mental breakdown. The captain listened as the green man hissed, watched as he shifted and seemed to be strangling something in his hands, and just for good measure started to mutter a few threats underneath his breath. Richard cocked an eyebrow as Gar let a large spooky grin cross his emerald face. Yep, he was having a mental breakdown.

Finally feeling slightly guilty he had not paid for the show, he reached over and gently placed a hand on Gar's shoulder. Emerald eyes flew up to land on blue and Richard forced an uneasy smile across his lips.

"You alright? You seem…" Crazy? Weird? Like someone plotting the murder of an ex? He decided to go with the safer word. "Distracted."

The green teen blinked and started to backtrack what he had just been doing. He had been standing there thinking about Malchior, Raven, and their dates. Okay, check. Then he had started to think about the things he had wanted to do to Malchior and his eyes grew wider. He couldn't have been acting it out. However, the look he was getting from Richard proved otherwise. Oh well, he was green, what did it matter if he had other weird habits. Forcing a small laugh he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, just thinking…" Gar said, slightly apologetic. Richard responded with a small nod of his head and turned his attention back to the people still making the meal. How long did it take to set a morning table anyway? He was starting to get bored and hungry. Not that the little show a few seconds ago hadn't been slightly amusing, but a man had to eat.

Gar sighed silently and leaned against the wall, deciding on watching the gypsies as well. Right now he would take any distraction he could get to stop the small sinking feeling building in his stomach. He had to try and stay calm or else he wasn't going to make a great date and instead be known as that green guy who threw up on La Raven's shoes. Not that he hadn't done something twice as embarrassing from the very first time they had met. A blush crossed his face as he remembered the way she had glared daggers at him when he had toppled over on top of her that fateful day weeks ago. Shifting, he took another breath and shook his head clean of the image, no matter how adorably threatening it had been.

He felt his stomach start to growl for attention and he placed a hand over his stomach, patting it to try and keep it calm. Now he really needed to find something to distract himself with. Emerald eyes looked around and seeing that everyone was busy except for him and the person beside him, he decided to try for conversation. Turning his head, lips parted and nothing came out. Richard arched an eyebrow as Gar turned his head away and rubbed at his chin, trying to think of something to two might have in common. He snapped his fingers and turned back to the questioning face of the Captain of the Guard.

"So…Captain huh? How'd you wind up with that job?" Okay so he wasn't a captain,_ technically_. However, he still knew one and that was kind of the same thing. Weren't people always saying you are who you associate with, after all?

Richard seemed surprised that the green man had started talking to him again but he did not show it and instead only gave a small smile, lifting his shoulder in a shrug.

"I guess you can say I know people in high places… The Deacon wanted someone with experience and he heard about me from travelers and other Captains and so forth." Gar tilted his head slightly at the man's words. He couldn't be much older than himself, so how in the world could he already have connections to get him that big of a spot?

"Wait… who are you again?"

"Richard Grayson." Gar nodded and turned his head away, watching the table once more. Slowly, the clogs started turning in his mind. Grayson…Grayson… why did that name sound so familiar? Then it hit him just whom he was exactly standing next to. Richard Grayson. This was the same man that Steve was always talking about. The same guy raised by Steve Dayton's own friend and mentor. All of a sudden he felt as if he was not worthy enough to speak more or less stand next to him.

Richard shifted where he stood and watched the other man with slight unease from the corner of his blue eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone stare at him in such awe. He knew he should have been flattered but sometimes it just weirded him out.

"_Thee_ Richard Grayson? The adopted prodigy child of the great genius himself, Bruce Wayne?" Gar's eyes sparkled up at Richard who had become so uncomfortable now that he was leaning back slightly, eying the other man where he stood. At last, the dark haired captain gave a small nod of his head. The green man's face broke out into a large grin and once more they stood there in silence. Moments ticked by as they watched one another, Richard debating how quickly he could roll away and Gar wondering if it was out of line to hug him. Did idols find it creepy to be hugged by fans? He decided maybe just standing there and staring at him was good enough. Richard opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Gar jumped in and beat him to the punch.

"You fought off that large tyrant that had the princess of Norway trapped in his castle for all those months! I heard that you only had a small handful of men that stormed the castle and you literally scaled the walls with nothing but your bare hands and feet! Then you fought the royal guards and the king single handedly!"

Richard only watched with a slight smile across his face as the green man started to act out each scene he had gone through. He watched him try to climb the wall of the cavern, jump back down, and acted out a sword fight all in what seemed to be one breath. So the kid was slightly odd, there was nothing wrong with that in the end. Chuckling, Richard rubbed the back of his head and tried his best to come off modest and not as arrogant as he was beginning to feel.

"Well to be fair, I heard the King had just eaten a large breakfast so he was rather sluggish." Richard said, leaning against the wall and smirking in triumph. Gar could do nothing but stare up in awe once more. Here was the same man that Steve told him about when he was a child and young teenager. The same kid he had dreamed of being when he grew up. Someone who was so accepted, so good at everything, and loved by everyone. It was like standing in the presence of a living legend.

"Hey, you two ready? We're about to eat." Both men turned their heads to see Victor staring, an eyebrow slightly arched. They had been staring at each other as if they were about to kiss or something for minutes now and he wasn't quite sure what they were doing. Again, he wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to know.

Richard smirked and nodded his head, rubbing his hands together. He was starving and couldn't wait to get something into his stomach. He made his way past his taller friend and Victor watched him go by, his eyebrow still arched. He decided not to ask, if it was important it would be brought up. So he shrugged it off and turned his attention to the green man who was not by his side, only to once more cock an eyebrow at the green teen's expression. He looked like a child that had just seen Old Saint Nick.

"Vic! Do you know who that is? That's THE Richard Grayson of the Wayne family line!" Gar said, waving his arms about like a child. Victor only cringed at the mention of it and then let out a low groan, rubbing the back of his head. When the soldiers had found out who their new captain was going to be, most had stared in awe, and even a few had giggled like schoolgirls. Why did it seem like he was the only one that thought of Dick as a man and not a name?

"Ah man, not you too… he's just a normal guy like everyone else and besides, he already has a fan." The large man pointed a thumb over to where Koriand'r was standing next to the dark haired captain, a shy smile on both of their faces.

Gar only waved a hand to dismiss the words of his friend and tried to explain once more.

"_THE_ Richard Grayson, man! He saved the princess of Norway, worked with Mr. Wayne, and was at the stage of Lieutenant when he was like twelve!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Victor said, as they made their way to the table and took a seat. Soon Melvin came around to offer both men a plate which they gladly accepted. Victor picked up his fork and started to eat; thinking that the little fan party was over so that he could eat in peace. He was very wrong.

"I can't believe you get to work with him! I'm so jealous!" Gar continued. Victor rolled his eyes again and went to say something when he noticed a certain dark haired beauty sit to his right. Closing his mouth he turned his head to Sarasim and smiled largely, a hint of a blush fluttering across his cheeks.

"Morning, Sarasim…"

"Good morning, Victor…" She smiled timidly and he returned it with his own gentle one, slowly placing a hand over her own. At the touch the woman's face lit up a bit more and she turned her hand over to interlock fingers with his. They started to eat their meal before them, both occasionally sending glances at the other and chuckling at being caught looking at one another.

Gar only watched with a look of annoyance at being ignored all so his friend could make gaga eyes at his new girlfriend. Like turning his back to the green man would shut him up. HA! He opened his mouth to talk once more but words never made it past his lips as a certain blonde pigtailed girl had other plans. Gar was only allowed a moment to grunt as Melvin weaseled, elbowed, and kicked her way in to get a spot between the two men. Victor and Gar both rubbed at their sides and glanced down to see Melvin smiling sweetly up at them.

"Morning!" She chimed.

"Don't you have somewhere else to sit?" Victor teased. The child only responded by sticking out her tongue and started to eat her breakfast.

"She likes sitting by Garfield. Apparently, he's her new best friend." All eyes moved to the empath who had somehow ended up sitting to Gars' left side. No one had heard her take a spot next to him, more or less set her bowl down and start eating. Yet again, it was rare for Raven to make a noise or a sound unless she wanted them to know she was there. In Garfield's opinion, it was what made her all the more mysterious. Violet eyes met emeralds and the green teen could feel his stomach start to do somersaults, a goofy grin gracing his lips.

"Ah. Jealous, Rae?" Gar teased and Raven only responded by lifting an eyebrow ever so slightly that it seemed as if it had barely moved.

"Of course not, I don't get jealous."

"Besides everyone knows Melvin loves Rae the most out of everyone." Sarasim added and a few chuckles could be heard from the table. Raven only gave a small shrug of her shoulder and Gar could see a hint of a proud smile at the corner of her lips.

"Awww I'm afraid that isn't true anymore. I think she's been replaced, right Melvin?" Gar asked, looping an arm around the child's shoulder and giving her a playful grin. Melvin only smiled back up at him and then looked to where Raven was watching the two, her eyebrow arched higher now. She looked back up to watch Gar still smiling at her and smiled even more, tilting her head cutely to the side.

"Nope! Miss Raven could never be replaced!" That said, Melvin climbed down from where she had been sitting and rushed to the other side of the green man, Gar's mouth hanging open. Once more she elbowed and kicked Gar in the side, forcing the man to slide over and make room yet again. Small grunts left his mouth with each skinny elbow to his side and he rubbed both of his sides. Now that she was seated next to the gypsy, Melvin beamed up at her and Raven sent her a gentle smile before glancing at Gar.

Gar watched the two with a small fake pout across his lips until both females gave him a look of skepticism. He could only chuckle and shrug a shoulder before placing an elbow on the surface of the wooden table. Leaning his cheek against his palm, he watched both females and very gently tapped the tip of Melvin's nose to elicit a small chuckle.

"What can I say, she's right. You could never be replaced, Rae." Emerald eyes looked up and Raven seemed startled at the words and the look of truth in his eyes. Turning her head she looked down at her plate and tried to let the strands of black hair cover the small blush appearing across her cheeks. It didn't work.

Melvin tilted her head to the side as Raven blushed and played with the food on her plate. The pigtailed girl gently started to tug at the gypsy's skirt and Raven fought back the urge to lose her temper.

"Miss Raven, are you hot? You're all red?" Raven turned brighter and Gar couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Immediately, she whirled her head to the side to glare daggers at him and he held up his hands, waving them back and forth to fend off the invisible knives.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He cried out in protest, trying to get himself to stop laughing. Victor joined in with a small chuckle of his own, making the green man turn around to his other side. He could see that both the dark skinned man and his new lady friend were both trying not to laugh, covering their mouths with their hands. They were doing a terrible job and in seeing how badly they were doing at trying to keep from laughing, his own laugh grew louder. "Not helping guys!"

"What's so funny?" Melvin asked confused, looking around at all the adults and not getting why it was so funny. Her face scrunched and she shook her head a few times. Adults could be so strange at times.

"Nothing… Gar was just-" Raven never got to finish her sentence as someone slammed a fist down on the table, plates shaking slightly from the impact. Instantly the laughing stopped and everyone turned to see the top of black strands against the table before Richard's head shot back up, his face bright red. He seemed on the verge of choking but with closer inspection, they could see he was gagging on something.

"Dick? Are you not doing of the well? Richard?" Kory sounded from his side and two seconds later, Victor was behind him. His hand slapped against the other man's back, causing him to only gag harder on whatever he was eating.

"Kory, what happened?" Victor asked, not sure what else to do but pat the man's back harder. Richard tried to gasp but nothing came out and he pounded his fist against the table once more.

"I do not know! He was doing of the tasting of my food and then-"

"Oh crap!" Victor paled.

"Oh wow! He's turning my color!" Gar said next, realizing how badly the situation really was. He began searching the table for something to give the Captain to drink, picking up cups and discarding them as quickly as he could when he found them empty. It amazed him how thirsty everyone was that morning because he could not find one full cup of water anywhere.

"Oh dear! He should not be that color! Correct?" Kory asked, glancing around at the others as Sarasim went rushing from the table to get something to drink. Somehow Gar had ended up on hands and knees on top of the table, Jinx and Wally working from the other end of the table to find a drink. The green man kept scattering across the tabletop and sent plates with food flying to the ground as he reached for several more cups. Empty. He tossed it over his shoulder and went for another only to pick up yet another empty glass.

"Doesn't anyone drink AFTER they eat anymore?" Gar yelled in frustration and threw the cup, barely missing Jinx as it went whirling over her head. Cat eyes narrowed and the green teen smiled apologetically before they went back to searching.

Richard doubled over again and pounded the table harder this time, his stomach kicking at what felt like his ribs. He tried to gasp but nothing came out and he let his fingernails dig into the surface of the table. He swore he felt his stomach flipping itself inside out, trying to get away from whatever he had forced down. What the hell did he eat?

"Here! I got him a bucket of water, watch out!" Cried Sarasim as both her and Raven scrambled to the other side of the table, placing the bucket to the Captain's lips. Richard grabbed at it and drunk like a man lost in the desert for months and like this would have been his last drink for another few months.

Everyone stood around silently as he finished drinking every last ounce of water in the bucket. Dropping the bucket he doubled over again and began to cough, rubbing at his very upset stomach. Both he and his stomach groaned in pain as he fought back the tears burning behind his eyes.

"What… in the world…" He managed to squeak out through gasps of pain.

"Kory's not a very good cook…" Sarasim stated, glancing away from the sweating and panting Captain.

"I guess we should have warned you…" Victor said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"YOU THINK!" Richard yelled, jumping up to his feet to face the taller man. Victor only shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Richard's face was no longer red but now was a sickly pale color and his stomach was protesting whatever the hell he had just literally choked down. The gentle touch to his hand made him glance down into the tear filled green eyes of Kory. His heart stopped.

"I'm sorry Dick… I… I should have informed you that I am not of the best with the cooking…" Silence filled the room once more as Richard just stood there watching the redhead. He watched her force a small apologetic smile as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Gradually, Kory let her head dropped and broke contact with the Captain's hand. Richard frowned and looked around to see how everyone looked anywhere but at the two of them.

Oh yeah, he felt like an ass. Shifting where he stood, he slowly took a knee next to the redhead and reached out to take her hand back into his own. When she did not look up at him, he felt his heart drop a bit lower.

"No Kory… it…er… it wasn't bad at all." A few loud coughs filled the air behind the two and Richard pressed on, ignoring them. He placed his thumb and forefinger underneath her chin, raising her head so that their eyes met. "You just need a little more practice is all." Olive eyes lit up like the sun once more and Richard instantly felt better… well except for the feeling in his stomach.

"You really think so?" She asked, rubbing at her tear-filled eyes.

"I know so. With some practice, you could be the greatest cook ever." He said with a reassuring smile. Her smile grew and a few people had to avoid looking at the redhead in fear of being blinded. Kory flung her arms around him, laughing loudly.

"Oh Dick! You are of the greatest! With your help, I can become a great cook!"

"Of course, Kory! I would do anything to help." He blinked a few times as Victor slapped a hand over his face and Sarasim only shook her head as to say 'poor fool'.

"No one has ever done of the volunteering to taste my food!" Richard paled and once more his stomach kicked him in objection.

"Wait…what? No that isn't what I…" She held him out at arm's length and once more he saw the brightness in her eyes, the sheer happiness that he had placed there.

"Oh you are wonderful!" He blushed.

"Well… I try…" She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips before bounding off to what he assumed was the kitchen. "Come! Let us try again at once!"

Richard placed a hand to his lips, a soft blush appearing on his face. A few people chuckled as the Captain started to follow the redhead out of the room, a stupid grin across his face.

"Apparently love isn't only blind… it's tasteless." Gar said, leaning back on his hands as he still sat on top of the table. Victor and Sarasim nodded as Raven and Melvin smiled, the empath rolling her eyes.

"You should know, your jokes are as tasteless as they come." Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest. Gar only smirked.

"Say what you want, Rae. I still saw that smile." Gar said and the gypsy glanced over her shoulder at him, a slight playful narrowing of her eyes. The green man only responded by lifting a half drunk glass of water, smiling with a fang peeking over his lower lip. "Thirsty?"

"Man, get your feet off the table" Victor chimed in and Gar glanced around and smirked.

"What about the rest of me?"

"Yes, that too." Raven added and Melvin chuckled softly.

* * *

Richard quickly brought a hand up to his mouth to keep the contents of what was left in his stomach down. He felt his insides object and twist harder, seeming to try and voice their opinion on forcing down so many samples of what Kory called _food_. A hiccup escaped his lips and once more he doubled over behind the alleyway, releasing another wave of his breakfast.

Victor winced at the sound and leaned against the brick wall, watching as a few people passed by and started to whisper. He beamed his usual cheery smile and waved, trying to ignoring the inhuman sounds coming from his right and acting like nothing was wrong. The people only shook their heads and scurried faster away down the road, the Lieutenant left to rub the back of his head.

"Err… your sister is not the best cook…" Richard said once he was certain that his stomach was done paying him back. It growled as if to warn him to remember this pain next time he volunteered for a set of pretty eyes.

"Yeah man, I know but you're the one who volunteered to be her guinea pig." Victor watched as Richard wobbled over to the well in the middle of the courtyard and asked a one of the peasant girls for a sip of water. The young freckled face woman let a shy smile cross her face and nodded, quickly fidgeting to get the bucket down the well.

"I couldn't help it… something about her just makes me lose my common sense I suppose… it's like from the moment I met her I just… It's hard to explain." Richard said, running a hand through his mane of black hair. The young woman offered him the bucket and with his charming smile, he nodded his head in thanks and took it. Victor smiled and rolled his eyes at the way the woman stared in awe at the black haired man. He wondered how often the other man was use to it because he seemed to go on autopilot when it happened.

"I know what you mean, I was the same way the first time I met Sarasim." Richard gave the girl her bucket and once more flashed a toothy smile, thanking her a second time before the two men started on their walk once more. Victor the only one who noticed as the freckle faced woman sighed and hugged the bucket to herself, little hearts in her eyes as they departed. He couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. Did women ever fawn over him like that and was he so oblivious about it as well? "Anyway, not that I don't love talking about all the fluffy and happy little feelings of love that Sarasim sparks in me and Kory lights up in you… but don't we have just a little bit bigger of a problem right now?"

"Yeah… but, wait… love? You think I love her?" Richard asked, startling himself so much he stopped walking. Victor sighed and rubbed his face as the other man suddenly seemed lost in thought.

"Focus, man. Focus! Bigger issues right now! You know, the Deacon. Adonis."

"Right right…but I don't think Adonis will do anything to jeopardize his position. and reporting back to the Deacon that he almost killed children doesn't exactly make him look like a big hero." Richard answered, starting to walk again as he filed the thought of Kory and love away in a box to open later on. Business before personal matters.

"True, but you should never underestimate the depths of a serpents mind. After all, they have nothing better to do then sit around and think up ways to bite you from behind." Victor said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know. We're going to have to nip this in the bud before it grows out of hand." Victor snorted and Richard arched an eyebrow in question.

"You said nip it in the bud… what are you, eighty?" Richard blinked a bit confused and tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong with saying nip it in the bud? It's a very common expression!" Victor chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning the corner of the building.

"Whatever you say, Gramps."

"It is!" Defended Richard and both stopped to see the Deacon standing before them, a look of annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Gentlemen, I've been looking for you all morning. I do hope you're not busy." The look in his eye showed that even if they were, they better clear their schedule. It took everything inside of Victor not to answer that they were and to punch the old man in the nose. The sound of the children screams coming to his ears once more and he narrowed his gray eyes at the Deacon. It did not go unnoticed by Richard.

Richard stepped forward and into the path between the two men, bowing his head slightly. Blue eyes glanced at Victor as if to tell him now was not the place for this and he knew that. With a small snarl the Lieutenant slowly lowered his head as well.

"No sir, we are at your command. As always." Richard replied. Slade looked past the shoulder of Richard and locked eyes with Victor. They stood there staring at one another for a moment before the younger man closed his eyes and forced his head down lower to break eye contact.

"Very good. I expect to see you out in the training fields in approximately twenty minutes. We have much to discuss. Dismissed." Slade observed Victor for a few more moments, testing to see if he would say anything. He didn't. Seeming slightly appeased that the man had remembered his place, he walked away from the two youths.

Victor slowly unclenched his jaw and flexed his fingers a few times, trying to get the ache to stop.

"You okay?" Richard asked.

"Yeah just… never wanted to hit a guy so badly in my life...and I have wanted to hit a lot of people."

"I know… but he'll get his someday, it's the law of life." Victor snorted slightly and shrugged off the offered hand.

"Yeah. Come on we better get going, don't want to be late."

* * *

Raven glanced up at the sky and couldn't help but wonder what time it was. Gar had told her that their date would start around mid-afternoon and for her to make sure she was not too early or too late. Never mind he never gave her a time and the description of the time he did give was not only vague but one could drive a horse into the opening of the time frame. Sighing, she pushed the thought from her mind the best she could and decided to peek into one of the taverns to find a clock.

Slipping into the closest establishment she never noticed the cloaked figure peeking at her from behind the corner. It watched her with a strange interest and waited patiently for the long haired woman to step back out. It was not disappointed as the gypsy came out of the tavern almost just as swiftly as she had gone in. Probably up to her evil deeds and stealing from innocent people. That's what they did. They cast a spell on you, stole your most loved possessions, and then taunted you with daily reminders that they had gotten away with it.

The hooded creature ducked her head back around the corner as violet irises seemed to sense something, casting a glance its way. It waited in silence until the empath finally seemed to give in, though reluctantly, and started to walk again. It followed right behind, occasionally ducking behind wagons or people to try and keep from being detected.

If the person in the hood thought that were getting away without being noticed, they were dead wrong. Raven knew someone was following her. One didn't have to be an empath to feel the eyes burning into their backs. She just had to figure out a way to confront and handle the situation without getting herself too annoyed or in too big of trouble. After all, Victor and Richard had told her to keep a low profile so the last thing she needed was attention.

She turned the corner into an alley and spun around, waiting for the person to enter. Minutes later the figured stepped into the alley and stopped in surprise to see those violet-blue eyes narrowed at its direction.

"Is there something you want? Or do you just have some sort of death wish?" She tried to sound like she wasn't scared, but something about the figure got underneath her skin. The way it stood, staring at her from the safety of the dark hood. Something about its very presence struck her to her very core. A feeling of, get out quickly, whispering into her ear. She should have listened.

Slowly, the hood slide backwards to reveal lifeless eyes and Raven doubled over. The emotions like always, too strong for her to handle. A hand flew to her mouth and she placed a hand to the brick wall to steady herself, the figure just standing there watching.

"Witch… you stole her from me. Witch… creature of the devil!" The old hag shouted out at her, pointing a finger as if doing so struck her to the very heart. Her voice still low and husky from years of not talking, the bony finger shaking as it pointed at the empath.

She watched as the gypsy fell to her knees and seemed to dry heave, wrapping her arms around her own shoulders. She was in pain, though the hag did not quite understand why, she didn't care. Good, let her feel the pain. Let her know how it had felt for her all those years ago when they had come into her very home and took the one thing she had ever loved.

Raven's fingers curled into the strands of her black hair and she tried to summon the will power to block the onslaught of images out. Something about a woman, something about gypsies, thieves. The screaming echoed throughout her mind like a thousand knives and forced out a silent cry of her own. She watched a woman with long hair running down the streets, incoherent screams leaving her lips. Oh god, the emotions were too much. There were too many to handle and this was not the person to pass out in front of. So many emotions though, so many haunting emotions.

The old crone moved closer and Raven could feel her dark presence over her, her depression moving like an ocean to surround her. This was getting old. Grunting she grinded her teeth, summoned up all her will power, and flung a hand out. She never noticed as the dark aura erupted from her hand, didn't give it a second glimpse as it connected to the old hag and forced her to hit the wall. She only took the moment the old crone had moved to do the same, pushing from the ground and fleeing as fast as she could from the alleyway.

The old crone was stunned for a moment, not quite sure what had happened but she was sure she did not imagine it. Shakily, she stood up to her feet and followed the empath with a half hobble to the end of the alleyway. Dark eyes watched as the gypsy ran as fast as she could and the old crone only stood where she was, narrowing her eyes. She had always known the little gypsy was a witch and she would expose her as such. She could run from her but she would not run from what they had done, from what she was, and she would make sure of that.

Raven didn't look back as she kept running, forcing the contents of her stomach to stay where they were. However, as she ran around a corner and down the street, someone took a step right into her path. She stumbled, barely colliding into the smirking face of an all too familiar blonde.

"Hello, _Rae_." Terra smirked, a few other girls coming out from the building to surround the blonde. Raven just narrowed her eyes slightly. This just was not her day.

* * *

Richard and Victor tried to ignore the knot in their stomach as they walked up the hill to the training grounds. Slade knew something. They did not know _what_ he knew, but they knew he knew _something_. The way he had addressed them on the street and the look in his eye had told them that. It was not likely that Adonis had gone back and ratted out himself. That would just be, well, suicide. Still, they did not like the way this was going at all.

The two men walked through the training grounds, the fact that every solider stopped and watched them walk by did not ease their minds. Yeah, this was not good. They stopped a few feet away from the Deacon's back, giving each other one last glance before Richard stepped forward.

"Sir." Slade ignored him. Richard tried not to let that get to him and only spoke a little louder. "Sir."

Slade turned around to face him, pulling on his last glove. Richard only straightened his shoulders up and bowed at the waist. Slade watched him for a moment before looking at Victor and then out at the soldiers that were watching him anxiously.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" The words were spoken lowly but it seemed as if everyone had heard. Quickly the men went back to training, each straining an ear to hear what they might be saying over the sound of sticks clashing.

The Deacon let his good eye wander over the group before he met the indifferent eyes of the Captain. Indifferent? Hardly. Slade knew all too well the tricks of trying not to let on to anything and placing a mask of coldness to try and save one's skin. It wouldn't work with him.

"So, shall we?" He didn't wait for a reply, knowing all too well they would follow behind him whether they wanted to or not. The trio began to move back the way they came, Slade pretending to be watching the form of the soldiers training. "I imagine you had a good evening last night."

"Sir?" Richard asked, feeling the ground out of the conversation before he stepped into something too deep.

"Well you were nowhere to be found. So I imagine you were enjoying yourself. A young man such as you must be fighting them off with a stick." Slade went on, stopping in front of a pair of soldiers and snapping to get their attention. Immediately the two straightening up and saluted, waiting for the silver hair man to speak.

"After the incident with the pie we simply went to clean up, sir." Richard said, watching every movement Slade made. He knew something, what could it be?

"Strange, I do recall sending a solider to retrieve you both at home." Slade said, instructing one of the men to lunge at the other and for the other man to block it. Richard tried to shrug it off, letting a playful smile cross his face as he glanced at Victor.

"Well sir, afterwards we went out for a drink. After such a heinous act, we needed a few beers to calm our tempers." Richard said, bending the truth just slightly. After all they had gone out.

"I see. How very odd, I remember sending soldiers throughout each tavern to find you." He snapped his fingers and the two men stopped again, straightening up. "That isn't the exercise I showed you this morning. Run through that first and for goodness sake, remember your stance!" The men paled and nodded, getting into the formation once more.

"Well I'm sure they must have just been looking in the wrong places." Victor said this time, Richard nodding his head in agreement. Slade tried not to smirk at the coyness of their words.

"Of course of course…well tell me now where you were and next time I will be certain to look in the right places." Slade said, watching the two fighters before shaking his head and stopping them once more.

"Oh some new small bar, we forget the name but I assure you this will not happen again." Richard said this time, giving a bow of his head to show his apologies.

"I see. How very nice of you." Slade replied, moving to take the stick from one of the two men. He signaled for the other man to give the stick to Richard, the Captain blinking a few times. Bit by bit, Richard took the stick and stepped into the spot across from the older man. "Men. Gather around for a lesson."

Richard did not take his eyes off of the Deacon as he felt and heard the soldiers coming over to create a circle around him. Oh yeah, Slade definitely knew something and something inside of the Captain told him he was going to regret even speaking a word that he just did.

Victor glanced around at the gathering men and it did not go unobserved that they seemed to split up into sides, still creating a circle around the two. On one side stood Adonis and his lackeys, seeming to be smirking and supporting the one eyed man. On the other side stood Speedy and the men who Victor would call good men and then it hit him. This was not a training lesson. True, it was a lesson but not one in the art of fighting. It was a lesson to show the men who truly ruled the city and who truly lead them. Slade knew everything and he was going to make an example out of Richard. Victor frowned and prayed the man came out of this alive.

Blue eyes met with the ice cold eye of Slade, a sly smirk plastered to his lips. The silver haired man twirled the stick between his fingers before holding it firmly in his hand, crouching down into a fighting stance. Rising his free hand, he signaled with two fingers for Richard to make a move.

Richard already knew what was going on but he knew he was also stuck. Part of him screamed that Slade knew everything but the wiser part told him that he must not have known _everything_ because Adonis stood behind him with a large grin on his face. No, he only knew enough to get the Captain in trouble and when the time came, Richard would pay him back for that. Still, that did not put him out of the trouble he was already in. Letting out a long breath through his nose, he twirled the stick over his head and rushed in.

He swung the stick over his head and let it come crashing down towards the Deacon's skull, the old man raising his own stick to easily block the blow. The sound of wood meeting wood echoed throughout the training grounds and seemed to set the bell off for the real fight to begin.

Richard swung his leg at the Deacon's head and Slade once more easily avoided it, blocking the kick with his forearm. The dark haired man pushed back and did a somersault in the air to land on a knee a few feet away. Slade smirked and slide a hand behind his back, standing up to his full height to summon Richard over once more with two fingers. The Captain swirled the stick in his hand and charged, jabbing the wood at the Deacon's stomach. Slade sidestepped, slide his own stick underneath Richards's, flicked his wrist and sent the other man's stick flying over the head of the group. Adonis and his followers cheered loudly as Richard grunted at such an easy mistake. He was underestimating the older man simply because of his age and never seeing him fight. Bruce would have had his head for that and now he could see why. Oh well, hand to weapon it was.

Charging once more, the younger man dropped to his hands as the stick went flying in a crescent shape at where he had once stood. Twisting his body to bring his legs up, he caught the end of the stick between his heels. Spinning on his palms, he let the stick go flying over Roy's head and he heard the cheers coming from what he suppose was his half of the circle. He dropped down to a knee and a hand, smirking up at the older man. Slade returned the smirk with his own.

"Very good, young Captain."

"Not too late to stop this before it gets out of hand." Richard said, never leaving his stance as Slade seemed amused by his words.

"Oh, but the fun is just starting, young Captain." Slade cracked his knuckles and something in the pit of Richard's stomach told him he might be in a little over his head. He ignored his stomach and watched how Slade ran towards him. The older man lifted his foot into the air and let his heel go flying downwards, Richard pushing from the ground to avoid the hit. Slade's heel connected with the earth and left a large hole, Richard's stomach dropping greatly. Oh yeah, he had underestimated him. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

He barely avoided the first fist as it went flying at his face; however, he was not so lucky with the next. He felt the right hook connect with his eye and sent him flying, crashing into the ground a few feet away. The young man grunted and rolled out of the way as Slade's foot came crashing down. Richard spun on his palms and kicked the older man's feet out from underneath him. Slade hit the ground but as quickly as he hit, he sprung back up and was throwing another punch. Richard caught the fist this time, pivoted his body and brought a foot into the older man's stomach. Slade doubled over and Richard could feel the old man grunting. However, even with the pain surging in his stomach, Slade found the strength to capture the foot in his hands. Richard tried to grab onto something and realized there was nothing to hold onto as Slade tossed him by the leg through the air once more. He hit the ground and when he tried to spring back up, he was kicked in the side to send him flying across the ground.

Richard rolled and bite back the hiss of pain that tried to leave his lips. His eye was already starting to kill him and what the hell was that old man wearing? Chained boots! Rolling to his knees he quickly blocked the next kick and yanked the old man's leg to the side, springing forward to tackle him to the ground. Sitting on top of Slade, he began to punch as hard as he could over and over again at the older man's face. The crowd cheered loudly but went quiet as Slade caught the fist into a hand each and smirked up at Richard.

"Not bad, young Captain but I think it's time we end this." Richard's eyes went wide as Slade's forehead was the last thing he saw before a moment of darkness took over his senses. He could feel his body being lifted and then thrown like a sack of potatoes to the ground. He was really getting sick of that. A small scream of pain left his lips as he felt the Deacon kicking him in his already sore side, a surge of pain running up his sides.

He could hear the quiet of the soldiers around him and soon the foot stopped kicking at his sides. The silence stretched on for what felt like forever before he coughed and rolled over to his good side, holding the other as the pain seemed to burn his insides.

"Let this be a lesson to you, young Captain. I do not tolerate being lied to and I do not tolerate those who take the sides of witches and thieves. I hired you to do a job and it is time you do just that, your job." He glanced over at Victor who stood there with narrowed eyes, his hands into fist. "This goes for you as well, Lieutenant. Choose your side for the war is about to start."

"Choose the side of a man that would kill innocent children!" Victor yelled out, using every last ounce of his self control not to go charging. Slade only watched him and arched an eyebrow ever so slightly at his words. Slowly, he moved his eye to land on Adonis who paled and tried to hide behind one of the other soldiers.

"I see. Well that will be taken care…as for now, think it over men. Choose wisely." He cast a look down at where Richard was beginning to sit up and turned around, walking away. "Someone should help the Captain. He seems to have hurt himself. I'm sure it'll heal though I cannot say the same for his pride."

Richard grunted and held his side, glaring at Slade as he walked away. Stumbling to his feet he felt his eye throb with pain and felt a pair of arms to each side of him. He sent a sideways look to his left where he saw Roy there with a sad yet reassuring smile.

"You did better then anyone else ever has." Richard grunted in reply and stood up straighter, wincing from the pain at his side.

"You okay?" Victor asked and Richard responded with a small nod of his head.

"Yeah…I'm just going to go back into town and nurse my wounds…" Victor nodded and let Richard lean on him for support.

"Alright, sir. I'll stay here and guard the front." Roy replied with a half salute. Richard sent him a small smile and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you." Richard and Victor set off, leaving the area. Slade watched them go and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the dark haired man. He had expected a better fight and he had gone down so easily. Pushing the disappointment down, he shrugged it off and turned to a certain young man trying to sneak his way away from him. He smirked.

"Adonis. May I have a word with you?" Both knew it was not a question.

* * *

Gar was practically jumping out of his skin, fidgeting about his room and glancing at the grandfather clock over in the corner. Kole sat on the bed and watched the green bell ringer walk back and forth, checking the clock every thirty seconds.

"It's only going to drag on longer if you keep looking at the time." Cliff said from his spot by the railing, reminding himself not to lean on the flimsy wood. The last thing he needed was to go crashing through it again and then have to try and fix it without crushing the rotted wood.

Gar sigh from where he stood, tugged at his pointy ears and let out an annoyed grunt. This was taking forever. How much longer was he going to have to wait for her to get there? Once more, emerald eyes sought out the clock and another groan left his lips at the amount of time. It had only been a minute!

Kole covered her mouth with a hand and tried not to let her chuckle be heard, emerald eyes landing on her. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged at being caught. It wasn't her fault he was so adorable when he was stressed out about going on a date. She hadn't seen him so worked up over a girl ever since Terra. At the thought of the blonde's name, her smile faded. She had liked the girl at first, thought she was a pretty good person for not seeing Gar as green but something more. However, she had been wrong. They all had been so wrong and now she could only hope this new girl was nothing like her.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk." Kole blinked and shrugged at her larger companion before looking at Gar.

"Well?" She asked, watching the green teen. Gar only stood there watching her like she had gone stupid. The look caused the short female to blink and laugh nervously, trying to cover up the fact she had forgotten that she was the only one who really understood the old age gargoyle. "He wants to know where you are taking her."

Gar let out a nervous little chuckle as he started to press his two pointer fingers together, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"I er… haven't figured that out yet… but it'll be great!" He said, waiting for his friends to smile in agreement. It never came. Emerald eyes looked around into the shock faces of the others. Kole opened her mouth a few times and found nothing could be said, so she closed it again.

"Are you INSANE? You can't be pacing back and forth and not even know what you're going to do to impress the young lady!" Cliff said, slapping a hand over his face in disbelief.

"Well I was just going to… you know…wing it." Gar ran a hand through the mop of green strands and tried not to look up into the three stunned faces.

"Garfield Mark Logan! You will not just _wing it_, for your first date with this young lady!" Gar winced at the ton in Kole's voice, avoiding meeting her eyes. "We shall help you." Emerald eyes shot up into the smiling face of the crystal girl before looking at the other two smiling faces.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are friends for. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get." Cliff chimed in. The green teen rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. It was nice to know that when his back was up against the wall, he had friends ready to help out.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk!" The oldest gargoyle said, thumping away as quickly as he could. Gar blinked in confusion.

"Someone's coming!" Kole explained, jumping from the bed and running out the same way that her lifelong friend had gone. Cliff didn't need to be told twice as he hobbled along, barely making it outside before a door slammed open. Gar whirled around to see an all too familiar pair of cerulean eyes burning into where he stood. He gulped slightly and tried to look as if he hadn't been planning anything. Hopefully, the other man would leave just as quickly as he came.

Malchior let his eyes run along the room, searching for any signs of life he had sworn he had heard only moments ago. He scanned the room but after not seeing much of anything twitch other then the rats, he gave up searching and let his eyes land on the confused emerald of the bell ringer.

"Hello there, Garfield. Lovely day isn't it?" Gar said nothing and watched as the other male began to move further into the room, his hands casually touching random objects within reach. Blue eyes blinked a few times as he a green rag doll lying on nightstand. He picked it up and made a small face.

"What do you want, Malchior." Malchior responded with a shrug of his shoulder and pretended to examine the small rag doll in his hands. A gift from Rita no doubt, Slade would have never given such a stupid and sentimental gift, especially to the bell ringer.

"I heard you went out last night and I simply wish to come and make sure that my poor younger brother wasn't getting in over his head." Malchior let a very fake pout cross over his lips, his eyes meeting with the stunned ones of Garfield. "Poor little Gar-Gar, you seem surprised. You should know by now, I know everything that goes on in and around this city."

Emerald eyes slowly began to drift down to the doll still in Malchior's hand. He was beginning to clutch at the throat of the doll, his other hand starting to turn like a corkscrew this way and that as he pretended to play with the doll's hair. The green man really hoped he wasn't about to do what he thought he was about to do. He had that doll since he first came to the tower and from the first time Rita had met him. She had even gone as far as to paint the doll green to show him that he was still human, no matter what he looked like.

"Malchior, put that doll down…"

"You think you can just go running around this town and I wouldn't know? You think I don't know about you running around with that _witch_?" The last word was hissed as if the very thought of the gypsy was poison to the white haired man. Gar felt his eyes narrow at the insult but he tried to stay on track.

"Put. Down. The doll. _Malchior_." Malchior watched him from across the room and moments ticked by as they stood there staring at one another. The rag doll's head was so twisted that both knew all it would take was one more turn of the wrist and the head would pop off. Finally, the white haired scholar let out a bitter chuckle and tossed the rag doll over his shoulder, the green doll hitting the ground.

"Your sentiments will be the death of you, Garfield. That and your foolish company that you keep." Gar ignored him and walked by to quickly scoop the handmade doll into his hands. Malchior watched as he walked past him again and set the doll down in a chest on the other side of the room. He arched an eyebrow and let a visible snarl of distaste cross his lips before moving to take a seat on the green man's bed.

"I'm simply trying to look out for you, Garfield." Malchior said and glanced down at the lump of mattress the bell ringer called a bed. How he could sleep on this abomination was beyond him but again he just figured that reptile skin made it easier for him.

"Right." Gar responded, taking a seat on the chest since it seemed as if the other man wasn't going anywhere for awhile. He tried not to look at the clock to give himself away that he was waiting for someone.

Malchior frowned and placed a hand over his heart, looking wounded. Gar had to give him credit, he did truly look offended. No wonder he got away with so many things.

"Garfield, I do truly always have your well-being in heart. Why, life would be just so dreadfully _dull_ without you here to amuse me." Gar folded his legs on top of the chest and let his elbow rest on his knee, his cheek resting in his palm. He had to be kidding.

"I know what you consider amusement and you'll have to pardon me if I would gladly take death over it." Gar muttered loud enough for Malchior to hear and the scholar let out a fake gasp, turning his face away to hide the smirk across his lips.

"Such hostility! I blame that little _witch_ you've been hanging out with." Silence. Even through the silence, Malchior could feel emerald eyes burning holes into his back. His smirk grew. He shrugged his shoulders and got up from the bed, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Then again, the little witch does have a way of getting what she wants, no matter the cost."

"You don't know anything about her!" Gar defended, jumping up from the chest and forcing himself not to go running at the other man.

"Don't I? We only dated for six or seven months, long before you even came into the picture." Malchior said as he moved about the room again and this time moved to the table, letting a hand rest on the surface. Cerulean eyes moved to look over his shoulder to land on Gar's. "I'm sure you two have spent so much more time together and talked about all your _deepest_, _darkest_, and even i_ntimate_ of topics and secrets."

Gar said nothing and only stood there trying not to let his anger take over. Malchior could see it and he didn't hesitate to press on. He kept the look of indifference on his face as he picked up a fork from the table and started to examine the spots on it. He could never live in such an unclean and run down place.

"I'm sure she's told you that she has no clue what happened to either of her parents. That she was abandoned as a young child and the gypsies took her in. I'm sure she's told you that she has a fear of well… herself. Of the darkness she feels growing inside of her. That at night when she looks out and sees the happy couples walking by that she fears she'll always be alone because of what she is…well you know." He set the fork down on the table and turned to face the other man. He could see the emerald eyes nothing more then thin slits and knew he was almost there. "Until she met me."

Gar fought the stinging of each of the words that Malchior muttered. They were lies and if they were not, Raven would have told him sooner or later. Sure she could be closed off and he still didn't know much about her, but she would have told him eventually. Finding out all of this by her ex though, felt as if he was being robbed of those moments when she would tell him. He was taking away the moments when she would come to learn to lean on him for support and to fight through the memories. Nevertheless, he knew that if he said anything to get Malchior to stop he would fall into whatever web the scholar was trying to weave. Admitting his feelings for Raven to Malchior would be something that he knew would come back to bite him in the ass. Still, it was very hard to take.

"Is there a point to all of this or are you just talking to hear yourself talk?" The green man spat out, ignoring the fire burning in his stomach.

Malchior stood there watching him for a few more moments before shrugging it off. He thought that would have been the straw to break him but apparently, he was going to have to try harder.

"Like I already said, I'm only trying to protect you. You don't want to get hurt and used the way I have."

"Right. Thanks for the concern. The door's that way." Gar said, pointing a finger at the door across the way from the two men. Malchior kept his stoic mask on his face and sighed. Making his way over to the green man, he let his hands rest on Garfield's shoulders and felt the shorter teen tense up. Shorter? He hadn't noticed before but Gar was actually beginning to outgrow him. He tried not to show that it annoyed him and pushed the thought from his mind.

"Garfield I know you don't trust me but answer me this, have I ever done anything to hurt you? I mean really hurt you." Emerald eyes just stared in disbelief into the cerulean to see if he was serious. After realizing that yes, indeed the other man was indeed serious he let his mouth drop open.

"…YES! YES YOU HAVE! Just last week you tried to have me whipped to death!" Malchior blinked at the outburst and rolled his eyes, waving a hand as if to dismiss it.

"Oh _that_? Come now, Garfield! That was in the past! How can you expect to ever get through life if you hold onto every small little thing?" He let his hands fall from off the raging green man's shoulders and moved to check his hair in one of the dirty mirrors behind Gar.

"You tried to have me KILLED! How is that a little thing?"

"Come now, you got out of it alive! And I was simply mad you hit me, but do you see me holding onto that? No, you do _not_. Anyway, we're getting off track." Gar fumed where he stood as Malchior moved back around the room and blinked a few times as his eyes landed on a model size city of Notre Dame. "My you do have plenty of spare time on your hands, don't you?"

"Make your point and leave, Malchior…I'm growing tired of these games." Blue eyes looked up into the annoyed ones of bright green and he knew he had better say what he had to say and make his leave.

"My point is… you do not _know _La Raven as _I _do. You do not know all the things she has _done_, all the things she _could_ do, and you will be the one left in the crossfire when it happens. That is what she _does_, that is who she _is_." Gar snorted and turned around, making his way back up the three steps and over to his bed.

"Good to know. You may leave now."

"This is not easy for me to say, Garfield because I consider myself the smartest person in this city. I consider myself to be the best of the best and to admit I was outwitted by a _girl_! A _gypsy_ none the less!" Gar sat down on his bed and watched the floor, trying to ignore the other man the best he could.

"Make your point, Malchior…"

"She uses people, Gar! She used me for my connections! To get closer to the Deacon and strike out against him!"

"…You don't know what you're talking about."

"No? If you don't take my word for it… just think for yourself. Think of the disdain and the hatred she has for the man! If you don't believe my words then trust your own eyes, your own gut feeling. She's building a rebellion up against him and when I found out she was using me… I let her go."

"That's ridiculous! You would leap at the opportunity to take down your own brother!" Gar spat out, slamming his fist against the bed as he did. Malchior shrugged and glanced away at the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"True but one thing I am not now or ever will be… is someone's puppet." Emerald eyes looked back down at the floor as he tried to think of something else to say. When nothing was spoken, Malchior continued on. "You cling to anyone you think that can see past your weird color, but not mentioning it is not the same as seeing past it. You are letting a girl use you simply because you do not wish to be different. However, you are different Garfield and you ARE green. Why would someone that beautiful, want to be with someone like you." Gar winced and curled his fingers against his pants, trying hard not to let the tears show in his eyes.

Malchior did not stop there. Gar could feel the bed shifting underneath the other man's weight as he sat beside him, a hand resting on his shoulder.

"You made yourself believe that once… that a pretty girl could be attracted to you, look how that ended up. Do not put yourself through that again." Malchior felt Gar yank his shoulder away, stumbling to stand up to put some distance between them.

"What do you care? Why does it matter to you? You were the one who stole Terra from me anyway! Why should I believe one thing you have to say?" Malchior watched the bell ringer fuming where he stood, his chest rising up and down in anger. He saw the tears behind those once bright green eyes and saw the doubt that he had planted there, whether Gar wanted him to see it or not. And that was his cue. Slowly, the white haired man stood and made his way to the door.

"Because Garfield. Whether or not you see it, whether or not you believe it… you are my toy. You are what I use for my own amusement and I do not share my things too easily. More important than that however…" He opened the door and looked back into the tear-filled eyes of the green man. "I am nobody's fool and if that means the only way to get back at what she did to me is to keep her from doing the same thing to you, I would gladly do so." He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Malchior stood on the other side of the door for a moment or two before a slow smirk started to cross his lips. Sometimes, it really was too easy. Shaking his head, he started down the stairs and chuckled to himself. The seed of doubt was always so easy to plant, so easy to grow, and in the end all one had to do was walk away and leave the poor soul to be devoured.

Back in the room, Gar stood watching the door as if any moment the white haired man would come waltzing back in and tell him it was all a joke. Just a cruel, coldhearted joke. He waited and waited but it never happened. He felt a hand on his shoulder and stared down into the face of a familiar pinked hair girl. Kole offered a half attempted smile and it only made him feel that much more alone. Little by little, emerald eyes looks away and over at the clock. She was late and for some reason that made his heart drop further.

"…I…I'm going to go look for her."

"I'm sure she'll be any minute…" Cliff tried to comfort him but Gar only shook his head and walked over to grab his cloak.

"She's never late…and it's getting dark out…I'll be back…you guys just…umm… work on that date."

"Gar…" Kole's voice made him turn around and he could see the concern in her eyes. "I'm sure Malchior wasn't being honest…I'm sure she'll be along…"

"I just… I just have to make sure, Kole…I can't… go through something like that again…not with her…" The room fell silent and all eyes turned away to watch the floor. Gar said nothing more as he put on his cloak and then took off over the balcony. He never heard the silent prayers of his friends.

* * *

Raven reminded herself that striking the girl in front of her was not only a bad idea, but she had places to go, people to get away from, and did not need the extra attention. Still, the thought played loudly in the back corners of her mind. Violet irises watched as the three girls began to giggle, the dark haired girl eying Raven where she stood.

"Such tacky clothes… for someone who performs on the street, you think she would be able to buy a decent shawl at least." Violet-blue eyes narrowed and the other woman simply ignored the look, checking her nails for dirt. "But again. What more do you want from such gypsy filth."

"Now now Jade. Not all of us can be as fortunate as we are." Terra said, not hiding the smirk across her face as she watched her friend. The curly haired woman only shrugged her shoulders and adjusted the dangling headdress on her forehead. The other woman remained quiet as she always did and only smiled, never letting her deep blue eyes waver from Raven's.

"Well as fun as this is. I have things to do." Raven replied sarcastically and moved to step around the trio, only to have Terra step out once more in her pathway.

"Oh come on now, Rae. We both know you don't have anywhere to go. Say! Why don't you come out with us for a little while? Just like old times." The blonde said and sent Raven a large very fake smile. Raven responded by a deadpan stare.

"Gee, T_er_. As much fun as that sounds I think I rather go jump in the snake pits." Raven muttered in a low breath but loud enough for all three girls to hear. Angel replied with the same deep stare, Jade with a small smirk of approval, and Terra with a slight cracking of her smile.

"Well, _Rae_. I know you have a thing for beast, especially a certain _green_ one."

"And they're off." Muttered Jade to the redhead. Angel only nodded her head and watched on.

Raven slowly began to pivot back around and tried not to let the look of pure hatred shine through her eyes. Instead she shifted on her heels, stuck her hip out to the side, and crossed her arms over her chest. She would not let Terra get to her so easily, even if it killed her to do so.

"Big insult coming from someone who used to _date_ him." Terra shrugged and began to play with a strand of her hair.

"I thought he was unique and very kind. Treated me very well...at first."

"Yeah, until you dumped him to go out with Malchior." Raven said, narrowing her eyes slightly at the memory. Terra only let out a small chuckle and waved a hand as if it would dismiss the history between the girls.

"Oh you must be over that by now. Malchior just needed a _real _woman who could keep up with him, that's all. No offense intended." The blonde smirked and her two friends chuckled behind their hands. It was a disgusting image in the empath's opinion. She had wasted enough time pretending to be polite and talking to the three girls.

"Right. Well you're more then welcome to him, you two deserve each other." Turning to leave she felt a hand around her arm and forcing her to stay put. Raven whirled around and yanked her arm free, narrowing eyes into thin slits at the blonde in front of her. Instantly Terra tossed up her arms and took a step back.

"Whoa there, Rae. I'm not trying to start anything, really. I'm trying to _warn _you." Raven arched an eyebrow in disbelief and Terra let a frown slide across her face.

"I know we haven't really seen eye to eye since the whole, Malchior thing and hey, who could blame you. I was your friend and I stole the man you loved right from underneath you!"

"You can't possibly think _that_ is why I don't like you." Raven started and Terra held up her hands once more, trying to keep the empath calm.

"I know, the whole ordeal. I know I know but Rae you have to believe me when I say I was your friend! I still am!" The blonde placed a hand over her chest and let her eyebrows lower to show a clear look of concern on her features. Raven was not buying it and the fact that Terra was trying so hard proved that something was going on.

"Now I know where the term with friends like you, who needs enemies, came from." She turned to leave again but Terra was right there in her face once more, blue eyes locked onto violet.

"Rae, you don't know what you're getting into with him!"

"Don't you call me that! Don't you _ever _call me that again!" Something erupted inside of one of the restaurants and both Angel and Jade spun around to try and see where it had came from. Raven quickly put a cap onto her anger and found herself chanting her mantra like a lifeline inside of her mind. She needed to go and for more reasons then one.

"Rae!" Terra tried again as the empath stomped past her and didn't dare to try and touch her again. The next words out of Terra's mouth however stopped the empath in her tracks. "He tried to force himself on me!"

The words echoed around her brain so loud it stopped the mantra and pushed it clear out of her ears. Moments passed with Raven standing there and Terra watching the ground as if she were too ashamed to look up. Finally, Raven spoke.

"Liar."

"I am a lot of things… but I would never lie about this. Y-Y-You have to believe me Rae… why do you think I left him and ran to the arms of Malchior? I needed someone there who could protect me…"

"Liar…"

"He hurt me, Rae… and if it had not been for Malchior he could have done so much worse… and when a man saves your life… you fall for him. You just got in the way of my feelings but believe me when I say Garfield will only _hurt_ you. It's in his nature, Raven. His other form shows it very clearly. He is a _beast_ and when that animal side comes out there is no one who can control it… Don't let him_ hurt_ you, Rae."

Whether she wanted to or not she could only stand there and listen to the words of the blonde haired woman. It couldn't be true, this was what Terra did. She lied to get her way and didn't care who it hurt in the process. She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. She had seen so many sides to the green man, had let him meet her family and they had loved him just as much as she… her thoughts started to trail off at the mention of the word love and suddenly the doubts started to filter in.

"I don't believe liars, Terra and that is all you are and all you ever will be." Slowly she started to turn around and anger flashed in her eyes. Terra didn't move and stood her ground as Raven walked closer to her until they were toe for toe. She poked the shorter female in the chest and Terra winced slightly but kept the look of concern on her face. "Stay away from me, stay away from my family, and stay the _hell _away from _Garfield_ or I will show you a true threat."

"Oh Rae…you know me better then that. I don't lie unless it's to get what I want. I've had Gar… and I would never. _EVER _go back to him after what he's done. I knew you for years, Rae. We were best friends and though you hate me now, you should realize for certain things, I will always have your back. I would never let anyone hurt you physically… but you do what you want." She slapped the hand away from her and met the empath's eyes head on. "But I warned you… if nothing else. Stop and ask yourself how much you really know about him. Ask yourself if you could trust me as easily as you did for so long and I turned around and hurt you emotionally over a guy… how can you trust someone you've only just met." Raven felt her anger beginning to boil once more and narrowed her eyes.

"Stay away from him and stay the hell away from _me_."

"Am I interrupting something?" All eyes turned to look at a disheveled Richard Grayson.

"Not at all, Captain. Rae and I were just catching up." Terra said and let her charming smile grace her lips once more, gently patting Raven on the shoulder. "We use to be old friends don't you know." Raven glared down at the shorter woman and Richard took this as a sign to get her away from the girls.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I escort La Raven to a tavern. I need to speak with her."

"Of course not, Captain! I think we were about finished anyway, right…Rae?" Blue eyes landed on the empath and Raven remained quiet, knowing full well that if she spoke her temper would get the best of her once more.

Richard quickly stepped between the two women and wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulder to lead her away.

"Perfect, come along then Raven." He said and she didn't put up a fight as she let him lead her away.

"Don't forget what I said, Raven! Think about it." Terra shouted and smirked as she received another death glare from the empath before Raven looked away. The blonde stayed where she was as her two friends made their way over to surround her once more. Jade let a small chuckle escape her lips as she checked her nails, the emerald nails shaped more like cat claws.

"You are a devious one, I must admit it. Is there a reason behind this or is this just for fun?" Jade asked as she placed a hand on her hip and glanced over at Terra, the blonde only shrugging.

"Something about breaking an alliance before it can form and create bonds. If you have two powerful people that meet and talk, soon you have a group of followers that support them. I will not let that _witch_ or that stupid green _freak_ run this city. Both Malchior and I have put _way _too much effort into it and we will not be taken down by them." Terra smiled sweetly and chuckled, leading the two girls away in the opposite direction. "Besides, it was fun."

"Yeah but do you think it worked?" Jade question and Terra only leaned her head back and laughed a full hearted laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Raven already has trust issues after what I did. Hope Garfield didn't get too attached because I predict she won't even be able to look him in the eyes again."

"You are good at what you do." Jade said and Angel nodded on the other side of the blonde. Terra only smiled and shrugged, looping an arm around each of her friend's arms.

"Well someone has to be." Terra said and pulled the girls into a tavern for a drink.

* * *

Gar jumped from roof to roof as quietly and sneaky as he could muster, considering the orange setting of the sunlight. His head peeked out from behind a chimney as he looked around for a certain gypsy in the crowd of people moving throughout the city. He had been up to this for what felt like hours and he was close to just giving up and going home. After all, this was silly and stupid and he should trust the empath far more then this. After all, Raven was not Terra. She was well, Raven. A smart, strong headed, intelligent, beautiful woman who would not play with others emotions like a certain blonde he knew.

Sighing he started to turn around and head back to the tower when a certain shimmer of violet caught his attention. He would recognize that glow anywhere, the violet hue that caught her hair when she moved her head just right. Emerald eyes lit up for a moment at finally seeing her and then within moments the light began to fade from them.

He watched the way the Captain opened the door for Raven and watched as they entered the building together. He told himself it was nothing too serious and that she was probably just going in to pick up some food before departing to go and see him in the tower. Yeah, that was all. Nothing to get alarmed about and he had better run off to the tower before she got there to get him.

He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and waited a few minutes for her to come back out. When she did not he checked to make sure all his skin was covered before cautiously jumping down from the roof to the ground below. Just a quick peek wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

He entered the same building and took a seat far away from the duo. For once he was glad he had such good hearing and he didn't have to strain himself to listen. Leaning his head just slightly he tried to hear what they were saying but was cut off by the waitress coming to his table. He tried not to curse at the woman and just shook his head slightly to try and get her to go away.

"Well sir if you want to stay in here you have to order something. Anything at all."

"I'm fine really."

"Tis the rules!" The waitress stated and Gar groaned slightly. Of course Richard would pick a place where it was mandatory to buy something. Spoiled rich boy.

"A glass of water then and some bread."

"Coming right up." The waitress said and sauntered away, Gar resuming his spying.

"Love? Heh… I guess… well wow yes. I suppose it might be love." The Captain said and instantly his heart stopped. No, it must have been someone else. Yeah that was it, just someone else. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized all her could hear was his own loud heartbeat. He took a few moments to try and get his heart to stop beating so loudly so that he could listen again.

"Are you in love, Raven?" Richard asked and Gar crossed his fingers that she would say no. She had to say no! After all what was so pleasing about that guy anyway? So he was rich and handsome and not green, so what? That just meant he didn't have character!

"Love…I…I think I am…" He heard her whisper back and that was all he could handle. Gar closed his eyes and fought back the large ache that began to grow in his chest. He slide quietly from the table and walked right past the waitress. He heard her mutter something about his meal but he said nothing and only walked out the door.

How could he have been so blind to not see that all he would ever be to any female was a freak? A giant green vegetable and all the Richard Grayson's of the world would always be the ones who won out in the end. He was a loser in this world and everyday he looked in the mirror he would be reminded of it. Reminded of the two women he had ever loved and how each one of them had shunned him because of how he looked. How he was a fool for not trying once, but twice, and getting his teeth kicked in each and every single time.

He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and walked through the city with his head down, never noticing the small group of men moving in the direction he had just left.

* * *

Raven sat fuming at the table and rubbed her temples to try and calm the dull headache building. How dare Terra say that and how _dare_ she put those thoughts in her head. More then that, how dare she make her start to believe them!

"Are you alright?" Richard asked as he waved over a glass of water for the two, watching the empath from the corner of his eyes.

"Fine. Just very very tired." She replied and picked up the glass after the waitress had gotten down pouring it. She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, trying to wash the taste of doubt away.

"Oh well then I almost hate to say what I have to say…" Raven lowered the glass just enough to keep it to her lips but low enough to let her eyes stare at Richard. The Captain gulped at the deadpan stare and started to shift in his seat. "There is sorta, kinda a warrant out for your arrest and Victor and I either have to bring you in or become part of that warrant."

"I…see…" Raven said and slowly set the glass down on the table. It was official; this day was a bad day. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, rubbing at her forehead with her fingers. "I suppose it was only a matter of time, really. What do they have me for?"

"Witch…craft." Richard said not quite sure if he liked how calm she was handling this.

"Of course, easy enough to pin on someone like me. So does that mean you're here to bring me in Mr. Grayson?"

"Dick please."

"Mr. Grayson."

"At least call me Richard."

"Mr. Grayson."

"Why won't you refer to me by first name?" Richard finally asked, feeling himself getting slightly frustrated at the woman.

"I don't make it a habit of calling those who are going to turn me in to be hung by their first name…Mr. Grayson." Richard just stared at the empath where she sat and could not help but chuckle slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Very good point, Raven, however. I would never turn in the sister of the woman I love." Silence filled the small table as Richard stopped reaching for his glass after he had realized what he had said. Both sat there in mid-pause of what they had been doing before slowly their eyes met and Raven arched an eyebrow.

"You love my sister? You've only just met her, Mr. Grayson. How can you be certain it's love?"

"Wait no, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sure what I meant to say was the word like…"

"So now you go from love to like so quickly? My, your emotions are fickle aren't they?"

"No! I mean I just, that is…love is a very strong word."

"Yes Mr. Grayson I know this. What I'm asking _you_ is what word you _meant_ to say." Silence filled the table once more and they sat there staring at each other. It was only then did Richard grasp what was going on. Raven was in sister mode. A lovely mode for those in the family but for those wishing to date said family, could be very deadly if answered wrongly.

Richard cleared his throat and ran a hand through his short black hair, retracing his steps. Love? He couldn't be serious they had only met a few times. Sure she was pretty and that in it self could be enough for most men to fall head over heels but not him. He had been with a few pretty girls and was not one so easily trapped by just looks. However, with Kory it went so much deeper. From the moment he saw her everything about her had knocked him off his feet. Starting from the story of her parents, to the light that surrounded her when she smiled, to the very way she smiled! Or how terrible of a cook she was but how concern she looked when he was hurt. The way she could hold her own in battle was definitely sexy though, he had to admit that. It was the little things she did though, that counted for so much. A shy smile, a small frown that could change his whole day. The gentle touch of her hands to his or the way she hugged him the very first time they met to the very unique way she talked. Was he in love?

Raven watched him deep in thought and tried not to let herself falter into her own thoughts on the subject. She never noticed the cloak figure sending glances her way or trying to get the waitress to leave him alone.

"Well?" She finally asked. Richard looked up into her eyes and let a smile began to grace his lips.

"Love? Heh… I guess… well wow yes. I suppose it might be love." They watched each other before he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly at the news. "At least… someday."

"You seem so sure." Raven said in a soft voice and let her eyes move down to her folded hands on the table. Richard only shrugged and leaned back in his chair, rocking on two legs as he watched the gypsy across from him.

"Hardly, but I know what I feel for her is deeper then what I have felt for someone in a very long time…well ever, actually."

"I see." She replied and ignored the way he was looking at her, hoping the next question wasn't what she already knew it was.

"Are you in love, Raven?" And there it was. She bite down on her lower lip and tried not to let the fact that the green man's face popped up at the very thought of the word love. She tried not to think of the way he smiled at her like she was the only girl in the world. Or the way he tried to make her laugh or how great he even got along with Melvin which was a feat all in itself. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the crazy way he gave her confidence when they were hanging off of the side of the building and told her he would never let her drop. She thought of the way he went charging into the inferno for her family and the way they had met. She thought of him sitting there by the lake with her and then dancing under the moonlight. She thought of all of this and felt something inside of her feel as if it was about to explode, a brightness she never thought she could have.

"Love…I…I think I am…" She whispered to herself and felt something wet behind her eyes. She quickly stopped herself from getting too emotional and cleared her throat a few times, shifting uncomfortably where she sat. Richard did nothing but stared and smiled at her. "Don't look at me that way… you hurt my sister and I hurt you."

"If I hurt your sister, I'll let you hurt me." He countered and she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Like you could stop me, Richard." He smiled.

"There you two are!" Suddenly the two were looking up into gray eyes, Victor panting from clearly being out of breath.

"Victor are you alright?" Raven asked, getting up from her seat and offering her adopted brother a glass of water. Victor took the glass, downed the water, and set the glass back down.

"We have to get out of here, _now_. The Deacon is looking for all three of us. We have to go into hiding. _Right. Now_." The tall man said and grabbed Raven by the wrist, the empath paling slightly at his words. She didn't have time to go into hiding; she still had a date with Gar. Her date with Gar! She winced at how late she was and then kicked herself mentally for not putting her thoughts into priorities just a bit better.

"Alright. Lets go." Richard nodded and all three made their way out of the door of the tavern only to stop on the steps, Victor in front. Richard and Raven tilted their heads to the side to see why he had stopped and both felt their faces paled. There in front of them stood the Deacon with at least twenty men standing behind him.

Gradually a smirk began to cross Slade's face and he let his eye move from the face of Victor, to Richard, before landing on Raven's. He watched how the empath narrowed her eyes and unconsciously moved a bit more behind Victor. His smirk widen and once more he met with Victor's narrowing eyes.

"Are you going somewhere, Lieutenant?"

_A.N.: DUN DUN DUN! Muhahahaha cliffhanger! I love doing these towards the end of the story. Yes! Toward the end of the story! Maybe three or four more chapters and I hope to be done! This story has to be the longest I will probably EVER write and I have to admit… it's been hard. The chapters just kept getting longer and longer and then the holidays came out of nowhere it seemed and kicked me in the face. Anyway! Thankyous! ^^_

KungFuTruffle: I know I know! I did that in my last story too, old habits die hard. But I did try and I think I did a pretty decent job of doing so in this chapter! So I hope you liked it as much as the other one. I realized that in fight scenes it's better to just use names so thank you for that! Also thanks for sticking out so long with the story and adding me to your Community list! I was crazy ecstatic about it!

DarkRapture: Lol I'm glad! I hope you liked this chapter as much as well. ^^

GreenRock: Awww! You're going to make me blush! Thank you so much, it makes me very happy to know people enjoy my writing so much. Namely because as most writers know, sometimes you can feel like your writing isn't up to par. So it's nice to hear people do enjoy reading it, no matter how long the chapters are or how long it takes to get out. Thank you so much.

meg-leighleigh15: Lol Yay! I like Speedy too ( Not as much as Gar though, no offense. ^^;; ) I'm glad you enjoy the fluff! I hope you like this chapter and I still tried to weasel some fluff in as well, even through the sad parts.

NoctisStella20: I think I already replied but encase you didn't get it, YES YES! A thousand times yes! You'll have to link me so I can link the post in the next chapter. I so can't wait to see it!

Insanity4Apples: I am so sorry it took me so long! But I hope it was worth the wait and next time I'll try to update sooner. I hope you liked the chapter.

Kuromi13: Lol just when you thought I could squeeze no more, I bring in Cheshire! Will there be more? You bet! Why? Because I'm crazy like that. I hope you liked the chapter. ^^

_Once more, thank you guys for the reviews. They make is easier for me to stay focus and I always love to read them. Thanks for reading! Another chapter hopefully a lot sooner! ^^_


	11. Chapter 10: Sanctuary

**Chapter Ten: Sanctuary**

**_A.N: Yes I am still around. Sorry this took so long, things have been hectic and the new year has been...well, hell. I ended up getting a new computer but it doesn't have Word and since I haven't used the Word CD since like.. 98' it's fair to say I have NO clue where it is. I had to use a different program and I'm still not very good at it and I don't like it at all. So, you'll have to forgive me if there are typo's and bad grammar all around in this chapter but I hope you still enjoy it! Lots of fluff at the end because you've all been great!_**

Slade Wilson stood in front of the three young adults, twenty or so soldiers standing to his back and waiting for their next orders. A small and slow smirk of victory crossed the old man's lips as he glanced back between the two men and their female companion. Each one held a different expression ranging from fear, disappointment, and down right rage. It was almost so satisfying to witness that he didn't wish to speak and ruin the moment. Almost.

His good eye landed on Raven and he watched how she instantly took a step behind the bulky build of the Lieutenant. Slade arched a brow and wondered exactly what she thought Victor would or even could do. Not that he didn't already know what Victor would do if he raised a hand to her. The Ex-lieutenant would try and fight and so would the ignorant young Captain. However, by the looks on their faces it seemed like they knew they were greatly outnumbered and already considering giving in. Maybe youth wasn't as stupid as they proclaimed to be the majority of the time.

"Are you going somewhere, Lieutenant?" The Deacon finally asked with that same large grin across his face . In his mind, he had already won.

Victor let out a small grunt at being caught so quickly. He could have sworn he had more time. When Speedy had met him at the bar and explained the Deacon was out trying to hunt them down, he had insisted that the other man had a good hour or so to find the Captain and the gypsy girl and get them to safety. The redhead had either no concept of time or Victor had been looking for the two longer than he had noticed. Either way they had been felt a lump growing in the back of his throat as Slade only waited patiently for a response.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea." Victor lied through his teeth, forcing a shaky cocky smile to his lips. He had to think and quickly, the gallows would make it rather hard to ever see Sarasim again. Her sweet smile, her gentle touches, and the way she got along with the children coming to his mind. He couldn't let her go without a fight and he owed it to Raven and to Richard to think of something to get out of this. Only one solution came to mind. When in doubt, bluff your way out.

"Call it a hunch." Slade responded, his one good eye wavering to the dark haired gypsy every few seconds. The action did not go unnoticed by Victor and it took every ounce of self-restraint not to punch the older man square in the face.

Raven couldn't have ignored the look the Deacon was giving her even if she had wanted to and did she ever want to. She could feel the way his eye would shift from Victor to land on her, seeming to look through her adopted brother. It made her feel dirty, uncomfortable, and above all else, pissed off.

Violet eyes narrowed into thin slits, trying her best not to come off even slightly as terrified as she felt. First she had to outrun the crazy old beggar woman, then she had to weasel away from Terra, and now she was being ogled by a man twice her age who wanted to kill her and her family! Talk about having a bad day.

She felt the hand of Richard wrap around her slender arm and her eyes looked up at him with a question look.

"Go along with it." He whispered down to her, keeping his eyes focused on the large group in front of them. She hated when people said 'go along with it' because it usually just translated into something along the lines of, you're about to be bait. She started to oppose but before a word was uttered from her lips, he was yanking her in front of Victor. "The Lieutenant was just coming to get me, sir. He captured the gypsy girl and we were on our way to turn her in."

Violet-blue eyes widened in shock and she whirled around on Richard, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp. It was one thing to go along with pretending to be caught but, he was out of his mind if he thought she was going to allow that old pig to lay a finger on her. The point of bait was that it was to be dangled, not to be handed over.

"Victor." She hissed out through her teeth, looking at her older brother for some type of help. Surely he wouldn't let such a stupid plan go about this way.

Gray eyes landed on her for a second and she saw him swallow the lump in the back of his throat before turning away from her eyes. He refused to look into the bewildered eyes of his sister and walked past the squirming woman, taking a spot beside the Deacon.

She watched how Victor saluted the older man and Raven had to bite back a very unladylike phrase that danced on the tip of her tongue. This had better be the best plan in the whole damn world or heads would roll.

"I see." They stood there staring at one another for a few moments, the gypsy trying to contain her anger. Perhaps if she had been as calm and collected a she usually was, Slade would have considered something was amidst. However, the prize was mere inches away and that was where his focused laid.

"Very good Captain. I'll take her from here." Slade, outstretched his hands to grab the writhing woman by the wrists, the smell of lavender and spice filling his nose almost instantly. In those few short moments his senses went crazy from her smell, to the feisty look in those amethyst eyes glaring up at him. He caught the plum highlights that reflected through the sea of black strands that pooled down her back in a wave of lush thick hair; and for the first time in years he felt the urge to lean down and capture lips with his own.

Raven was not having the same effect. If truth be told, she was certain in mere seconds she would throw up her lunch all over his robes. The look he was giving her caused her stomach to churn and no matter how hard she tried, there was fear hidden in her scowling eyes. However, the distraction did its work and after what felt like a lifetime of the older man peering down at her, he was forced to let go of her wrist. It all seemed to happen so fast and yet so slow, moving in a snail like pace. One moment his hands were on her wrist and the next he was being hurled away from her, leaving the icy feeling of his presences along her spine.

"Raven run!" Victor's voice said, cutting through the haze of pure relief she was feeling.

The bulky man ducked as one solider moved to jab his sword where his head had been mere seconds before. Victor took that moment to grab the armor-clad guard by the ankle. The knight only had time to let out half a curse as his feet left the ground and his body went swinging through the air to crash into the wave of bodies running toward the Lieutenant, stopping the men all in a heap of limbs.

Richard was handling Slade one on one. Victor had tossed the old man like a ragdoll across the yard and Richard had been ready to jump onto his back the instant he rolled back up to his feet. The dark haired man grunted loudly as he kept his forearm around the Deacon's neck, keeping him in a choke-hold the best he could. Considering the silver haired man was stumbling about like a angry bull, made it had to keep a grip.

"What about you two?" Raven asked, frowning as she saw a guard grab Victor from behind, a dagger to his throat. Quickly, she scrambled to pick up a stray stone and sent it flying into the back of the head of the knight. The shock startled the guard long enough for Victor to grab his head and clash it against another guard's, both men falling to the ground. He gave Raven a small smile of thanks before lifting another knight up from the ground. The man squirmed in protest but Victor ignored it. He took a step forward and hurled the man into the squirming figures of four other knights.

"We'll be fine! You have to get out of here before the Deacon gets free!" Richard grunted out through his teeth, wincing as Slade's elbow hit him in the gut. "Hurry!"

"Victor! I can't just-"

"Not open for discussion! RUN!" Victor barely ducked the punch of a solider twice his size and returned it with one his own to the other man's chin. He couldn't keep this up all day but, he had to make sure that Raven was safe before he pulled him and Richard out of there.

Raven hated the idea but, reluctantly listened. She spun around on her heels and fled as fast as her boots would allow, from the scene.

Slade felt the rage bubbling up inside of him as he could do nothing but watch the gypsy girl ran from him, yet again. So close, he had been so close. She had literally been in his grasp and just as quickly as he had had her, she had managed to get away. To say he was livid was an understatement.

The one eyed man leaned over and felt Richard sliding upwards along his shoulders. In a flash his hands shot up and yanked the other man by the collar of his shirt and with all he could muster, flipped Richard over his shoulder and down to the harsh ground underneath. The sound of a hiss of pain only doing very little to subdue his anger.

Richards hands moved to land on his right side as he let out a loud hiss of pain through his teeth. That had hurt and the dull throbbing in his side screamed out in agreement. Blue eyes flew open in surprised and he scrambled to roll out of the way, the Deacon's foot stomping down where his head had been seconds ago.

Richard moved up onto his feet and stumbled backwards, swinging his arms to keep his balance. He forced himself to bend over backwards, fingers pressing against the ground to keep him upright. It didn't help. He watched as the Deacon's leg swung past his head and winced when Slade kicked his legs out from underneath him a second later. Oh yeah, the old man was mad.

Richard felt himself being jerked back up right by the front of his collar, eyes locking with the Deacon. He watched the old man reel his fist back and let it go. He closed his eyes and waited for the large amount of pain about to be sent throughout his face. It never came. Instead he felt the older man let go of his shirt and a large string of curse words fill the air. Cracking open an eye he caught sight of Victor holding the wrist of the Deacon.

"Mind if I cut in?" Victor asked and Slade narrowed his eyes in response. He was getting tired of these children and it was time to show them who was boss.

"Not at all." He yanked his arm free and took a swing at Victor.

Victor avoided the punch, blocked the kick, and with years of training and watching the Deacon at work, waited for an opening. He smirked as it came and caught the fist in the palm of his hand, pulling the taller man into him. He ducked when Slade threw another punch and pivoted his body to yank the man onto his back. Turning on his heels, he used the momentum of the punch and the help of his hip to send Slade flying into the pile of soldiers finally starting to get back up. Richard and Victor both winced with large smiles as the sound of bodies collided.

"Well it's been fun and all but we really must be going." Victor taunted as he waved and then took off running.

"Don't bother to get up, we know the way out." Richard said, his own cocky grin spread across his face as he followed right behind his friend.

Slade snarled and shifted on the pile of soldiers underneath him. He ignored the grunts of pain that came from his knees and elbows hitting against soft flesh, his focus on the two retreating figures.

"AFTER THEM! I want their heads!" He said, finally untangling himself from random limbs and fumbling to stand up. He tugged and flattened out the wrinkles on his robes, reminding himself that years of training told him to keep a level head. To be in control meant to be the winner of this situation. He thought of the prize awaiting him at the end of all of this and he took a deep breath, calming his raging mind.

"I want the word out that I want the Captain and Lieutenant's head on a silver platter. Have every guard on duty out looking for them and every guard that isn't on duty is to be out looking for the witch! You half, come with me!" The chime of 'yes sir' echoed around him as the soldiers split into their groups and followed their orders. Slade only growled underneath his breath and started off in the direction of his obsession, whispering underneath his breath, "We have to go bird hunting."

* * *

Raven felt her heart pounding against her chest to match the rhythm of her feet on the cobblestone as she ran for all she was worth. She ducked underneath two men moving a mirror in the alleyway and shouted back an excuse me, not noticing the group of people exiting the tavern. She did however, feel one of them.

She winced as she crashed into a dark haired woman and sent her flying to the ground below. Raven stumbled backwards a few feet and began to give yet another rushed apology, fear blatant in her eyes.

"Ow! I swear people now a days are just in such a rush to push over anyone!" The slightly older woman cringed and rubbed the bruise she knew she was going to get on her backside. No matter how wealthy you were, one could simply not miss being bumped into when it came to the streets of Notre Dame.

She pushed back the strand of flowing black hair from her blue eyes and sent one of her natural pouty looks to the person who had ran into her, ready to give a severe tongue lashing on the importance of patience. Her words caught in her mouth as the young beauty stared into a very familiar face. "La Raven? You look terrible!"

Raven's eyes looked up into a very familiar face and it didn't take her two seconds to remember the rare beauty. The way her hair tossed with ease as if the wind blew through it just for her to give a natural feel. The red bodice she wore with just the right amount of white lace to keep it modest and the flow of her blue skirt. However, it was always the golden bracelets that she had bragged about since they were children that always gave the woman away. Even with the look of concerned plastered to Donna Troy's face, she was beautiful.

All of this slipped right out of Raven's mind as she moved to grab onto the taller woman's arms, locking eyes with hers.

"The Deacon… is after me… not sure about… Victor and Richard…had to... flee." Raven gasped through large amounts of air that tried to reach her lungs. She was certain that at any moment the lack of oxygen flowing to her lungs and the fear of the unknown beating in her chest would just cause her body to give out all together. It seemed that Donna must have thought the same because she waved for a friend to go get the other woman a glass of water.

"What about Victor? Is he alright? Come on inside, we'll get you some water and let you catch your breath." Donna started to lead the breathless woman into the tavern but Raven quickly shook her head and took a moment to gather her senses.

"I cannot. The Deacon is after me and they sent soldiers to take me under arrest. Victor and Richard fought them and I don't know if they got away. I have to find a place to hide, Donna. I can't let their sacrifice go in vain."

The taller woman watched the way the usually calm gypsy looked and frowned at all the truth she saw there. She knew Raven only because of her lifelong friendship with Victor and truthfully she had always found the woman to be closed off and cold. So to see her so distressed and worried caused her own blood to run cold and her heart to swell with worry. Biting down on her lower lip she glanced around the street and saw soldiers beginning to fill them. Her stomach dropped and quickly, she grabbed the smaller woman by the wrist, yanking her inside.

"We have to get you to the church, you'll claim sanctuary."

"You saw the streets. The soldiers are already beginning to pile in."

Donna only shrugged off the worry and moved into the ladies room, placing the empath inside before disappearing back the way they came. Raven felt herself frown and tried not to fidget at what seemed like a lifetime before the older woman came back into the room. She handed over a glass of water which Raven took and immediately started drinking. She finished the water within seconds and let the relief wash over her for a moment, watching as Donna fumbled with something.

"Here, trade me cloak." Donna said, holding out a thick dark green cloak that sprawled down to the floor in a wave of fabric. Raven stood there for a moment before letting a hand touch the very expensive material of the cloak.

"I can't."

"Sure you can, it's not even one of my favorites and if you're worried about the cost of it, don't be. I have three more." Donna said, flashing one of her stunning smiles.

"That isn't what I mean… I can't put you in danger like this." Raven said softly, the look of unease crossing her face as she locked eyes with the other woman's. Donna only watched the look before rolling her own eyes and shoving the cloak into the arms of the smaller woman, taking the empty drinking glass in her hands.

"Nonsense. If they try to charge me, I'll simply say it was stolen and when they confront me later about it being stolen I'll say it was a slip of my memory and I had forgotten I allowed a friend to borrow it. Being a woman after all, they're simply let it slide." Raven stood there in near disbelief at how easily the other woman had said it.

"It almost amazes me how easily you could say something so condescending and not bat an eyelash. Especially since you were the one beating up any boy that said that to you as a child…" Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest and watching the now smirking Donna.

"Don't be ridiculous, Le Raven. The ignorance of man is how wars have been won and how women have secretly run the world for centuries. Though it is annoying and in most circumstances I would never say such a thing, but when it comes in handy, you must use the stupidity of a narrow mind to your advantage. Now put on the cloak."

Raven couldn't help but silently agree and started to untangle the string to her cloak. Slowly, she slid the blue frock from her shoulders and handed it over, switching for the green one. She held the thick fabric in her hands and grudgingly she shifted to slide the fabric against her back, tying the golden string in the front. The green cape draped down in waves to the ground and hung loosely on her slender form. She had to admit that the soft fabric against her skin was a nice feeling and in all the extra material there was a feeling of safety.

"Here." Donna stepped forward and tugged the hood of the cloak up, a large grin breaking across her face as it hide all traces of the gypsy.

"I suddenly feel like a doll." Raven muttered underneath her breath and the older woman couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"There's the Raven we all love and enjoy." Raven tilted her head so that the other dark haired woman would not miss the look of annoyance in her eyes. Donna laughed and shifted the dark blue cloak in her hands, using her free hand to guide the shorter woman out of the bathroom. "This will help you get by since everyone is looking for your usual blue cloak. They would never expect a royal to help you and they certainly would never stop someone with such a fine garment. However, do not make any stops until you reach the church. Do not speak to anyone and when I find out news of Victor and Richard I will find a way to give you the message."

Raven nodded at the instructions and tugged the hood of the cloak down a bit more against her face. She started for the door but a thought crossed her mind that she knew she might not be able to ask in the future. Gradually, she turned around and pushed the hood of the cloak up enough to meet the taller woman's eyes.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you didn't like me…" The words trailed off as Donna stood there shocked from the words. Slowly, she placed her hands on the others shoulders and locked blue eyes with violet.

"We have never been close, true. And when Victor first came across you… you had to be the quietest, shyest, and most awkward creature I had ever seen." Raven's eyebrows furrowed slightly but Donna pressed on. "However, Victor saw something in you that I never did and I saw the connection you two made. I saw the concern and how much you did for him after his accident and I watched how you were the one to help him overcome his differences. You have always been like a younger sister to him and in being so… you have become like a younger sister to me. A weird, creepy, dark, and quiet younger sister… but a sister none the less."

Silence drifted between the two of them and little by little a smile broke out across both of their faces. Donna couldn't remember the last time the other girl had smile, in fact she was certain it never happened. To add more of a miracle in such a short amount of time, Raven reached out and engulfed the taller woman in a hug.

"You are a good person, Donna Troy." Donna's smile grew wider at the words.

"You as well, Raven. Now you better hurry up." Raven nodded and spun around on her heels, giving her hood one last good tug downwards. She slipped out of the door and quickly made her way down the street, easily passing by strangers and guards alike. Donna watched her from the steps of the tavern and whispered quietly underneath her breath. "Godspeed, Raven…"

* * *

Victor yanked Richard by the back of his collar and slammed both of their bodies against the stone wall. A large hand covered over the shorter man's mouth and Richard arched an eyebrow. He went to say something until he heard the sound of boots pounding against the dirt road on the other side of the brick-wall. Right away both men held their breaths until the sound of the footsteps faded and Richard took the lead to slowly poke his head out around the corner.

"I think we're safe… though I'm not quite sure where we think we can go. The whole city belongs to that madman!" Richard hissed through his teeth and ran a hand through his dark locks. This was not going the way he had planned at all and there were so many thoughts running rampant throughout his mind. All his hard work to be a Captain and he had thrown it away for a woman he hardly knew and a new friend. What would Bruce say when news got back to him about this?

"Don't worry about it. Unlike you I grew up here and I know people that would rather sign a pack with the devil than turn us into the Deacon." Victor replied, peeking around the stone wall as well before started to make a dash across the square and into a busy crowd of people.

"That's all good and dandy but our jobs, our benefits! Our titles… all of it has been wiped away in a matter of moments. Doesn't that concern you?"

Victor only responded with a small shrug of his shoulder, Richards face falling in agitation at such an easy demeanor. Victor sighed and tried to glance around the woman in front of him that was wearing an insanely large hat, making it difficult to see if the coast was clear. Seeing a shimmer off of silver armor he quickly turned around and stepped into a doorway, signaling Richard to do the same.

The Ex-Captain obeyed and took the spot next to the taller man, watching as the solider ran by without noticing them. Swiftly, they dropped their heads and made their way quietly through the crowd, using the bodies of random people as cover. It didn't take them long to reach the end of the city limits and take off running.

"Not really. I would do anything for my family. Besides you know what they say." Victor finally answered as they jogged away from the crowded city and up the road to the outskirts of town. Both men prayed to whatever God was listening that they could make it to the cover of the woods without being seen and when they ran into the thick cover of the forest they didn't even try to hide the loud sighs of relief.

"No I don't… where are we going?" Richard asked as Victor moved swiftly through the trees of the forest, seeming to follow a path that could not be seen.

"Call it a safe house." Victor replied, jumping over a fallen tree as Richard did the same. The Captain arched an eyebrow at the choice of words but decided to let it go. It seemed like a good half an hour they ran through the trees, avoiding the twigs and branches, yet keeping an ear out for any sounds of boots or hooves.

At what seemed like a snail's pace, a bridge came into view along with a few small country houses scattered here and there on the hillside. Even without being inside of the buildings, Richard could tell that the homes were very quaint.

"You live here?" The dark haired young man asked as they came to a walk across the bridge. Victor chuckled and shook his head, walking up to the fading yellow colored house on the hillside.

"Nope. But a few people I trust very much do." Victor said and Richard only arched an eyebrow at the words. He seemed so family-oriented and yet Richard knew nothing about his real family. He had heard a few things but had never truly asked straight out the relationship with the other man's father or mother. The thought caused his own mind to wander as he remembered his own parents and how they had only asked for their son to be happy. Then there was his own adopted father, Bruce and everything he himself had wanted for the young Captain.

The thought of everything he had been working for for so long and how it was all gone now, crossed his mind yet again. Everything Bruce had hammered into his mind was all useless now. What was he if he wasn't the best of the best? What was he if he was not a Captain? The thought made his stomach drop and he recalled back to the question he had asked before.

"You never answered my question before. What do they say?" Richard asked, just as Victor knocked on the white door of the house. The taller man seemed startled and glanced back at the other man.

"A man isn't defined by his job but by the hearts that he touches in his lifetime." Victor smiled at the baffled look that crossed Richards face. Neither had a chance to further the conversation, the door cracking open and a woman's voice filling the air.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure of _this_ surprise?"

* * *

Raven managed to slip inside of the church without so much as a second glance from a knight the whole trip. She was going to have to thank Donna when she saw her again. She didn't think the plan would have worked out so well and was thankful it had.

Slim fingers pulled the hood of her cloak down from her head and let out a silent sigh or relief. Violet eyes started to glance around for a pastor or father to claim her sanctuary. What she received was far worse than anything else she had been forced to encounter that evening.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." The familiar voice sent shivers up her spine and she whirled around to see deep cerulean eyes that she had fallen for in another lifetime.

"Get away from me, _Malchior_… I've claimed sanctuary and you aren't allowed to raise a finger towards me." She hissed through clenched teeth, trying her hardest to look as livid as she felt. Apparently the look was wasted on the male because he only laughed quietly and leaned against the cold stone wall.

"Poor little Raven, I would never lift a finger to hurt you. After all, you seem to be in very high demand lately. I guess that's what happens though when you dance for men in the middle of the street… though by the looks of your recent garment you've done very well for yourself."

Fingers curled into fist as she started to grind on her teeth, feeling them start to ache. He did not just imply what she thought he just did and yet, she knew if anyone in the world had the nerve to do it it was indeed the man before her. This day was just not her day and normally she would have countered his words with her own smart witty reply. Usually she would have shrugged it off and walked away. However, today was not the same day as all the others.

The empath lunged across the room at the white haired man and swung her fist at his jaw. Malchior only smirked, knowing her temper all too well. So he was ready for her when she threw her first punch, easily catching her wrist with his right hand. He waited and a second later he was catching her other wrist with his free hand, forcing the gypsy closer then she wished to be to the scholar.

"Temper temper, little Raven. Where is that refine, quiet girl I once fell in love with?" He blinked and very slowly let a smirk cross his lips, shaking his head as if he just remembered something. She watched him with narrowed eyes and when he leaned in close to her face, she leaned backwards. "Oh yes, that's right. I never fell in love with that shell of a girl."

"Damn you Malchior!" Raven spat out and the man only let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"Malchior, unhand that young woman this instant! We do not taunt or tease those who are under sanctuary in this church." Both youths turned to see the narrow eyes of the priest of the church and both wondered how long he had been there.

"Well if it isn't, Vernon Questor." Malchior did not hide the grin that crossed his features as the priest let his eyes narrow more then a priest really should allow. The white haired man chuckled softly and let go of the empath's arms to give a mocking bow. "Oh forgive me, _father_. Sometimes I do forget my place."

"Clearly." The old man said. Both men locked eyes and watched one another for what felt like minutes before finally the priest cast a glance over to where Raven was standing, clearly uncomfortable. "Are you alright young lady?"

"She's fine." Malchior answered.

"I do believe I was talking to the young woman." Malchior rolled his eyes at the old man's words. Old people could be so annoying when they demanded respect they did not even earn.

"I am fine. Thank you for the concern…er…father…" Raven responded awkwardly and rubbed the side of her arm. Malchior chortled and rolled his eyes as he moved closer to the empath, brushing a strand of her dark locks from her face. Promptly she moved away from his touch and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well I can see that you'll be taken very good care of here. I'm sure my brother would just love to hear where you think you're hiding."

"The church will protect her." Questor answered, moving to stand between the two. Malchior arched an eyebrow and watched the old priest for a moment. The old man was becoming annoying. Cerulean eyes looked around the priest and landed on the quiet figure of the gypsy.

Malchior only let out a loud laugh and shrugged his shoulders, pushing his silver locks from his face. He could tell when his fun was officially coming to an end.

"Saying it doesn't make it true. Besides… gypsies don't do well behind closed walls." Deep blue eyes landed on Raven and she felt a chill run through her blood. She forced the lump in the back of her throat down and gave Malchior a look that could kill. He only responded with the same charming smile and wink that sent most girls on a giggle attack. Well, almost all the girls. Raven growled slightly and tried not to let the rage get the best of her.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Malchior. Just you wait…" She whispered loud enough for both her current company to hear. The priest only arched an eyebrow ever so slightly and Malchior only laughed underneath his breath.

"Careful Rae… that could be taken as a threat or worse…" He elegantly tucked back a strand of white hair from his face and locked eyes with the woman. "To a certain person it might just sound like you put a spell on me and we all know how the church feels about witchcraft."

Turning on his heels he headed towards the large oak doors and lifted a hand over his head to wave as he left. When he reached the door, he opened it part way and stopped as if lost in thought for a moment. The scholar peeked back over his shoulder at the glaring eyes of violet and let the evilest of grins cross his features.

"I'll be seeing you soon little Raven. Be sure to say your prays." Stepping out through the door, his laughter broke out and echoed all around the large walls. The sound of the heavy oak doors closing mixed in with the sound of the eerie laughter and caused both the woman and the priest to feel slightly unnerved.

Raven could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hands, eyes glaring daggers at the spot Malchior had just been standing. Of all the lowest threats to make and vilest attitudes she had ever come across, he was still the only one to get truly underneath her skin. Maybe even more than Terra and that was a giant feat in of itself.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up into the face of the balding priest with the small glasses perched on his tiny nose. The man sent her a gentle smile and she felt some of her anger dissolve, a small twinge at her lips the closest she was willing to come to a smile.

"Come. Let me show you to your room."

"Actually… I would like to see a friend first. He lives in the bell tower." Questor blinked a few times before slowly giving her a skeptical look.

* * *

Nothing and no one could wipe the smirk off the young scholar's face even if they tried. This was too perfect. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. The gypsy was trapped in the church and there would be no way for her to get out without being noticed. She would either die in a burning flame set by the Deacon himself or thrust herself off the bell tower at being imprisoned. Either outcome would work because from there the Deacon would fall apart. The famous Deacon unable to capture some silly child as his own, his pride just wouldn't be the same.

Of course Malchior would be there to point out his brother's flaws each and every time he could, slowly driving the man downwards until he started to lose his touch. However, even if that last part didn't happen there was always plan B. Once word got around that the Deacon had been involved with a witch, his own soul would be up for review and who would they ask to see if poor old trustworthy Slade had indeed been acting funny lately? Why, his trusted younger brother of course and everyone knew that Malchior was always so honest. Why there was no finer, nicer, and more modest young man in town.

His smirk grew and he couldn't help but chuckle. Just as he turned the corner he saw none other then Slade himself. By the looks of the other man, he was in a foul mood and looking for something or maybe someone. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was looking for. Chuckling underneath his breath, Malchior cleared his throat and headed straight for the foul disposition man.

"Good afternoon, _brother_." Malchior said, the most innocent smile he could muster up on his face. Immediately, Slade narrowed his eyes and looked the youth over as if waiting for him to turn into a snake.

"I don't have time for your games right now, Malchior. Say what you have to say and be on your way." Malchior arched an eyebrow. Oh yeah, someone was in a mood.

"Games? Me? I feel slightly hurt at your accusations my dear brother. We're _blood._ Why would I _ever_ play games with you?" Slade kept his face stoic to show he was far from amused. Malchior only shrugged and grinned like a Cheshire cat and leaned against the stone wall of the building behind him. "One would think you did not trust your own brother by that look on your face."

In that moment, Slade knew that the younger man did indeed know something he did not. They stood there watching one another and waited for the other to gauge an appropriate reaction to see where this mind game would lead. It took Slade a second to replace his angry so that his mind was clear and on the same level if not higher than the younger man standing before him. What did it usually take to get Malchior to talk? What was he always after?

The answer came to him so fast that he couldn't help but smirk and shake his head. Pride. He was always trying to get the upper hand, to show he was indeed better and smarter than his older counterpart. It had always been and always would be, the youngsters' downfall.

"Forgive me, _brother_ but you must understand that a man as important as I cannot always lower myself or my mind to the level of a child." The look of anger that danced behind the blue eyes was enough to make Slade feel a bit better about losing the gypsy girl. At least Malchior was good for a few things. He reached out and to add insult to injury, patting the scholar on top of his head as if he were a child. "If you excuse me now, the big boys have work to do."

"Yes I imagine running around looking for a certain gypsy witch that has escaped you not once, not twice, not even three times… but four could indeed take up much of your time. Strange, it seems as if _children_ are indeed out of your league." Malchior shot back, his smirk coming back to his features.

Slade just stood there for a moment and weighed his next choice of words very carefully. Though the thought of reaching out and striking Malchior, crossed his mind more than once or twice.

"Some children have the help of magic…" Slade said, moving in closer to lower his voice so only the two of them could hear it, the patronizing tone laced in every word he spoke. "Some children are nothing more then barking dogs begging for attention. Tell me my little barking dog, do you want attention or do you bark just to hear yourself speak?"

"I am not you, _brother_." Malchior spat the last word out as if it was venom in his mouth. Slade was getting to him and that fact only angered him more. He watched how Slade chuckled and began to walk away.

"Then find other dogs to bark to, for I will not waste another moment listening to your childish nonsense."

"I know where the gypsy girl is!" Malchior shouted out beyond his better judgment. He couldn't help but growl as Slade slowly turned around with a large winning smile across his face.

"And where might that be?" Slade asked. Malchior said nothing and narrowed his eyes in response. Slade very calmly turned back around and slide his hands behind his back, an old trait he had never let go from his days as a solider. Gradually, he began to make his way back over to the fuming male and stood a few feet away from him. "You do realize it is your duty to turn over any information on a wanted fugitive unless you yourself wish to be set for trail for aiding an outlaw."

"Gee, is that the law? All the years you stuck me in law school with all those tutors and books, I never learned that one." Malchior bite back, sarcastically. Slade only smirked and waited for the right reply. Minutes passed by before the white haired youth let out a small annoyed sigh, shrugged his shoulders, and tossed up his hands. "Oh well, I guess you got me. She's in the church and under sanctuary."

Malchior didn't even try to hide the large smirk that crossed his lips at seeing how the once gloating Deacon started to deflate.

"Sorry _brother_, can't win them all I suppose."

"Can't I?" He whirled around and looked at the few soldiers that had been standing behind him ever since he had started talking to Malchior. Pointing to one solider he ignored the smirking look of triumph over Malchiors' face. "You! Go back to the barracks and get as many men as you can to surround the cathedral! She's a gypsy… she has to come out sooner or later." Slade said as he locked eyes with the smaller man.

Malchior only grinned and shrugged as if he could care less about what happened from here on out. Pushing from the wall he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"We'll see if you can actually catch her this time, though past experiences say it doesn't look likely." Malchior said with a laugh. Slade arched an eyebrow and watched the retreating back of the scholar. That had been far too easy. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on that boy. He was definitely up to something.

"Sir, we've searched the city and there is no sign of the Captain or the Lieutenant. There was someone who said that they did see them fleeing from the city into the outer regions however." Adonis said, one hand to his forehead and the other by his side. Slade glanced up to see that the taller man was indeed still sporting the black eye and swollen lip he had left as his mark earlier that day.

"Very good work. Come along we have a few stops to make before we go see what the country folk have to say about the whereabouts of our fellow teammates. I'm sure the captain would love to see an old friend." Slade said, cracking his knuckles as he headed towards his horse.

* * *

Victor sat in the lush green chair in the center of the small quiet living room, the soft glow of sunlight streaming in through the closed curtains. For such a small little cottage the inside was large enough to display any fancy tiny whim that an upper class citizen might need. In one corner sat a fireplace with logs piled neatly in a triangle shape, a mantle spread out above. On the mantle lined various pictures, small little knickknacks of porcelain cows, and fairies whittled from wood that were made by three young children that signified a strong friendship even up till now.

A large rug laid across the middle of the floor as a small white couch with golden trimming sat off to the right side, another chair sitting across from it. Richard sat on the other chair and stared at the young woman across from him who was in turn giving Victor a look like he had truly gone crazy.

"Here I always thought I'd be the one in serious trouble! Gee Sparky you're in more trouble than a fat pig amongst starving wolves!"

"Always nice to know you have my back, Bee. No really." Victor responded sarcastically, running a hand over his face.

Karen finally felt eyes on her and turned her head to let hazel eyes land on Richard, arching an eyebrow as he stared.

"Something on your mind, Spiky?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at being stared at for such a long time. Richard blinked a few times at the nickname and sent Victor a look to explain. Victor only made a gesture towards his head and Richard turned to look into one of the mirrors near by. Apparently between the run to the cottage and the constant nervous habit of running his hands through his hair, his hair had finally said enough and was now standing straight up.

Richard groaned and started to pat, tug, and primp himself in front of the mirror. Karen only rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her childhood friend.

"The Deacon is already investigating me for some nonsense about witchcraft when everyone knows alchemy is simply a form of science!"

"Not getting into that with you right now, Bee. I have other issues on my mind like the fact the Deacon is out for our heads." Victor said, leaning back into his seat and trying not to pout like a five year old. He was failing.

"I mean of all the hypocrites! Did you know he has a secret study all revolved around alchemy as well! He's lucky-"

"Wait… what?" Apparently that had been enough to tear the ex captain away from his hair. Karen gave him an inquiring look and he ignored it, reforming his previous question. "The Deacon is into alchemy?"

"Sure, everybody knows it." Victor chimed in, playing with the cup of water that Karen had brought in from them when they first arrived. He took a sip of water and ignored the questioning look he was getting from Richard.

"Why hasn't he been trailed for it?"

"Alchemy is NOT witchcraft!" Karen yelled, coming close to pulling at her puffy pigtails. Men just did not listen now a days.

"Sure it's not." Victor grumbled underneath his breath, receiving a glare from the dark skinned woman. He ignored it. "Besides, no one can find this room. We only know it exist but without proof we have nothing but hearsay." He finally answered, taking a sip of the water.

"Not like that ever stops anyone who doesn't have money from being trailed, but you go after the man who runs the city and well… you better have proof." Karen said, standing from her spot on the chair and making her way into the kitchen. "Want something to eat? I think we have leftovers."

"Thanks, Bee." Victor sighed and leaned back into the chair. He pinched the brim of his nose, finding that he was becoming exhausted from the events of the day and knowing it was far from over. "Man, we have to find a way out of this."

"Yeah…umm… question. Do you call her Bee because she dresses like a bumblebee?" Richard asked, letting the fact that the Deacon could be at their door in any moment slip from his mind. He sent another glance in the way of the kitchen.

Victor blinked a few times before joining Richard in watching the woman who he considered to be a close friend. Karen wore a black corset that circled around her stomach, yellow lace crisscrossing in the back and the front. A yellow tunic was tucked away underneath the corset, black buttons lining down the front and keeping the sleeves buttoned at the wrist. The large yellow skirt trailed down to the floor and several black circles looped several inches apart all the way up to the waist, the tip of her black boots peeking out underneath the large fabric. There was even a yellow and black choker that hugged at her neck. In short, she looked like a giant bumblebee.

"Huh." Victor finally answered and rubbed the back of his neck. He had known Karen most of her life and true when they were kids, her dressing habits had weirded him out immensely but over time they had just become a part of who she was. "Actually we call her Bee because her name is Karen Beecher."

"You would know that if you properly introduced yourself when you first arrived. You know, like a true gentlemen, Spiky." Karen said, entering the room and setting down sandwiches on the nightstand beside Victor. Richard couldn't help but chuckle slightly from embarrassment, scratching at his left cheek.

"Sorry…I must of forgotten in all my haste."

"Yeah you know, running from soldiers that want our heads can do that." Victor joked and Karen only stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful Sparky. You don't wanna get on my bad side." She teased and Victor only lifted his hands in a mocking manner, making little 'oh I'm so afraid' faces. She smirked and lightly punched him the arm.

"Why do you call him that?" Richard asked, breaking into the playfulness.

Both Karen and Victor stopped in their tracks and looked at one another before looking over at an inquiring Richard. A smirk began to cross over Karen's lips and Victor began to frown.

"Well when we were teens, Sparky here was trying to impress some girl he had a crush on."

"We really don't have to tell this story right now. What with being hunted and everything." Victor said in hopes of having the subjected dropped. Karen only waved her hand and dismissed him, leaving the bulky man to groan into his hands.

"He told her he was going to make the most beautiful necklace just for her with his very own hands."

"How terribly romantic." Richard smirked over at the other man and Victor only glared through his fingers.

"Ain't it?" Karen said, crinkling her nose down at Victor. He sent her the same glare he gave Richard only seconds before. She smirked and continued. "Well we all snuck into his daddy's blacksmith stable and watched him start to iron out the metal. Well I should say, TRY to iron out the metal."

"Seriously. Deacon wants our heads. Lives at stake." Victor tried again.

"He slammed the hammer down on the metal and sparks flew EVERYWHERE! I mean I know blacksmiths cause a few sparks but this was just outrageous!" Victor groaned as Karen went on, a large grin plastered to Richards face. "Anyway, a good handful of sparks landed on his little girlfriend's dress and the fabric just lit up like paper in a fireplace! I've never heard a girl yell so loudly or run away from a man so quickly in all my life! You would of sworn up and down that little Victor was the devil himself."

Richard couldn't help but lean his head back and let a loud laugh fill the room. In that moment even if the Deacon had walked in and shot them all, he could have died happy. Not like it mattered, no one heard the door quietly open and close through the laughter.

"Luckily it was only her dress and she was fine but long story short, they never got together."

"I hear she's with some stable boy or something now anyway." Victor said with a shrug and took a sip of his water, trying to hide his blushing face.

"She was loud and a daddy's girl anyway." Karen smiled and reached out to pick up one of the sandwiches, taking a bite.

"Yeah well now that we've moved down memory lane maybe we can focus on more important matters." Victor said, eying where Richard was still chuckling softly to himself.

"Yeah like why the Deacon is after you and La Raven and most importantly. Why you always seem to drag us into trouble with you." All eyes turned to land on the smiling face of Donna Troy. "Nice to see you again, Victor though I think I could have gone without the whole city officials looking for you."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Victor grinned and small chuckles filtered in through the room. Jolting a finger in the direction of the other male in the room, Richard gave a small smile and wave. "Donna Troy, this is Richard Grayson."

"We've met, the prodigy son of Bruce Wayne. I was there for your fourteenth birthday. Skinny girl with big hair and bright blue eyes."

"I remember you fondly, Ms. Troy. You went on and on about your life and the great friends in it. I remember being very envious. Little did I know I would soon be running around getting in trouble with them myself." Richard gave a pointed look at Victor and the man only chuckled sheepishly, giving a shrug.

"Yet, you somehow still manage to enjoy every second of it." Richard smiled and nodded at the truth behind Donna's words. He had met a beautiful girl, seen a wonderful play, observed life on the other side, and in the short amount of time of knowing them all he had learned to have fun.

"Yea yeah, friends are great but can we focus on the Deacon thing?" Karen chimed in, scooting over to let Donna take the spot beside her. Victor took the moment to ask something he had wanted to ask the moment she had revealed herself.

"In a moment. Donna why do you have Raven's cape?"

Donna smiled at Victor and set the purple garment down on the back of her couch, gently pushing a strand of dark hair away from her eyes.

"I ran into her at a tavern, she was shaken up but we exchanged cloaks and I sent her to the church for protection. She'll be fine but I cannot say the same for you two. Why wouldn't you make a dash for the church when you had the chance?" She turned back around to glance back between the two males, both avoiding her gaze.

"We…weren't really thinking." Richard finally answered, Victor coughing a few times in agreement.

"We barely made it out of the city, we had nowhere else to go. You know I wouldn't normally put you in danger like this but…" His words trailed off and his gray eyes landed on the ground, missing the look exchanged by the two women.

"Gee Sparky if I didn't know any better I would think that you actually think we can't take care of ourselves."

"Oh that's silly, Bee. Victor would never think such obvious silly thoughts. Not after all the times we saved his bacon in the past and apparently soon to be the future." Donna smirked and Karen didn't even try to hide her own smile.

"Oh you mean like the time when Victor said 'trust me' and got us all lost in that cave when we were six and I had to light a fire because he couldn't do it?"

"And then I had to lead us through the underground tunnel because poor little Victor was afraid of the dark?" Donna added in, sending Karen a small little fake pout.

"Yeah and lets not forget about the time when poor little Victor got his head stuck in the hole of the tree trunk." Karen said and looked over at where Victor was sending them both glares of death, a chuckling Richard to the side.

"Oh oh oh! What about the time when he-"

ALRIGHT! We got it! _I_ got it, I'm lucky you two are here to save my butt _yet again_!" Victor screamed in frustration as both girls started to laugh.

"Glad you caught the point, Vic." Donna said with a gentle smile.

"Back to the business at hand I think I have a plan… you said the Deacon is practicing alchemy." All eyes turned to Richard and it was Karen who arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah and we already said there was no proof so there was nothing we can do." Karen chimed.

"So we find proof. I'm sure there are other things he's done as well but with this we have a start. If we can prove he is indeed into wit…er…alchemy." Richard corrected himself when he saw Karen ready to throw an apple at his head. "Then we might have a chance to take his position away from him and without being a Deacon his power is lowered. From there I'm sure others will step forward and announce other illegal activities he has done!"

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at Richard as if he actually might be on to something. The three lifelong friends looked at one another for a moment before Donna shrugged slightly.

"Well it is worth a try…" She said, glancing over at a contemplating Victor. It was a long shot but it was indeed a start.

"Gar lives in that tower I'm sure he knows every inch of it…this might actually work…" Victor felt a small light of hope flutter in his chest and he couldn't help but let the grin show on his face.

"Who's Gar?" Karen asked.

"The bell-ringer. Really nice guy." Richard answered and didn't bat an eye as the two woman gasped in surprise.

"You know the bell-ringer?" Karen asked but was never given an answer as they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Ms. Troy! Ms. Beecher! Open this door." Slade's voice rung out on the other side of the door and immediately all life on the inside of the cottage froze.

"This is not good…" Donna whispered in a low voice.

"Gee, ya think?" Karen responded just as quietly.

* * *

Gar lay on his bed with his face buried in the pillow, his stone friends crowding around him. He had been lying there ever since he had returned, immediately tossing off his cloak and slinking off into the comforting arms of his bed. He hadn't said anything, wouldn't touch the food they had made for him, and hadn't moved an inch the whole time.

Kole watched his back with a silent frown across her features. She was worried and it only pained her more that she couldn't even get him to speak to her about what had happened. Surely, it hadn't been that bad.

"Gar…" She spoke softly, watching him for any sign he might be listening before continuing. "Would you like to talk about it…?". He said nothing, the sound of a soft sniffle the only thing to escape from the pillow. Her heart broke. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen the green man so down and it hurt her to know she couldn't do anything. Blue eyes glanced up into the face of Cliff and Gnarrk, both males only responding with the same sad expression.

"Come on buddy... I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Cliff said, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to get a response from his lifelong friend.

"What do you know..." Gar said, his voice so low that the trio almost missed it entirely.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk." The tallest of the group said, Kole nodding her head in agreement.

"Gnarrk is right, maybe you just need another perspective on how bad it really is."

"Just go away." The green man said, rolling over to turn his back to all three of them. What did they know? They hadn't been there, they hadn't seen the happy expression on the gypsy's face. The same expression he thought she was only showing to him. The way her eyes would light up for only a second before she remembered that he was watching her. A gentle smile so small that you had to really look for it to see it unless she trusted you completely, then it always reached her eyes.

He had thought she was finally going to accept him and that he could take that plunge forward and tell her how he felt and maybe, she would of felt the same. What a fool he had been. Of course she couldn't be with someone like him. Someone so goofy, weird, and... green.

"Gar..." Kole began, not getting another word out as he whipped around to scowl at them. The tears shimmering in his eyes causing her crystal heart to simply break.

"She was with another guy, alright? She never wanted me, I was never anything but some, some... toy for her! I was never anything to her and I was crazy to think it was true. Malchior was right and that thought hurts almost as much as the fact that she... she never wanted me..."

Quiet filled the room as stone faces seemed stunned and even hurt. They had seen the way he looked at her and the way she had looked at him when he wasn't watching. It couldn't be true, yet, they had all thought the same thing about Terra.

"Garfield..." Cliff reached a hand out to try and touch the young man's shoulder, but Gar refused the touch. His hand shot out and smacked the other away.

"I don't need your pity! I don't need anything, just leave me alone!" Gar yelled, feeling the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Kole and Gnarrk said nothing, moving to stand by each other as Cliff stood there, watching the green man.

He watched how the green teen turned back to the wall and sat there, hanging his head. Soft sniffles filled the air and moments ticked by before the old gargoyle hobbled over to the side of the bed. He said nothing as he reached a hand out to rest it on the bell-ringer's shoulder. Silence remained between them as no one wanted to be the first to speak. Eventually, the quiet all became too much and Gar broke down even more. He lunged to the side and wrapped his arms around his stone friend, burying his face against the marble of the old gargoyle's shoulder. Nobody said anything and nothing needed to be said, the other two moving to join in the circle around the green man.

This was his family and when he hurt, so did they. They knew him better than anyone else and they never judged, never ignored him, and always knew when he needed to be comforted. Still, he had wanted her to become part of this world. A part of his family like he had become to hers.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Talk about horrible timing. Rubbing at his nose, he leaned away from the trio and gave them a nod of his head. They watched with apologetic faces before scampering to their hideaways. Seconds later knocking filled the room. Rubbing at his eyes, he gave one last sniffle before sliding his mask of a jester back onto his face. It felt heavier then it had ever felt before.

"Come on in, no one home but us extremely handsome statues!"

"Funny as always, Garfield." Questor said, as he opened the door. Dark eyes landed on the grinning features of the green youth and the old priest eyed him suspiciously. Gar only shrugged, and leaned against the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do try. What brings you to my humble little hole in the wall?" The old priest let the hole in the wall comment slide as he walked further into the room. Turning around, he stepped to the side and brought a hand up to summon someone into the room. Gar only watched, slightly intrigued until a familiar nonchalant face came into view. His heart wrenched and for a moment his face wavered, sadness filling up his usual bright eyes. An instant later his mask was back up and he was beaming a smile in her direction. "La Raven! How...unexpected to see you."

Though Questor had missed the look, Raven had not and a slight twitch of guilt hit her. So he was mad about her being late after all.

"I got...delayed." The gypsy responded, glancing at Questor to symbolize she wasn't comfortable talking about the situation with the old priest hovering around. Questor arched an eyebrow, but took the hint. It wasn't the first time a young lady had hinted for him to leave the room so she could talk to the green teen. Hopefully, this wouldn't end as badly as the other girl had.

"Well... seeing as you two know each other and I am a busy priest and all, I'll be taking my leave."

"Thanks for bringing her up, Quest. Hey, you and me and an English lesson later." Gar said, winking at the old man. The priest rolled his eyes as the memory of trying to teach anything to the green child flashed through his mind. Snoring, papers tossed around, pen scribbles on the wall, and ink stains on all his good robes. He had seen horses more willing to learn from him than Gar. Thankfully, Rita came along and took over the duties. It was no secret that Questor had been all but giddy to hand over the child.

"I pray not. Good evening Garfield. La Raven." He bowed his head to both before taking his leave, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

They listened to the sound of his footsteps fading away as they soon stood in silence and watched one another. She didn't have to be an empath to tell that something was bothering Gar. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her, more or less speak. Something inside of her chest tightened and she began to think of the best way to go about apologizing.

"...I... apologize about being late, but circumstances wouldn't allow me to get here on time."

"Oh." He responded, forcing his smile to stay across his face. "Well I'm sure whatever or whoever it was, was well worth it. Umm... Thirsty?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and waving the other over the table to show off the meal he had planned for the two. Okay, sure it was more like Cliff and the others had made it and planned it but, his heart was still in it.

Guilt tugged at her heart strings again as she watched the food for a moment and then glanced back over at him. He still refused to make eye contact and seemed more interested in watching the floor or the walls when he spoke.

A hand moved to rest on her arm, rubbing at it as she watched the floor. What could she say to make this better? She had already apologized and beyond that she was clueless on how to fix it. He was so upset over something she couldn't control and it didn't seem fair for him to place the blame on her. No, it wasn't that and she knew it. It was the clear look of pain that he was trying to hide from her. The look of disappointment and something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

Hesitantly, she started to move towards him, stopping a few feet in front of him. She thought about reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, but she was certain he wouldn't accept it and that the grief washing off of him might be too much for her to handle.

"Gar, I do apologize but you see, Slade ambushed Richard and Victor and I at the tavern. I barely made it out of there and I don't even know if Vic and Dick made it at all."

"Yeah, cause you care so much about them and all..." He winced at his own choice of words. He knew that wasn't the thing he wanted to say, but it was what had come out.

"Of course I care about them. So do you." She gave him a confused look and tilted her head slightly, watching him more carefully then she had been a moment ago.

Gar ignored the look and couldn't help but let out a small huff of air, watching the flame dance on the candle that sat upon the table.

"Especially, Richard... though I wouldn't worry. I mean he's THE Richard Grayson... Captain, prodigy, warrior, strategist... he could get them out of anything."

Raven watched him, not quite sure she was liking the way this was going. She knew the green teen cared for both of the men as friends, especially Victor. So why was he acting so cold?

"I...suppose..." Violet-blue eyes stared at his still form and still he would not meet her eyes. "Gar...?" He said nothing as they stood in front of each other, waves of anger, guilt, jealousy, confusion, and overwhelming sadness washing off of him. Frowning, she reached out a hand to touch him and he quickly jumped away from her. Emerald met violet and they stared at each other in the deafening silence. She gave him a look of confusion as she watched the hurt dancing around in his eyes.

She went to speak but he was already marching away from her, leaving her standing there in shock. He walked across the room and began to run his fingers through green strands, struggling with something on his mind. She watched him lick his lips and began to speak before shutting his mouth and gripping at his hair again, turning his back to her. To say she was surprised and slightly unsettled was an understatement.

"Gar...whatever it is, it can wait. Our friends are in trouble. We have to-" She didn't want to make it sound like she didn't care, she did. It was only that whatever he was thinking could wait. Their friends were in trouble and they needed to set their proprietaries straight. "We have to do _something_."

"No! We don't! You're underestimating the skills of both, Victor and your _precious_ Richard!" His anger was starting to bubble over and he couldn't get the image of her sitting there with him, smiling that smile at him, out of his head. It was like the plague. He ran another hand through his hair as he started to pace back and forth like a caged animal. "The guy is amazing! He can get out of anything without breaking a sweat!" He shouted as he stopped pacing and turned his back to her.

It was hot. How in the world did it get so hot in the tiny room?

"My precious... what the hell are you talking about?" The same familiar inkling of annoyance started to build at her brow. Was he jealous? Was that what all of this was about? What in the world did he even have to be jealous about and more importantly, would he really let that come before the safety of his friends?

"Forget it. Just forget it. I'm sure he's just fine."

"Garfield, I just asked you a question." She said, reeling in her emotions and staying as calm as she could. He ignored her. He needed air, it was suddenly too hot inside. Growling underneath his breath, he moved out onto the balcony.

The cold night air washed over him and he gladly welcomed it as he walked over to the railing. Shutting his eyes tightly, his fingers curled around the stone arch of the railing and he took a deep breath to try and calm the raging pain welling up inside. It was all becoming too much too quickly. Richard and Victor in trouble, Raven asking him to help in a situation he knew nothing about, Raven just being there in general, but above all, that damn image of her smiling that smile at someone else. It was weighing too heavily on him.

Slowly, emerald eyes opened and looked down into the crowd of people moving around below. He watched a few woman walking around with their children, yelling at them to get back to where she was. Briefly he wondered what his mother had been like. However, the thought didn't last as two faces came into view that he knew very well. He squinted his eyes and focused in, watching the two irate men yell at one another.

"Garfield Logan, I was talking to you." Raven's voice drifted on the wind in a soft, yet firm tone as she finally followed the green teen out onto the balcony. She had waited for him to come back inside but after moments had passed, she realized she was going to have to confront him.

"Your friends are fine... Slade's down there yelling at Malchior and by the look on both their faces, neither got what they were trying to get. Bragging rights go far between those two... so I would say, Vic and Dick are just fine."

Raven blinked a few times before quickly making her way over to the railing. Squinting her eyes, she tried to see what he was talking about. All she could end up making out was white hair, squiggly lines, and blurry features.

"How can you tell..." She asked, noticing the soldiers around the two men, the only sign that she knew he was correct.

"I guess you can say it's the animal in me... good vision and even better hearing...you know, big ears and all." He said, watching her from the corner of his eyes. He could see her nod her head a bit and then let out a sigh of relief.

Once more he couldn't help but feel the jealousy build up inside of him. Would she be that devastated if something happened to him? Would she be that relieved if she found out that he was okay? The image of her at the tavern with Richard danced through his mind with the questions, forcing a small growl out of him and making him turn his head away.

"See. Great and wonderful, Richard does it again." He spat out, trying to will the dull aching pain in his chest to go away.

Raven said nothing and watched him like he had grown another head. Soon the look of shock vanished and that same short temper she was well known for, came back with a vengeance. Enough was enough.

"What is wrong with you?" She finally spat out, eyes narrowing at the snarky comment.

"What were you doing at a tavern?" The question took her aback, silence falling between the two of them. When she didn't answer, he turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. "You said earlier that Slade caught you at a tavern... what were you doing at a tavern" _When you were suppose to be here with me_, he thought.

They looked at each other and she said nothing for a few moments, recollecting her thoughts and going through the events of that horrible day.

"I ran into Terra and Richard came and we went to a tavern..." He couldn't seriously be thinking what she thought he was thinking. He was smarter than that.

"Right. Sure..." It was more than transparent that he didn't believe a single word she had just said. Eyebrows lowered and she kept her gaze locked on his still form.

"Are you implying something, Garfield?" Her voice was low, daring him to say what it was that he was thinking. He took the challenge to heart and snorted loudly.

Pushing back green strands of hair away from his face, he turned his gaze back down onto the hustling flow of people in the streets.

"You know, Rae... this would just be so much easier if you would come clean. At least when Terra knew she was caught, she came clean."

The words were like a slap in the face and being compared to Terra was the gut punch. However, it was the fact of what he was accusing her of that was causing her blood to boil.

"Richard and I? Are you insane? He's madly in love with Kori!"

"Which explains why you missed our date to go to a tavern with him." He pushed away from the railing and marched back into the room, eyes clenching shut to keep the tears from coming out. He couldn't cry. Not in front of her. He would never allow another woman to see him in that pain and mock him for it again. Not ever again.

The hidden insult did not go unnoticed by the dark haired woman and she followed on his heels. She would not lose control, she would not lose her temper, she would not slam his head through the wall to knock out the stupid thoughts floating around inside of his skull.

"Actually yes! Yes that is what we were discussing and how DARE you think I would do something that low to my own sister! Or to you!" She would not lose control.

"Cut the crap! I saw you! I _saw _you!" He screamed, whirling around on her now and getting inches within her face. The look of anger and hurt clear in his shimmering eyes. It was getting harder not to lose control for either of them.

"You saw nothing because there was _nothing_ for you to see! Your mind is running away with your emotions and you're not thinking logically." Raven retorted, feeling her own heart beginning to pound against her chest. Why was she fighting him? Why was it so urgent for him to believe that she wouldn't do something so low? People had thought less of her and she hadn't let it get to her like this was. She was actually mad, she could feel herself losing her temper with each passing moment. However, the conversation with Richard played in loops inside of her mind and it took everything she had to focus on the situation at hand. There was just too much going on all at once.

"Don't call me stupid, Rae! You can call me a freak, ugly, guy with a horrible sense of humor but don't you DARE call me stupid!" He screamed, trying to ignore the look of nonchalance on her face. However, like always, her eyes gave her away. The way they glared daggers at him, it was like he was looking into Terra's eyes that one day so long ago.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a stupid, jealous, _jackass_. I wouldn't have to admit you were." She replied and ignored the way his eyes turned into thin slits at her. "If you think I would think any of that about you or do something like that, then you are stupid." She said matter of factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Moments passed and neither said anything as they stood there fuming with enough emotions to crush a city. His hand clenched and unclenched at his side, lips parting as he went to say something but quickly shut his mouth. She arched an eyebrow, that same mask of indifference sliding into place and that was enough to cause a growl to leave his lips.

"You know, Rae... I've been a really nice guy since the moment I met you. I've put up with your sarcastic comments, your better than thou attitude, and your inability to let anyone inside or close to you." Eyebrows creased together as she narrowed her eyes and watched him move closer, something blazing in his emerald eyes. "But I will not have you lying to me when my emotions are on the line. I will not be played with and there is only so far you can push me." The words were a whisper and she knew she should tread carefully. She knew her next words could make or break this and the words of Terra echoed throughout her mind.

"Am I suppose to be scared? Cause I'll make a note of it." She took a step back and prepared to throw a punch as a loud scream of anger came flying from the green man's mouth. She watched him whirl around and away from her, his fist soaring into the stone wall. The wall cracked underneath the pressure and she could see chips of brick falling away to land on the ground, blood already beginning to leak out from the wounded knuckles. She could feel the anger trickle away to reveal the real feelings that should of have been so obvious from the beginning. Hurt. An overwhelming amount of hurt, disappointment, and sadness.

They stood there in silence as he tried to find the restraint to keep from losing his temper anymore, green strands shading his face from view. It was too much, it was all too much and she just didn't care. He had laid his feelings at her feet and she had replied with a dry and uncaring response. His heart was breaking with each moment and it was all just too much.

"Get out..." He muttered underneath his breath, eyes squeezing shut as he felt a tremor running through his knuckles. "Just... get out. I never want to see you again. Get out. You're just like her... you're just..." His voice cracked and he pressed his lips into a thin line, not trusting himself to say another word.

She stood there and said nothing. Violet eyes watching him as she saw the obvious pain he was in. Pain that she had done without even trying to and worse than that..hurt, because he thought something that was far from the truth.

Quietly, she started towards the door and only looked back once before heading out. He could hear the creaking of the hinges as the door opened and then shut behind her. Minutes passed before he let his hand move away from the wall, blood trickling down over his palm. Tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes to blur his vision before rolling down the side of his face.

She was gone and he wasn't sure if he liked that fact. He knew he hated the feeling washing over him though and all at once it became too much. Knees gave out as the weight of the world came crashing down on top of him, forcing him to tumble down to the ground. His head hung low as the tears came faster now, practically gushing out. He thought about Richard and Victor and the friendship he had really starved for, the first real friends he had ever had. He thought about his parents and how he had let them down because he could never be normal. Of Steve and Rita who were forced to take in a green monster like him and he thought about Terra. The trust and companionship he thought he had finally achieved only to have it snatched away without a second thought. However, above everything, he thought of her.

The way she smiled at him or the way she never seemed afraid to touch him. Unlike Terra, Terra always seemed so hesitant, but not Raven. She didn't look at him like the others and she was the first to accept him. The first to see him for something so much more than the green monster that lived in the bell tower. She saw him, at least he had thought she did. Not like it mattered now. She was gone and he had chased her away. Was this his life now? Was every woman he ever met going to be just another Terra?

The sound of the door opening once more caught his attention and he looked up to see a determine dark haired woman standing there. He said nothing, shock plastered to his face as they watched one another. She stood there, seeming to dare him to tell her to get out once more. When it became clear that he was too in shock to say or do anything she gave a nod of her head and softly closed the door behind her. She stood against the door frame and seemed lost in thought for a moment or two. Licking her lips she tried to think where she should start and decided to say what was on her mind.

"You're wrong... Whatever you think... you're dead wrong. I don't know what Terra did to you... but I know what she said you did to her and frankly, I don't believe a word of it." He blinked back blurry tears and tried to wrap his mind around what was going on.

"Rae I-"

"Shutup." The word caused him to instantly shut his mouth and he realized why she had left in the first place. Emerald eyes landed on the bandages and alcohol in her hands. She moved over to him and set them down on the ground before sitting down in front of him. She took the bleeding hand into her own and he watched as her eyebrows lowered in slight concern. He couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. Apparently, she would worry about him.

"...Heh...seems like you're always taking care of me these days..." Emerald eyes met blue-violet and he could see the look of annoyance hiding the look of worry in them. His smile grew a bit more, turning into a sheepish grin and he didn't mind the throbbing pain starting to build in his hand.

"Rae...I...that is..."

"I forgive you." The words were soft and for some reason they made the tears start falling once again. He turned his head away to try and hide them, rubbing at his face with his shoulder. She pretended not to notice and poured some of the alcohol into the wound. A loud hissing noise came from the green man, his free hand clutching at air. "Baby..." She muttered softly. Their eyes moved to land on each other and he saw a slight smile playing at the edges of her lips. He pouted.

"Hey, I resent that...but since it's you, I'll let it slide..." She felt a small hint of heat rise to her cheeks and he smiled the first real smile since that afternoon, eyes never leaving her face.

Once more the silence filtered in around them and she finished bandaging up his hand. She went to let go, but his fingers instinctively wrapped around hers, causing her to stay put. Slowly, eyes moved to look up into the tearful emeralds and she felt her breath catch in the back of her throat.

"Rae...I am so sorry...I never..I would never..."

"I know." She responded more weakly then she had meant to and he couldn't help but blush slightly at the look in her eyes.

"I just...when I saw you and you looked so happy there with him and I'm just...I'm not as handsome or suave or well... great as Richard. I mean, I would understand if you did like him, who wouldn't? The guy is just-"

"When I looked happy?" She asked, a confused expression crossing her face. He licked his lips and tried to ignore the twinge of pain that filled his heart at the memory.

"This afternoon... in the tavern... You said he makes you happy.. and he asked if it was love for you and you said yes and I... I mean..as long as you're happy..."

The blush that crossed her face was enough to make a tomato envious. Neither flinched or moved as a teapot exploded on the table in the background. Gar forced another smile from his face and took the blush as a sign that she knew she was caught. He withdrew her hand from his and stood up, laughing the pain away the best he could.

"I mean, as long as you're happy. I'm happy for you..." He waited for her to say something, but she sat there in all her blushing glory. He cleared his throat and pointed over to the table, grudging making his way over to it. "I should clean up that tea though. Don't want it to stain"

She went to speak but nothing came out. She didn't exactly know what to do, but watch as the dilemma went spiraling into new territory she wasn't sure how to handle. Could she tell him the truth? What if he rejected her? It would never work between the two of them anyway. He was so goofy and always making ridiculous jokes and never serious about anything. He could be stubborn and inconsiderate and his temper and dramatic mood swings left something to be desired.

They could never fit together in a million years. Not even if he could be sweet at times. Well, he could also be very caring. Like the time they jumped off the roof and he made sure she was alright as they hung from their death hundreds of feet in the air. Not to mention his bad sense of humor left him with a sunny personality that she hadn't seen in someone other than Kori. There was also the factor of how well he got along with the kids, even better than Victor. Though the fact he acted like one probably helped him get the advantage. What could she ever offer him though? Her creepy ability to sense other people's emotions? Her inability to let people close?

She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat and then it hit her. It wasn't about what she could offer him or even what he could offer her. It was about how they fit so well together. How he made her feel and what he brought out of her. He accepted her for who she was and even liked her for it. Maybe even someday, he could love her for it... like she did with him.

Shifting a bit she cleared her throat and took a step towards him.

"Gar...you got it all wrong... you didn't hear the whole conversation."

His hands stopped cleaning the spill, twitching as a light of hope sparked in his chest. However, he couldn't turn around and face her, too afraid to see what might be in those eyes.

"Oh?" He squeaked out, wincing at his cracking voice. So much for sounding nonchalant and manly. He felt her presence crossing the room until she was standing directly behind him. Yet, he still couldn't turn around.

"I was...talking about someone else..." Her voice was just above a whisper. She felt her heart pounding inside her chest, like she had just ran a mile. She could do this. She wouldn't be afraid to let him in because in all honesty, he had already picked the lock and was lounging about in her heart. He was just waiting for her to realize he was there and had been there all along.

"Heh...umm...If you're going to say Garth... I have to admit I think you could do better than a guy that seems preoccupied with water a little too much." He joked, his hands trembling against the table for support.

The gentle touch of her hand to his back caused him to turn around. There she was watching him and it was all so clear. It was all so painfully obvious, now that they stood there looking into one each others eyes. His heart jumped and he could see her debating something. He started to talk but she placed a hand to his lips, letting out a small sigh and causing him to arch an eyebrow. Reluctantly, fingers moved away and his eyes grew to the size of saucers as he saw her leaning up on her toes. He felt her hands resting on his chest, and then it happened. Her lips touched shyly to his own and he could feel the hope in that soft kiss, the gentle pleading that he would return what she was offering.

He couldn't help but smile at the irony. Here he had been scared to death that she would reject him and here she was feeling the same way the whole time. His arms moved to wrap around her waist and with everything he was, he pressed his lips back to hers. In that kiss she felt everything he had ever wanted to tell her. That this was what he had wanted from the first time he had stumbled into her. From, the second he had seen her on that stage, standing before him to protect him from the harsh reality of the world. She felt the promise that he would not, could not, ever hurt her or reject her because she had been everything he had ever wanted. The realization and purity of that promise drove her to tears, a few drops rolling down her cheeks.

He broke away from her lips and hugged her close as he buried his face against the side of her neck. Gentle whispers falling on her ears as she wrapped her arms just as tightly around him.

"I could never hurt you, Rae..."

"Gar... I...I " She stuttered and he couldn't help but chuckle softly. In all the time he had known her, she had never shuttered or been at a lack for words. Leaning his head back he looked down into her eyes, meeting an annoyed look at being laughed at.

"I love you too, Rae." The words caused her to blush all the way up to her ears, the annoyed look replaced by a more timid one. Smiling, he bowed his head to softly touch his lips to hers once more.

"I love you, Gar..." She managed to say in a mousy voice. She glanced up to see the happiness in his eyes and seconds later he was laughing, giving a small shrug.

"Was there ever any doubt?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows down at her. She couldn't help but smile and rolled her eyes.

"Suddenly, I'm wondering if I hit my head sometime today." She muttered. He only laughed and hugged her closer, the gypsy doing the same. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered an I love you into her ear and she couldn't help but smile. Inclining her head backwards, she met his eyes and arched an eyebrow as she took a page from his own book. "Was there ever any doubt?"

He smiled and took her hand into his own, leading her over to the dinner that still laid out across the table.

"Not a one." He said, watching the blush deepen on her pale cheeks. He hugged her closer and buried his face into the strands of violet hair. He strokes her lower back and whispered softly down to her. "Not a single one."

**_A.N.: OMG! A happy ending for our main characters! YAY! Now lets see how long it last. Muhahahaha! I am evil with writer power! … Okay yeah, stepping away from the coffee 's been ages since I've written anything and I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I suck at accents so I didn't even try when I wrote in Bumblebee. So, I'm thinking two or three more chapters and we're done. So! On for the thank yous._**

GreenRock: Awww thank you so much, that makes me feel less guilty about such a long pause between updates. I'm glad you like the writing and the imagery because sometimes I feel like I could do better in that area. I have to admit, I do love writing Malchior because he's such a fun evil guy. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for all the faithful reviews! ^^

Meg-leighleigh15: I did! Good eye. I hope you liked this chapter as much even though I didn't reference the book or the movie. Sorry about the update wait.

AnNyanimous: lol I watched that happy dance every time I looked at a new review! Made me giggle. Just when you thought I couldn't fit anymore new people in there, SURPRISE! Also, don't worry about Malchior and Terra, they'll get what's coming to them. Maybe. ^^

BG-13: That's what happens when you ease-drop but look! Everything's alright now! Thank you for the review. ^^

KungFuTruffle: I know but secretly I do love cliches. They can move things along and soon it'll be revealed why they said exactly what they did. Thanks for all the grammar advice, I do always take it into consideration. I'm glad you like Slade. In all honesty, I love the whole Slade and Malchior relationship cause it's fun to write and makes me laugh. Also, thank you for being another faithful reviewer! ^^

crazynerd: Awww thank you! You're going to give me a bighead, lol. ^^; I hope you liked this chapter.

DarkRapture: Awww there was no cliffhanger this time... well except for Slade at the door. But hey, cliffhangers make you tune in again, right? And I kinda made up for it with the fluff! So yay there? Lol thanks for the review.

Okay! So thank you for everyone who reviewed and thank you for all the new readers and people who have added this story and my others to their favorites! You guys are amazing. I can't believe so many people seem to be enjoying my writing. Even if you don't leave a review, it's still nice to know you're out there lurking and enjoying (well hopefully) what I write! I love all your reviews and they make for a giant smile and laugh when I've had a long day, so thank you again.

Read and Review! ^^


	12. Chapter 11: Busted

**Chapter Eleven: Busted**

_A.N: Heya ladies and gents! Wow I feel like it's been a year (Because it has) since my last update and since school is getting more hectic and I'm trying to start a comic.. what a better time to finish up my fanfics! Right? Right! So since you've been waiting so long for this, here it is! _

Donna Troy felt her blood freeze in her veins as the commanding, yet cold voice of the Deacon bellowed into her small cottage outside of the city. How could she have been caught so quickly? She had made sure no one was following her and had made certain no one other than herself knew that Richard and Victor were even in the house, more or less the city. Hell, _she _hadn't even known and it was her very own house.

Her blue eyes wandered over her three friends as they stood there watching the door, fear in their eyes as if the devil himself was on the other side. Oh who was she kidding, he was. Still, they needed to figure a way out of this and they needed to come up with a solution fast.

"Ms. Troy. Ms. Beecher, I will not ask for this door to be open again." Slade's voice spoke from the other side of the door, yet seemed to echo from every corner of the room.

"Just a moment, we're not decent." Karen responded, shrugging her shoulders when everyone gave her a puzzled look. "Well we had to say sumptin!" She hissed to the three figures, her accent slightly thicker under the pressure of panic hovering around the room.

"Quick, move the rug! There should be a hatch leading to a hidden cellar!" Donna whispered, pointing to the rug sitting in the middle of the room. They didn't need to be told twice. All except Donna flew upon the quality plush rug and pushed it aside, revealing a hidden latch embedded into the wooden panels of the floor. They could see the dust built into the cracks, the hinges rusted over from lack of use. Karen let out a small curse underneath her breath.

"We're coming in. Ready or not ladies." Slade's voice boomed through the door.

"I said just a moment!" Karen yelled back, as all three began to yank on the hidden door. They felt it twitch underneath the pressure and after a few tough pulls, the hatch finally gave way. It opened with a grunt, the wood popping open with a gush of dust taking its chance to escape out into the air. Richard and Victor quickly scrambled to jump through the opening.

Seeing that Karen was handling the men, Donna took it upon herself to try and confront Slade. She rushed from the room, hoping to intercept the Deacon in the hallway to buy them a little bit of time.

"Moment is up." The silver haired man said. A moment later the door of the cottage swung open just as Karen closed the latch and realized that the carpet was well across the room. She let out a small curse and fumbled to try and get to it.

Donna whirled around the corner and into the hallway just as Slade stepped through the door. Leave it to an arrogant ass to just burst into a house like he owned it. All the same, Donna flashed her sweetest smile in his direction and purposefully blocked the entrance way into the living room.

In the living room, Karen had just grabbed the rug and flung it carelessly at the latch. It just fell short and she grumbling underneath her breath. This was just not her day. Thinking quickly, she scrambled over to the carpet and undid a few buttons to the top of her blouse.

"Deacon! What a surprise!" Donna started to say, only to have the Deacon shove her aside and turn the corner into the living room. His eye landed on a flustered Karen, a few of her top buttons undone. The girl let out a small bashful sound and whirled around to turn her back to the deacon. Slade never noticed that as she turned, she finished covering the last corner of the hidden door with the rug.

"Deacon! How rude! Don't cha know you can't be walkin' in on ladies without an announcement?" Karen said, finishing up buttoning up her blouse and letting a cocky smile cross her lips. The smile was long gone by the time she turned back around to face the old man again.

Slade only responded with a nonchalant grunt and started to look around the room. Something was off. He wasn't sure what, but like always he would find out.

"I apologize ladies, but a few fugitives have been spotted in this area. As I recalled, they were once great friends of yours." He let a finger trail against one of the bookshelves hanging on the wall.

"And call me a little suspicious, but I thought maybe they might be here." Pulling back his finger, he made a face of disgust at seeing dust on the tip of it. Didn't women know how to clean anymore?

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at his hand. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the two females. Karen nearly bit off her tongue to keep from commenting. The look on the other girl's face caused Donna to surpass a chuckle, clearing her throat to stay focused.

"Who might I ask are you talking about?" Donna asked softly, putting on her best poker-face. If Slade had thought she would have walked into that trap so easily then he was becoming senile in his old age.

After making sure his finger was clean enough, he finally turned his attention to the two females who watched him from across the room. He studied the puzzled look across Donna's face and then the nonchalant look across Karen's. He didn't buy it. However, if they wanted to play such games by all means let them try.

"I see. Living so far from the city I suppose I can see how you might have missed the latest news." He started towards Donna, moving with strides of a man that had lived his life out in the military. His hands rested behind his back as he stopped in front of the lovely woman, towering over her. If Donna was a normal woman she might have buckled under the pressure of a man of such statue interrogating her. Lucky, she was not and she never buckled as the Deacon studied her.

"The Captain of the Guards, Richard Grayson and his Lieutenant, Victor Stone have joined the side of thieves and devil-worshipers." Slade said, watching for any sign that might betray the woman.

A loud gasp of shock left both ladies lips, Donna even going as far as bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my, that doesn't sound like Victor at all!" The blue eyed vixen spoke, turning to her female counterpart. The dark skinned woman nodded in agreement. It was harder for Karen not to burst out laughing at the pure innocent look Donna had truly mastered in three-point-five seconds.

"Are ye sure you got the right guys?" Karen asked.

Slade simply ignored them and seemed to be fixated on something over Donna's left shoulder. Slowly, Donna and Karen's eyes roamed over to see the set of glasses sitting on the nightstand. Their blood froze.

"I see you had company." Slade said, eying the two women before making his way over to the dishes. Picking one of the glasses up, he began to turn it this way and that in his hands.

Karen quickly turned her attention to Donna. The other woman seemed frozen in her spot as she watched in horror at how Slade moved on to examine the next glass. Great, that meant she would have to think of something. Forcing her feet to move, Karen placed a smile across her lips and said the first lie that popped into her mind.

"Yep. Mr. and Mrs. Troy stopped by earlier." The black and yellow cladded woman said, gathering up the dishes from the nightstand. Reaching over she plucked the glass in Slade's hands and very politely but forcefully, removed the cup from his possession.

"Oh? Were you out, Ms. Troy? I only ask because there are only three glasses here and any good daughter would have a drink with their parents." Slade said, turning towards the blue eyed woman.

Donna only chuckled and rubbed her arm, hiding her beating heart with a soft smile.

"I'm afraid I was. I went out with a few friends from my old school days. I did not stay long however." Donna watched as he studied the rest of the area next to the nightstand, seeming to be on the hunt for something now. She pursed her lips a bit and decided to try and add more detail to the lie. "I had forgotten my favorite cloak you see and had decided to come back for it."

"Would that be...this cloak here?" He reached over and picked up the fabric that had been shoved behind a pillow. Donna quickly moved to try and grab the garment from the old man, but Slade was quicker than he looked. Spinning on his heels, he walked a few feet away from her and put the cloak at arm's length to give it a once over. "Strange. I would not think someone of your caliber would ever wear such a flimsy... sad piece of material."

Donna was sure that the Deacon could hear her heart pounding against her chest. How could she have been stupid enough not to try and hide the cloak better? By the looks on Karen's face she was thinking the same thing. Donna only shrugged and started to play with a strand of jet black hair, trying to come off as nonchalant and adorable as she could.

"It was a gift and one is never so fortunate that they must turn away a free and thoughtful gift." She said, glancing back between the Deacon and Karen. Karen let out a silent sigh of relief, she couldn't have said found better words to say even if she had tried.

"Wise words...funny... I could have sworn that I saw the gypsy girl in this same garment this very morning." His fingers twitched against the fabric as he thought back to that morning. The smell of Raven fresh in his memory, even fresher as it danced off of the cloak and teased him once more. He didn't notice as he pulled the cloak closer to his nose.

So close, the cloak seemed to be saying, taunting him with memories of his failure. So very close and yet he was never able to obtain her. The memory of her smell was all he could receive and it ridiculed him unmercifully.

Pushing the mocking thoughts of her raven hair and those deep eyes from his mind, he forced himself to focus on the subject at hand.

He cleared his throat and pivoted on his heels to see a slightly confused and weirded out expression on both of the female's faces. He ignored the looks and moved back over to Donna. The woman's expression never changed as she gave the older man a once over. Did she really just witness him close to sniffing a cloak? Could it be that the whole reason for this insane witch hunt was because the Deacon might be enamored with Raven? The very thought of it made her stomach turn. Now she would truly do anything she could to keep the man away from the gypsy. Talk about a fate worse than death.

"Oh?" She said wincing at how stupid that had come off. Apparently, Karen agreed once more because she quietly slapped her forehead in the background. Not like it was her fault. The Deacon had just sent chills of revulsion up her spine from his little interaction with Raven's cloak. That just was not normal.

"Yes...oh." Slade stopped in front of Donna and looked at the cloak in his hands, a thumb stroking over the thin material. The movement caused Donna's stomach to cringe. "Now why... Miss Troy. Do you suppose you have her cloak?" His cold eye moved to land on her warm ones and all she could muster up was a tiny shrug.

"Perhaps... like any female, she has more than one cloak and that one was given to me by her a very long time ago. You know, it is a known fact that we all were very close friends once upon a time." Donna finally said, repeating the words that Slade himself had said from the moment he walked into their house.

Silence filled the room once more and two sets of eyes rested on the Deacon, while his own stared through Donna. No one said anything, the man seeming to try and judge how sincere the woman in front of him was.

Donna felt like her knees were about to give out. Her body was still tilting backwards from the Deacon hovering over her. It was like being stared down by a tiger that could smell your fear and could see the discomfort inside of you, no matter how well the mask you wore seemed to fit. However, she could not waver. Her friends' lives were at stake and so she stood there, forcing the look of both concern and confusion to stay plastered to her face.

"Yes. I suppose you are right." Slade spoke, after what felt like a lifetime. "Still, I'll be confiscating this cloak to give the dogs something to smell."

"Actually I…" Donna began to speak, holding up a finger to object. However, one look from the Deacon told her that she was not going to be getting the fabric back. So she slowly lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "I mean… of course, Deacon." _Crazy weird old man_, she thought to herself.

"I thank you for your cooperation, ladies. I do hope we won't have to be doing this again." Slade said and folded the cloak until it was a small square that he could place on the hook of his belt. He started towards the door.

"Oh it's no trouble, sir! You're always welcome in our home!" Karen chimed in, moving to stand next to Donna, fake smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"Yes. It was lovely to see you again, sir!" Donna shouted after him, the door to the cottage closing. "About as lovely as two-headed dragon terrorizing a village!" She hissed out through her teeth, the mask of joy long gone and replaced by a very unladylike snarl.

"Seriously. I thought for sure he was going to stab you or set fire to the house." Karen said, fumbling to roll up the carpet. She pulled on the latch of the hidden door and groaned as the hinges squeaked with rust.

"Sorry you had to go through that, ladies..." Richard said the first to climb out from the hidden room.

"Yeah. As soon as they leave, we'll get out of here." Victor responded, following out of the eerie dark room that he had been hidden in. He was glad to be back out in the lighted room.

"Nonsense. I think we-" Donna started to say, but was cut off by the Deacon's voice booming from outside.

"BRING OUT THE HORSE!"

The sound of a familiar neigh filled the air and Richard's heart dropped to the floor. It couldn't have been.

"Larry..."

* * *

Fingers drummed against the surface of the table as both Terra and Malchior sat in silence. It had been like this since their meeting this morning and every time she would go to speak, the slight arch of his brow was all it took to keep her quiet. It was starting to annoy her. She shouldn't be sitting here and taking this type of abuse all because she had simply, in Malchior's eyes, messed up.

After her run in with Raven, Terra had excused herself from her two friends and went to seek out Malchior. She wanted to tell him about the wonderful job she had done and then be rewarded with an expensive gift and lunch. After all that was the arrangement they had seem to come upon so long ago.

From the moment they had met, they had seen something in each other that they had never seen in anyone else. Some type of bond that kept them in this awkward type of relationship of boss and lackey, cat and mouse, to partners in a scheming plan. She would play the role to lead trusting people into his clutches of power and he would dine with her, buy her nice things, or sometimes simply sit with her and give her the approval and compliments she secretly longed for. In return she would sit there across from him and not fear him for his mind. She would not drool over him and give him everything he thought he wanted just to please him. In short, she gave him the challenge he enjoyed so much in a woman.

Sure it wasn't a warm and fuzzy relationship like most people and they used one another as they pleased, but that was how it was. That was how they _liked_ it and it worked out very well for each of them. So of course, she knew she was in for a pretty penny after the job she had worked on Raven.

She thought the silver haired man would be ecstatic. Maybe, just maybe he would even go as far as to sit there and admire her for her cleverness like he had use to in the very beginning. Needless to say, she was surprised that the only reward she had gotten was a sling of insults and firm talking to as if she was a bumbling moron.

He had whispered how she had messed up and ruined everything and gotten so close to her face that she thought for sure he might have raised a hand to her, but no, he wasn't that stupid. In fact, his calculating mind was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

Still, she hated to be spoken to as if she wasn't his partner. As if she was a simple pawn for him to do and treat as he pleased. She met his insults for insult and had defended her point until she felt as if all the air in her lungs had left her and her face had turned blue. He had stood there, silently fuming down at her until he could take it no longer and told her to be silent, saying he needed a cup of tea to calm his nerves. So they had found a nearby tavern and inn and took a seat in the back. They had sat there in silence ever since. The sound of her nails drumming on the surface of the table the only noise between them.

Malchior could feel his eye twitching in annoyance as he sat there and stirred his tea, trying to ignore the annoying sound of nails on wood. It was like she was trying to irk him to the point he would cast her from the table and his very side. When one said they needed silence to calm down, most would know better than to drum their nails. Apparently, Terra had missed the lesson of what silence was in grade school.

Finally, he could take it no longer and his hand shot out to cover hers. The action startled her and she glanced up into the calculating cerulean eyes that looked at her in annoyance.

"Do you live to annoy me today, _dear_, or are you simply trying to get further on my bad side?" Malchior asked, something deadly flashing in his eyes. The word of affection coming off as an insult to anyone who caught the venom spat into the word.

Terra never flinched and simply responded with her sweetest smile.

"I'm sorry, _honey_. I simply wanted something to do since you seem so fixated on your tea more than the issue at hand. _Darling_." As she spat out the last word, her smile dropped and the look of annoyance was across her face once more.

They held each others gaze and said nothing as the silence seem to stretch on for hours, neither one willing to back down. Gradually, he pulled his hand away and brought it up to his eyebrows. He rubbed at the spot between his brows and spoke as slowly as he could.

"Well, Terra. My dear, dear Terra. We would not _be_ in this position if _you_ had simply listened to my orders." The demeaning tone of his voice did not escape the blonde. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she glared daggers of rage in his direction.

"Don't speak to me like that! I did as I was told and she bought it!" She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest like a child being scolded. This conversation was going to turn ugly very quickly. Malchior only sighed and leaned back in his chair, eying her from where he sat.

"Raven is smarter than you give her credit for. She will not believe in something just because you say it. In fact, if _you_ say it than she will surely _NOT_ believe it. The fact you came off so _desperate _would trigger something and even if the inkling was there, she would investigate for herself." He went to take a sip from the cup only to find that it was empty. His eyebrows furrowed in mild irritation as he started to look around for a hostess, still speaking to the woman across from him as if she were a simpleton. "She would go and find the truth and that is what she will likely do." Spotting a waitress, he raised a hand to flag her down and pointed to the empty cup.

The waitress immediately came over and refilled his glass as swiftly as she could. She could feel the tension coming off of the blonde from all the way across the room and didn't want to overstay her welcome. Once the cup was filled she excused herself and promptly walked away. Terra waited for the other woman to be out of earshot before she leaned forward and hissed her response to the white haired scholar.

"I didn't come off desperate! I was trying to come off as a friend which I use to be!" Terra stated, trying to defend her point of view.

"Exactly. What you _use to be_. You know, before you screwed them all over with _me_. Remember?" He sipped his tea and made a small face at the bitter taste. Blue eyes roamed around the table and landed on some sugar. He scooped a little into the cup and began to stir once more. "You left that life, you left that gang, and you severed all ties without a second thought or glance."

"But I was still her friend!" She spat, hitting her hand against the table and rattling the saucer of his cup. Malchior only sat there and gave her a puzzled look before that same mocking frown crossed his face.

"Oh Terra… have you come to believe that lie? We both know… you were never her friend. A friend doesn't do what you did." He said matter-of-factly as he raised his cup to his lips and took a small sip. Once more his eyebrows wrinkled and he took the cup away from his mouth. Something seemed to be missing from the tea this evening and he couldn't pinpoint what.

She sat there in shock at both his words and tone. He might have well had come straight out and called her the worse person in the world. Gradually the shock value began to melt away and was replaced by a need to defend herself, anger bubbling behind those blue eyes of hers.

"You made me do it!" Terra hissed through clenched teeth, the feeling of regret actually dancing through her stomach. "I would never have done it if…if…" She frowned as the words escaped her. Malchior only lifted an eyebrow and seemed to wait for her to finish her lie. She hesitated and played through her choices of words inside of her head before settling on the blame game. "It was your fault."

"Oh silly, gem." He said with a soft chuckle, shaking his head at her words. He had truly expected at least a better lie. It was becoming more and more clear that his little partner in crime might be losing her touch. "You know no one makes you do anything. You gladly walked into hell with me, hand and hand. You knew where this would lead and you wanted it. You wanted the power just as much as I did and now you might have botched it all away."

"I didn't botch it! And don't speak to me as if I'm a child! I'm your partner!" She could feel the blood beginning to boil underneath her skin. Who was he to treat her like this? Who did he think he was to make her question herself and everything she had done? Everything she had done for him nonetheless!

At the mention of partner, Malchior had stopped stirring his tea. His eyes were watching her as if she had grown another head.

"Partner? Oh Terra… silly_ silly_ Terra." He moved a hand over his heart as if she had truly wounded him. The mocking cruelty in his face however, betrayed the motion. "Maybe once upon a time I might have considered that, but let us not pretend such silly things now." He tilted his head to the side and moved a hand out to rest it over her hand that sat on the table.

"What use do I have for you now that you've ruined things with Raven? To torment Garfield? I can do that myself. You have no use to me as a partner. In fact, you have no use to me as _anything_." He said, making sure to keep his eyes locked on hers to make sure his point was very clear. Once he was certain that they were, he moved his hand away and went back to giving his tea his full attention. He would get the taste right if it was the last thing he did.

The look of shock across her face looked as if he had reached over and slapped her right from her seat. She couldn't talk, couldn't scream, and couldn't even react. After everything she had done for him, every lie she had perfected for him. Every torment she acted out on others for him and here he was telling her he had no need for her? All the crimes they had committed together and the nights when their affection for each other showed in ways they didn't know existed and now here he was tossing her to the side. True, it wasn't love but she had thought the bond they had created in their mischief was so much stronger. Apparently, she was dead wrong and that fact hit her the hardest.

When the shock had faded it was replaced by a very familiar expression. Her hands slammed against the table and she jolted up onto her feet as she leaned over to scream in his face.

"BASTARD! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" She knew people were staring and she paid them no mind, never taking her eyes off of the calm blue of Malchior's eyes. Oh those haunting, demeaning, and cruel eyes. It was enough to cause tears to well up behind her eyes. "YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! I CARRY YOU!" She screamed again, her eyes narrowing into thin slits of hatred as she could feel the tears threatening to spill over. How she wanted to slap that smug look off his face and would have tried if she knew that slapping him would do the trick. However, even in her anger and frustration she knew it would only prove to him that she couldn't control her own emotions and actions. That she was a safety hazard and that he would never work with her again. So, she simply stood there fuming from every pore and forced the tears to subside. Instead, she forced herself to try and focus on her next course of action, planning her next words and move.

"Sit down and stop making a scene." Malchior responded, bringing his cup to his mouth and taking a small sip. "Or leave. Makes no difference to me." He could feel the heat building in his stomach, watching the sheer anger in her eyes. He would be lying if he said that when she got like this, that he didn't find her that much more attractive. She had such passion to be in control. Had so much fiery passion to prove herself not only to the people around her but to herself. She made the perfect puppet and if he believed in love, the perfect partner for someone like him. However, he didn't believe in love, only in opportunities. This was the way he liked her, this was the way he could so easily control her.

Terra disobeyed and stayed standing, towering over the young man. If looks could kill, he would have been dead before the first word ever left her lips.

"I did everything for you! Horrible terrible things for you!" She hissed underneath her breath for only them to hear. "And you would toss me out like that? As if I meant nothing to you!" Her voice was getting louder now and caused a waitress to finally summon up the courage to come over.

"Excuse me…er…ma'am. You're going to have to calm down and sit down. Or leave. You're disrupting the customers." The young woman stated, glancing around as whispers erupted from around the room. When her eyes landed back on the standing woman she realized that neither the man nor woman ever looked her way. "Er..ma'am?"

"She was just about to sit. Weren't you, Ter?" Malchior said, never taking his eyes off of the raging blonde. Moments seemed to tick by as they stared at one another and the waitress looked back between the two, the look of discomfort clear across her face. She didn't know what was going on, simply that it had been like this since the two had walked in together. She had begged for someone else to take her table but no one budged and she was forced to keep it. She hated when lovers fought, always meant she was going to get lousy tips.

Finally, Terra sunk back down in her seat. Malchior smirked in triumph. "There, see. Much better. Now if you don't mind ma'am this tea is cold I wish for another cup. In fact bring the pot and leave it. That's all."

The waitress only stood there watching the two and eying the female to see how stable she truly was. The last thing she needed was another outburst on her shift and losing customers. Her boss would have her head. Seeing that she had not left yet, Malchior literally began to shoo her away with a movement of his hand. Catching the hint, she frowned and said nothing as she turned and moved back over to the bar.

"So hard to find good help anywhere these days." He said, pushing the cup away from him, making sure Terra had caught the tiny insult. If she had, she hadn't acknowledged it.

"I will not be used and cast aside, Malchior. I am not one of your pawns and you will do well to remember just who I am. Just what I've seen you do." Terra hissed through clenched teeth. The tiny threat had seemed to capture the scholar's attention. Cerulean eyes landed on blue and they watched one another once more.

"Threats? Is that what we've come down to already?" He teased, placing his elbow on the table and leaning his cheek against his palm. The look of amusement across his face caused her to growl slightly.

"A promise. I could turn you in. Destroy your career before you ever build it. I am not to be underestimated." She whispered, keeping the stern look across her face to prove just how serious she was. Even if she had to take herself down with him, she would do it in the end to gain the upper hand. Plus, he had so much more to lose than she did and he could see that she knew that in her eyes. He would have to begin treading a bit more lightly. However, if she thought he was going to let her get the upper hand so easily, she was very mistaken.

"Never, my dear gem. I am probably the only one in this city who could never underestimate you. I know you better than you know yourself, Terra. I know the things you've done. I've watched you for years, long before you even knew who I was." Malchior smiled politely as the waitress brought another cup and poured him his tea. Winking at her, she blushed and seemed to forget all about the earlier outburst of the blonde.

"You don't know anything about me." She said softly, feeling something beginning to crawl up along her spine. He was bluffing. He couldn't know her as well as he was implying.

"Oh but I do." He smiled and watched the waitress leave before his eyes landed back on hers. "I know you'll do anything to prove you're in control. I know you yearn for something and you can never figure it out. I know the only reason you were in that church that one day was because the Deacon paid you."

For the second time since that meeting, Terra was knocked off balance. She said nothing and only sat up straighter, not saying a word.

"I know he paid you to talk to Garfield, to help him along in his… what was the word he used? _Transformation._ I know you were there to try and get the beast to come out of that little green freak all so the Deacon could possess him. So that the Deacon could have a demon on his side and use it to strengthen his power in this city." He smirked and looked away to fix another cup of tea. Maybe this one would be half decent.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She could hear her voice waver at the words and cleared her throat, trying to ignore how dry it suddenly became. "I would never want that. Never help with something like that."

"Oh come now. I know very well you've done worse." Malchior met her gaze. "To the gypsies. To your '_friends_'." He watched her winced at the memory, her eyes darting away to the ground.

"They deserved it… they were never my friends, they never liked me." She whispered, the fear of a truth being held up for all to see. Including the one person she never wanted to see it, herself.

"Whatever you have to say to make it easier for you to sleep at night. There is no judgment here. After all, you helped me in more ways than you could ever know. Still, those that you seem close to always seem to end up almost dead. Don't they?" He said, that same cruel look in his eyes.

"He was going to hurt me…" She whispered so softly, he had almost missed it.

"I was there, Terra. You can't lie to me." They sat in silence as he watched her trembling in her seat. He couldn't help but let a small smirk cross his lips. He hadn't known he could have an effect on her like this. She sat across from him and shook in anger, humiliation, and maybe even a bit of guilt. Here he thought that only Slade could weasel those emotions out of people.

"It was stupid. Slade was supposed to be there. He promised nothing would happen but he wasn't there and seeing him like that… I couldn't stay. I just couldn't…It changed everything in that moment. I liked him, I did I just… he was a monster and I owe him nothing!" She shook her head violently, as if the thoughts and memories would consume her. Her hands flew to her head and fingers curled into blonde strands as she shook her head faster now. "I owed him nothing!"

"Of course not. You don't owe anyone anything in this life." Malchior said, sipping his tea. For the first time that evening it finally seemed drinkable, almost enjoyable. At his words, she stopped shaking her head and flung her eyes to land on him.

"Don't you turn this around! I don't owe him but you owe me! Despite what you know and what I know, you owe me, Malchior. We had a deal!" She stated matter-of-factly. He would not weasel out of this just because he knew something she tried so hard to bury. He would not hold that mirror up to make her run from what she was owed.

He smirked at the words and leaned back in his chair, the front two legs hovering off of the floor.

"I only owed you until you screwed up."

"I didn't screw up. Even if I did, she'll see for herself. There is a monster inside of him and we both know it. Everyone has seen it and when the time comes my words will ring in her head, just like yours will with Garfield." She sat straight up in her chair, the look of defiance clear across her face. The look of fear from memories long buried still lingered but the look of determination never wavered.

"You seem adamant about that statement." Malchior said, tilting his head to the side. "So I guess only time will tell. Until then, what use do I have for you my little gem?" He asked, using the little pet name he had made just for her after their first meeting.

She smiled and leaned against the table to keep her eyes leveled with his.

"Oh come now, Malchior. Say what you want but you know there isn't another woman out there who could ever be as good as I am." The sweetness in her voice was enough to cause a smirk to cross his face. There she was. The woman who was always trying to be in control, the woman he had come to admire in his own way.

"True." He set the chair back on the ground and took another sip of his tea. She smirked in triumph.

"Glad we agree. Now let's get out of here. I suddenly feel up to having some sort of fun." She slide from the table and turned to leave when she realized he was still sitting there. Turning halfway around, she arched a brow in his direction. Catching the hint, he chuckled and shook his head before downing the rest of his tea.

In the end it was always better to keep her on his side than be up against her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins to toss them onto the table before sliding from the booth. He signaled for her to lead the way. She didn't need to be told twice as she leapt at the chance to be in control and they headed out of the tavern, ignoring the whispers coming from around them. After all, this was how it was, this was what they were use to, and this was their relationship. It might not be love, but it was enough to give them both what they needed. An opportunity and the chance to take it.

* * *

From the moment Slade had stepped foot into the cottage he had known something wasn't right and the second he had left, he knew they were hiding something. His gut had told him that it wasn't just gyspies that they hide, but the same backstabbing captain he was searching for and since his time in the service he had learned to trust his gut.

His boots walked across the yard to the troops as he thought of his next move. It would have to be something to get the young captain's attention. It had to be something cunning, wicked, and so irresistible that the young captain could not ignore it no matter how much he may want to. However, how do you draw a mouse out into a trap willingly?

A small smirk began to cross the old man's features and he couldn't suppress the small chuckle that fell from his lips. It was too perfect, like a sign from God himself.

He pointed at one of the soldiers and the man instantly stood up straighter. The fear that flashed through the guard's eyes caused the Deacon's smirk to widen. The smirk did not go over with the solider as he tried to keep his voice from squeaking as he spoke.

"S-S-Sir?" The man stuttered, standing at attention.

"BRING OUT THE HORSE!" Slade's voice screamed, making sure that everyone outside and especially inside the cottage could hear it.

The command seemed to echo around the clearing, lingering like a bad smell before slowly dissolving into the air leaving nothing but shocked faces and gentle whispers in its place. One solider in particular could only look around the area as the voices of his fellow guards played like background noise in his ears. Surely, the Deacon wasn't going to do anything too drastic. He wasn't that cruel…right? The frown that crossed his face answered the unasked question as he glanced between the cottage and the opening of the woods.

Soon the whispers were drowned out and replaced with the sound of loud neighing filling the air, causing all eyes to turn toward the opening area of the forest. A familiar white horse surfaced through the opening, three men yanking and pulling on the ropes to force the beast forward. The creature neighed with each tug on the binding ropes. Its head tossed side to side and hooves dug into the ground in protest, more than once forcing the men to stumble over their own two feet. The cursing of the men causing more soldiers to come aid their peers, grabbing some stray ropes and tugging the animal forward once more.

To say Larry was frightened was an under statement. He had been standing in the stables for what felt like hours, waiting for his human to come back like he always did to give him a fresh apple and hay. When the man was late, he thought nothing of it at first and then it became later and later until soon the golden sphere in the sky had set and the shades around him had become darker. Than the shades had begun to become light once more and he knew something was not right. Seeming to feel his anxiety, he soon had his answer as men began to appear around him. He didn't know why but he did not trust these men, even though he had seen some of them before. He listened intently to their words and tried to make out what some of them were saying and that was when he had seen the ropes. He fought them as he had been trained to do so and taken more than a few out before the ropes had taken him. After that he had been jerked, yanked, pulled, tugged, and dragged along for what felt like days. Now all of a sudden he was once again being hauled over another hill and over to the one eyed-man he never wanted to see again in his animal lifetime.

Slade smirked and moved over to stand before the white horse. Their eyes met and he saw the same defiance in the beast as he did in its owner. The same look that told him that soon he would fall and the people would be free of his rule, that _he_ would be free and that this was far from over. That this was the moment that Slade would look back and realize that this very minute was the second they became enemies. It made him want to stab the wretched creature right then and there. However, he was never a man to let his own emotions get the better of him. Instead he eyed the animal and watched as it snorted and started to breathe with hatred at his presence.

"A white horse… how very fitting of the Ex-Captain." Slade said, smirking somewhat. That was when Larry took the opportunity and snapped his teeth towards the older man. The guards let out a loud 'ack' of surprised, yanking the ropes and stopping the horse from biting off Slade's face. The Deacon never moved and instead took a step closer until his face was a few inches away from the snorting muzzle. "You'd die for your master, wouldn't you, foul beast? Yes, indeed you would." Larry let out a huff of air and stomped his hooves into the earth. Slade's smirk only widened. "Well, let's see just how much you mean to him, shall we?"

Whirling around on his heels, he stomped away from the infuriated horse and moved back a few yards away from the house.

"We have your horse, young Captain. You have three minutes to surrender before I personally, run my blade into its heart." He yelled, his voice calm and never wavering as he stood there eying the house. This would work and soon he would have both traitors right where he wanted them. Soon, Victor would tell him where to find the court of miracles and he would rid the city of the gypsies. Soon, the gypsy witch known as La Raven would be his to do with as he pleased. Everything was going to work out this time or there would be hell to pay. He narrowed his eye and watched as some movement went on inside of the house.

* * *

Victor grunted as his head whipped to the side at the impact of Richard's fist into his face. The bulky man only tightened his grip and hissed out for the Captain to settle down. The black haired man only grunted and tried to wiggle free from the hold his new friend had on him, his eyes already beginning to sting with tears of frustration.

The moment Richard had heard Slade call for the horse, he had jumped up and ran towards the door. If it hadn't been for Victor grabbing him and holding him in a headlock, he would have already been outside. Instead, now he lay with his face to the floor and his friend holding his arm behind his back. Victor kept a knee dug into his lower spine to keep him from leaping up and bolting out the door to his demise. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as his conscious told him he had to get out there. He had to protect Larry.

"Let go! I have to save him! Get off of me!" He hissed through clenched teeth, the cool wooden floor doing nothing to ease his burning skin. "I have to save him! I have to! He's all I got!" The ex-captain said with a small quiver in his voice.

"Not until you calm down, man! You can't just go out there! He'll kill you and then he'll kill the horse as well!" Victor whispered, feeling like the biggest ass in the world. Here he was, keeping a friend from running out to save the last bit of his old life he had. Richard had given up his adopted family, his title, and now his only friend since childhood, all for a fight he was no part of. They had come into his life and dragged him into the war between the gypsies and Slade, all simply because he had fallen for Victor's adopted sister Kori. It was beyond unfair and they all knew it.

"They're going to kill him! I have to do something! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Richard said through clenched teeth. His jaw was beginning to hurt from both the pressure being applied to the floor and the fact he was grinding his jaw to keep from crying out in frustration, anger, and a deep need to save the last shred of his old life. It was one thing to put his life in the middle of this, but another to threaten the life of someone he had grown up with.

Seconds later, the sound of Slade's demands filled the room and it was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. All eyes moved back down to the trembling Richard as he laid there, the words 'three minutes' echoing into his head. Three minutes. Three minutes until they would kill Larry without a single thought. Three minutes until they destroyed the first real friend he had growing up. He thought back on the first day they had met.

He had come home to see a white baby stallion eying him defiantly from behind a wooden fence. It seemed to dare him to try and tame him, to try and break him, and see just how quickly he would knock the prodigy on his ass. It had been a training session from Bryce to teach him to be calm, patient, and understand that not everything happened instantly.

Dick had hated it. It was the toughest three months of his life. He had worked for weeks to try and tame the creature's heart and to teach him to trust him. Each time he would bring Larry hay, the horse would only wait for him to get it all set up before kicking the youth into the hay bundle. When Richard would pour water for the beast, Larry would sip from the wooden trough and then squirt the water into Richard's face, forcing him to once more end up in the hay. Worse was trying to ride the wretched creature! Whenever he would walk into the stable with a riding saddle, Larry would charge him head-on, forcing the youth right back out of the gate he had walked into. When he tried to trick the horse by petting him, Larry would wait for the boy wonder to try and jump up from behind before the stallion would kick off on his hind legs. Needless to say the impact between Richard's legs was enough to cause him to scream out in pain and ice himself for a few days. He never tried jumping on the horse from that angle again. If he waited in hiding and actually managed to jump onto the white horse's back, Larry would buck, kick, and more than once run under a low dangling bundle of hay to send the child back down to the ground. Between the pranks and the sore muscles, it was fair to say that Richard was getting more and more annoyed and determined.

He remembered how one day he had become so irritated with the animal he had pulled his own prank. Larry had taken a sip from the trough, eying Richard as he came closer with a bucket of water. Richard knew where this was going and the second Larry tried to spit water on him, he had dodged it and tossed his own bucket of water on the stallion. It hit Larry right in the face and soaked him from the top of his pointy ears to the front of his hooves.

Larry had been so shocked that for a few minutes they had only stood there eying each other. Then in a swift movement, the horse had charged the young ward. Richard was prepared this time and stood his ground until the beast grew closer. Rolling to his side, he avoided the head-on collision and grabbed Larry by the front of the neck to use the momentum of the charge to swing up onto the horse's back. He knew what was coming and held on for dear life as Larry bucked, kicked, and tossed his head side to side.

Richard held on tighter and closed his eyes as the white mane hit like tiny whips against his face. This was the moment and they both knew it, this would break or make all the hard training, all the endless evenings. Once more Larry bucked and then started to run forward, eying a low hanging beam. Richard saw it this time though and as Larry ducked, so did the young prodigy.

The action caused Larry to become even more determined as he started to run in circles, stopping so suddenly that Richard almost fell off. His arms tightened the grip around the horses' neck, refusing to let go or be thrown.

"Buck all you want…I'm not moving!" Richard hissed through clenched teeth into the twitching ear of the horse. Larry responded with a snort of determination that seemed to say 'Oh we'll see about that' and proceeded to buck, leap, and jump for his life to get the youngster off. Their little dance went on all evening and straight into the night before finally, too exhausted to care anymore, Larry folded.

It was the biggest moment of Richard's life as Larry sink down to all four legs and let out an annoyed breathe of air. Slowly, Richard slid off of the horse and stumbled backwards a bit. Both sat there trying to catch their breath as they stared at each other. The silent exchange between them was easy to see as a look of understanding and mutual respect was given. Richard limped his way over to the discarded satchel and plucked out by an apple and a pocket knife. Cutting the apple in half, he slipped the knife back into the satchel and limped back over to the heavy breathing horse. Larry eyed the offered half of the apple before slowly taking the peace offering. Richard said nothing and instead slumped down onto the ground next to the tired horse.

They sat there in silence as both ate the apple of truce. From that moment on they had become friends and nearly inseparable. Playing pranks on one another and sometimes even Bryce. They stood as brothers in battle as they fought side by side on each war field. Both leaning on each other in times when it seemed like they were the only family they had in the world. They shared a bond that could never be broken.

Yet here Slade was, toying with that bond mere yards away from the young Captain. The man had dared to toss that bond into the young man's face and put a timer on it. Three minutes. Three minutes was all he had between now and then to save the life of not only his deepest friend, but the closest thing to a brother he had.

"Crap…" Muttered Victor as he could see the sheer agony painted on his new friend's face. They didn't have time to sit around and fight, they needed to come up with a plan and quick. He began to look back between the window and Richard. "I'll let you up but you have to be leveled head. We need to think of a plan and we need to think of one quick." He hissed out between teeth.

Richard knew he was right and he knew that his anger and frustration could be their downfall. He thought back on the lesson Larry had taught him. Patience. Slowly, he let out a shaky breath and tried to calm the rage and fear bubbling away inside of him. After a few seconds he finally responded with a small nod of his head, letting Victor know that he agreed and understood. Hesitantly, the dark skinned man got up and let the other man rise as well, eying him skeptically.

"We have to save him…" Richard said, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. He wouldn't lose Larry. Not this way, not to _him_.

"Well if you two are done, Donna and I got a plan." Karen said, eyeing the three surrounding her. Somewhere between the cry to bring out the horse and Richard going insane, the two girls had began to whisper ideas to one another. They didn't know anything about the animal but by the way Richard had reacted, they knew they had to save it. So while the men rolled around on the ground, Donna and she had come up with a pretty quick plan.

Donna let a small smirk cross her lips as she signaled the men over.

"Move in close boys." The black haired vixen said. "There's no time to waste."

* * *

Slade watched as the tiny red hand of his pocket watch moved around the large hand for the third time. Flicking the top, he let the watch close with a small clicking sound before sliding the watch back into his pocket.

"Time's up. Bring me the horse." He said nonchalantly. Turning around on his heels, he began to draw the sword from its holster. He moved back over to the still neighing beast and didn't even hide the smile as he met its dark eyes. They watched each other and Larry never let fear flash through his eyes. Instead the look of sheer determination danced behind the dark orbs, just like its riders. Slade simply ignored it. "Guess your loyalty is one-sided."

No sooner had he lifted his arm did a loud bang emit from the house, causing everyone but the Deacon to hit the ground. The old man whirled around and listened as another earsplitting bang filled the air. He squinted his one good eye and moved in closer to the cottage, trying to see what the hell was making such a noise. Seconds later he got his answer. He barely had time to twist his upper body to the side as a firework went shooting past his figure. Moments later another one came rushing from an open window of the house.

Soldiers began to scream obscenities as they hit the ground, trying to avoid being hit by the exploding rockets and muttering curses and silent prayers not to be hit. They were all so busy running around or hitting the ground, they never heard the high whistle over the whirling sounds of fireworks. However, Larry and Slade did.

Larry would have recognized that whistle anywhere. His dark eyes glanced around at all the humans running around and he saw his moment to take his leave. So, he took it. Snorting under his breath, he tossed his head side to side to shake off the last few men that still held the ropes. Instantly, he took off towards the woods where the whistle had come from.

Slade on the other hand, wouldn't have it. Cursing the useless abundance of stupid he called soldiers, under his breath, the one eyed man made a move to grab at the rope. He held firm and wrapped the rope around his arm to tug on it as hard as he could.

It didn't take long for Larry's sprint to be cut short as the tug stopped him in his tracks. Wincing from the sudden stop, forced a neigh from his snout. Breathing in frustration, he turned his head to see what had stopped him. Black eyes landed on the blue of the Deacon and they stood there eyeing one another. It took Slade only a second to realize why grabbing the rope was a bad idea. He stood there watching the horse who watched him over its shoulder.

"Don't you dare." He said with that same authority figure voice he used for his men. He swore he could see a smile cross the horse's face. Seconds later the Deacon was flying backwards through the air. He landed with a loud oomph upon the ground, a shot of pain running up his side. Larry let out a bray of victory and then took off towards the woods, everyone too busy to stop him.

* * *

Inside the house Victor and Karen, lined up the last bit of the fireworks and watched them take off towards the soldiers. In the kitchen, Donna waited for the nod from the two to signal they were out of fireworks. She returned the nod with her own and quickly moved to start shoving gunpowder into the oven. Instantly it started to explode and she was thankful for the earplugs. Hopefully, the soldiers would hear the explosions and think that they were still setting off the fireworks, giving Richard a little extra time to escape.

"Where'd you girls get this stuff anyway?" Victor asked, moving to slide a sword into the holster that Donna had given him.

"Donna likes to dabble in exotic wares." Karen said with a small smile. Victor only chuckled and slipped the helmet onto his head.

"Remind me to never tease her about buying crap she'll never need again."

"Deal, Sparky."

* * *

Outside the house, Slade was getting up from the ground and the look in his eyes could cause a blizzard storm in the middle of a desert. This was not happening again. Not in the same damn day! To say he was getting pissed off was an understatement.

"GET UP YOU FOOLS! WHAT THE HELL AM I PAYING YOU FOR? YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" He screamed, losing his temper for a split second before reminding himself that he was still in charge. Taking deep breathes; he rubbed at his face and turned back to the house, watching it as the sound of explosions could still be heard. "You want to play dirty. Very well." His eye narrowed at the small cottage in front of him, seeming to mock him like everything else. Gradually, his fingers curled into the palms of his hands. "We'll play. Captain!"

Instantly a young man with cropped red hair stepped forward, saluting the older man.

"Sir?"

"Burn it down." Slade said, never taking his eyes off of the cottage.

"Sir?" The redhead asked, not sure if he had heard the old man correctly.

"You heard me."

Roy Harper stood there and watched the Deacon as if he had grown another head. He couldn't very well want to burn down a home hosted to two innocent women. Especially since both were so high up in society and outstanding citizens to Notre Dame. That would not only be stupid, it could end the Deacon's very own career, not to mention his own.

His eyes roamed around to see if the other soldiers had heard the order. They had and they responded with slight shrugs of their shoulders or simply staring back at the new Captain.

"Sir… with all due respect I can't do that."

Suddenly all movement from the soldiers ceased and their eyes were upon the Deacon and the new Captain. Bit by bit, Slade turned back around and let his eye land on the redhead. He could see the clear discomfort at talking back written on the young man's face. However, hidden in that discomfort was a firm will in doing what he thought was right. It was a look that Slade was growing to hate and by the end of the day, he would bury everyone with that look.

"Excuse me?" The old man asked, stepping closer to Roy. "I don't know if I heard you right. _Captain_."

Roy winced at the mention of his title, knowing that it was not a term of endearment. It was a veiled threat that said, 'I gave you the title and I can take it away just as quickly.' It was a statement daring him to say anything else about questioning the orders given to him. He knew he was going to have to choose his next words very carefully.

"That is to say… We don't know if the f-fugitives are in there and umm… it would be…" Roy stammered, watching how Slade's eye began to narrow with each passing word. "Un-unwise to attack-"

"Unwise? _Unwise_!" Slade hissed between teeth and stepped so close to the other man that Roy could feel the temper radiating off of him. "I think what is _unwise,_ young Captain would be to question your superior officer. I think what would be _unwise_, would be to forget your place and who handed you that title on a silver platter." Roy stiffened at the words and could hear a few of his peers chuckling slightly at his predicament, namely Adonis and his goons.

"Sir I only meant that-" The redhead began to stammer over his words again. However, they went unheard as Slade spun around on his heels and walked a few paces to grab a torch from one of the soldiers. He yanked the stake away from the man and whirled back around to slam the twitching flame against the chest of Roy Harper, nearly catching him on fire.

"Burn. It. _Down."_ Slade hissed between clenched teeth. He was fed up with the disloyalty and incompetence of these men. It was men like Roy Harper who were the weeds in his garden of soldiers. It was men like him that made the others weak, made them question their loyalty, made them hesitate in what needed to be down. He was a weakness and he would either learn to control that weakness or be smothered out.

Roy winced and immediately took the stake, yanking it away from his face before he caught himself on fire. He knew there was no room for argument. It was an order and he knew he had to either follow it or receive the harshest punishment. After all, you didn't go up against the Deacon and get off scott-free. He made sure he always left an impression so that you never got such crazy ideas in your head again. Still, he had not signed up for this.

They watched one another in silence and Slade waited to see where the loyalty of the red-head lie. After all, it was the only reason he gave the man the title in the first place. He had seen the way that Roy Harper had begun to follow Richard and Victor. Saw how the redhead had started to voice his opinion out in situations where he should have just been following orders. If he did not obey this time, it would be up to the Deacon to put him down like a bad dog that turned against its owner.

Gradually, Roy Harper turned away from the eyes of the Deacon and made the longest walk of his life. It seemed like fifty years passed before his eyes as he moved at a snail's place to the little cottage. He watched himself growing old and looking back at this moment when he burned his friends alive. Looking back as he chatted with his grandchildren about the horrible deed he did all for a title. How he sold his soul all because he was simply following orders. He watched himself fifty years from then and saw how haunted he was with that knowledge. Saw how he had once joined to try and make a difference and had ended up not doing anything but becoming another trained dog for the Deacon to use as he pleased. He saw all this and saw a man that he hated.

Roy Harper stood in front of the house and watched for signs of movement. His eyes searched for an indication and as if none would come, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass of the door. He saw a young man with two choices and the freedom to choose which way his path led. Sluggishly, a smile slid across his lips and he knew his answer. Turning around, he glanced at the eyes of the soldiers who looked back at him. He saw how some looked frighten for what he would do. Others watched on behind Adonis with smiles at seeming to know what would happen once he did. Then, his eyes landed on Slade and they held each other's gaze. Roy straightened his back in defiance and then dunked the fire into the water barrel beside him. The sound of the fire hissing out of oblivion to the water was the only sound that filled the silence.

"Roy Harper does not take orders he does not agree with. I am nobody's dog and I did not sign up to kill innocent people, _Sir_." He spoke the last word with such disgrace that he might have well had called the Deacon the worse insult in the world.

"Wrong move." Slade said, never batting an eye at the little demonstration. He had known that would be the decision the man would have made. Now he could trail him without anyone saying he had no reason. "Adonis, arrest him."

"Aye, Sir!" The bulky man responded and without missing a beat headed over to Roy. Slade turned around and grabbed a stake from one of the soldiers and hurled it through the sky. It hit against the roof and instantly the fire blazed into life. The harsh oranges and yellows began to spread over the cottage.

Roy turned on his heels and made a dash inside to try and warn his friends, wanting to help any way he could. He never made it past the first step as two large hands yanked him back by the collar. A choking sound left his lips as the fabric cut against the front of his neck before he felt himself being tossed backwards. Hitting the ground, he rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. Coughing at the still fresh impact on his throat, his eyes moved up to look into the smirking face of Adonis.

"Idiot. Did you think someone else wouldn't gladly leap at an opportunity to please the Deacon?" The large man asked and began to chuckle. Roy only shifted to sit up, folding his legs underneath each other as he pointed towards the amused new Captain.

"Actually, I was thinking that my friends have beat your friends numerous of times and this time will be no different." The redhead said with a smirk, winking to turn his pointed finger to the figures behind the other man. Adonis barely had time to blink before a fist made contact with his face and sent him reeling back onto the dirt.

"Hey, Donnie! Long time no seen!" Donna said, waving innocently from her spot on the stairs as Victor cracked his sore knuckles. The reunion was short lived however as Slade's voice bellowed through the clearing.

"Fire!" Yelled Slade. Half of the soldiers didn't even bat an eye as they raised their bows and let the arrows soar through the air, trying not to hit Adonis. The other half was a little more reluctant as they glanced around before slowly letting the arrows soar, aiming a little too far to the left.

Adonis scrambled across the ground, barely being missed by the arrows as he took his place beside his men. Roy followed suit and tumbled forward along the ground as arrow after arrow hit where he had once been mere seconds before. Victor and Karen quickly took a knee each as they brought up the life-sized shields before them. Victor yanked Donna behind him and Karen did the same just as Roy rolled right beside her.

"That was very smart of ya, now we got one more person to take care of! For someone nicknamed Speedy, ya sure don't think very fast!" Karen shouted over the sound of arrows smacking against the shield. A few times the impact caused her to wince, sending shudders along her arms and forcing her to tighten her grip on the strap.

"Oh so I was just supposed to burn you up and not bat an eye!" Roy shouted back to the woman, feeling her already starting to get underneath his skin. All these years later and she still had to be right about everything.

"Then you could have stayed and reported back to us! SO YES!" Karen screamed, listening as the last arrows hit the shield and Slade shouted out for the troops to attack. They dropped the shield and yanked the swords from the sheaths, waiting for the first wave of soldiers.

"That is so like you, never a thank you for my kindness! I swear woman! That's why you can't get a man!" Roy ducked from the first slash of the sword, the only one without a weapon. He watched as the solider charged and lounged at him. Wrong move. Quickly, he turned on his heels and sent a foot flying into the side of the other man, the sword dropping to the ground. As a sword came to his stomach, he contorted his body to leap over it, tumbling down onto the ground and picking up the discarded sword. Swinging the sword upwards, he blocked the next attack just in time and kicked the solider away from him.

"I can get a man, you low-life, egocentric, womanizing, prettyboy!" Karen shouted over the clash of steel. Her dark eyes watched as another solider thrust his sword towards her stomach. Twisting her body to the left, she avoided the sword and spun on her heels to bring a foot up to kick the man's wrist. The impact forced the man to drop his weapon and giving him a second to let out a hissing sound before her boot made contact with the side of his face.

"Oh for Christ sake! Can you two save it for another time! We're in the middle of a fight here!" Victor intervened, his sword pressing so hard against Adonis's that he swear any moment that sparks would fly.

"I concur. You've been like this ever since we were teenagers!" Donna chimed in with her two cents as she sent solider after solider to the earth. Victor and Karen had taken the only two swords she owened, which left her with the old wooden staff her grandmother had given her. The stick whirled around her back and came up to smack one man squarely in the jaw. She dropped down to her hands and feet, avoiding the sword aimed at her head. She parried by knocking the feet from under her attacker, sending him to the ground and knocking him out with a swift kick to his head.

"Not my fault she's mad I never dated her." Speedy responded, sidestepping the attack to his right shoulder. Both Victor and Donna would have rolled their eyes if they weren't too busy watching out for oncoming swords. So instead they groaned.

"HA! I would rather make out with a cactus!" Karen retorted, taking her frustrations out on the oncoming sentinels. Some men saw the hostility of the woman's fighting style and decided to focus on the other three for fear this might be their last fight if they went up against the yellow and black-cladded woman.

"Ah-HA! You wish a cactus was as charming as me." Roy bantered back, tumbling onto the ground and over to the frustrating woman. He jumped up onto his feet and sent her a wink. Karen grimaced at the action and then realized that Donna and Victor were being forced back over to where she and Roy stood. Soon the four were standing side by side with the burning cottage behind them. They felt the heat against their backs and saw flickers of ash dancing through the sky. They were outnumbered and had nowhere to run too.

Slowly, the men started to part like the red sea, revealing a smirking Slade. The older man walked with a confident stride down the middle of the men and stopped a few feet in front of the four outlaws. He glanced over to Victor and saw the man daring him to make a move. He only chortled and then moved on to watch the two women with the same look before his eyes landed on Roy. There was nothing but a look of satisfaction at his decision. Fool. The deacon cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Victor.

"Where is Grayson? Has the brave Ex-captain left his friends in their moment of need?" Slade eyed each member of the group and watched as they said nothing. Instead, they stepped closer to one another and readied their weapons for whatever hell he decided to come crashing down upon them. They would fight till they couldn't lift their weapons anymore and then they would continue to fight. They were friends, a unit, and they would die as a unit. So be it.

"Kill them. Their crime is treason against France." He stated, folding his hands behind his back.

"Well that's rather harsh." Roy muttered, arching an eyebrow at the mention of being a traitor to his country.

"Not to mention not even a little bit accurate." Karen added, placing her hands on her hips. "Unless the mighty Deacon suddenly thinks his commands are those of France."

"Why, I think he does." Victor stated as he eyed a few guards getting their arrows ready. "One would think that someone who orders people killed before a fair trail would even think himself higher than God."

"No he's no God… he's the devil himself." Donna answered this time, straightening her back as if to say I dare you to even try. "Worse than the devil though… are those who follow him blindly."

"Lovely last words. I would expect no less from either of you." Slade watched them before letting a small smile play across his lips. "Ready. Ai-"

Slade easily ducked the tiny fist of Karen as she charged at him in what seemed like a last attempt to save her life. Leave it to a woman to not die easily; they always let their emotions get the better of them. A hand blocked the next punch and his free hand caught her fist in his palm. Quickly, he turned her around so her back was to his front, twisting her arm to cause a small whimper of pain to leave her lips.

"Don't move." Slade spoke as Roy, Donna, and Victor started to move to help their friend. Slowly, all three took a step back as their eyes never left the two figures in front of them.

"Don't do anything crazy, Deacon…" Victor spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly at the older man.

"You hurt her and I hurt you." Roy said softly but loud enough for the small group to hear him. Slade only chuckled and arched a brow at the veiled threat.

"And what will you do to me, Mr. Harper?"

"Oh. I have powers beyond your imagination, Deacon." To this, everyone glanced at the redhead as if he had lost his mind. Slade only responded with a look of amusement and tilting his head slightly to the side.

"And what are those?"

"I can see the future."

"Oh for the love of… Just snap my neck already." Karen muttered. She rather be dead than have to listen to two men try to out wit each other, especially if one of those men was Roy Harper.

"And what is my future, Mr. Harper?" Slade asked, ignoring the comment from the woman.

"You're going to lose, Deacon." Roy said quickly, nearly cutting off the Deacon. Slade's smirk long gone from his face. "You're going to lose this fight. You're going to lose the war on the gypsies, you're going to lose your title, your men and you're going to die an old man with no one to love you and no one that honors you. In short, you're rather screwed." Roy finished, a playful smirk across his lips and a serious look in his eyes.

Slade knew he was simply stalling; still, the words had made a small impact. He knew there was already talk among his men, knew that they had started to divide their loyalty ever since Grayson and Stone had been labeled an outlaw. Now to add more tension between them, Roy Harper was also branded as a traitor. The way the men fought was proof enough that Harper's words were coming true. Still, like hell if he showed any of them his thoughts. Slowly, a smirk crosses his face.

"Well too bad you won't be around to see any of that." Slade said, yanking a sword from his belt and bringing it to the front of Karen's neck. That was when a loud whistle erupted throughout the area and all eyes turned to see two horses running into the area. The stallions rushed past the surprised soldiers and kicked up dust to cause a few men to start to cough. Seconds later another horse galloped into view but this one was different. On top of the white horse rode a man with a cocky grin ear to ear. The Deacon's eyes lit up and he let his own smile cross his lips. "Grayson."

Karen took the moment to elbow the older man in the gut. Slade grunted and doubled over, Karen slipping out from his clutches and stumbled back over to the small group. Roy caught her in his arms and steadied her, noticing how she shook slightly against him. Seconds later, the stubborn woman pulled away form him and forced herself to get a grip.

"I swear there's nothing worse than one of your 'I see the future' speeches." She barked out, trying her hardest not to smile and hide the fear at how close she had been to her death.

"Hey, gave us enough time didn't it?" Roy answered and couldn't help but smile as he watched the small smirk cross her lips.

"Come on!" Victor yelled, running for the closet horse near him. He swung his body up onto the neighing beast's back and taking Donna's hand to swing her up behind him. Karen followed suit as she jumped onto the other horse and held a hand out to Roy.

"Oh no. I get to control the horse. You suck at guiding those things." Roy started to protest, crossing his arms over his chest. Karen only rolled her eyes.

"Get on the damn horse!"

"Move and I will!" He shouted back at her. The sound of men screaming caught his attention and he looked over to see several soldiers rushing towards him. "On second thought." He mumbled and pulled himself up onto the horse behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and the familiarity of something that once was a long time ago flashed through his mind. He quickly forced it the emotion down and watched as the two horses started to gallop away. "Don't get any ideas about this." He muttered.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Don't gross me out."

Richard ran circles around the soldiers as they tried to grab at him and yank him from the horse. However, Larry had been caught once and he was not going to be captured again. As far as the horse was concerned, this was his time to wreak vengeance on the men that dared to try and cage him.

He bucked his head against skulls, kicked his hooves against stomachs, and more than once took the time to slam his body against a solider and a tree. Richard had to yank at the ropes to remind the horse when it was time to flee. However, there was one more person that Larry had on his list. His eyes landed on the deacon and they watched one another before the horse took charge.

"Larry no!" Richard hissed as the horse started towards the Deacon. Slade did not move as he fingered the knife behind his back. Just as Larry came feet in front of Slade, Richard yanked on his reigns so hard it forced the horse to take a sharp left, barely missing the knife. Slade cursed underneath his breath but kept his calm as he turned on his heels and moved to summon archers to follow him. He would kill Grayson before this day was through.

Quickly men got to their feet and stumbled after the old man to listen to orders. The fear of disappointing the Deacon once more was showing in their eyes. They held up their arrows and waited for the command. Slade's arm dropped and the men let their arrows fly into the sky.

One arrow aimed truer than others and a loud gasp filled the air as Richard clutched his arm. The pain was quick as the steel pierced through the middle of his back. All he heard was the scream of someone yelling his name before the dizziness took over. He could feel himself slipping from the safety of Larry's saddle, everything seeming to go by in slow motion. The look in Donna's eyes, the outstretched hand of Victor, it all looked so silly as if they had molasses in their blood. He never felt anything as his body hit the stone wall and went tumbling over the side of the bridge. He slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness long before his body hit the rushing waters down below.

Victor had to guide his horse close enough so Donna could grab Larry's reigns. She held on tightly to the reigns, forcing Larry away from the wall to keep him from following Richard into the waters below. Larry neighed at being restrained and tried again only to be forced back once more to keep riding the length of the bridge.

"Victor! We have to-" Donna started to say.

"I know!" He responded to the dark haired woman and started to think of something as quickly as he could. It was Karen who took the lead.

"We'll distract the guards! You two go looking for him." Karen yelled over the wind rushing past the small group. Victor and Donna nodded as they begin to slow the horses into a small trot.

"You're going to need a horse!" Yelled Victor as Roy nodded and waited for Karen to pull her horse into a small trot as well. Victor quickly dismounted to climb back on top of Larry as Donna decided to go off by foot.

The dark haired woman began to discard clothes as she run for all she was worth to the edge of the bridge. She ignored the yell from Victor to tell her not to be crazy as she stood in only her under garments. She would not lose a new friend so quickly. She would not let down her old friends and she refused to let a death rest on her shoulders. Her feet jumped up onto the cool stone wall, lingering only for a split second before she dove forward into the rushing waters below.

Victor only managed to let out a loud curse as he yanked on Larry's reigns and dashed off to follow the length of the bridge. Great, now he was going to have to fish two bodies out of the water. If Donna lived through this, he was going to kill her.

During the whole strip show, Karen had kicked Speedy off of the horse and charged back into the fray. Soldiers were starting to pile onto the bridge, bows at the ready as a few of their fellow companions ran over to the wall, sending arrows into the water below.

Slade followed the men over to the wall grabbed a few by the back of the neck and yanked them away from the wall.

"Don't waste your arrows. We still have other game to catch." He shouted, pushing men to focus on the woman racing to them.

"I won't go down so easily!" Karen screamed, the sound of hooves pounding the stone walkway. A few guards could do nothing but admire the loyalty she had for their ex-Captain and made sure not to aim to close to the woman. Others knew if she got too close, she would not hesitate to kick their asses and so they aimed the best they could.

Both woman and horse dodged the onslaught of arrows, the sound of whirling wind passing their ears as they drew closer and closer to their attackers. The very sight of the men seemed to be enough to cause Karen's blood to boil. Finally, the end of the bridge appeared and with a leap from the horse she found herself buried in the middle of twenty or so soldiers.

Instantly, her fist and sword started to swing through the air and her feet moved to stay close to one solider at a time. She winced as a few swords got the better of her a few times, leaving wounds along her arms and legs. Getting an idea, she stayed closer to the men and used a few as a living shield to fight off the other soldiers. The concept worked for a little while, many men coming up swearing and reaching for the woman only to be kicked out of the circle again and again.

However, the number was too much for even the mighty stubborn female and she was soon taken hostage. One soldier even went as far as to slip a blade into the side of the squirming woman, forcing a loud gasp to leave her lips. Even as the blood trickled down her side, she refused to go down so easily. She yanked, tugged, and squirmed to try and get free of the hands that held her, but they simply tightened around her. Lips parted and a loud scream of frustration filled the air as they forced her down to her knees, the wound pounding away at her side.

She didn't have to wait long though as she felt a hand pluck her up by the back of her collar, wrenching her away from the many hands. She would have recognized the expensive cologne anywhere, one of the many things she hated yet adored about him. Even in the middle of fight, the burning smell of her home on fire, and the blood that soaked her sleeves, he stilled smelled as if he just stepped out of a bath. What a jerk.

Roy grunted as he pulled the squirming woman onto the horse and onto his lap. The spot did not go unnoticed by Karen and the amount of death glares she sent his way were ignored the best they could be, considering her face wasn't too far from his own. However, that was the last thing on his mind as he saw the way she held her side, blood beginning to seep through the fabric. Frowning slightly, he tugged at the reigns and forced the horse to jump over a few soldiers, making a dash to the bridge once more.

"Scream at me about it later. You know, if we survive thi-" He never got to finish his sentence as six pairs of hands yanked him down from the horse. Quickly, Karen grabbed the reigns to keep from being thrown like a sack of potatoes to the ground. Shifting to better balance herself, she started to turn the horse back around.

"ROY!"

"DON'T!" The redhead screamed back to her, watching as she started to head back into the fray. She needed to get away from here, she needed to run, and he knew if she charged back in now, she wouldn't. Her wound was already becoming a large issue and he knew she wouldn't hold out that long. The look on her face said the same thing as she tugged the reigns and tried to make a decision. "Get out of here, Beecher! GO! You stupid woman! GO!"

The word slapped her out of any reluctance and she growled, sending him a quick nod.

"I'll be back for you, Harper!" She tugged on the reigns and took off back over the bridge, only sending one last glance in his direction before focusing on the road ahead. Somehow, it seemed dark and bleak. She winced as the wound throbbed at her side, running on pure adrenaline to escape the arrows flying towards her back.

Roy thrashed about in the hands of the enemy, jerking his shoulders and only getting a response of more brutality. One of the shoulders twisted his arm so hard behind his back, the bones in his shoulders let out a loud cracking sound. Hissing between clenched teeth, he sunk down to his knees and tried his bets to ignore the pain soaring throughout his shoulder.

He listened as the men fell silent and started to part away from him, the sound of boots drawing closer. He never noticed how the Deacon's walk was always so confident and loud.

"Well look what we caught. A traitor." Slade smirked down onto into the painful face of Roy Harper. Roy only let a small smile cross his lips and made sure to meet the Deacon's eyes straight on, trying to fight off the dizziness that was beginning to swim around his head.

"Funny. I guess from my side... that would be you."

The Deacon only stood there and watched as the smirk never wavered from the man's face. Slowly, a small smirk crossed over the Deacon and he kneeled down to bring his face inches away from Roy. The two men stared at one another, neither bothering to try and back down.

"To every side, the other side is the villain. Tell me, Harper… do I make a good villain? When I draw closer to you, are you afraid? Do you fear what my power brings?" Roy said nothing. Slade smirked and grabbed the man by his chin, the grip forcing a grunt from the other man's mouth. He leaned in close and talked so softly that only the two of them could hear. "I will spill the blood of every innocent until I find your little friends and destroy them one by one, starting with your little mouthy whore. There will be no where they can run, no place can they hide. I will tear this city upside down and if I have to, I will burn this city to the ground. All those lives will be on your hands all because you could not burn down a cottage. So tell me, Roy Harper… do I make a good villain?"

Slade moved to stand up, towering over the terrified face of the redhead. Roy could say nothing as he silently fumed at the very real threat the old man had just promised. He had never felt more helpless in all his life and nothing he said could fix it.

"Adonis… gather the troops and meet me back in town in three hours but first… show Harper what happens when you betray me." He smirked down at the growling redhead and then began to walk away, waving a hand to dismiss the men.

"With pleasure, Sir." Adonis's turned around to send the redhead a large toothy grin. Roy simply ignored it and let out a loud sigh, his eyes slipping close. He thought of the threat looming over Notre Dame, of the new Captain somewhere in his watery grave. Of Victor and Donna searching for someone they probably would never find. Then he thought of her, the wound that would slow her down and lately, he thought of how dire the situation truly seemed to be. He thought of all of this and watched as the heel of the boot came crashing down onto his head, darkness washing over him.

_A.N: ROY NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! How could someone be so mean! Because it's getting near the end and it's time for stuff to get real! Okay yeah, reeling it in. I know, it's been like a year but like I said before, I will finish everything I start if I can. So… after a long wait and honestly, not sure when I'll write the next chapter… hopefully this will tide you guys over for awhile. And yes… yes I do ship Bumbleebee/Roy… they're cute to me though honestly it won't go too far so don't expect to see much more than harmless flirts and insults. Onto the thank yous!_

_**BG-13**: lol I know, I like to drag things out. I have a horrible habit of that. I blame too much anime._

_**meg-leighleigh15**: Hehe hope you liked this one, there was so much action it took me a year to get it right!_

_**KungFuTruffle**: lol I know, I have an issue with that but I think the more you suffer, the more it brings you together… or something wise like that. I hope I did Slade just as much justice in this chapter, though I think his crazy really shines there at the end. _

_**AnNyanimous**: I think I actually got mostly everyone, I'll have to do some research to see who I left out.. if I have. I'm so glad you love the story and that the interaction between the characters comes off as real makes me happy when people can identify with them (even if they aren't my characters ^^;;) And yes… yes Slade is a pedo. XD_

_**Emmey**: Aww thankyou! I hope you still like it. I'll try not to take so long with the next update. ^^;_

_Alright! That's everyone who responded and if you've stuck through this long, I thank you for reading even if you don't leave a review (though I love it when you do!) it's nice to know people still enjoy it. Thank you everyone.  
_


End file.
